


Dirty Blood Dynasties

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Blood purity, Discrimination, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human Trafficking, Manipulation, Money, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Power Dynamics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), References to Depression, Resistance, Segregation, Strangers to Lovers, The One Percent, The Sacred Thirteen, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), conservative society
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 102,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: La communauté magique britannique a été profondément façonnée par Lord Voldemort et son obsession pour la pureté du sang. Depuis sa mort, treize familles règnent sur le pays et sont chargées de veiller à conserver les traditions et les valeurs d’une société pure et conservatrice, divisée en castes.Le quotidien de la jeune roturière Ginny Weasley est chamboulé lorsqu’elle croise le chemin de Draco Malfoy, membre d’une dynastie noble. Ses valeurs se retrouvent ébranlées lorsque leurs mondes respectifs entrent en collision, dans un contexte politique troublé.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 57
Kudos: 30





	1. Valeur et Vigueur

_(Draco & Ginny)_

**I. Valeur et Vigueur**

Le craquement sonore de verre brisé résonna dans la pièce, rompant le silence qui régnait dans _Les_ _Bons Breuvages de Burke_ , une apothicairerie située sur le _Cours Écarlate_. Immédiatement, une substance verdâtre à l'aspect répugnant fut projetée sur le sol, éclaboussant au passage le comptoir et les étagères à proximité.

Un carouge à épaulettes, installé ostensiblement sur un perchoir près du comptoir, darda un regard hautain en direction de Ginny Weasley tandis qu'elle s'empressait d'agiter sa baguette sur les fioles pour les réparer. Le contenu des potions resta toutefois au sol, coulant sur le vieux parquet en bois sombre, s'infiltrant entre les fissures. Une odeur désagréable émana dans l'air et Ginny fronça le nez.

Il existait probablement un sort pour remettre le contenu des potions dans les fioles mais Ginny ne le connaissait pas. D'autre part, elle prenait également le risque de remettre une potion potentiellement contaminée en vente, ce qui ne serait pas au goût du propriétaire de la boutique. La Potion était une science exacte et parfois, seule une particule étrangère ajoutée à la composition originelle pouvait suffire à en altérer les effets désirés.

« Où est Hermione lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle ? » pesta Ginny à voix basse, jetant un regard désespéré sur le sol maculé d'une essence terreuse en ébullition.

Bien que ses connaissances en potion ne soient pas fameuses - elle savait que toucher une préparation en ébullition était une mauvaise idée. Après une longue minute d'hésitation, Ginny décida finalement de nettoyer le contenu des potions versées au sol, appliquant un sort de récurage profond sur le parquet vieilli de la boutique. Cette fois, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre son erreur à son employeur. Encore une fois, il retirerait probablement la valeur des potions sur son prochain salaire. _S'il ne me renvoie pas directement_ , pensa-t-elle, l'air désabusé.

Ginny jeta un regard en biais vers le couloir qui menait à l'arrière-boutique. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le responsable fasse soudainement irruption dans la pièce et découvre l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé sa boutique. Heureusement pour elle, l'apothicaire ne semblait pas avoir entendu le grabuge et elle s'empressa de récurer le comptoir et les étagères qui s'étaient retrouvées sur la trajectoire de la potion volante.

« Merci Merlin. » murmura-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

Immédiatement, Ginny releva la tête, l'air alarmé, réalisant son erreur. Par chance, la boutique était vide, ce qui était curieux à cette heure-ci, et personne n'avait entendu le langage utilisé. Mentionner Merlin était considéré comme un blasphème.

« Décidément, j'ai beaucoup _trop_ de chance aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas normal. » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle délaisse cette mauvaise habitude de parler à voix haute. Bill le lui rappelait constamment : ' _'Tu vas dire la mauvaise chose devant la mauvaise personne, un jour. Ça va t'apporter des problèmes, Ginevra._ ''

Bill, son frère aîné, utilisait toujours son nom complet lorsqu'il voulait paraître plus sévère. Bien qu'ils soient frère et sœur, Ginny avait toujours considéré Bill comme une figure paternelle. C'était principalement dû à leur différence d'âge élevée. De plus, il était le seul membre de la famille qui lui restait et les circonstances avaient forcé Bill à se montrer mature dès son jeune âge.

Ginny termina de ranger la dernière paire de fioles désormais vides dans le placard attitré lorsque l'oiseau rouge piailla bruyamment, pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client dans la boutique.

S'efforçant d'oublier sa contrariété récente, Ginny se força à plaquer un sourire avenant sur son visage, celui qu'elle affichait devant les clients. Un homme était entré dans la boutique et il s'approcha directement du comptoir. Il arborait un air agacé.

« Valeur et vigueur. » salua-t-il d'un ton empressé, probablement plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

« Valeur et vertu. » répondit poliment Ginny.

« J'ai une commande à récupérer. » enchaîna-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder, le regard rivé sur un miroir orné, légèrement plus grand que sa main.

Ginny avait déjà vu ce genre d'instrument. Il s'agissait d'un miroir à double sens - un moyen de communication qu'utilisait les sorciers fortunés pour communiquer à distance. Leurs prix exorbitants les rendaient rares et la majorité de la population s'en tenait généralement aux services postaux volatiles ou au réseau des cheminées.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil.

Cette fois, l'homme leva les yeux dans sa direction, dardant un regard froid et perçant sur elle. Elle eut alors le loisir de l'observer en détail. Des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, un visage anguleux d'une teinte pâle, un nez droit, des pommettes ciselées et la posture droite et fière. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçant - une teinte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs, semblable à la couleur de l'acier.

Il s'agissait probablement de quelqu'un d'important, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Un Sang-Pur de premier rang, sans aucun doute. Il dégageait cette attitude hautaine et cet air de _''je suis tout permis''_ qu'ils affichaient généralement.

L'homme l'observait comme si elle avait posé une question particulièrement stupide. Instantanément, Ginny sentit sa contrariété refaire surface comme un cognard enragé. Elle était d'humeur exécrable et n'avait pas la patience de se faire maltraiter à cet instant précis.

« Où est Burke ? » demanda l'homme, sans même prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

« M. Burke est occupé. C'est _moi_ qui gère la boutique en son absence. » répondit Ginny d'un ton impertinent, qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour professionnel. « Je répète, donc. Quel est votre nom ? A moins que vous ne vouliez pas votre commande ? »

Le client sembla interpellé par sa répartie insolente - et une lueur confuse passa dans ses yeux. Elle disparut toutefois, remplacée par un masque de froideur qui l'aurait probablement intimidée si elle n'était pas aussi irritée.

« Malfoy. » répondit-il, finalement.

Ginny hocha la tête et s'agenouilla vers la partie inférieure du comptoir, où ils rangeaient les commandes préparées à l'avance. Elle tâta parmi les nombreux paquets qui s'entassaient sur l'étagère. Elle dénicha finalement une petite boîte où le nom _'Malfoy'_ avait été griffonné d'une écriture illisible - celle de Burke. Elle avait encore du mal à la déchiffrer - même après un mois à la boutique. La note sous le nom du client indiquait que la commande avait déjà été réglée. Elle posa le paquet sur le comptoir et sortit le registre des commandes afin d'y apposer la date du jour. L'homme ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux et il observait ses gestes avec une insistance qu'elle trouva gênante. Elle poussa le registre dans sa direction.

« Une signature, ici. » quémanda-t-elle en l'ignorant délibérément.

Malfoy signa le parchemin, d'une écriture fine et délicate. Ginny remarqua qu'il portait une chevalière imposante à l'auriculaire gauche. Le dénommé Malfoy saisit alors son colis.

« Que Voldemort vous accompagne. » lança Ginny d'un ton exagéré, esquissant un sourire bien trop excessif pour paraître sincère.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard impérieux avant de faire volte-face et se diriger vers la sortie, sans lui adresser une seule parole. Ginny observa sa cape aux plis souples et harmonieux d'un gris sombre virevolter à son passage tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Elle attendit qu'il quitte la boutique pour faire le tour du comptoir et se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Par la vitre, elle aperçut deux hommes à la carrure intimidante, vêtus de longues robes de sorciers noires à capuches. Leurs visages étaient dissimulés par des masques argentés et ornés. Les hommes semblaient attendre Malfoy et lorsque ce dernier quitta la boutique, ils s'engagèrent à sa suite. Ginny fut parcourue d'une soudaine nervosité. Qui était cet homme, escorté par des Mangemorts ?

Des bruits de pas provenant de l'arrière-boutique se firent entendre, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Caractacus Burke, le propriétaire de la boutique, fit irruption dans la pièce. La posture bancale et bossue, il marchait en faisant des petits pas irréguliers. Il fronça son nez busqué, comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur dans l'air et Ginny jura intérieurement. En faisant disparaître le liquide verdâtre, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Burke possédait un odorat surdéveloppé, semblait-il. Une qualité essentielle, dans sa profession.

« Qu'avez-vous _encore_ détruit, Weasley ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

« C'était un accident, M. Burke. Votre oiseau s'est mis à voler dans tous les sens. J'ai pris peur et j'ai laissé tomber des philtres de Confusion par mégarde. » mentit Ginny, prenant un air innocent peu convaincant.

« Voilà ce qu'on récolte lorsqu'on accepte de faire travailler des gens comme vous. C'est ainsi que la bonté de notre âme est récompensée. » grinça Burke entre ses dents avant de se diriger vers le comptoir, intimant Ginny à quitter la place.

 _Les gens comme vous_ , faisait référence aux sorciers de rang inférieur. Dans le cas de Ginny, les personnes traîtresses à leur sang.

« Allez faire l'inventaire des bézoards que nous avons reçus, voulez-vous ? » insista-t-il, l'air irrité.

« Un client est venu pendant que vous étiez dans l'arrière-boutique. » informa Ginny tandis qu'elle attrapait un tablier sous le comptoir.

« Lequel ? »

« Un certain Malfoy. C'est quelqu'un d'important ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Ginny voulait savoir si elle risquait d'être renvoyée. Burke n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'un service impeccable avec un client important. Burke se tourna vers elle, passant l'un de ses doigts squelettiques sur son crâne ravagé par la calvitie.

 _« Si c'est quelqu'un d'important ? »_ répéta-t-il en jetant un regard outré à la jeune femme. « Par Voldemort, vous ne connaissez vraiment _rien à rien_ , vous autres. »

Burke rangea soigneusement le registre sur son pupitre dédié.

« Les Malfoy sont l'une des familles royales de notre pays. » dit-il d'un ton formel, un profond respect dans la voix.

« Vous voulez dire - _les Treize sacrés_ ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix lente, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Oui, pauvre sotte. Vous auriez dû m'appeler directement. J'espère que vous avez fait tout ce qu'on vous a réclamé. » dit-il, l'observant avec circonspection.

« Oui, absolument tout. » s'empressa de répondre nerveusement Ginny.

C'était officiel - elle allait se faire renvoyer, pensa-t-elle en déglutissant. Pendant le reste de la journée, Ginny se tint à carreau. Burke ne lui laissa pas gérer le comptoir, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle voulait éviter de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à celle du matin même.

A la fin de sa journée, Ginny fut soulagée d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière, une cape en coton d'un bleu clair qui avait appartenu à Fleur, l'épouse de Bill. Après sa première grossesse, Fleur s'était plainte de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa taille d'antan. Elle avait fait don de certains de ses vêtements à Ginny. La garde-robe de Fleur était bien plus sophistiquée que celle de Ginny, qui avait été habituée à porter des vêtements modestes et de seconde main presque toute sa vie.

Une meilleure apparence lui permettait généralement d'avoir accès à un meilleur traitement. L'habillement reflétait souvent le statut financier et social d'un individu et par extension, son statut de son sang. Du moins en apparence. C'était probablement cette raison qui avait poussé Burke à la laisser gérer le comptoir et les clients de temps à autres.

Ginny s'engagea sur le _Cours Écarlate_ et s'empressa d'emprunter le premier croisement qu'elle trouva, quittant les pavés parfaitement lustrés de l'avenue londonienne. Le _Cours Écarlate_ était principalement fréquenté par les sorciers de rang supérieur et abritait les boutiques onéreuses et sophistiquées du pays. Le _Cours_ se dressait sur près de trois kilomètres et plus on s'enfonçait dans l'avenue, plus les établissements devenaient opulents et raffinés. Les _Bons Breuvages de Burke_ se situaient au début de l'avenue, à l'intersection avec une rue marchande plus modeste, entre les boutiques les moins réputées du Cours Écarlate. Ginny n'était jamais allée plus loin que l'apothicairerie. Elle savait qu'elle n'y serait de toute façon pas à sa place.

Après dix minutes de marche, Ginny atteignit un poste de cheminées publiques. Elle entra dans le bâtiment qui hébergeait une dizaine de cheminées massives. Sur chacune d'entre elles, un serpent était représenté au milieu de la lettre V, orné en bois d'ébène. Ginny se dirigea vers la file destinée aux sorciers de rang inférieur qui avançait plus lentement que celle des Sang-Purs. Seuls deux cheminées sur dix leur étaient réservées.

Lorsque son tour arriva, Ginny tendit deux noises au portier qui s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans une cheminée à l'aspect délabré. Dans le récipient posé sur le rebord, elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminée et d'une voix claire, déclara :

« _Chemin de Traverse !_ »

De puissantes flammes verte apparurent devant ses yeux et elle se retrouva propulsée dans un tourbillon désagréable qui dura pendant de longues secondes. Arrivée à sa destination, Ginny quitta l'âtre puis s'engagea sur le _Chemin de Traverse._ Comme à l'accoutumée, la voie marchande était noire de monde. L'avenue était la plus fréquentée de la ville et réunissait la plus grande concentration de boutiques et d'établissements en tout genre du pays. Contrairement au _Cours Écarlate_ , tous les rangs de la société se côtoyaient sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Toutefois, comme partout, le statut social désignait la position de chacun. Les patrons étaient en général des Sang-Purs de premier ou second ordre tandis que les basses besognes étaient attribuées aux Sang-Mêlés et aux Traîtres à leur Sang.

Un vacarme assourdissant lui parvint soudainement aux oreilles, la faisant sursauter. La foule qui l'entourait sembla se mouvoir vers la direction opposée, et Ginny fut forcée de suivre le mouvement, par crainte de chuter et se faire renverser par la foule agitée. Elle comprit la raison de l'agitation lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dans les nuages, on pouvait désormais apercevoir une brume épaisse se contorsionner pour imiter la forme d'une tête de mort.

_La Marque des Ténèbres._

Ce signe ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Oh non, pas ça. » murmura-t-elle, sentant un malaise profond lui parcourir l'échine.

Le mouvement de la foule avait cessé et Ginny observa la gigantesque statue dressée au centre de la rue marchande à l'effigie d'un homme dont seul le nom parvenait à la faire frissonner.

 _Lord Voldemort_.

Les bras de la statue se déplacèrent, imitant la forme d'un T. Près de la statue, Ginny aperçut un homme encapuchonné. Au lieu du masque argenté que paradaient habituellement les Mangemorts, le sien était rouge sang. Il plaça sa baguette magique sur sa nuque, amplifiant la portée de sa voix. La foule, pourtant composée de plusieurs centaines de personnes, tomba dans un silence morbide.

« Encore une fois mes amis, nous triomphons de l'impureté qui menace nos rues. » annonça l'Exécuteur d'une voix solennelle. « Ce mal qui tente d'annihiler nos très nobles et anciennes familles sorcières. »

Il fit un geste de la main et Ginny vit deux autres Mangemorts s'approcher de la statue, traînant derrière eux deux individus à l'aide d'un sort. Ginny tendit le cou. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme - visiblement très jeunes. A peine vingt-ans, devina Ginny, à vue d'œil.

« Il est de notre _devoir_ de garder nos lignées pures et intactes. Et pour se faire, nous devons neutraliser la racaille qui gangrène nos rues. » poursuivit l'Exécuteur. « Par quels moyens, mes amis ? »

« _Par le feu !_ » hurla quelqu'un dans la foule.

« Exactement. _Le feu._ » répéta l'Exécuteur, le regard fou, observant les deux prisonniers avec une haine viscérale.

Les deux Mangemorts placèrent les deux captifs sur chacun des bras de la statue. Leurs mains furent liées par des lianes magiques. La jeune femme sanglotait inlassablement. L'homme, en revanche, semblait au bord de l'inconscience et bougeait à peine. Ginny vit des contusions profondes sur son visage et du sang frais couler de ses plaies caverneuses. Il avait probablement été passé à tabac avant d'être paradé à la vue de la foule. Il était fréquent que les mis à morts soient violemment lynchés en public avant de recevoir la peine capitale.

« Pitié, pitié. » s'écriait la femme, le désespoir audible dans sa voix.

Son visage ruisselait de larmes rougeâtres, comme si ces dernières s'étaient mêlées au sang qui coulait de sa tempe.

« _Pitié ?_ » répéta L'Exécuteur, éclatant d'un rire mauvais. « Nous n'aurons _aucune pitié_ envers les Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il lui cracha au visage, observant la captive avec un mépris manifeste. Des exclamations d'approbation parmi la foule suivirent ses paroles. L'Exécuteur leva sa baguette et traça une forme précise, murmurant des mots inaudibles. Immédiatement, une traînée de flammes émergea de sa baguette.

Ginny reconnut immédiatement la couleur du feu. Il ne s'agissait pas de flammes ordinaires. Le _Feudeymon_ avait pris la forme de deux chimères. Lorsque l'Exécuteur brandit sa baguette en direction des prisonniers, les deux chimères enflammées bondirent vers eux, impitoyables.

Les captifs se tordaient de douleur, tandis que leurs peaux se détachaient en morceaux carbonisés, tombant en lambeaux sous la statue. Ginny ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder la scène plus longtemps. Elle ne réussit pourtant pas à y échapper - leurs hurlements déchirants lui parvenaient toujours aux oreilles. Finalement, les lamentations cessèrent et lorsque Ginny ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, seule une pile de cendres, mélangée à des membres humains, se trouvait dans le cercle sous la statue. Cette dernière retrouva alors sa forme originelle.

« _Pur soit le sang._ » déclara l'Exécuteur d'un ton solennel en levant les bras en direction de la foule, un plaisir extrême visible sur ses traits.

« Voldemort vaincra ! Voldemort vaincra ! Voldemort vaincra ! » hurlèrent des voix dans la foule, en cœur.

Peu à peu, Ginny sentit à nouveau du mouvement parmi la foule et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner. A la première ouverture qu'elle trouva - elle se mit à courir, se dirigeant vers le chemin qui menait aux Quartiers des Embrumes. Son estomac était noué. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un serpent sortir de la bouche de la tête de mort.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une scène de ce genre - mais contrairement à la plupart de ses pairs, elle n'était jamais parvenue à s'habituer à l'horreur. Probablement parce qu'elles réveillaient des souvenirs sombres - enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Ginny se retrouva finalement devant un bâtiment bancal à l'aspect modeste qui se dressait sur trois étages. Elle introduisit la clef et pénétra dans un vieux hall poussiéreux. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers, qui devenaient plus étroit à chaque mètre parcouru, jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage. Elle entra dans l'appartement - et lorsque la porte fut fermement close, elle s'autorisa à respirer correctement, relâchant toute la pression accumulée.

« Ginny ? » s'éleva une voix, la sortant de sa léthargie.

Ginny tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione Granger, assise confortablement dans le vieux sofa installé dans leur living-room étroit. Un énorme grimoire était posé sur ses genoux - ouvert à la moitié. Elle observait Ginny avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Elle avait probablement remarqué sa soudaine pâleur.

« Une autre exécution. » répondit Ginny d'une voix blanche, se sentant frémir.

Une expression interpellée se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

« C'est la troisième, cette semaine. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Ginny hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine ouverte de l'appartement, posant au passage son sac sur un tabouret vide. Elle agita sa baguette sur la théière pour chauffer de l'eau et retira sa cape.

Ginny se décrivait comme une jeune femme relativement courageuse, intrépide, et parfois trop insouciante devant le danger, au grand damne de son entourage. Toutefois, assister aux exécutions publiques réveillait quelque chose d'inexplicable en elle. Une angoisse profonde qui s'insinuait en elle et lui faisait perdre tout l'usage de ses membres. C'est comme si elle perdait toute sa bravoure et qu'elle était renvoyée à ce jour, plus de seize ans auparavant.

Elle avait eu à peine six ans, lorsqu'un feu immense avait décimé _Le Terrier_ , sa maison d'enfance. A l'époque, sa famille résidait encore dans une zone libre du Royaume-Uni, menacée régulièrement par les attaques de l'empire de Voldemort. Seuls Bill et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés dans les alentours à ce moment-là, près des étangs qui bordaient le Terrier. Des hommes masqués et effrayants, qu'elle reconnaîtrait plus tard comme étant des Mangemorts, avaient assailli le Terrier et les maisons environnantes.

C'était de cette manière que sa famille s'était retrouvée séparée, seize ans auparavant. Depuis, Ginny n'avait pas vu ses parents ni le reste de ses frères. Le seul souvenir qu'elle gardait d'eux était une vieille photo que Bill avait réussi à dénicher dans les flammes. Aucun corps n'avait été recouvré après l'incendie, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Les souvenirs de Ginny après l'évènement étaient troubles et elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir beaucoup d'informations de la part de son frère à ce sujet. Bill détestait en parler.

Le sifflement strident de la théière résonna bruyamment et Ginny agita sa baguette pour invoquer des tasses de thé.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » l'interrogea Hermione tandis qu'elle refermait son grimoire et qu'elle le plaçait soigneusement dans la bibliothèque près de la fenêtre.

Elle ramena ses longs cheveux broussailleux dans un chignon qui ne resta pas en place.

« Je suis surprise que Burke ne m'ait pas encore renvoyée. » admit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il passe sa journée à me traiter d'incompétente et à critiquer tout ce que je fais. »

Elle se pencha en avant, imitant la position bancale de Burke et d'une voix criarde lança :

« _Décidément,_ _les gens de votre espèce n'ont vraiment rien dans le crâne. Je vous fais la charité en vous offrant un emploi et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?_ »

Hermione éclata de rire face à l'imitation.

« Si ça peut te consoler, c'est ce qu'il me disait tous les jours. » révéla Hermione d'une voix amusée.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Ginny, en ouvrant la bouche, médusée. « Il passe son temps à me dire que, _toi au moins_ , tu savais travailler correctement et que tu étais plus intelligente que la plupart de tes pairs. »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, il me disait la même chose à propos de son employée précédente. C'est probablement une technique pour nous rabaisser. Crois-moi, si tu faisais du mauvais travail, il t'aurait déjà renvoyée. »

« Il m'insupporte. Mais le salaire est bon, alors. » ajouta Ginny, haussant les épaules, résignée.

Burke la payait davantage que tous les emplois précédents qu'elle avait obtenus. Il était difficile pour les personnes de sang inférieur de trouver des emplois corrects sur le marché du travail. Ils étaient toujours discriminés au profit des Sang-Purs.

C'était grâce à Hermione qu'elle avait trouvé son emploi chez le vieil apothicaire. Hermione avait réussi à obtenir un autre emploi et avait recommandé Ginny pour la remplacer aux _Bons Breuvages de Burke_. Contrairement à Hermione, Ginny avait une connaissance superficielle des potions. Toutefois, elle avait un excellent sens de la clientèle. Contrairement à Hermione, qui avait passé la majorité de son contrat dans l'arrière-boutique à concocter des potions, Burke avait placé Ginny au comptoir pour interagir directement avec ses clients.

« D'ailleurs, nous avons eu un client _royal_ , ce matin. » lui apprit Ginny, un sarcasme évident dans la voix, tandis qu'elle portait sa tasse de thé à sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix distraite.

« Un certain _Malfaisant_ ou quelque chose du genre. » ajouta Ginny. « Il ferait partie d'une famille royale. »

« _Malfoy._ » rectifia Hermione, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

« Oh, oui, c'est ça. Vraiment désagréable, ce type. » ajouta Ginny.

« C'est curieux. Qu'est-il venu faire chez Burke ? »

« Récupérer une commande. » répondit Ginny en sirotant sa tasse de thé. « Et pourrir ma matinée déjà mal commencée. »

« Vraiment curieux. » répéta Hermione, visiblement en pleine réflexion, ses sourcils froncés. « Je vois mal quelqu'un d'une famille royale aller chercher lui-même une commande chez Burke. C'est plutôt une tâche que quelqu'un ferait à leur place. »

« Aucune idée. » répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon service. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un air moqueur, comme si elle se remémorait une scène amusante.

« Ginny. » la gronda immédiatement Hermione. « Cette personne n'est pas _n'importe qui_. Tu dois faire très attention avec ce genre de choses. Tu ne sais jamais sur qui tu peux tomber. Tu ne réalises pas le pouvoir de ces gens et ce qu'ils pourraient te faire. »

« Je sais, Hermione. Si je l'avais su avant, j'aurais fermé mon clapet, crois-moi. » assura Ginny en grimaçant.

Son esprit divagua vers le souvenir de l'exécution intervenue quelques instants plus tôt, et une boule lui noua l'estomac.

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Sang-Pur royal. » fit-elle soudainement remarquer.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de personne que tu verras sur le Chemin de Traverse faire leurs courses. Enfin _habituellement_. Ces gens-là vivent dans un autre monde. » poursuivit Hermione d'un ton grave. « Ce ne sont pas juste des Sang-Pur normaux. Ils sont au-dessus de tout – même des lois. Ils contrôlent _tout._ »

Le régime de Voldemort, instauré depuis près de deux centenaires, divisait la population en six castes distinctes. Au plus bas de l'échelle, on trouvait les _Nés-Moldus_ , communément appelés _Sang-de-Bourbe_ et considérés comme des indésirables. Ils étaient pourchassés vicieusement par les Mangemorts, une unité d'élite formée pour purifier la population.

Venaient ensuite les _Sang-Mêlés_ , traités avec mépris et relégués aux basses besognes de la société. Ils recevaient une éducation magique basique et dès leur plus jeune âge, on leur faisait comprendre que le but ultime de leur existence était de purifier leur lignée souillée. Hermione était une Sang-Mêlé, mais elle avait vécu la majorité de son adolescence dans un territoire libre, avant une énième attaque de Mangemorts pour envahir et contrôler la zone. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était si éduquée contrairement aux Sang-Mêlés nés dans le régime.

Le statut des _Traîtres à leur Sang_ était légèrement meilleur que ceux des Sang-Mêlés. Ils étaient toutefois considérés comme une couche inférieure de la population. Malgré leur sang pur, les Traîtres à leur Sang étaient traités avec méfiance et dédain du fait de leur proximité avec un ennemi de l'empire de Voldemort. Les Dissidents étaient emprisonnés ou exécutés et leurs familles proches étaient observées avec suspicion. Ces trois groupes formaient les couches sociales inférieures du royaume.

La couche suivante était représentée par les Sang-Purs de second rang, composée de sorciers qui n'avait plus d'ancêtres Moldus depuis au moins sept générations. Selon le régime, c'était le nombre de générations nécessaires pour diluer entièrement le sang moldu de l'arbre générationnel. Quant aux Sang-Purs de Premier Rang, leur lignage était doté d'une pureté _parfaite et exemplaire_ et leurs arbres généalogiques n'étaient composés que d'ancêtres sorciers.

Au-dessus de la pyramide, on trouvait Treize familles royales, en place depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Elles contrôlaient les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir et possédaient un contrôle total sur la société.

Les connaissances de Ginny concernant ces treize dynasties étaient limitées. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la politique et au fil des années, la mention des Treize sacrés lui avait presque paru comme une menace que les parents invoquaient pour faire peur aux enfants. Ces personnes lui paraissaient invisibles et insaisissables. Il s'agissait presque d'un mythe.

Elle connaissait – de nom – uniquement deux de ces familles. Les _Shacklebolt_ dont l'un des membres, Kingsley, était l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. Elle connaissait aussi les _Macmillan_ , qui employaient désormais Hermione. Ginny n'avait toutefois jamais entendu parler des _Malfoy_ avant ce jour.

« Je me demande vraiment de quel Malfoy il s'agissait. » continua Hermione d'une voix pensive.

Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et en extirpa un livre. Elle ouvrit l'exemplaire et farfouilla à l'intérieur avec vigueur. Une lueur anima soudainement son regard et elle se dirigea vers Ginny. _L'Abécédaire de la Pureté_ , put lire Ginny sur la couverture.

« Était-ce lui ? » lui demande Hermione en pointant son doigt sur une photo.

Ginny jeta un regard bref à l'homme sur le cliché. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux blonds lisses, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il observait l'objectif avec un dédain profond. _Lucius Septimus Malfoy_ , lut-elle sur la légende. A ses côtés, une seconde photo montrait une femme blonde dont les cheveux étaient coiffés d'un large chignon sophistiqué. Son visage affichait la même expression suffisante que l'homme. Leurs photos étaient reliées par une ligne d'union. Ginny observa attentivement la légende : _Narcissa Malfoy (née Black)_

« Non, ce n'était pas lui. Mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Des cheveux plus courts et il était bien plus jeune. » indiqua Ginny en reposant son regard sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy. « Il avait plus cet air de _tête à claques_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione émit un léger rire.

« Probablement son fils. Mais il n'y a pas de photo. » indiqua-t-elle. « Cette version de l'Abécédaire date un peu. Ils ont probablement publié une version plus récente, depuis. Les Zabini ne sont même pas encore représentés dedans alors qu'ils ont rejoint les Treize sacrés il y a sept ans. »

« Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? » demanda Ginny en lui jetant un regard interloqué.

C'était une question stupide de sa part. Hermione était une férue de livres en tout genre. Elle adorait s'instruire sur tous les sujets possibles. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien vu pour quelqu'un de son statut. Elle gardait donc l'étendue de ses connaissances secrètes et s'éduquaient en toute clandestinité.

« Je m'informe, Ginny. Tu devrais essayer de faire de même, de temps en temps. » ironisa Hermione.

En guise de réponse, Ginny lui tira la langue.

« Pour quoi faire, étant donné que tu es là, Hermignonne ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Hermione rougit légèrement - comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce surnom.

« Merci pour la leçon, en tout cas. Que ferais-je sans-toi ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Aucune idée. Mais j'aimerais que ces connaissances m'aident à te faire entendre raison. » dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré.

« On dirait Bill. » commenta Ginny avec un rire espiègle.

Hermione lui adressa un regard sévère et Ginny eut le bon goût d'effacer le rictus malicieux qui habillait ses lèvres.

« Promis, Hermione, tu ne me verras plus jamais traîner dans les pattes de ces gens. » assura Ginny.

Seul Merlin - ou plutôt Voldemort - savait à quel point elle était _loin_ du compte.


	2. Conquérante sera la pureté

****

_(Draco - Narcissa_

_Ginny - Hermione)_

**II. Conquérante sera la pureté**

« _Ceci est une allocution officielle de votre gouvernement. Afin d'assurer la protection et la sûreté de tous nos concitoyens, nous vous rappelons que toute affiliation avec un individu indésirable est formellement prohibée sous risque de sanction sévère. Tout citoyen pris en flagrant délit d'aide, d'assistance, de dissimulation ou autre type d'association avec un Sang-de-Bourbe ou un Dissident recevra la peine capitale._ »

Hermione pressa le pas tandis qu'une voix autoritaire et familière lui parvenait aux oreilles, retentissant dans toute la rue. Autour d'elle, l'avenue était calme. Aucun passant n'avait cessé ses activités pour écouter le message qui renvoyait un écho puissant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde.

Il était rare que les passants portent attention aux allocutions du gouvernement qui émanaient de gargouilles, de statues et de tableaux placés partout dans les lieux publics. Plusieurs fois par jour, la voix autoritaire d'une officière du Ministère de la Magie répétait les décrets officiels du gouvernement. Il était impossible d'y échapper.

« _Tout citoyen est dans l'obligation de signaler la présence de Sang-de-Bourbes et de Dissidents aux représentants de la Section Sécuritaire._ » continua la voix, d'un ton machinal et sans vie.

Hermione se dirigea vers une imposante grille. A son approche, deux hommes installés au poste de garde l'observèrent avec circonspection.

« Victorieuse soit sa venue. » salua-t-elle avec politesse.

« Identification. » réclama l'un d'eux d'un ton bourru, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa salutation.

Hermione tendit sa baguette à l'homme qui l'observa avec attention avant de rentrer dans la cabine. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour, et lui rendit sa baguette.

« Motif de la visite ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je travaille ici. » rappela patiemment Hermione, tentant de réprimer son agacement.

Tous les jours, c'était le même rituel. Ces gardes savaient pertinemment qu'elle travaillait ici car ils lui donnaient l'accès quotidiennement. Pourtant, chaque jour, ils s'évertuaient à lui rendre la tâche difficile.

« C'est la procédure. » rétorqua le second homme, ses yeux plissés. « Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Hermione s'empressa de secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer de problèmes. Répliquer avec ce genre de personnes ne servait à rien.

« Autorisation d'accès ? » réclama le premier homme, qui avait pris sa baguette.

Hermione farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et lui tendit une épinglette en cuivre qui avait la forme d'une tige et deux feuilles. Il s'agissait de l'emblème que son employeur donnait à ses employés pour les autoriser à accéder au site. Le garde observa le badge avec méfiance, puis, semblant décider qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, il le tendit à Hermione.

« Circulez. » ordonna-t-il en agitant sa baguette devant la grille qui s'anima pour créer un passage.

Hermione reprit son épinglette et l'attacha soigneusement sur ses vêtements, au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle passa par la grille désormais entrouverte et se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, il régnait la même agitation qu'à l'accoutumée. Des dizaines de sorciers s'empressaient de faire la queue près des cheminées, serrant des attaché-case ou des malles dans leurs bras, afin de se rendre sur leur lieu de travail.

Tous les déplacements étaient strictement encadrés par le _Réseau National des Cheminées._ Chaque cheminée autorisait des déplacements spécifiques, définis par le _Département des Transports_ du Ministère. Les cheminées publiques, abondamment fréquentées, reliaient généralement les voyageurs vers d'autres sites publics, tels que le _Chemin de Traverse_ , l'hôpital _Ste-Mangouste_ , ou encore le _Ministère de La Magie._

Certaines cheminées étaient semi-publiques et on les utilisait communément pour atteindre des lieux publics plus restreints, comme des entreprises ou des boutiques. Quant aux cheminées privées, elles autorisaient seulement les déplacements vers d'autres domiciles – à la condition qu'elles aient été connectées au préalable par leurs propriétaires respectifs.

Hermione se dirigea vers la seule cheminée qui disposait d'un grillage. Devant elle, un autre membre de la sécurité tenait la garde. Encore une fois, il inspecta sa baguette et son épinglette avant de faire disparaître les barres de la cheminée et lui autoriser l'accès.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione émergeait d'un âtre gigantesque, paré d'ornements raffinés. Elle épousseta sa robe de sorcière et après une énième vérification par un troisième garde posté devant la sortie de la cheminée, elle fut autorisée à quitter le grand hall. Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes françaises blanches en pin jointé, Hermione se retrouva devant une bibliothèque gigantesque, dotée d'un magnifique plafond voûté. Des larges étagères se dressaient jusqu'au dôme. Comme toujours, Hermione ressentit un plaisir indescriptible en pénétrant dans l'endroit. Une odeur agréable lui chatouillait les narines – un effluve de vieux bois, mêlé à du parchemin neuf et de l'encre fraîche - un plaisir olfactif pour elle.

« Granger. » lança soudainement une voix à ses côtés, la sortant de sa rêverie.

Hermione se tourna vers une petite sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air strict. Il s'agissait de Patricia Clearwater, la Conservatrice-en chef. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle observait Hermione avec hauteur derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Tu assisteras Monsieur Macmillan, aujourd'hui. » lui apprit Patricia d'un ton courroucé, ses lèvres plissés sous l'effet de l'agacement. « Il est déjà dans son bureau. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de sa mission du jour.

« _Moi_? Assister M. Macmillan ? » répéta-t-elle, effarée.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Penelope est souffrante et ne pourra pas le faire, aujourd'hui. » informa Patricia avec irritation, avant de se diriger vers une allée de livres. « Ne le fais pas attendre. »

 _Cela explique tout_ , pensa Hermione. Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'Hermione travaillait aux _Grandes Archives_ des Macmillan. Ils conservaient jalousement dans leur bibliothèque privée des siècles d'ouvrages en tout genre, dont certains étaient d'une rareté impressionnante.

C'était une chance exceptionnelle et un concours de circonstances qui avaient permis à Hermione d'obtenir cet emploi. Ce n'était généralement pas le type de position où l'on acceptait des personnes comme elle. Les Sang-Impurs étaient habituellement relégués aux emplois précaires et aux basses besognes de la société. Il était encore plus rare qu'une Sang-Mêlé entre en contact avec une famille royale comme les Macmillan. Les membres de ces familles semblaient invisibles et insaisissables, vivant en reclus dans leurs cages dorées, à l'abri des regards du reste de la société.

Hermione se dirigea avec appréhension vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle retint son souffle puis tapa brièvement contre la porte imposante qui donnait accès au bureau personnel de M. Macmillan, nerveuse.

« Entrez. » entendit-elle, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle actionna la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un bureau entièrement boisé, reprenant le superbe thème du reste de la bibliothèque. Des étagères de livres plaquées contre les murs remplissaient tous les recoins de la pièce. Au centre, un large bureau en bois massif dominait l'endroit. Un homme âgé, arborant une longue barbe grise, était installé sur le siège, penché sur un parchemin.

« Valeur et vertu. » salua Hermione d'une voix incertaine. « Je suis Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui vous assisterai aujourd'hui, M. Macmillan. »

Aelius Macmillan leva les yeux vers elle et secoua délicatement sa plume dans l'encrier, ôtant tous les résidus de l'encre avant de la poser sur le bureau.

« Ah, oui. Vous êtes la Sang-Mêlée. » dit-il d'un ton factuel. « Installez-vous. »

Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'un des sièges face à lui.

C'était Aelius Macmillan lui-même qui avait embauché Hermione, impressionné par ses connaissances, sa culture générale et son appétence pour les livres. Son profil était différent des autres Sang-Mêlés. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à intégrer Poudlard, l'illustre école de sorcellerie du pays.

Hermione avait vécu dans un territoire libre du Royaume-Uni jusqu'à ses seize ans, avant que la zone ne soit envahie par l'Empire britannique purifié, suite à l'une de ses nombreuses attaques pour en prendre le contrôle. Elle avait donc fait la majorité de sa scolarité magique dans une vraie école de sorcellerie, où son statut de sang n'avait jamais eu d'importance.

Après l'invasion de sa région, la vie d'Hermione avait été complètement chamboulée. Dans le régime, son statut de sang signifiait qu'elle était une personne inférieure, et son traitement au sein de la société le reflétait. La transition avait été atroce pour Hermione qui avait perdu tout contact avec son entourage et tous ses repères. Les communications avec l'étranger étaient prohibées et aucun passage de frontière n'était autorisé pour la majorité de la population.

Rapidement, et par peur de représailles, elle s'était conformée aux coutumes locales, comme la plupart des sorciers venant de territoires récemment colonisés. Les quelques malheureux qui avaient tenté de se rebeller avaient été exécutés sur la voie publique. La méthode s'était révélée efficace pour dissuader les personnes qui ne voulaient pas se soumettre aux lois du régime.

C'était son éducation plus avancée que la plupart de ses pairs qui avait permis à Hermione de trouver du travail. D'abord chez Burke, l'apothicaire, où elle avait travaillé pendant plusieurs années pour l'assister dans la confection de potions et l'organisation de la boutique. Puis chez les Macmillan, aux _Grandes Archives._

On l'observait toujours avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance lorsqu'on réalisait qu'elle était instruite. Hermione avait rapidement appris à ne pas se faire remarquer et à ne pas afficher ses compétences dans des contextes sociaux. Si une Sang-Mêlée instruite pouvait impressionner quelques personnes, dans la plupart des cas, on l'observait avec suspicion.

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pris de vos nouvelles plus régulièrement depuis que vous avez commencé à travailler ici. » dit Aelius d'une voix agréable, qui semblait sincère.

Hermione fut stupéfaite par sa déclaration. Les Macmillan étaient la seule famille royale qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie et ils défiaient toutes les idées reçues qu'elle possédait sur cette communauté.

« Comment les autres employés vous traitent ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant avec attention.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton incertain.

« Eh bien, votre statut de sang doit faire jaser. » devina-t-il en levant un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

La question rendit Hermione mal à l'aise. Les autres employés des Grandes Archives la traitaient avec un dédain dissimulé - comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment quelqu'un comme _elle_ avait pu intégrer ce poste. Même si les micro-agressions étaient fréquentes, jamais personne n'avait osé lui lancer une remarque ouvertement insultante.

Hermione hésitait toutefois à dire la vérité à Aelius. Posait-il sa question par politesse ou voulait-il _réellement_ obtenir une réponse honnête ? Hermione ne voulait pas apparaître comme quelqu'un qui aimait se plaindre. Après tout, au quotidien, l'indifférence froide de ses collègues était bien plus facile à gérer en comparaison aux critiques incessantes de Caractacus Burke, l'apothicaire qui passait son temps à médire Hermione sur son statut.

« On me traite… _correctement._ » dit-elle finalement, ne trouvant pas d'autre terme adéquat. « Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante pour cette opportunité, M. Macmillan. »

Elle disait vrai. Elle adorait son emploi. Travailler au milieu de vieux ouvrages rares la rendait euphorique.

« Heureux de l'entendre. » affirma-t-il, avec un sourire satisfait. « Nous avons reçu une nouvelle collection - vous pouvez commencer à l'indexer. Vous pouvez travailler dans la pièce adjacente. »

Il reprit sa plume et reporta son attention sur le parchemin. Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle six larges grimoires avaient été soigneusement entreposés. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux - elle aperçut un gigantesque tableau à l'huile accroché au mur. Il représentait Aelius en compagnie d'une femme, ainsi que deux adolescents. En dessous, en lettres calligraphiées, on pouvait lire les mots suivants :

\- _Unis par la connaissance_ -

Il s'agissait de la devise familiale des Macmillan. Hermione se souvenait clairement l'avoir lu dans son exemplaire de _l'Abécédaire de la Pureté_. Toutes les familles royales possédaient une devise personnalisée, à l'image de leurs valeurs principales.

« Vivica, mon épouse défunte, ainsi que mes enfants Ernie et Pippa. » lança la voix d'Aelius derrière Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement le visage d'Ernie. Elle l'avait vu à deux reprises aux Archives. A chaque fois, il avait traversé la bibliothèque d'un pas empressé et avait monté l'escalier en colimaçon pour se rendre dans le bureau de son père. Ernie était le Gouverneur actuel des Macmillan. Il s'agissait d'un titre honorifique et politique donné à un membre de chaque famille royale. Il leur accordait le droit de représenter les intérêts et la voix de leur famille lors des décisions importantes, comme le vote des Décrets spéciaux ou l'élection du Ministre de la Magie.

« Je sais ce que vous vous demandez. » poursuivit Aelius qui observait Hermione avec insistance derrière ses lunettes.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, décontenancée.

« Pourquoi mon fils est-il Gouverneur alors que je suis toujours en âge de l'être. » dit Aelius avec patience. « J'aime les livres, la connaissance, l'instruction, comme tous les Macmillan. La politique n'est pas mon fort. Ernie semblait plus intéressé par la fonction alors j'ai pris ma retraite plus tôt que prévu. »

Hermione fut prise de court par son honnêteté.

« Je vous laisse continuer. » dit-il, reportant son attention sur son parchemin.

Hermione s'empressa alors de se mettre au travail.

_/_

Ginny appuya fermement sur la sonnette de la _Chaumière aux Coquillages_ , le petit cottage chaleureux où son frère Bill résidait avec sa famille. Ginny y avait vécu avec eux, jusqu'à l'année précédente, avant d'emménager dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec Hermione.

La maison se situait à Cornouailles, dans un endroit isolé et tranquille, près d'une colline. Une plage au sable fin et aux rochers massifs était visible de la maison, au bas de la colline. Ginny avait ressenti le besoin pressant de quitter la maison de son frère et de son épouse lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, Victoire. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être de trop parmi leur petite famille et l'envie d'indépendance et d'intimité l'avait poussée à quitter le domicile de son frère. Elle avait pourtant dû attendre quelques années, pour être prête à s'assumer financièrement, sans aucune aide de sa part.

Bill était extrêmement protecteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ginny et il n'avait pas vu sa décision d'un bon œil. Il avait cependant été forcé de l'accepter et Ginny en était certaine, Fleur n'avait pas été étrangère à cette décision. Elle avait sans doute aidé à apaiser l'anxiété de son mari à l'idée de voir sa petite sœur seule dans la grande ville. Bill insistait toutefois pour que Ginny leur rende visite au moins une fois par semaine - en général pour un dîner avec sa famille.

La porte d'entrée d'un bleu sarcelle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une femme blonde à la beauté époustouflante. Son ventre était rebondi, signe d'une grossesse naissante. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient rangés en une longue tresse soignée, et ses grands yeux bleus affichèrent une lueur joyeuse à la vue de Ginny.

« Oh, te voilà _enfin_ Ginny ! » s'exclama Fleur avec enthousiasme en s'approchant d'elle pour poser deux bises sonores sur ses joues.

« Hey, Fleur. Où sont Bill et Victoire ? » interrogea Ginny en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Dans le jardin. Je vais les prévenir de ton arrivée. » lança Fleur de sa voix chantante, repoussant sa longue natte derrière son dos.

Ginny se dirigea vers le living-room et se laissa choir dans l'un des fauteuils bleu turquoise installés dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, une mini tornade blonde se rua dans sa direction et sauta sur elle pour l'étreindre.

« Tante Ginny ! » s'exclama Victoire, sa nièce, sautillant avec excitation.

Ginny posa un baiser sur la joue de la fillette, lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Victoire lui exhiba fièrement ce qui ressemblait à une grenouille pleureuse.

« Papa et moi l'avons trouvée près de l'étang. » annonça-t-elle avec contentement, caressant l'amphibien.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Mais _enfin_ Tante Ginny… On ne peut pas adopter une _grenouille._ » répondit Victoire en lâchant un rire cristallin, qui éclaira son adorable visage.

« Et ze ne veux pas voir zette grenouille à l'intérieur de la maison, Vicky. » ajouta Fleur, observant la grenouille avec une grimace incommodée. « Va la remettre où tu l'as trouvée et va te laver les mains. Nous allons bientôt dîner. »

Victoire afficha une moue déçue - mais consentit à obéir. Lorsqu'elle passa devant sa mère, elle lui lança quelques mots en français, que Ginny ne comprit pas, et Fleur hocha la tête patiemment.

« Petite sœur. » s'éleva soudainement la voix grave de Bill, qui venait de faire irruption dans le séjour.

Ginny se leva pour étreindre son frère.

« Tu n'es pas venue la semaine dernière. » sermonna-t-il d'un ton sévère, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny savait que son absence de la semaine précédente ne passerait pas inaperçue. Elle était habituée aux sermons de Bill, qui agissait parfois plus comme un père qu'un frère envers elle. Elle savait toutefois que ses intentions étaient bienveillantes. Bill ramena sa longue chevelure dans une queue de cheval basse, affichant la brûlure imposante qui marquait le côté gauche de son visage. De sa tempe, en passant par une partie de son oreille jusqu'au menton, la peau avait désormais une couleur rosée C'était l'une des blessures qu'il avait recouvré pendant l'incendie qui avait détruit _Le Terrier_ , leur maison d'enfance. Une poutre enflammée était violemment tombée sur son visage, provoquant une brûlure au troisième degré.

« Je suis désolée Bill, j'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires, ce jour-là. » mentit Ginny.

Elle ne voulait pas révéler à Bill qu'elle avait croisé par hasard son ex-petit ami, Olivier Dubois, ce jour-là et qu'ils avaient pris un verre dans un pub du _Chemin de Traverse_. Bill n'avait jamais apprécié les garçons qu'elle avait fréquentés. Pour une raison obscure, il semblait éprouver une aversion particulière envers Olivier. Probablement parce qu'il était plus âgé que Ginny. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pendant l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Olivier avait six ans de plus que Ginny, ce qui n'avait pas été acceptable pour Bill.

Son frère sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais Fleur fit de nouveau irruption dans le living room pour leur demander de passer à table. Ginny prit place sur la chaise à côté de Victoire qui était déjà attablée, faisant balancer ses pieds joyeusement sous la table. Lorsque Fleur posa une petite quantité de nourriture dans son assiette, Victoire piocha avec sa fourchette dans le plat de gratin dauphinois, une spécialité de sa mère.

« Victoire, que dit-on avant de manger ? » lança Fleur, jetant un regard entendu vers sa fille.

« Bon appétit. » répondit Victoire avec enthousiasme.

Ginny vit un sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Bill. Fleur, quant à elle, ne semblait pas se réjouir de la réponse de sa fille.

« Victoire ! » répéta-t-elle d'une voix insistante.

« J'ai faim ? » tenta Victoire d'une voix innocente, haussant les épaules.

Bill et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant la réponse de Victoire. Fleur posa le plat sur la table d'un geste brusque, son visage rouge de colère et de frustration. Sa main tremblait fébrilement et la cuillère qu'elle tenait menaçait de tomber. Les trois autres cessèrent de rire et l'observèrent avec perplexité. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Fleur ? » demanda Bill d'une voix lente, posant une main sur le bras de sa femme.

« _Non, William_ ! » s'écria Fleur d'une voix soudainement hystérique, dégageant son bras d'un geste virulent. « Ze n'est absolument pas drôle ! Pas avec tout ze qu'il ze passe dehors ! »

« Tu as raison, Fleur, je suis désolé. » s'excusa Bill d'une voix posée. « Victoire ? »

« _Purs soit le sang et les mains qui ont préparé ce repas._ » s'empressa de réciter Victoire, jetant un regard craintif vers sa mère.

Les paroles de la fillette semblèrent immédiatement apaiser Fleur et elle saisit de nouveau le plat, puis entreprit de servir Ginny d'une dose généreuse de pommes de terre. Le reste du dîner se fit dans un silence inhabituel. Fleur sembla agitée pendant tout le repas. A la fin du dîner, Ginny proposa à sa belle-sœur d'aller se détendre dans le séjour.

« Je m'occupe de tout débarrasser. » lui assura-t-elle.

Fleur acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon, un air préoccupé sur ses traits délicats. Victoire suivit sa mère en affichant une expression intimidée tandis que Bill et Ginny s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny se tourna vers son frère.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » interrogea Ginny à voix basse, désignant d'un geste de la tête la porte menant au séjour.

Bill se frotta la nuque, un air fatigué apparaissant soudainement sur ses traits.

« Fleur est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Surtout avec la grossesse. » avoua-t-il. « Elle fait tout pour que Victoire puisse intégrer une école décente. Elle a vraiment espoir qu'on puisse l'envoyer dans un endroit correct - mais tu sais que ça risque d'être compliqué. »

Il fit léviter les assiettes vides dans l'évier, et une éponge s'anima dans les airs pour commencer à laver la vaisselle sale.

« Nous avons envoyé mon dossier au Ministère il y a quelques mois, mais c'est toujours en attente. » indiqua-t-il. « Je n'ai aucun espoir, mais Fleur semble vraiment déterminée. »

Le statut des sorciers _Traîtres à leur Sang_ était particulier dans le régime. On les nommait ainsi car ils étaient des membres directs de la famille d'individus considérés comme dissidents. Ce statut était attaché au nom Weasley car leur père, Arthur Weasley, avait été un fervent opposant au régime de Voldemort lorsque l'Angleterre du nord était encore libre. C'était pour cette raison que sa maison avait été prise pour cible pendant l'invasion, seize ans plus tôt. Bill et Ginny étaient encore mineurs au moment des faits - et même si leur sang était pur, étant les enfants d'un Dissident, ils étaient automatiquement considérés comme _Traîtres à leur Sang._

Il était toutefois possible que les Traîtres de Sang obtiennent une Grâce ministérielle, un pardon octroyé par le régime pour les fautes d'un membre de la famille. La Grâce ministérielle effaçait la mention de Traîtrise dans le dossier d'un individu. Les conditions requises pour obtenir une Grâce ministérielle étaient si nombreuses et rigoureuses qu'il était presque impossible de les remplir. L'une des conditions était l'apport de preuves de la rupture totale avec le Dissident. Par _rupture,_ ils entendaient officieusement la mort du Dissident en question. Dans leur cas, c'était impossible à prouver. Les membres de leur famille avaient survécu à l'incendie, et avaient probablement pris refuge dans un autre pays.

« Et tu sais comment Fleur est quand elle se met quelque chose en tête. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire que les chances sont quasi nulles. Elle a vraiment espoir que Victoire puisse recevoir une éducation correcte. » poursuivit Bill, l'air grave.

« Une éducation correcte ? » répéta Ginny d'une voix dédaigneuse. « Tu veux dire pour qu'elle devienne comme l'un _d'eux_ ? »

Victoire avait récemment eu six ans, ce qui lui permettait d'intégrer une instruction primaire, en préparation à son entrée dans une école de magie, à ses onze ans. Le rang des enfants définissait toutefois l'école qu'ils étaient autorisés à fréquenter.

A leurs onze ans, les enfants de rang supérieur intégraient Poudlard, qui leur offrait une éducation maximale et excellente pour intégrer la société magique. Les enseignements étaient variés et complexes - de la métamorphose, aux potions, en passant par les sortilèges.

Les enfants de rang inférieur qui pouvaient se le permettre financièrement intégraient Néréide, où ils apprenaient les bases de la magie, dans un cadre très réglementé. On ne leur enseignait pas de connaissances qui pouvaient, selon le gouvernement, leur donner les outils pour faire du mal aux Sang-Purs. C'était également un moyen d'endoctriner les enfants de rang inférieur. On leur enseignait que les Sang-Purs leur étaient supérieurs en tout aspect et que leur objectif à long terme devait être de purifier leur lignée.

« On peut l'éduquer nous-même. » rappela Ginny. « Comme Amos l'a fait avec moi. »

« Ce qui était totalement interdit et dangereux, Ginny. Tu sais qu'il a pris des risques énormes en faisant ça. » rappela Bill en secouant frénétiquement de la tête.

Après l'incendie du Terrier, Bill et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Leur région ayant été nouvellement envahie par les partisans de Voldemort, tous les habitants avaient donc été forcés de se plier aux règles de leur nouveau régime et lui promettre allégeance. Leur voisin, Amos Diggory, les avaient recueillis, leur évitant d'intégrer l'un des orphelinats du régime, des endroits terrifiants selon les rumeurs.

Les Diggory étaient des Sang-Purs, ce qui avait rendu leur intégration plus simple dans le régime de Voldemort. Malgré tout, ils n'adhéraient pas aux idées de l'Empire britannique purifié. Toutefois, pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes, ils feignaient le conformisme aux règles du régime.

Amos Diggory avait offert à Ginny une vraie éducation magique, complétant l'apprentissage douteux qu'elle recevait à Néréide. Elle était bien loin d'avoir les capacités de sorciers ayant étudié à Poudlard, mais elle était bien avancée par rapport aux sorciers de son rang.

« Fleur a toujours respecté le fait qu'on ne soit pas… _adhérents._ Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'on garde nos convictions à l'intérieur de la maison mais elle a peur que ça pose problème pour Victoire. Qu'elle dise quelque chose d'inapproprié en public. Surtout à l'école. » ajouta Bill. « Et puis avec tout ce qu'on entend ces derniers jours, l'augmentation des exécutions et des incarcérations, elle est très nerveuse. »

Bill soupira longuement, affichant un sourire désabusé.

« Je crois qu'elle réalise désormais les conséquences d'avoir épousé quelqu'un comme moi. » dit-il avec amertume. « Peut-être qu'elle aurait fait un choix différent si elle avait su que les choses se passeraient ainsi. »

« Ne dis pas ça, William. » lança soudainement une voix douce.

D'un geste synchronisé, Bill et Ginny se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Fleur se tenait dans l'encadrement, une main posée sur le rebord et l'autre sur son ventre bombé. Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis et elle ne paraissait plus aussi préoccupée que quelques instants auparavant.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de choses. » reprit-elle en s'approchant de Bill, secouant la tête avec assurance. « Je t'ai épousé parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix une _seule f_ ois. »

Elle posa une main sur son torse et ils échangèrent un long regard tendre.

« Je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour Victoire, Fleur. C'est ce que je veux aussi. » garantit Bill, l'air découragé.

« Je veux juste la protéger… de tout ça. » déclara Fleur d'une petite voix. « S'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit… »

« Il ne nous arrivera rien. » interrompit Bill de sa voix grave et rassurante. « Tout le monde dans cette famille agira avec prudence et ne fera absolument _rien_ pour se mettre en danger. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'était tourné vers Ginny, lui adressant un regard entendu, comme s'il attendait une confirmation de sa part.

« Évidemment, frangin. Je serai sage comme une image. » promit-elle de manière exagérée.

Elle fit un signe en forme de V avec ses mains, le signe du régime de Voldemort.

« _Pur soit le sang. Victorieuse soit sa venue. Que Voldemort nous guide._ » répéta-t-elle d'une voix formelle, le sarcasme audible dans sa voix.

« N'en fais pas trop. » réprimanda Bill, causant le rire de Ginny et Fleur.

Fleur sembla retrouver son sourire et elle entoura la taille de Bill de ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné.

« Arrêtez ça, je vais vomir. » annonça Ginny d'un ton dramatique, faisant mine d'être prise de nausée. « Fleur, je te rappelle que tu es déjà enceinte. Pas besoin d'en faire plus. »

« Oui, et mes hormones sont en ébullition. » affirma Fleur, une lueur ardente dans ses grands yeux bleus, tandis qu'elle observait son mari avec affection.

Ginny grimaça devant la scène.

« Il est grand temps que je m'en aille. » annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le séjour.

Elle donna une longue étreinte à Victoire, puis à son frère et Fleur.

« On te voit la semaine prochaine. A l'heure. » lança Bill.

« Oui, chef. »

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle entra de bonne heure aux _Bons Breuvages de Burke_ , Ginny retrouva son employeur agité dans l'arrière-boutique, farfouillant dans les étagères d'ingrédients. Il paraissait en transe.

« Ah vous voilà, enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » lança—t-il lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny.

Elle voulut lui rappeler qu'elle était en avance par rapport à son heure de début mais il aurait probablement trouvé quelque chose à répondre, comme il faisait toujours. Il était inutile de débattre avec cet homme. Elle avait dû l'apprendre à ses dépens.

« Allez, allez, installez-vous pour prendre des notes. » quémanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Ginny s'exécuta.

« Mrs Malfoy m'a fait _l'honneur_ de considérer ma boutique pour lui fournir une large commande. » annonça Burke avec excitation, bombant le torse, empli de fierté.

 _Malfoy_ , pensa Ginny. C'était le nom de l'homme qui était venu prendre le colis, quelques jours auparavant. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il était membre d'une famille royale. Ginny gribouilla des notes sur un parchemin vierge posé devant elle, tentant d'écrire tous les commentaires que Burke déblatérait à toute vitesse, sans même prendre la peine de respirer entre ses phrases.

Apparemment, Mrs Malfoy avait réclamé à Burke des idées de potions originales et rares. Elle comptait les acheter en quantité importante. Burke avait opté pour un _Élixir Anti-Sommeil, une_ potion peu commune à cause de l'un des ingrédients qui la composait : la bave de grenouille-taureau. La créature avait la particularité de rarement entrer en sommeil. Elle pouvait rester éveillée pendant des mois. Il s'agissait cependant d'un animal agressif et difficile à attraper. La potion était également laborieuse à réaliser car elle nécessitait d'être réchauffée à des températures précises, au degré près, qui variaient tout au long de sa préparation.

« J'ai un contact qui pourra probablement me fournir la bave pour réaliser la potion en si grande quantité. » poursuivit Burke, en pleine réflexion.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Évidemment, il faut que Mrs. Malfoy soit d'accord. Nous allons lui envoyer des échantillons. » ajouta-t-il, en prenant un air sérieux. « J'ai quelques fioles en réserve. »

Il balbutia des paroles inaudibles, tandis qu'il revêtait son tablier.

« Je suis convié au Manoir pour discuter des détails de la commande et vous allez m'assister pour cette visite. » dit-il.

« _Moi ?_ » répéta Ginny, estomaquée. « Et Ruth ? »

Ruth était l'autre employée de la boutique - une Sang-Pure de second rang.

« Ruth souffre d'une éclabouille. C'est la saison. Elle sera absente une semaine pendant sa mise en quarantaine. » expliqua Burke en fronçant du nez, visiblement ennuyé.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

« C'est un énorme contrat pour ma boutique. Et de l'excellente publicité, qui plus est. Vous avez intérêt à rester discrète pendant notre visite. » prévint Burke d'une voix stricte. « Gardez votre gosier bavard fermé et ne faites _rien_ que je ne vous aurais pas autorisé à faire, entendu ? »

« Entendu. » assura Ginny, tentant de dissimuler son ennui.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny observa avec appréhension deux Mangemorts entrer chez l'Apothicaire. Ils portaient des longues capes sombres et la lettre V était inscrite sur le dos de leur tenue.

« Pouvoir et pureté. » salua l'un d'eux, jetant un regard sombre sur Burke et Ginny, à travers son masque.

« Valeur et vertu. » répondit Burke d'un ton formel.

Ginny resta silencieuse.

« Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à la demeure des Malfoy. » prévint le second Mangemort d'une voix rauque.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la boutique. Ginny serra fermement le coffre qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Il contenait les instruments et les échantillons nécessaires pour la visite. Sur la route, elle aperçut une large diligence, tirée par une créature au corps squelettique, dotée d'ailes imposantes.

 _Un sombral_ , reconnut-elle immédiatement. Ginny se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu ces créatures. Avant ce jour-là, elle avait toujours pensé que les diligences qu'on voyait parfois dans le ciel se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'elle avait soudainement aperçu un sombral. C'était également ce jour que Ginny avait assisté à sa première exécution en public. Elle n'avait eu que neuf ans lorsqu'elle avait vu un être humain mourir pour la première fois.

« Montez. » ordonna un Mangemort d'une voix enrouée, ouvrant la porte de la diligence d'un geste brusque.

Ginny monta à la suite de Burke, jetant un regard curieux à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé dans une diligence. Elle esquissa un sursaut lorsque la calèche se mit en mouvement brutalement. Face à elle, à travers une vitre transparente, Ginny aperçut les larges ailes du sombral se déplier. Instantanément, la diligence fut secouée par des soubresauts et se décolla du sol, s'envolant rapidement en direction du ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, les mouvements se stabilisèrent. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les Mangemorts, assis sur la banquette face à Burke et elle-même.

Leurs visages masqués la rendirent mal à l'aise. Tous les habitants du régime apprenaient rapidement à craindre les Mangemorts. Contrairement aux Aurors qui géraient les crimes divers et variés de la communauté, les Mangemorts étaient mandatés uniquement pour les infractions liées à la pureté du sang. Leur faction, nommée la _Section Sécuritaire_ , traquait sans pitié les Nés-Moldus et les Dissidents.

L'un d'eux croisa le regard de Ginny et la malveillance qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard. Toute sa vie, elle avait entendu des histoires lugubres au sujet de ces individus et de leurs actions. Ils étaient sans pitié et capables d'actes barbares.

Le trajet dura près d'une heure, ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre chez les Malfoy et cette perspective la rendait nerveuse. Bientôt, Ginny sentit que la diligence amorçait sa descente et les roues se posèrent doucement sur le sol. La calèche continua sa route pendant cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un autre Mangemort encapuchonné qui insista pour vérifier leurs identités avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

« Conservez sa baguette. » ordonna-t-il aux deux Mangemorts assis dans la diligence, désignant Ginny d'un geste de la tête. « Statut inférieur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » murmura Burke aux côtés de Ginny.

Ginny tendit sa baguette magique en direction de l'un des Mangemorts. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la réclamaient. Sa baguette magique, comme toutes celles des sorciers de rang inférieur, avaient des capacités restreintes.

Ginny entendit le son d'une grille qui se déplaçait et la diligence reprit sa route. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrêta à nouveau et ils furent invités à descendre. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, médusée, lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se dressait face elle. Elle se trouvait devant la bâtisse la plus imposante et la plus impressionnante qui lui avait été donné de voir. Une grande haie d'ifs traçait un chemin vers un manoir gigantesque. Tandis qu'ils avançaient le long de l'allée, Ginny aperçut une fontaine où des paons blancs majestueux déambulaient sur une pelouse parfaitement taillée. Bientôt, ils firent face à une porte immense, sur lequel un oiseau majestueux avait été sculpté dans la pierre. Dessous, elle distingua des mots gravés :

_\- Conquérante sera la pureté -_

Probablement leur devise, pensa-t-elle. Hermione lui avait expliqué que chacune des treize familles possédaient une devise spécifique, représentant sa dynastie.

On entendit des rouages s'animer puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un elfe de maison se présenta à eux. Il avait des yeux globuleux et portait une tunique dans un piteux état, bien trop grande pour son corps frêle.

« Maîtresse Malfoy attend Monsieur Burke dans le petit salon. Si Monsieur veut bien suivre Dobby, monsieur. » dit-il de sa voix fluette avant de s'incliner profondément devant Burke.

Seules les familles de sang-pur - généralement les plus riches d'entre elles - possédaient des elfes de maisons. L'elfe se retourna, menant la marche en sautillant, suivi de près par Burke et Ginny. Derrière eux, les deux Mangemorts qui les avaient escortés jusqu'à la demeure fermaient la marche.

L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus grandiose que sa façade. Ginny n'avait jamais vu autant de luxe de son existence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant les draperies ornées et délicates, le mobilier luxuriant ainsi que les tableaux et les sculptures probablement hors de prix qui décoraient les lieux.

Le 'petit' salon qu'avait mentionné l'elfe de maison était en fait une pièce gigantesque où étaient entreposés des fauteuils d'un vert impérial. L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère impérieuse, visant probablement à impressionner les visiteurs.

« Maîtresse Malfoy sera là dans quelques instants, Monsieur. » annonça l'elfe en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître.

Les Mangemorts étaient restés près de la porte, les bras croisés, tenant fermement leurs baguettes entre les doigts. Ils paraissaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste suspect. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme pénétra dans la pièce, le dénommé Dobby trottant derrière elle.

Il s'agissait d'une belle femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'un impeccable chignon sophistiqué. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu sauge, soulignant une taille parfaite. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers eux, les bruits de ses longs escarpins vernis résonnèrent sur le parquet lustré de la pièce. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration devant la grâce, la prestance et la confiance qu'elle respirait. Mrs Malfoy dégageait le pouvoir, la richesse et le succès.

« Valeur et vigueur. » salua-t-elle d'une voix ferme, qui commandait l'attention.

« Valeur et vertu. » répondit Burke d'un ton formel, s'inclinant profondément devant la femme.

A ses côtés, il jeta un regard entendu à Ginny qui fit de même. Elle hésita à prendre la parole. Il lui avait formellement interdit de s'exprimer tant qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée à le faire. Mrs Malfoy jeta un regard bref vers Ginny, avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil. Elle leur fit signe de faire de même. Sur sa main parfaitement manucurée, Ginny vit qu'elle portait une chevalière à auriculaire, semblable à celle qu'elle avait vu sur son fils lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique de Burke.

« Merci de votre réactivité, Burke. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, mon hôtel _l'Augurey Majestueux_ ouvre officiellement après une rénovation qui a duré près de cinq ans. J'organise un bal d'inauguration pour l'occasion et j'aimerais confectionner un panier cadeau original pour mes convives. » expliqua Mrs Malfoy en prenant la tasse de thé que l'elfe avait posé sur une table basse près du sofa.

Dobby entreprit ensuite de servir Burke et Ginny.

« J'ai dans l'idée d'intégrer un breuvage rare et inattendu à l'intérieur. J'ai donc besoin de votre savoir-faire pour me conseiller à ce sujet. » poursuivit Mrs. Malfoy.

« Bien sûr, Mrs. Malfoy. Sachez d'abord que je suis _extrêmement_ honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi pour une occasion aussi importante. » lança Burke d'un ton empli de flatterie, s'abaissant de manière exagérée.

Il fallut que Ginny fasse preuve de tout sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son chef. Mrs Malfoy, toutefois, ne sembla guère émotionnée par les flatteries de Burke. Son visage resta impassible tandis qu'elle observait l'homme s'exprimer.

« J'ai apporté plusieurs propositions qui pourraient vous plaire. » dit-il en agitant la main vers Ginny pour qu'elle présente le coffre qu'elle tenait

Burke présenta trois potions potentielles - toutes aussi rares et uniques les unes que les autres et d'un niveau de préparation tellement avancé que seul un Maître des Potions confirmé pouvait les réussir à la perfection du premier coup. Comme Burke l'avait deviné, Mrs Malfoy sembla attirée par l'idée de l'élixir Anti-Sommeil. Elle observa le flacon d'un air intéressé.

« J'ai envoyé en avance des échantillons à votre assistante. Pour que vous puissiez en constater les effets de manière pratique. » dit-il, visiblement très fier de son idée.

« Effectivement. Mon assistante m'a indiqué qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours - et qu'elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Combien de temps l'effet peut-il durer ? » interrogea Mrs Malfoy.

« Sept à dix jours selon l'âge et le gabarit de la personne, Mrs Malfoy. » expliqua Burke.

« Parfait. Eh bien, je crois que nous avons un gagnant. » lança Mrs Malfoy d'un ton satisfait, sirotant une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse de thé. « J'en commanderai deux cents flacons. »

Burke sembla sur le point de s'évanouir de plaisir face à la demande. Ginny lança un regard perplexe à la femme. Avaient-ils vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour une entrevue aussi courte ? N'auraient-ils pas tout simplement pu gérer cela à distance, par hiboux interposés ? Cette assistante dont parlait Mrs Malfoy aurait probablement pu gérer une affaire aussi banale. Il lui semblait curieux qu'une famille royale autorise des inconnus à entrer dans leur demeure pour une raison aussi futile.

« J'ai une autre demande. » dit soudainement Mrs Malfoy, reposant sa tasse de thé, et observant Burke avec insistance. « Allons en discuter dans l'antichambre, si vous le permettez. »

Burke hocha la tête et se leva immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Attendez-moi ici. Et ne touchez à rien. » ajouta-t-il entre ses dents, à voix basse.

De son pas bancal, Burke suivit Mrs Malfoy vers une porte opposée à celle que les Mangemorts surveillaient. Ginny attendit qu'ils soient totalement hors de sa vue pour se pencher sur la table basse et prendre l'un des gâteaux à la crème posés sur le plateau. Elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche d'une seule bouchée et sentit son palais fondre au goût merveilleux de la pâtisserie. Ginny observa ensuite ses alentours avec curiosité. Hermione serait choquée d'entendre qu'elle était entrée dans la demeure d'un Gouverneur.

Ginny se garderait cependant d'en parler à Bill. Il ferait probablement une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'elle s'était retrouvée si proche d'individus aussi haut placés dans le régime. De toute façon, Ginny n'avait pas eu le choix. Son travail l'avait forcée à venir ici.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et les yeux de Ginny tombèrent sur un jeune homme blond. Son ventre se retourna lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui s'était présenté à la boutique pour récupérer le mystérieux colis. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Son attention se reposa alors sur Ginny, et elle aperçut dans ses yeux gris une lueur de contrariété mêlée à de la surprise. Elle disparut toutefois si vite que Ginny ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir vue.

D'un pas lent mais assuré, comme une créature prédatrice qui s'approchait d'une proie sans défense, il se dirigea vers le sofa, puis la jaugea longuement du regard. Ginny se tendit immédiatement. L'avait-il reconnue ?

« Pur soit le sang. » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Où est ma mère ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix traînante, ignorant sa salutation.

« Dans l'antichambre. Elle discute avec M. Burke » informa Ginny, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Burke lui avait demandé de ne rien toucher en quittant la pièce. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de _s'exprimer_. Et il aurait été impoli de ne pas répondre aux questions de l'homme.

« A quel sujet ? » insista-t-il.

« Je… Je l'ignore, Monsieur. » répondit Ginny.

Il fit le tour du sofa où Mrs Malfoy s'était assise et s'installa confortablement à son tour, un bras posé contre le bras du fauteuil, et sa cheville croisée sur son genou, observant Ginny avec supériorité.

« Vous étiez plus bavarde lors de ma visite dans cette boutique. » fit-il remarquer, tandis qu'il la sondait de haut en bas.

« C'est mon métier de faire la conversation avec les clients, Monsieur. » répliqua Ginny.

La phrase était sortie d'un ton plus insolent qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Malfoy tiqua.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ginevra Weasley. » répondit-elle.

« Statut de sang ? »

« Traîtresse à mon sang, Monsieur. »

Il esquissa une grimace à sa réponse et elle vit un mépris froid apparaître dans ses yeux tandis qu'il l'observait comme si elle était une tâche incommodante sur ses chaussures lustrées.

« Je devrais probablement prévenir Burke de ton comportement envers sa clientèle. » fit-il remarquer d'une voix doucereuse.

Immédiatement, Ginny se tendit et l'anxiété s'empara d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail. Elle avait eu la chance d'obtenir une opportunité chez Burke, après le départ d'Hermione.

« Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie, Monsieur. Je m'excuse. » dit-elle à contrecœur, les mots lui brûlant les lèvres à mesure où elle les prononçait.

« Exactement, _Weasley_. » assura-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Apprend la retenue, surtout lorsque tu ignores qui se trouve devant toi. Ça risque de t'apporter des ennuis. »

Sa menace glaça le sang de la jeune femme et elle eut un mouvement de recul, prise de court. Malfoy parut satisfait par sa réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Mrs Malfoy émergea de nouveau dans la pièce, Burke sur ses talons.

« Oh Draco, te voilà enfin. » dit-elle, affichant un grand sourire à la vue de son fils.

Le dénommé Draco se releva à l'approche de sa mère, ignorant totalement Ginny. Il salua brièvement Burke. Ginny se releva à son tour, voyant le signe discret de Burke dans sa direction.

« Merci encore pour votre accueil, Mrs. Malfoy. » dit Burke avec adulation.

« Avec joie. Je compte sur vous. » dit-elle, lui jetant un regard entendu avant de s'éloigner. « Draco, raccompagne notre invité, veux-tu ? »

Le dénommé Draco hocha la tête, prenant un air poli devant sa mère qui semblait affreusement hypocrite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et Malfoy les conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du Manoir. Avant que Ginny ne s'engage derrière Burke, sur le perron, Malfoy l'arrêta. Il se pencha dans sa direction et murmura des paroles dans son oreille.

« Apprend ta place, Weasley, ou tu finiras comme les traîtres de ta famille - peu importe qui ils étaient. » dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de s'éloigner.

Tandis que Ginny montait de nouveau dans la diligence, le cœur battant, elle lutta pour réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître dans ses yeux. Un mélange de frustration, de crainte et d'humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !
> 
> A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre,
> 
> Fearless


	3. Insubordination

_(Ginny - Draco)_

**III. Insubordination**

Lorsque Caractacus Burke annonça à Ginny qu'ils étaient convoqués à _l'Augurey Magistral,_ l'hôtel de Narcissa Malfoy, pour préparer les potions sur place, la jeune femme s'efforça de dissimuler sa frustration devant son employeur.

Ruth, l'adjointe de Caractacus Burke, était toujours en quarantaine chez elle, souffrant d'une éclabouille sévère. Burke voulait éviter toute contamination en raison du caractère particulièrement contagieux de la maladie. Il avait donc insisté pour que Ruth ne retourne pas à la boutique avant sa rémission complète. Ginny avait aussitôt compris ce que cela signifiait pour elle. _Elle_ devrait aider Burke à honorer le contrat des Malfoy.

Après leur visite au manoir des Malfoy, elle était ressortie avec l'estomac noué et la gorge serrée. L'attitude de Draco Malfoy à son égard l'avait rendue mal à l'aise et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, était de se retrouver dans une situation similaire.

Ginny se connaissait. Lorsqu'on la provoquait, et qu'elle était repoussée dans ses retranchements, elle ressentait le besoin _vital_ de se défendre. Bill lui répétait souvent que son tempérament impulsif lui attirerait des ennuis graves. Pendant des années, Ginny avait chassé ses sermons d'un revers de la main. Pour la première fois de sa vie toutefois, elle devait reconnaître que son frère aîné n'avait pas tort.

Jusqu'à présent, son insolence et son indiscipline ne lui avaient pas porté préjudice. Cette fois, elle traitait avec un autre monde – bien différent de celui dans lequel elle évoluait habituellement. Ces gens avaient tous les pouvoirs dans la société. D'un seul claquement de doigts, ils pouvaient ordonner qu'on la punisse de manière exemplaire.

Lorsque Ginny entra dans l'intérieur somptueux et grandiloquent de _L'Augurey Magistral_ , le palace des Malfoy, elle resta bouche bée devant au luxe décadent qui se présentait à elle. Un escalier imposant en marbre se dressait au milieu du hall principal, dans lequel régnait une agitation palpable. Autour d'elle, des elfes de maison et des sorciers s'affairaient, agitant leurs doigts ou leurs baguettes pour achever les dernières finitions, lustrer le mobilier brillant ou encore installer des chandeliers sur le plafond.

« Cet endroit est une véritable _merveille._ » commenta Burke avec frénésie aux côtés de Ginny, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall.

Ils avaient suivi une femme brune au chignon discret, qui portait une robe de sorcière formelle d'un gris anthracite et arborait un air occupé. Elle s'était présentée comme étant Allegra McGrath, l'assistante personnelle de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était en charge de la gestion des détails logistiques pour la grande inauguration de _l'Augurey Magistral._

« L'hôtel a été construit en 1798. » informa Allegra d'une voix machinale. « Le concept originel a été pensé par la plasticienne Whilelmina Bagshot et son mari Janius, un archimage de renom à l'époque. L'aile Sud de l'hôtel a été détruite dans les flammes pendant le _Grand Conflit_ et sa propriété a été cédée au Ministère après la victoire de Lord Voldemort. La famille Malfoy l'a racheté il y a six ans et depuis, Mrs Malfoy s'est assurée de rénover l'endroit et lui rendre toute sa superbe. »

Allegra les mena à une porte attenante au fond du hall, qui ouvrait sur des escaliers menant à un sous-sol.

« L'hôtel compte 137 chambres supérieures, dont 40 suites et 15 suites de prestige. » poursuivit-elle. « Il est aussi doté d'un théâtre, de bains thermaux, et de l'une des meilleurs vues panoramique sur Londres. »

Elle prononçait ces paroles d'un ton machinal, comme si elle récitait un script préparé à destination d'un client potentiel.

« Suivez-moi. » indiqua-t-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce vaste où des larges chaudrons avaient été entreposés ainsi que des étagères remplies d'ingrédients et d'instruments nécessaires à la confection de potions.

« Vous pourrez travailler dans cet endroit. Tous les ingrédients que vous avez réclamés sont présents. » déclara Allegra en jetant un regard à son parchemin, raturant la ligne d'une longue liste d'un geste ferme. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, un elfe sera à votre entière disposition. Il vous aidera ou me contactera directement. »

« Merci Miss McGrath. Mrs Malfoy est-elle dans les alentours ? » interrogea Burke avec espoir. « J'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec elle. »

 _Cet homme est tellement intéressé_ , pensa Ginny en secoua la tête. Burke cherchait encore une occasion de cirer les bottes de Mrs. Malfoy. L'opportunité de travailler à proximité de la famille Malfoy était inespérée pour sa boutique et sa carrière. Il était évident que Burke tenterait d'en tirer tous les avantages.

Faire affaire avec des gens aussi puissants n'était pas chose commune. Même si les Sang-Purs de premier rang comme Burke possédaient déjà un excellent statut dans la société, ils désiraient grimper l'échelle sociale et accéder aux plus hautes sphères de la hiérarchie, même si c'était seulement par association. Allegra se tourna vers Burke, lui jetant un regard sidéré - comme s'il avait posé une question stupide.

« Vous ne trouverez pas Mrs Malfoy ici. Elle a des choses plus importantes à gérer. Son fils passe de temps en temps pour superviser l'avancement du chantier, cependant. Mais je vous en prie, adressez-vous _directement_ à moi, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Bien entendu. » s'empressa de répondre Burke, un sourire forcé apparaissant sur son visage rapetissé.

Ginny ne manqua pas l'expression déçue sur son visage. Allegra quitta finalement les lieux, les laissant seuls dans la pièce improvisée en laboratoire de potions pour l'occasion. Burke se tourna vers Ginny, retrouvant l'expression agacée qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

« Au travail. » quémanda-t-il d'un ton impatient. « Et vous avez _intérêt_ à faire les choses correctement. »

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à préparer les concoctions. Avec l'aide d'un elfe, Ginny était chargée d'organiser, découper, malaxer, dénoyauter et émincer les divers ingrédients afin de les placer sur le plan de travail de Burke. Cela lui permettait d'optimiser le temps passé à la préparation des potions en si grande quantité. En temps normal et pour des clients lambda, une commande de ce genre aurait été réalisée en une semaine. Pour les Malfoy, le travail serait fait en trois jours seulement.

« Que font _exactement_ les Malfoy, M. Burke ? » demanda soudainement Ginny, s'efforçant de prendre un ton poli.

Burke leva les yeux en direction de Ginny. Il tenait un pétale de Dahlia entre ses doigts osseux et s'apprêtait à le déposer dans la concoction. Il stoppa son geste, jetant un regard blasé en direction de la jeune femme.

« Décidément, vous ne connaissez _rien à rien_. Pauvre fille inculte. » dit-il d'un ton malveillant.

Ginny serra les dents face à son insulte mais garda résolument le silence. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester polie si elle voulait obtenir des informations. S'il y avait une chose que Caractacus Burke affectionnait davantage que d'insulter Ginny, c'était probablement d'étaler son savoir et sa culture à qui voulait l'entendre. A l'écouter, Burke était l'un des hommes les plus intelligents et sophistiqués du régime. Cela expliquait probablement son obsession à l'idée d'être remarqué par les Malfoy.

« Les Malfoy font partie des familles royales originelles. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton pète-sec, agitant sa baguette d'un geste gracieux devant l'un des chaudrons, après avoir placé le pétale à l'intérieur.

« _Originelles ?_ » répéta Ginny, confuse. « Vous voulez dire que certaines ne le sont pas ? »

« Après la mort de notre sauveur Lord Voldemort, treize familles, dont la lignée était d'une pureté exemplaire, ont été nommées pour faire prospérer la grandeur de notre empire. Depuis, certaines d'entre elles ont gardé leur statut parmi le _Coven des Treize sacrés_. C'est notamment le cas des Malfoy, des Nott, des Macmillan ou encore des Black. A travers les décennies, certaines familles se sont éteintes. Pour d'autres, il a été décidé que leur lignée n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'une famille royale, alors d'autres ont pris leur place. » expliqua Burke d'un ton formel. « Évidemment, avoir le statut d'une famille royale entraîne d'importantes responsabilités. Ces dynasties assurent le maintien de nos traditions ainsi que l'équilibre, la protection et la prospérité de notre société. Il est donc normal que les attentes soient élevées et qu'un certain _standing_ soit de rigueur. »

Burke ajouta des graines de mandragore dans le chaudron qui émit une fumée d'un vert turquoise, faisant émaner une odeur d'eau saline dans la salle.

« Les Malfoy ont contribué à la grandeur de notre pays à travers les siècles ainsi qu'à son rayonnement. C'est pour cela que le Royaume-Uni est aujourd'hui la meilleure nation parmi les empires purifiés dans le monde. »

Ginny savait que d'autres pays possédaient des régimes similaires, dans lesquels la pureté du sang régnait en maîtresse. Elle se rappelait encore des cours _d'Histoire de la Pureté_ reçus à Néréide. C'était notamment le cas de l'Autriche, du Brésil, du Nigeria, de l'Empire danois ou bien de la France purifiée. C'était de ce pays que Fleur, sa belle-sœur, était originaire.

Même si les déplacements vers l'étranger étaient interdits, le gouvernement autorisait parfois un afflux contrôlé d'immigration provenant de ces pays ''alliés'' pour agrandir le bassin de Sang-Purs et diversifier les unions. C'était lors de l'une de ces vagues d'intégration que Fleur Delacour s'était retrouvée en Angleterre, pour effectuer un échange scolaire à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année.

Elle était toutefois tombée amoureuse de Bill, et quelques années plus tard, son mariage avec un sorcier _Traître à son Sang_ n'avait pas été bien perçu par son nouvel entourage. Fleur avait expliqué que la France purifiée avait des règles plus souples et que le régime n'était pas aussi restrictif et extrême que le Royaume Uni. Le statut de _Traître à son sang,_ par exemple, n'existait pas en France. C'était pour cette raison que son union avec Bill n'avait pas autant fait jaser sa famille française. Selon leur vision des choses, Bill Weasley était un Sang-Pur.

Fleur était une femme magnifique dont la beauté et le statut avaient attiré beaucoup de convoitise dans les cercles qu'elle avait fréquenté à son arrivée au Royaume Uni. La nouvelle de son union avec un sorcier du statut de Bill en avait choqué plus d'un. Peu à peu, ces personnes s'étaient éloignées de Fleur, refusant de lui être associé.

« La dynastie Malfoy est la seconde famille la plus riche du Royaume-Uni. » expliqua Burke avec admiration. « Ils sont également détenteurs d'une majorité d'actions chez Gringotts. »

Selon Burke, la fortune des Malfoy se trouvait particulièrement dans les services financiers. Ils possédaient plusieurs entreprises de conseil, de courtage et d'assurance. Ils étaient à la tête de l'une des plus grandes entreprises du territoire, _Machinations Malforescentes_ , estimée à plusieurs milliards de gallions.

Burke passa de longues minutes à encenser le sens des affaires de Narcissa Malfoy. En voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de Burke lorsqu'il parlait de cette dernière, Ginny aurait presque pu croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

L'apothicaire lui expliqua que leur famille était toutefois restreinte. Elle était composée de Lucius Malfoy, le Gouverneur actuel, son épouse Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, ainsi que leur fils unique, Draco. Le père de Lucius était toujours en vie mais il était désormais à la retraite et avait laissé tout le contrôle des opérations à son fils. Contrairement à d'autres familles, il était commun que les Malfoy n'aient qu'un seul hériter. Par la force des choses, depuis les dix dernières générations, l'héritier s'était systématiquement révélé être un mâle.

Ginny écouta les explications de Burke avec étonnement. Elle avait rapidement réalisé que les Malfoy étaient des individus puissants. Elle n'avait pourtant pas imaginé qu'ils l'étaient _autant_. Pendant ces quelques semaines passées à travailler aux _Bons Breuvages de Burke_ , Ginny avait appris énormément de choses sur le régime dans lequel elle vivait. Ses emplois précédents, de basse besogne, lui avaient uniquement permis de fréquenter des sorciers de rangs inférieurs. Dans ces milieux, moins éduqués et plus modestes, la connaissance sur ces sujets était limitée, voire inexistante.

Contrairement à Hermione qui était avide de s'instruire sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, Ginny n'avait jamais cherché à s'éduquer sur ces thèmes. Après tout, une personne de statut inférieur avait peu d'intérêt à s'intéresser à ces problématiques. Pour Ginny, ces gens évoluaient dans un monde caché et exclusif, qui représentait un danger pour quelqu'un de son rang.

Après de longues heures passées dans le sous-sol de _l'Augurey Majestueux_ , à confectionner l'Élixir Anti-Sommeil sans aucune pause, Burke annonça finalement à Ginny qu'ils en avaient terminé pour la journée. Les premières étapes étaient terminées, et les potions devraient reposer à température ambiante pendant trente-sept heures, avant la reprise de la préparation. Ginny fut ravie de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Il était tard - Burke l'avait mandaté à plusieurs reprises pour des heures supplémentaires depuis l'absence de Ruth - et elle était épuisée. Elle était toutefois heureuse de pouvoir gagner davantage d'argent.

« Ne soyez pas en retard, après demain. » dit Burke d'une voix sévère après avoir placé le dernier couvercle sur un chaudron. « Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. »

Lorsque Ginny retourna dans son appartement, elle trouva Hermione devant la cuisinière, tentant de préparer quelque chose aux fourneaux. Elle semblait toutefois plus perdue qu'autre chose. Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant son amie complètement dépassée. Hermione excellait dans une pléthore de sujets mais ses talents de cuisinière étaient inexistants. Elle sembla soulagée lorsque Ginny lui proposa de prendre le relai et préparer le dîner.

Le lendemain, pendant son jour de repos, Ginny retrouva Neville Londubat, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié à Néréide pendant leur scolarité. Neville était un jeune homme discret et peu sûr de lui, fasciné par la botanique, un milieu dans lequel il avait finalement trouvé sa voie. Il semblait victime d'une malchance continuelle. A l'arrivée de Ginny, Neville Iui montra sa main, recouverte d'un bandage épais.

« Je me suis foulé le poignet, encore une fois. » annonça-t-il d'une voix penaude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Nev ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ , Ginny lui relata ses récentes tribulations chez l'apothicaire et sa rencontre avec les membres d'une famille royale. Neville l'observa d'un œil choqué tandis qu'elle lui expliquait sa visite dans la demeure d'un Gouverneur. Il arborait cet air apeuré qu'il affichait souvent.

« Grand-mère dit qu'il n'est pas bon pour les gens comme nous de se retrouver dans le collimateur des familles royales. » dit-il avec un frisson dans la voix, une lueur de tristesse et de crainte passant dans ses yeux bruns.

 _Les gens comme nous_ faisait référence au statut de Traîtresse à son sang de Ginny, que Neville partageait également. Il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat, une dame âgée particulièrement castratrice et intransigeante qui avait instauré chez son petit-fils des angoisses profondes. Augusta passait son temps à critiquer Neville pour sa maladresse, sa nature trop gentille et influençable. Elle n'avait de cesse de le comparer à ses parents, des Dissidents connus du régime, qui avait été exécutés lorsque Neville n'était qu'un bambin.

En arrivant devant un poste de cheminées publiques, ils se dirigèrent vers l'âtre le plus éloigné de l'entrée. Ginny tendit quatre noises au portier.

« _Le dragon aime les sports extrêmes._ » chuchota Ginny à voix basse, s'assurant de ne pas être entendue par les personnes qui les entouraient.

Le portier hocha la tête, saisissant immédiatement son langage codé. Il glissa les noises dans sa poche et lui tendit en retour deux pièces.

Au premier abord, elles ressemblaient à des pièces de monnaie normales. En les observant de plus près toutefois, on pouvait remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un gallion, d'une mornille ou d'une noise.

« Voici votre monnaie. » répondit le portier d'une voix claire.

Ginny entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée et lâcha une quantité minime de poudre de cheminette à ses pieds.

« _Chemin de cratères !_ » énonça-t-elle avant de disparaître dans des flammes vertes inoffensives.

Ginny atterrît sur un terrain vague mal entretenu, dans lequel des trous béants s'étalaient sur plusieurs mètres dans le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville apparut à ses côtés, manquant de glisser dans l'un des cratères. Ginny le rattrapa in-extremis par la main, lui évitant une chute dangereuse. Neville lui adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance.

Le système du faux galion était ingénieux. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un portoloin temporaire, utilisable pour un unique voyage aller-retour vers une destination précise. Il s'activait uniquement lorsqu'on prononçait le nom de la destination en question reliée au faux gallion.

L'utilisation de la cheminée publique n'avait été qu'une couverture. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas voyagé grâce à la poudre de cheminette mais grâce au portoloin temporaire. Ils devaient utiliser ce stratagème, mis en place par les organisateurs de l'évènement auquel ils allaient assister, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Les déplacements et les moyens de locomotion était extrêmement régulés dans le régime. La majorité du territoire terrestre du pays faisait l'objet d'un sort Anti-transplanage, apposé par le _Département des Transports Magiques_. Les sorciers de rangs inférieurs n'étaient de toute façon pas autorisés à obtenir un permis et la plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais appris à transplaner - hormis les personnes qui venaient de zones récemment envahies par l'empire purifié.

Les portoloins normaux étaient également régulés par le Ministère de la Magie. La population utilisait en général le réseau de cheminées pour ses déplacements, ou les balais pour les trajets plus courts.

« Allons-y ! » lança Ginny avec excitation tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin sur le terrain vague, s'efforçant de ne pas chuter dans l'un des cratères gigantesques.

Elle s'arrêta une fois arrivée devant un champ de protection translucide. Elle lança son faux galion dans l'air et ce dernier disparut, aspiré par le champ. Ginny fit alors un pas en avant, traversant une substance épaisse et humide, qui lui provoqua un frisson glacé. Le terrain vague avait disparu, remplacé par des piliers imposants, se dressant sur plusieurs mètres et formant des tours grisâtres. Elles étaient formées à partir de matériaux de fortune, principalement de la ferraille. La construction paraissait instable, se balançant de temps à autre vers un côté ou de l'autre, tout en provoquant un grincement bruyant. Les piliers étaient reliés entre eux par des structures en métal rouillé, sur lesquelles des centaines de gradins s'élevaient sur plusieurs niveaux, formant un stade de fortune. Contrairement à un stade de Quidditch, généralement de forme ovale, le terrain formait ici des lignes sinueuses, à la manière d'un parcours.

Les gradins étaient déjà remplis et Ginny entendit les hurlements de la foule surgir de toute part. Elle attrapa le bras valide de Neville avec enthousiasme et l'entraîna vers l'une des tours où un panneau affichant les mots _''Vente de billets''_ lévitait dans le ciel.

« Deux places standards. » demanda Ginny d'un ton joyeux, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés face à une cabane délabrée qui faisait office de billetterie improvisée.

Une sorcière à la tête rasée posa deux billets sur le comptoir, mâchouillant son chewing-gum d'un air ennuyé. Un dragon était tatoué sur son crâne chauve.

« Dix gallions et quatre morilles. » réclama-t-elle, caressant une salamandre bossue à travers sa cage, installée sur la table.

Ginny posa la moitié de la somme sur le comptoir et Neville rajouta le reste.

« Bon jeu. » lança la vendeuse en les observant à peine, trop occupée à câliner sa salamandre.

Ginny s'empara des deux billets et tendit l'un d'eux à Neville.

« Ça faisait _tellement_ longtemps. » dit-elle d'une voix enjouée tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du terrain.

Ginny tendit les tickets au videur, un demi-géant à l'air peu commode qui s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de la tour indiquée sur leurs tickets puis s'engagèrent parmi les lignes étroites des gradins pour rejoindre des places vides. Ginny se pencha en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur la rambarde, observant le stade avec excitation.

Le _Parcours de la Mort_ était un sport illégal qui consistait en une course rapide et effrénée contre une multitude d'obstacles. Un groupe de compétiteurs individuels luttaient pour exécuter treize tours du parcours, essayant d'éviter les pièges dangereux que le terrain ensorcelé relâchait régulièrement pour leur rendre la tâche difficile.

Il s'agissait d'un sport violent et particulièrement brutal. Il n'était pas rare que les compétiteurs se retrouvent sévèrement blessés à l'issue d'une course. Le _Parcours de la Mort_ n'était pas autorisé par le Ministère de la Magie et les courses se faisaient donc dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Un large réseau de paris illicites s'était créé autour du jeu.

Il était considéré comme une discipline populaire et inélégante, contrairement au sport noble qu'était le Quidditch. Assister aux courses était passible d'amendes et même d'emprisonnement pour les joueurs ainsi que les organisateurs. Le son d'une voix puissante s'éleva soudainement dans l'air, jaillissant des enceintes installées un peu partout parmi les gradins. La voix venait de la tribune centrale, où le commentateur de la rencontre, un sorcier noir avec de longues dreadlocks et une robe de sorcier d'un jaune canari, avait posé sa baguette sur sa nuque.

« Amateurs de sensations fortes et cavaliers survoltés, bienvenue à une nouvelle édition du _Parcours de la Mort_. Mes amis, vous voulez de la violence, vous voulez de la brutalité, vous voulez du dégât ! Eh bien on dirait que vous avez frappé à la bonne cheminée ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa voix rauque et puissante.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent parmi la foule surexcitée à la suite de ces paroles.

« Aujourd'hui, sous vos yeux ébahis va se dérouler une lutte _implacable_. Nos héros sont plus chauds que jamais. Et ça tombe bien, car nous allons leur réserver un accueil digne de ce nom. » poursuivit le commentateur.

Il fit une pause, observant avec satisfaction la foule tandis que les supporters exprimaient leur excitation de manière tonitruante.

« Je vous rappelle la _seule_ règle de notre jeu. » indiqua le commentateur. « L'usage _direct_ de la magie est interdit et disqualifiable _immédiatement._ »

Les joueurs n'étaient autorisés qu'à utiliser la magie qu'offrait le parcours. Il était interdit de porter une baguette ou de produire de la magie directe pendant la course.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer les choses un peu _différemment._ » avança le commentateur, d'un air machiavélique. « Nos joueurs devront commencer la course au sol. »

Des murmures perplexes se firent entendre dans les gradins.

« Il faut toujours qu'ils en rajoutent. » commenta Neville à ses côtés en grimaçant.

La seule raison pour laquelle Neville acceptait d'assister aux courses du Parcours de la Mort était parce que Ginny l'y traînait de force. Il n'aimait pas la violence et la brutalité de la discipline. Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre, la foule se fit soudainement plus bruyante. Elle aperçut une douzaine de joueurs faire irruption sur le parcours, émergeant de l'une des tours. Ils saluèrent la foule en délire.

Les joueurs étaient de véritables vedettes dans le milieu. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de statut inférieur. Seuls les Sang-Purs étaient autorisés à jouer au Quidditch de manière professionnelle. Parmi eux, Ginny reconnut Olivier Dubois, son ex petit-ami. Elle croisa les bras, les lèvres plissées, puis détourna les yeux, reposant son attention sur le commentateur. Leur dernière conversation l'avait rendu furieuse et Ginny savait désormais que l'amitié qu'ils avaient réussi à garder après leur rupture était désormais une chose du passé. Elle ignora le regard en coin de Neville.

« Avant même de commencer la course, nos joueurs devront aller récupérer leurs balais, au milieu du parcours. » annonça le commentateur avec excitation. « Évidemment, on ne le les laissera pas faire aussi… _facilement._ »

Il ricana d'une manière sournoise, comme s'il préparait un plan particulièrement fourbe.

« Tous les joueurs, sur la ligne de départ ! _Trois, deux, un… C'est parti_ _!_ » hurla-t-il avec véhémence.

Immédiatement, les joueurs se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le stand où on avait entreposé des balais, cinq cent mètres plus loin. Au même instant, la porte d'une tour s'ouvrit à la volée, et des créatures émergèrent du trou. Elles avaient une apparence féline, le poil d'un noir de jais brillant et des yeux globuleux d'un bleu intense.

« Des Matagots. » dit Neville, aux côtés de Ginny, en grimaçant.

Ils bondirent férocement à la suite des compétiteurs, montrant des crocs à l'aspect coriace. L'un des joueurs, moins rapide que le reste du groupe, fut rattrapé rapidement par deux Matagots qui se jetèrent sur lui, déchiquetant ses vêtements avec férocité. On entendait ses cris terrifiés, même à travers le bruit de la foule en délire.

« Encore un candidat mal préparé qui ne connaît pas la définition du sprint ! » se moqua le commentateur, avec un rire gras. « A douze secondes de jeu à peine. Par Voldemort, que c'est _pathétique_ ! »

Ses commentaires furent suivis par des hurlements de rire dans la foule.

« Cho la Flèche est la première à atteindre son balai et à s'envoler à toute vitesse. » annonça le commentateur. « Elle est suivie de près par Olivier et Angelina qui arrivent eux aussi à récupérer leurs balais. »

Cho, une jeune femme asiatique avec une longue queue de cheval noire à la pointe bleu cyan, avait pris la tête de la course. D'autres joueurs étaient encore à la traîne sur le sol, tentant d'éviter les Matagots du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ginny vit une joueuse faire un croche-patte à son compétiteur qui tomba face contre terre sur le sol. Immédiatement, le groupe de Matagots se jeta dans sa direction.

« Une stratégie efficace de la part de Katie. Ça apprendra à son concurrent à ne pas regarder là où il court. » ajouta le commentateur avec un ricanement moqueur.

Le reste des joueurs parvint finalement à rejoindre le stand des balais et ils se retrouvèrent à leur tour dans les airs, prêts à commencer la course.

« Eh bien, on dirait que notre purge s'est révélée fatale ! Nous avons perdu le quart des joueurs avant même qu'ils atteignent leurs balais. Que dit-on, mes amis ? «

« MINABLES ! » hurla la foule en cœur. « MINABLES ! »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! » railla le commentateur. « Cho est toujours en première position et termine son premier tour sans aucune difficulté. »

Plus les tours avançaient, plus la difficulté des obstacles amplifiait. Ils eurent droit à des flèches enflammées, des chauves-furies féroces et même à une brume hallucinogène. Cette dernière força deux joueurs à regagner le sol, hurlant à la mort d'un air paniqué, fuyant dans tous les sens comme s'ils étaient attaqués par des créatures invisibles. C'était l'un des effets de la brume qui créait des hallucinations si vivifiantes que les personnes qui la respiraient entraient dans un état d'angoisse profond, les empêchant de distinguer la réalité de leur imagination. Les deux joueurs déclarèrent forfait.

« On dirait bien que ces incapables ont respiré trop de brume. » commenta l'homme. « Vous connaissez l'apnée, bande de bras cassés ? »

Au neuvième tour, il ne resta plus que six joueurs. C'était généralement les professionnels qui parvenaient à atteindre les rounds les plus élevés de la course. Comme d'habitude, Cho ' _'La Flèche''_ Chang dominait la partie tandis qu'Olivier et Angelina luttaient pour la seconde place du podium.

A l'avant-dernier tour, Ginny aperçut une dizaine d'oiseau géants se positionner sur le parcours, formant une ligne parfaite dans l'air. D'un geste synchronisé, ils agitèrent leurs ailes imposantes, créant un vent si puissant que les joueurs semblèrent dans l'incapacité d'avancer davantage. L'un d'eux fut même propulsé contre une tour et il chuta de plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Son balai, lui, s'encastra entre deux morceaux de ferraille dans la tour la plus proche.

« Il semblerait que tous nos héros soient bloqués pour le moment ! » se moqua le commentateur. « Comment vont-ils se sortir de cette situation ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Cho faire marche arrière brusquement sur son balai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? » hurla quelqu'un dans les gradins, à quelques mètres d'eux. « Elle va perdre sa première place ! »

Cho s'était effectivement mise à voler dans le sens inverse, et tous les autres joueurs étaient désormais devant elle. Ils peinaient toutefois à avancer face à la bourrasque puissante créée par les volatiles géants.

Ginny observa Cho avec perplexité tandis qu'elle se ruait vers la tour où le dernier éliminé avait chuté. La joueuse attrapa le manche du balai qui s'était encastré dans la tour. Elle tira violemment dessus pour le récupérer. Puis, d'un geste gracieux et habile, elle le plaça entre ses jambes, se retrouvant ainsi assise sur deux balais à la fois. Elle s'engagea à nouveau dans le sens correct de la course et cette fois, propulsée par la force des deux balais, elle sembla avancer avec davantage de facilité, moins gênée par le vent que produisait les oiseaux géants.

« DU PUR GÉNIE ! » hurla le commentateur, sa voix couvrant difficilement la foule qui s'était mise à hurler plus fort encore. « C'est ce qu'on appelle de la stratégie ! Enfin _une_ qui en a dans le ciboulot ! »

Cho dépassa facilement les autres joueurs et bientôt, elle fonça en direction des oiseaux géants, brisant leur ligne parfaite. Les volatiles se séparèrent, disparaissant dans les airs.

Cho lâcha le second balai avec force et celui-ci vola en direction de deux joueurs, les bousculant de plein fouet. L'un d'eux chuta de son balai et exécuta une longue dégringolade en direction d'énormes blocs de roches au sol. Le second parvint à garder l'équilibre sur le balai, mais fut ralenti de manière conséquente.

« Elle est tellement _géniale._ » s'extasia Ginny avec admiration, des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle observait Cho creuser la distance avec ses concurrents.

Elle adorait regarder Cho pendant les courses. Non seulement ses capacités en vol étaient hors normes, mais elle était également une fine stratège. La créativité dont elle faisait preuve à chaque fois ne cessait d'impressionner Ginny.

Sans surprise, Cho remporta la course, suivie de loin par Olivier puis par Angelina ainsi qu'un dernier joueur dont Ginny ignorait le nom. Tous les autres avaient chutés ou déclaré forfait. La foule explosa en hurlements enthousiastes pendant que Cho faisait un tour du terrain, levant un poing victorieux devant les spectateurs, sa longue queue de cheval virevoltant joyeusement à son passage.

« Encore une fois, notre star nationale, Cho la Flèche, remporte la course et se démarque de la compétition, nous offrant encore une démonstration de son talent inégalé. » déclara le commentateur avec plaisir.

Ginny et Neville applaudissaient avec véhémence, hurlant le nom de Cho en cœur, avec le reste de la foule.

Après la fin du match, Neville et Ginny décidèrent de se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_ , un pub populaire situé sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était un lieu majoritairement fréquenté par les Sang-Impurs. Tom, le propriétaire, un _Traître à son Sang_ , avait fait de son pub un endroit particulièrement rentable pour lui. Il était fortuné, ce qui n'était pas commun pour les sorciers de son rang.

Cela signifiait aussi que Tom était la cible de nombreuses tentatives d'intimidation, notamment par certains Mangemorts ou de concurrents qui n'appréciaient pas voir un pub appartenant à un sorcier inférieur prospérer autant.

Comme à chaque fin de rencontre du _Parcours de la Mort_ , l'intérieur vaste du Chaudron Baveur était bondé. Neville et Ginny parvinrent tout de même à dénicher une table étroite, sous les escaliers menant au second étage, près des toilettes. Sur l'estrade du pub, une banshee entonnait une mélodie entraînante, sous les regards admiratifs de certains clients masculins.

Tandis qu'elle discutait avec Neville, Ginny aperçut Olivier Dubois du coin de l'œil. Il était adossé contre une colonne non loin du bar, entouré d'une bande de groupies qui tentaient d'obtenir des autographes de sa part. Ginny grimaça et ses yeux s'assombrirent à la vue de la scène. Neville suivit son regard et il esquissa un sourire en voyant qui elle regardait.

Comme s'il avait senti des regards sur lui, Olivier se tourna soudainement dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Ginny détourna le regard, laissant échapper un juron vulgaire. Quelques instants plus tard, Olivier arrivait à leur hauteur, tenant deux pintes de bièraubeurres alcoolisées.

« Hey, Nev. » salua-t-il à l'attention de Neville. « Hey, Gin. »

En guise de réponse, il reçut un regard particulièrement hostile de la part de la jeune femme.

« Je vais me chercher une autre boisson. » lança soudainement Neville avec un air gêné, saisissant les signaux peu discrets d'Olivier.

Neville s'empara de sa bièraubeurre remplie à ras-bord et s'éloigna précipitamment. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Olivier prit sa place sur le tabouret et posa l'une des pintes devant Ginny.

« Ta préférée. Avec un quartier de citron, comme tu aimes. » ajouta-t-il, un sourire animant son visage séduisant.

Olivier était beau garçon et il en avait conscience. Son statut de vedette locale lui attirait également l'attention d'une pléthore des groupies et il ne se privait pas d'en profiter. Ginny repoussa la pinte dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne veux rien de toi. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Allez, Ginny. Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? J'ai été honnête avec toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » demanda Olivier, visiblement frustré par son hostilité.

Ginny lui jeta un regard interloqué, sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait. Ils étaient sortis ensemble par intermittence pendant quatre ans. Ginny avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient rompus avant de recoller les morceaux, à chaque fois. Finalement, lassée par leur relation mouvementée, des groupies d'Olivier ainsi que de son manque d'engagement et de sérieux envers elle, Ginny avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, l'année précédente. Contrairement à leurs ruptures précédentes, qui s'étaient avérées temporaires, cette dernière avait été finale et définitive, ce que Olivier avait eu du mal à accepter. Malgré tout, ils étaient depuis restés amis et se voyaient même fréquemment. Parfois, ces rencontres se terminaient dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre. Malgré ces quelques dérapages, Ginny avait toutefois refusé catégoriquement de reprendre une vraie relation avec Olivier.

Deux semaines plus tôt, ils s'étaient revus pour prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Après avoir consommé une quantité excessive d'alcool, Ginny avait demandé à Olivier d'être honnête sur tous les écarts qu'il avait eu pendant leur relation. Il lui avait alors avoué l'avoir trompée à plusieurs reprises avec Katie Bell, une autre joueuse du _Parcours de la Mort._ Olivier avait probablement pensé qu'elle apprécierait son effort d'honnêteté. Cependant, Ginny était entrée dans une colère noire après cet aveu et il avait fallu que deux autres clients la retiennent pour l'empêcher de l'étriper à mains nues.

« Écoute Ginny… Tu sais que je t'aime encore. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble et qu'on fasse table rase du passé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit la vérité, l'autre jour. Pour qu'on recommence une relation sur des bases saines, toi et moi. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais… »

« _Des erreurs ?_ » répéta Ginny avec un rire dédaigneux. « Une erreur, c'est quand tu mets des vers de terre à la place des chenilles dans ta potion de Ratatinage. Quand ta baguette se retrouve entre les cuisses d'une autre femme, _à plusieurs reprises_ , ce n'est plus de l'ordre de _l'erreur_ , Olivier _._ »

« Trésor… » commença-t-il d'une voix lente, tentant visiblement de l'amadouer.

« La ferme. » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix cassante, sentant sa colère monter d'un cran supplémentaire devant ses tentatives pour l'apaiser « Je ne veux plus _jamais_ entendre parler de toi. Tu m'oublies, compris ? Si tu essaies encore de me contacter, c'est mon frère qui viendra te voir directement. »

La menace sembla faire son effet. Olivier craignait particulièrement Bill, qui ne lui avait jamais rendu la vie facile pendant leur relation.

« Il ne sait pas encore ce que tu as fait et si tu veux que ça reste ainsi, tu as tout intérêt à me foutre la paix, Dubois. » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, lui lançant un dernier regard empli de mépris.

Ce fut une Ginny fulminante qui retrouva Neville près du bar. Ce dernier observait la banshee la bouche ouverte, le regard rêveur. Les banshees avaient un pouvoir particulier sur la gent masculine. Lorsqu'elles chantaient, elles provoquaient des réactions excessives chez les hommes qui paraissaient prêts à tout pour leur plaire et les impressionner. Contrairement aux Vélanes, elles avaient toutefois un physique repoussant et seule leur voix leur permettait de charmer leurs proies.

« Ce type est un sacré enfoiré. » se plaignit Ginny, sidérée, ses joues rougies par la contrariété. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu sortir avec lui pendant toutes ces années. J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps. »

« C'est un mec plutôt cool si on oublie le fait qu'il ne peut pas garder sa baguette dans son pantalon. » commenta Neville avec un soupir.

Ginny acquiesça. Elle devait admettre que Neville n'avait pas tort. Olivier était un type drôle et incroyablement mignon. Jamais elle ne s'était ennuyée avec lui pendant les années passées ensemble. Le fait de fréquenter un garçon plus âgé et plus expérimenté avait été terriblement excitant, surtout à ses dix-sept ans. Elle n'avait toutefois plus l'énergie et la patience pour ses comportements immatures.

« Peu importe, changeons de sujet. Je ne veux plus gâcher de la salive pour ce troll. » décréta Ginny avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

Elle passa une soirée agréable avec Neville tandis qu'ils se remémoraient des souvenirs particulièrement drôles de leur scolarité. Au fil des heures, comme d'habitude, l'ambiance du pub se fit plus mouvementée. Ginny reconnut Seamus Finnigan, un type qui avait aussi étudié à Néréide avec eux, monter sur une table. Il semblait complètement ivre, et manqua de trébucher, sous les regards moqueurs de son groupe d'amis.

« Voilà qu'il s'y remet. » commenta Ginny.

D'une voix horriblement fausse, Seamus entonna une chanson paillarde qui moquait le régime, et fut bientôt suivi par quelques personnes ivres dans le pub. Ginny et Neville échangèrent des regards incertains. Il était dangereux d'avoir ce genre de propos en public. Même si le pub était fréquenté exclusivement par des personnes de rang inférieur qui ne tenaient pas le régime dans leurs cœurs, on ne savait jamais réellement qui écoutait. Avouer ouvertement des convictions opposées au régime en public n'était jamais une bonne idée.

A la fin de sa chanson, Seamus reçut quelques applaudissements, ce qui sembla l'enhardir. Il termina sa boisson d'une traite et la posa sur la table, avant de lâcher un rot bruyant. Il bondit sur ses pieds puis commença à réaliser une danse traditionnelle irlandaise, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le bois vieilli de la table. Il était tellement saoul que sa tentative ressemblait plutôt à une tentative de fuite contre des chauves-furies invisibles et dangereuses. Soudainement, d'une voix retentissante, Seamus s'écria :

« Vous savez c'que j'fais à vot' _pureté_ , moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur « J'lui offre mon gros python _impur_ ! Ça la fera taire la pureté, j'vous le garantis, moi ! »

Des rires gras s'élevèrent dans le pub.

« _Profonde soit la pureté ! Le Python vaincra !_ » annonça-t-il en levant le poing dans l'air. « J'vous promets que quand j'lui passerai dessus, la pureté va en réclamer enc… »

Sa tirade cessa brusquement, interrompue par deux hommes qui s'étaient levés d'une table non loin de lui. L'air peu commode, ils s'approchèrent de Seamus et le saisirent violemment par les bras pour le faire descendre de la table. Il chuta sur le sol, face contre terre, et gémit de douleur. L'un des hommes l'attrapa par le col de son pull sans cérémonie et commença à le traîner en dehors du pub, sous les regards craintifs des autres clients.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans le Chaudron Baveur. Puis, lorsque les hommes disparurent du pub, entraînant Seamus dans leur sillage, les conversations reprirent, comme si de rien n'était. Ginny vit les compagnons de Seamus échanger des regards peu assurés. Quelques instants plus tard, ils quittèrent les lieux à toute vitesse, craignant probablement le retour des deux Mangemorts.

« Des Mangemorts en civil. » lança un homme âgé, près de Ginny. « Ils traînent de plus en plus dans l'coin, ces derniers temps. Cet imbécile va passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais je n'ai aucune peine pour lui. Franchement, comment peut-on être aussi _stupide_ ? Les jeunes de nos jours, vraiment… »

Les Mangemorts portaient toujours un masque et ne montraient jamais leurs vrais visages. Ils utilisaient parfois du Polynectar ou d'autres méthodes pour altérer leur apparence afin de s'infiltrer discrètement parmi la population et enquêter sur les délits liés à la pureté du sang.

Lorsque Ginny et Neville quittèrent le pub, une heure plus tard, ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin sinueux et étroit menant à l'allée principale du _Quartier des Embrumes_. Sur la route, ils rencontrèrent le groupe d'amis de Seamus Finnigan. Ils étaient attroupés autour d'une alcôve enfoncée, murmurant à voix basse. En s'approchant d'eux, Ginny distingua une silhouette avachie sur le sol, éructant des sons gutturaux, visiblement éprise d'une douleur lancinante. Elle reconnut immédiatement Seamus, allongé sur les dalles mal entretenues de l'allée, le visage tuméfié et maculé de sang frais.

« Oh non… » gémit Neville, saisi d'un haut le cœur. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ils l'ont tabassé. » expliqua un jeune homme d'une voix grave. « Et ils lui ont coupé la langue. »

Lorsque Ginny se glissa dans son lit, une heure plus tard, elle repensa au visage ensanglanté de Seamus. Ses plaisanteries lui avaient coûté le prix fort. Il était interdit d'invoquer le nom de Voldemort et du régime de manière insultante ou irrespectueuse. Le blasphème était sévèrement puni. Les Mangemorts s'étaient assurés d'empêcher Seamus de pouvoir blasphémer à l'avenir.

Cette nuit-là, Ginny rêva qu'Olivier Dubois insistait de nouveau pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Puis, lorsqu'il s'approcha de son visage pour tenter de l'embrasser, Ginny réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de langue. A la place de sa bouche, seul un trou béant ensanglanté était visible. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, frissonnant de dégoût au souvenir de ce rêve étrange.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à l'horloge et jura en réalisant qu'elle serait en retard si elle ne commençait pas à se préparer pour la journée. Elle devrait retourner à la boutique de Burke pour qu'ils se rendent à l' _Augurey Magistral_ afin de poursuivre la préparation de l'Élixir Anti-Sommeil. L'inauguration de l'hôtel aurait lieu le lendemain et les potions devaient être prêtes pour la fin de journée.

En arrivant dans le hall majestueux de l'hôtel, Ginny fut surprise de constater l'avancement des travaux pendant son jour de congé. Tout semblait cette fois finalisé. A nouveau, elle fut époustouflée par la beauté de l'endroit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la salle des banquets, où aurait lieu la soirée de grande ouverture, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient commencé à décorer la pièce.

Soudainement, le regard de Ginny tomba sur Draco Malfoy, en grande discussion avec l'assistante de sa mère. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire béat. _Par le caleçon de Merlin_ , pensa-t-elle avec frustration, détournant vivement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé le revoir de nouveau. Ginny se souvint alors des paroles d'Allegra, deux jours auparavant. Selon ses dires, Malfoy fils supervisait les préparations de l'évènement.

Il était primordial qu'elle se tienne à carreaux, songea Ginny. Elle allait tout simplement l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de la journée et éviter de se retrouver dans ses pattes. _Ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça_ , tenta-t-elle de se persuader.

C'était toutefois sans compter sa malchance habituelle. Apparemment, Malfoy avait insisté pour faire un dernier tour des opérations afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour le lendemain. Il se présenta donc dans le laboratoire improvisé de potions à la fin de la journée, Allegra McGrath sur ses talons. Son regard gris perçant se posa immédiatement sur Ginny qui fit mine de se concentrer sur le chaudron face à elle.

Burke s'empressa de les accueillir pour leur faire un compte-rendu complet de l'avancement de la préparation. Il en profita pour s'extasier devant le travail de rénovation impressionnant qu'avait reçu l'hôtel, et se pâma devant le goût grandiose des Malfoy.

« _Lèches-bottes professionnel._ » songea Ginny avec dégoût.

Burke invita Draco à faire le tour des chaudrons pour lui montrer la progression des potions, vantant la qualité premium de son travail.

« Vos invités seront _enchantés_ de recevoir un présent d'une telle rareté, je peux vous l'assurer. » garantit l'apothicaire d'un ton suffisant.

Draco s'approcha d'un chaudron pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur, observant la substance verdâtre avec un dédain manifeste. Soudainement, la potion éclata légèrement, et plusieurs gouttes du liquide terreux jaillirent du chaudron, atterrissant sur la chemise blanche qu'il portait, laissant une tache disgracieuse sur l'étoffe délicate.

Immédiatement, Burke se précipita vers Malfoy, se confondant en excuses et lui tendit un mouchoir immaculé. Draco le saisit d'un geste agacé et commença à nettoyer la tâche, qui ne fit que se répandre davantage sur le vêtement. Il apposa sa baguette sur la chemise, murmurant un sort du bout des lèvres. Le liquide verdâtre disparut aussitôt mais la forme de la tâche ne s'estompa pas. Avant de ne pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ginny laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Elle s'empressa de le dissimuler par un toussotement violent lorsque les regards de la pièce se rivèrent dans sa direction.

« Navrée, une mauvaise toux. » se justifia-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, le visage rouge.

Allegra McGrath et Burke semblèrent la croire car ils reportèrent leur attention sur Draco. Ce dernier garda son regard perçant rivé sur Ginny. Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet de la contrariété et elle déglutit. Elle tourna les yeux hâtivement, faisant mine de s'affairer autour de ses ingrédients.

« Le venin de grapcorne est capricieux et difficile à faire disparaître. Peut-on trouver de l'huile de cournaille, quelque part ? » s'enquit Burke à l'attention d'Allegra, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front dégarni. « De préférence non diluée. »

« Peut-être dans les cuisines. » indiqua l'assistante. « Pouvez-vous me montrer à quoi elle ressemble, exactement ? »

Burke hocha la tête et s'empressa de suivre l'assistante en dehors de la pièce. Ginny voulut jurer mais n'en fit rien. Elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur elle mais fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, ses yeux résolument fixés sur son chaudron débordant. Elle distingua le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient lentement d'elle.

« Quelque chose te fait rire, Weasley ? » interrogea Draco de sa voix traînante.

Même si elle ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, le ton de sa voix était parlant. Il fulminait.

« Non, monsieur Malfoy. » assura-t-elle sans le regarder, s'efforçant de garder une intonation neutre.

« Regarde-moi quand je m'adresse à toi. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, visiblement irrité par son indifférence.

Ginny releva la tête à contrecœur, croisant des yeux d'un gris profond. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder une expression impassible même si son for intérieur ne souhaitait qu'exprimer toute l'antipathie qu'elle nourrissait envers cet homme.

« Décidément, les gens de ton espèce n'ont vraiment pas de manières. » commenta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, dardant sur elle un regard empli de mépris.

Draco observa les ingrédients posés sur le plan de travail, puis la potion qui mijotait tranquillement dans le chaudron. Il attrapa une noix découpée sur la table.

« Attention, rajouter une autre noix risque de souiller la préparation. » prévint Ginny avec appréhension, observant successivement la main de Draco et le chaudron bouillonnant.

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'enquit-il, faussement intéressé. « J'imagine que ça t'attirerait énormément de problèmes si c'était le cas. »

Le ton innocent dans sa voix n'aurait trompé personne. Draco joua avec la noix distraitement, la faisant sauter dans l'air et la rattrapant à chaque fois in-extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la potion. Les yeux de Ginny suivirent ses gestes.

« Est-ce que je peux retourner à mon travail ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix contrôlée.

« Évidemment. » répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Ginny, il jeta la noix dans la potion qui émana immédiatement une fumée épaisse. Avant que Ginny ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Burke et Allegra.

Draco exhibait un sourire à la fois méprisant et satisfait, tandis qu'il retournait vers Burke qui s'empressa d'appliquer l'huile de cournaille sur la tâche du vêtement. La chemise reprit sa couleur immaculée au bout de quelques secondes.

« Dites-moi, Burke… » commença Draco d'une voix intéressée. « Quand ces potions seront-elles prêtes, exactement ? »

« À vrai dire, elles devraient être prêtes, désormais. Nous sommes en avance pour l'évènement de demain. _Comme prévu._ » affirma Burke avec satisfaction, bombant le torse. « Il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre en fiole. »

« Pourriez-vous effectuer une dernière vérification de la qualité avant de les mettre en fiole ? Pour vérifier que tout est parfait. » lança vicieusement Draco, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres minces.

« C'était prévu. » assura Burke en pinçant légèrement des lèvres, comme s'il était piqué dans son estime à l'idée qu'on puisse douter de la qualité de ses potions.

Il s'approcha des chaudrons, l'un après l'autre, pour faire les tests nécessaires, vérifiant avec attention la consistance, l'épaisseur et la couleur de chacune des préparations. Le dernier chaudron fut celui devant lequel se trouvait Ginny. Malfoy s'était également approché, observant Ginny avec un rictus mauvais qu'elle aurait voulu retirer de son visage à l'aide d'une gifle monumentale. Il voulait probablement être en première loge de son humiliation devant Burke. A la fin de son inspection, Burke s'exclama :

« Tout simplement _parfaite_ , comme les autres. Celle-ci a même une couleur particulière, plus profonde. Je me demande si c'est dû à la qualité de l'air près de la fenêtre. » commenta Burke avec satisfaction, une lueur pensive dans ses petits yeux retroussés.

« Je crois que c'est dû à l'ajout du dernier ingrédient, Monsieur Burke. » avança Ginny, pleine de ferveur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle lança un regard vers Draco Malfoy qui avait froncé les sourcils, visiblement désarçonné par la réaction de Burke.

« Comme vous me l'avez expliqué, Monsieur Burke, la dernière noix améliore la qualité de la potion si on attend quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de l'ajouter. » indiqua Ginny en plongeant son regard dans celui de Malfoy, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres.

Ginny avait eu raison de miser sur le vice de Draco Malfoy et sur son désir de la saboter devant son employeur. En lui demandant expressément de ne _pas_ faire quelque chose, elle s'était doutée qu'il le ferait uniquement pour lui attirer des problèmes. Burke lança un regard impressionné à Ginny. Il était probablement effaré qu'elle ait retenu l'un de ses nombreux enseignements, généralement partagés entre deux critiques acerbes à son égard.

« Bon travail. » dit-il d'un ton rapide, avant de se détourner pour s'emparer des fioles vides.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, interloquée par ses paroles. Burke était habituellement avare de compliments. Cela avait probablement dû lui coûter beaucoup de fierté de prononcer ces mots. Ginny savait toutefois que sa propre réussite faisait rayonner Burke. Si son employée faisait correctement son travail, on l'attribuerait au talent du Maître de Potions.

Draco Malfoy arborait toujours un air déstabilisé, ce à quoi Ginny répondit par un sourire éclatant pour mieux le narguer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais jamais quelque chose ne lui avait semblé aussi _gratifiant._ Ginny était ravie de l'avoir trompé avec autant de facilité.

Une heure plus tard, ils terminèrent de mettre toutes les potions en fiole et un elfe de maison les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, probablement dans endroit sûr. Malgré sa fatigue profonde et son mal de dos accablant après être restée debout toute la journée, Ginny fut heureuse de revêtir sa longue cape et se diriger vers la sortie de l'Hôtel. _Enfin_ , pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle avait survécu à ces jours en terrain ennemi. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : s'échapper de cet environnement hostile et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds de son existence.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'entrée, Ginny aperçut Draco Malfoy au pied du grand escalier de marbre. Il la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle s'engageait derrière Burke vers la sortie. Elle remarqua une lueur particulière dans son regard gris intense et perçant. _De l'admiration._


	4. L'Art des Apparences

_(Ginny_

_Pansy - Narcissa_

_Draco)_

**IV. L'Art des Apparences**

« Pour _qui_ se prend-t-elle ? » pesta Draco Malfoy avec fureur tandis qu'il entrait dans ses appartements, ses traits habillés par une expression contrariée.

L'aile ouest du Manoir Malfoy lui était totalement réservée. La demeure était si gigantesque qu'il y croisait rarement ses parents - ce qui l'arrangeait passablement. Ses rapports avec son père devenaient chaque jour un peu plus compliqués. Moins il le croisait, plus il en était heureux.

Draco avait fait part de son désir de quitter le Manoir familial pour s'installer dans son propre domicile. Narcissa, sa mère, n'avait pas semblé emballée par l'idée et il avait finalement abandonné le projet. Draco ne refusait jamais rien à sa mère.

Draco délaça la cordelière de sa cape d'un geste irrité, puis jeta le vêtement sur la chaise de son bureau. C'était la _seconde_ fois que cette traîtresse à son sang irrespectueuse prenait ses aises avec lui. Lors de sa visite à la boutique de l'apothicaire, Draco s'était surpris à rester coi devant l'insolence de Weasley. Ce jour-là, une confusion inexplicable l'avait envahi et il avait quitté la boutique sans un mot supplémentaire à son encontre. Une chance pour elle.

Draco s'était toutefois rattrapé lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à nouveau, au Manoir Malfoy. Cette fois, sa morgue déplacée avait totalement disparu. Elle avait même paru intimidée face à lui, le regard fuyant et l'attitude docile. Si différente de la femme sarcastique et insolente qu'il avait rencontrée dans cette boutique. Une partie de Draco avait même été déçu.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé son statut de sang, il avait immédiatement compris à qui il avait à faire. Weasley n'était pas éduquée, comme tous les miséreux de son rang, connus pour leur manque de manières. Ils ne connaissaient pas les codes de la haute société sorcière.

Il était inhabituel que Draco Malfoy ait à fréquenter des personnes de rang inférieur. Tous ceux qu'il avait toutefois rencontrés étaient restés silencieux et dociles. C'était le comportement qu'on attendait d'eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à des sorciers bien nés comme lui. Évidemment, Draco n'avait pas résisté à l'idée d'intimider Weasley et la remettre à sa place, comme il aurait dû le faire pendant leur première rencontre. Cette petite sotte devait comprendre à qui elle avait à faire.

Draco tira la chaise posée face à son bureau d'un geste irascible et s'y installa, d'humeur hargneuse. Parmi les fournitures soigneusement disposées dans un boîtier, il s'empara d'une plume à la pointe délicate puis la trempa dans l'encrier avant de se pencher sur un parchemin vierge. Quelques instants plus tard, un son bourdonnant lui parvint aux oreilles, rompant sa concentration. Il agita sa baguette en direction de sa cape.

« _Accio miroir_. » énonça-t-il avec impatience.

Un miroir à double sens lévita vers lui et Draco l'attrapa au vol. Il posa sa baguette sur le centre du miroir. Son propre reflet disparut, remplacé par un visage féminin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix lassée.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est d'humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui. » répliqua Pansy d'une voix doucereuse. « Tu t'es cassé un ongle, princesse ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai du travail. Tu sais que l'inauguration de l'hôtel est demain soir. » rappela Draco, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il jeta un regard rapide à sa montre et grimaça. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

« _Évidemment_ que je suis au courant. Figure-toi que j'ai déjà ma robe pour l'occasion depuis des _lustres_. » informa Pansy d'un ton enjoué.

« Tu t'es bien assurée d'avoir l'équipe de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en place ? » interrogea Draco.

« Pour la _quinzième_ fois, oui. L'assistante de Narcissa m'harcèle déjà assez à ce sujet. Papa a prévu d'envoyer une équipe pour faire la couverture de l'évènement, comme promis. Et bien évidemment, les photos seront à la _Une_ de l'édition du lendemain. » assura Pansy, prenant un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Parfait. » répondit Draco, avec soulagement.

« Tu as l'air tout stressé, chaton. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ta peau. Tu es en train de rider ton visage avant l'heure. » commenta Pansy en fronçant un sourcil noir parfaitement arqué.

« Tu serais dans le même état si tu avais mes responsabilités. Contrairement à certaines, je dois gérer d'autres décisions que la robe que je vais choisir pour mon prochain gala. » fit remarquer Draco d'un ton ironique.

« Au contraire, Draco. Si les photos de la robe en question allaient apparaître dans toute la presse du pays, tu te rendrais compte que c'est une _énorme_ responsabilité. » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue à travers le miroir.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Draco à sa réponse. Comme d'habitude, Pansy avait réponse à tout.

« D'ailleurs, arrête d'être aussi désagréable. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ta meilleure amie. » rappela-t-elle, faussement outrée. « Et tu sais à quel point ta mauvaise humeur réveille mon anxiété. »

« Navré. Parlons de licornes et d'hydromel, dans ce cas. » rétorqua Draco avec sarcasme.

Pansy ne sembla toutefois pas entendre sa réponse. Elle avait détourné le regard du miroir et semblait donner des instructions à quelqu'un à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur lui

« Je te retourne la question. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux. » dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je voulais te proposer de me rejoindre ce soir. Tu sais que Blaise a ouvert son nouveau club - ça risque d'être une soirée d'enfer. » déclara Pansy avec enthousiasme.

Draco grimaça en entendant le nom de Blaise Zabini. Était-ce vraiment une coïncidence que les Zabini aient ouvert une boîte de nuit _la veille_ de l'inauguration de l' _Augurey Magistral_? Cela ressemblait à une tentative manifeste de sabotage.

« Non merci. J'ai encore trop de choses à gérer avant demain soir. » informa-t-il. « D'ailleurs, ne bois pas trop ce soir, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois sous ton meilleur jour pendant _mon_ évènement. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux, chaton. Tu sais bien que je ne sortirai le grand jeu que pour toi. » assura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Promets-le » insista Draco.

« Je ne vais pas faire de promesse impossible à tenir. » avança Pansy avec morgue. « Ne travaille pas trop. A demain. »

Le visage de Pansy disparut du miroir avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et il secoua la tête avec irritation. Il hésita à activer de nouveau son miroir et contacter Pansy pour s'assurer qu'elle se contrôlerait mais il se ravisa. Il avait déjà trop de choses à gérer avant le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas ajouter les délires de sa meilleure amie à la liste. Même si elle vivait dans l'excès constant, Pansy Parkinson lui était d'une loyauté inflexible et elle ne ferait jamais rien pour lui porter préjudice.

Draco reposa le miroir sur la table avant de laisser son dos s'enfoncer dans le siège molletonné, frottant ses yeux avec fatigue. Il observa la pile de parchemins avec un mélange de frustration et de découragement. Il avait encore tellement à faire pour s'assurer que tout serait en place pour l'inauguration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer. Tout devait être parfait.

Lorsque Draco avait fait part à sa mère de son désir d'obtenir davantage de responsabilités dans les affaires familiales, Narcissa l'avait d'abord regardé avec cet air affectueux qu'elle lui réservait depuis toujours. Comme un enfant qui venait de faire une plaisanterie particulièrement adorable pour amuser la galerie. Pour sa mère, son nouvel intérêt pour les intrigues financières de leur famille était un divertissement passager. Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires.

Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait passé la majorité de son adolescence et le début de sa vie d'adulte à mener un train de vie excessif et irresponsable - mêlant sorties, loisirs et fêtes à outrance sans se soucier de responsabilités particulières.

Il s'était réconforté en clamant que toute personne dans sa situation aurait agi de la même manière. Après tout, quelqu'un comme lui pouvait _tout_ se permettre. Il était l'héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes et fortunées du pays. Son nom lui avait toujours ouvert toutes les portes et il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir le moindre objet de ses désirs.

Une partie de lui était toutefois frustrée d'être perçu comme un héritier pourri gâté qui n'avait jamais rien obtenu par son propre mérite. Draco avait ses propres ambitions, et il voulait faire ses preuves aux yeux de ses pairs. Il devait vivre dans l'ombre constante de son père, le Gouverneur, ainsi que de sa mère, une femme d'affaires talentueuse qui avait fait ses preuves dans le domaine de la finance. Draco éprouvait toujours cette frustration latente et ce complexe refoulé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être médiocre. Pas lorsqu'on portait le nom Malfoy.

Narcissa lui avait laissé gérer une grande partie de la rénovation de l' _Augurey Magistral_. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un test de la part de sa mère. Elle désirait voir ce dont il était capable dans des conditions réelles. Draco lui avait tellement réclamé des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de reculer ni d'échouer. S'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de la mission, il serait difficile d'obtenir le respect et la confiance de sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy était une femme experte et perfectionniste. Malgré l'adoration maternelle qu'elle vouait à son fils unique, elle devenait une furie intransigeante lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires familiales.

Il était trois heures du matin passées lorsque Draco se traîna finalement dans ses draps, après une longue conversation avec Allegra, l'assistante de sa mère, à travers la cheminée du Hall. Ils avaient repassé en détail les derniers préparatifs pour le lendemain.

Draco ferma à peine l'œil pendant le reste de la nuit. Lorsque les premiers signes de l'aube se firent percevoir à travers les rideaux drapés de sa chambre, il était déjà éveillé, sans doute agité par la pression de la mission qui lui incombait. Pourtant, lorsque Draco se présenta dans la vaste salle à manger principale du Manoir des Malfoy, son visage n'affichait aucune nervosité. S'il y avait quelque chose que les Malfoy savaient dissimuler avec perfection, c'était leurs émotions.

« _Tout est dans l'attitude._ » lui avait maintes fois répété Narcissa. « _L'important, c'est ce que les gens croient._ »

Elle lui avait enseigné que les sautes d'humeur et les démonstrations d'émotions étaient à proscrire pour les gens de leur envergure. Le nom Malfoy devait inspirer le mystère, la crainte, un respect profond et une admiration sans borne parmi leurs pairs.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ses parents étaient déjà installés à la longue table en bois de cerisier de la salle à manger. L'attention de son père était rivée sur l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ tandis que sa mère donnait des instructions à deux elfes de maison. A l'arrivée de Draco dans la pièce, l'un d'eux s'empressa de poser une serviette de table sur ses genoux et de lui servir une tasse de café.

« Prêt pour le grand jour, Draco ? » lança Narcissa, un sourire habillant ses lèvres rouges, tandis qu'elle reposait délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe.

Même si le ton de sa mère était avenant et agréable, Draco décela immédiatement les attentes manifestes qu'il dissimulait. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres mais eut du mal à avaler le liquide. Sa gorge était obstruée - probablement un autre effet du stress.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt. » répondit-il toutefois, d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rentre assuré.

« Je suis certaine que ce sera un succès. » ajouta Narcissa avec assurance.

« Il vaudrait mieux. J'aimerais éviter d'être humilié devant tous ces gens. » lança la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas daigné relever la tête de son journal pour prononcer ces mots désagréables. Immédiatement, Draco sentit sa main gauche se serrer sur le couteau à beurre qu'il tenait.

« La plupart des Gouverneurs seront présents. » ajouta Lucius d'un ton hautain, tournant la page de son journal.

« Je connais la liste des invités, Père. Merci pour le rappel. » fit remarquer Draco sur le même ton, s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Personne ne sait gérer un projet de cette envergure mieux qu'un Malfoy. » intervint Narcissa d'un ton déterminé.

Elle avait visiblement voulu empêcher une énième attaque verbale de la part de Lucius envers son fils. Les rapports entre ces derniers s'étaient détériorés de manière exponentielle ces dernières années et Narcissa prenait généralement le rôle de médiatrice durant leurs disputes. La plupart du temps, ils préféraient s'ignorer. En public, toutefois, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'un confit aussi houleux les animait. Face au monde, les Malfoy affichaient un masque de perfection et d'impassibilité à toute épreuve. Ils présentaient un front uni pour ne pas attirer d'éventuels charognards, prêts à utiliser la moindre faiblesse afin de leur nuire.

Faire partie de l'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays signifiait également être l'objet de toutes les critiques et les convoitises parmi leurs pairs, y compris de la part des autres familles royales formant le _Coven des Treize sacrés_.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le hall principal, Narcissa prit Draco à part, près d'une sculpture représentant le buste d'Armand Malfoy, qui avait ordonné la construction du Manoir au onzième siècle.

« Tu sais que c'est une occasion de montrer la grandeur de notre _Nom_ ainsi que notre domination sur ces gens. » dit-elle en plissant soigneusement le tour de col de la chemise de Draco.

« J'en suis conscient, Mère. Entre tes remarques et celles de Père, je pense l'avoir _assez_ entendu. » répondit Draco avec lassitude, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler l'agacement dans sa voix.

« Tu comprendras un jour pourquoi c'est si important, Draco. Quand tu deviendras à ton tour Gouverneur et que tu auras la lourde responsabilité de notre patrimoine à porter sur tes épaules. » lui assura Narcissa.

« Si j'en suis digne. » commenta Draco à voix basse avec une rancœur manifeste.

« Ton père et moi sommes exigeants avec toi parce que nous sommes conscients de ce que cela signifie. Tous les sacrifices et la pression perpétuelle… Ce n'est pas pour les épaules fragiles. » affirma sa mère avec sérieux, prenant les mains de Draco dans les siennes, et le fixant avec intensité. « Nous voulons simplement te donner tous les outils pour y faire face. Je sais que tu en es digne. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que trop entendu les discours de sa mère sur leurs _devoirs_ et leurs _responsabilités_. Il l'écoutait désormais à peine lorsqu'elle commençait l'un de ses sermons.

« Je suis certaine que tu feras un travail _exceptionnel_ ce soir. Après tout, c'est de ta mère que tu tiens le plus. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Narcissa posa une bise sur sa joue puis attrapa son sac à main avant de se diriger vers la large porte du Manoir, où deux Mangemorts l'attendaient pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa destination.

Il était neuf heures passées lorsque Draco arriva dans le Hall principal de l' _Augurey Magistral_. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par Allegra McGrath, qui semblait faire preuve d'une énergie débordante depuis ces derniers jours. Draco était pourtant certain qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Burke n'avait visiblement pas menti. Ses potions Anti-Sommeil semblaient d'une efficacité incontestable. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles seraient grandement appréciées par les convives.

Pour une raison inconnue, les pensées de Draco divaguèrent vers le souvenir de l'employée de l'apothicaire. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était heureux de ne pas avoir réussi à saboter la potion. Comme à l'accoutumée, Draco avait été poussé par un désir de gratification immédiate et avait tenté de lui causer des problèmes avec son employeur. Il en avait presque oublié les retombées que cela aurait pu causer sur lui et son évènement.

Même si cela le piquait dans sa fierté, Draco devait reconnaître que ses parents avaient raison sur cet aspect. Il se laissait parfois trop guidé par ses émotions et les choix qui en découlaient n'étaient pas des plus réfléchis. Lorsqu'il avait la tête reposée et l'esprit clair, il savait faire preuve de la même ressource que sa mère pour parvenir à ses fins. Dans ces moments, il était fin stratège. Pourtant, lorsque Draco se retrouvait repoussé dans ses retranchements ou devant une situation frustrante et humiliante, une mesquinerie de bas étage prenait le dessus.

Il passa sa matinée dans des réunions diverses, à recevoir des compte-rendu sur la logistique de l'évènement. Il donna son sceau d'acceptation sur la décoration finale, le traiteur, la sécurité renforcée ainsi que les divertissements réservés aux convives et il sentit sa nervosité retomber à un niveau satisfaisant.

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir, M. Malfoy. » assura Allegra d'un ton patient lorsque Draco lui demanda pour la dixième fois de la journée si tout était en place.

Si Allegra était agacée par son insistance - elle n'en afficha rien. Il n'était plus étonné par son professionnalisme à toute épreuve et son calme face à la pression. Si Allegra travaillait avec sa mère depuis aussi longtemps, cela signifiait qu'elle était capable de travailler avec n'importe qui. Narcissa Malfoy était la femme la plus exigeante que Draco avait connu dans sa vie.

« Votre tenue se trouve dans la suite 305. » l'informa Allegra avant de s'éloigner en direction d'un elfe. « Mrs. Malfoy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle vous aidera à accueillir les invités, comme prévu. »

Draco hocha la tête distraitement avant de se diriger vers le grand escalier principal de l'hôtel. Le Mangemort assigné à sa sécurité pour la journée lui emboîta le pas, gardant une distance respectueuse pour ne pas l'importuner. L'accès aux escaliers était gardé par une grille mordorée qui s'effaça lorsque Draco s'approcha des marches. Les étages ne seraient pas accessibles aux invités pendant la soirée d'inauguration. Seule la salle de banquet et le grand hall avaient été mandatés pour l'évènement. L'ouverture officielle de l'hôtel aux clients n'auraient lieu que la semaine suivante. Cette soirée était l'occasion de donner un avant-goût du standing de l'endroit et d'attirer des clients potentiels.

Dans la suite 305, Draco observa son reflet dans le miroir avec circonspection. Il portait un tuxedo aux tissus italiens des plus délicats, une création sur mesure réalisée pour l'occasion par l'un des meilleurs créateurs du pays. Il portait toujours une attention particulière à son apparence. Un autre trait caractéristique des Malfoy qui affectionnaient les belles choses et qui ne juraient que par les apparences. Un coup bref contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton distrait

Le Mangemort qui l'avait suivi et qui faisait désormais le guet devant la porte de la suite apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Miss Parkinson souhaite vous parler. » informa-t-il.

« Laissez-la entrer. » ordonna Draco tandis qu'il ajustait sa cravate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce. Dans le reflet, Draco observa sa meilleure amie à travers le reflet du miroir face à lui. Pansy Parkinson était grande pour une femme. Sa taille n'était que plus imposante car elle portait constamment des chaussures aux talons interminables - un _péché mignon_ selon elle. Pansy était très mince, presque maigre - ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu des nombreux régimes alimentaires stricts qu'elle s'imposait pour garder sa silhouette longiligne. _Un must-have_ , prétendait-elle, le justifiant ensuite par sa notoriété. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient usuellement coiffés en un carré plongeant. Son visage creux était particulièrement expressif et ses yeux légèrement étirés, d'un noir intense, vous observaient avec une lueur mutine qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Pansy ne possédait pas une beauté traditionnelle. Elle compensait pourtant ce manque par une confiance démesurée en elle et un raffinement que de nombreuses jeunes femmes, pourtant plus jolies qu'elle, lui enviaient terriblement.

A l'instar de Draco, Pansy était fille unique et membre d'une famille royale. Pius et Adrina Parkinson, ses parents, étaient tous les deux des magnats des médias et possédaient les chaînes éditoriales les plus consommées du pays - la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et _Sorcière-Hebdo._

Il n'était pas étonnant que Pansy se soit orientée à son tour dans ce milieu à l'âge adulte. Elle tenait elle-même une chronique destinée à une audience féminine dans laquelle elle partageait ses opinions sur des sujets variés et où elle offrait des conseils à ses abonnées. Avec les années, elle avait atteint le statut de célébrité nationale.

Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière Pansy, Draco aperçut un homme à la carrure colossale dans l'encadrure. Il était tellement grand que le haut de la porte s'arrêtait seulement au niveau de son torse. Il s'agissait de Galileo, l'agent de sécurité personnel de Pansy. Il la suivait dans chacun de ses déplacements depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle fit un signe dans sa direction, comme pour lui intimer de rester à l'extérieur. La porte se referma derrière elle.

Bon nombre de sorciers prétendaient que Galileo avait du sang de géant dans les veines. Les géants étaient désormais une espèce rare, en voie de d'extinction depuis la fin du _Grand Conflit_ , pendant lequel Lord Voldemort avait remporté le contrôle de la majorité du Royaume-Uni, à l'issue d'une guerre sanglante qui avait duré près d'une décennie. On disait aussi que Galileo pouvait tuer un homme avec la force de ses doigts inhumains. Personne n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse à cette rumeur puisqu'il ne parlait jamais. Personne n'avait non plus daigné le provoquer ni s'approcher trop près de sa protégée pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos.

Aussi longtemps que Draco s'en souvienne, Galileo avait toujours assuré la sécurité de Pansy. Selon les dires de cette dernière, Galileo avait été le présent d'un riche diplomate autrichien fait aux Parkinson, quelques jours après la naissance de leur fille. Il la suivait comme son ombre et personne ne réussissait l'exploit de s'approcher de Pansy à plus de quelques mètres sans se voir bloqué par la figure titanesque du surhomme. Seules une poignée de personnes, Draco y compris, étaient autorisées à s'approcher de Pansy sans être rabroué de manière virulente.

Comme à son d'habitude, Pansy était habillée pour être remarquée. Sa robe, d'un rose héliotrope, possédait une longue traîne d'environ un mètre qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle attirerait tous les regards, cela ne faisant aucun doute. La présence d'une personne de la notoriété de Pansy serait positive pour son évènement.

« Cet endroit est _incroyable_. » s'extasia Pansy avec excitation, observant la suite avec un plaisir non dissimulé. « Je suis si fière de toi, chaton. »

Elle posa une bise enthousiaste sur la joue de Draco, posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Pansy saisit sa pochette brillante et en extirpa un étui en or rose contenant un fume-cigarette qu'elle plaqua entre ses lèvres maquillées. Draco alluma la cigarette d'un mouvement de sa baguette. D'un air réjoui, Pansy prit une longue inspiration sur le tube et posa l'étui sur la table la plus proche. Sur l'objet, on pouvait lire la devise des Parkinson, sculptée en lettres calligraphiées :

\- _La vertu dans l'orgueil -_

Pansy se dirigea ensuite vers un fauteuil _Trapezium_ en velours turquoise, avant de s'y asseoir élégamment, replaçant sa longue traîne à ses côtés.

« Évidemment, il va _de soi_ que j'aurais ma suite attitrée, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « Rassure-toi, je n'irais pas _jusqu'à_ demander la suite royale, mais j'accepterais sans problème la seconde meilleure suite de l'hôtel. »

« Absolument. Ta chambre est déjà réservée depuis des mois. Dans la couchette des elfes près de la buanderie, au sous-sol. » lança Draco d'une voix moqueuse. « Tu devrais t'y plaire. »

La mine outrée que le reflet de Pansy afficha le fit rire, de manière plus franche cette fois. Au moins, il pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie pour le détendre. C'était la première fois qu'il riait, ces derniers jours. Le geste lui parut curieux.

« Je parie que tu réévalueras ma demande de suite en lisant la critique de ton hôtel dans la Gazette, demain. » fit remarquer Pansy avec morgue, observant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Elle arborait une mine faussement innocente devant l'expression outrée de Draco. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à garder son masque de sérieux plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Quelle merveilleuse amitié. Basée sur le gain et l'intérêt. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. « Ainsi que pour un goût _prononcé_ pour la liqueur de _qualité._ »

A ces mots, Pansy se releva et se dirigea vers le bar intégré de la suite, que les elfes de maison avaient déjà fourni, à la demande de Draco. Elle observa avec intérêt les bouteilles de liqueur onéreuses entreposées devant elle, comme si elle était confrontée à un choix particulièrement déchirant. Finalement, Pansy agita sa baguette vers une bouteille d'hydromel blanc et cette dernière s'anima pour verser une dose généreuse dans deux flûtes. Elles lévitèrent ensuite pour se diriger vers eux.

« _A mon meilleur ami et à son travail impressionnant pour mettre ce projet sur pieds._ » dit-elle en attrapant son verre au vol avant de le brandir devant celui de Draco pour trinquer.

Leurs verres se rencontrèrent, provoquant un claquement sonore dans la pièce. Draco vida le sien d'une traite sous l'œil amusé de son amie d'enfance. Si l'alcool pouvait aider à calmer ses nerfs agités, il était bienvenu.

« Comment les choses se passent, en bas ? » interrogea Draco tandis qu'il revêtait son gilet.

« Tout le beau monde commence à arriver. D'ailleurs Narcissa te cherchait. » lança Pansy, comme si elle venait de se remémorer une information importante.

« Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu me le dis ? » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy arbora une moue innocente et Draco secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Allons-y. » dit-il, une fois prêt.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, Draco constata avec satisfaction qu'une foule d'invités s'y trouvait déjà, sirotant des verres d'hydromel et socialisant avec animation en observant les lieux, les yeux admiratifs. Il repéra immédiatement sa mère, vêtue d'une magnifique robe de gala d'un vert émeraude ainsi que d'une parure de la même couleur qui habillait sa nuque. Elle était postée près des portes principales, et discutait poliment avec un couple de sorciers âgés. Draco reconnut la Gouverneure Cressida Warrington, ainsi que son époux, Casparus.

Les Warrington étaient la famille la plus riche du Royaume-Uni, connue pour sa philanthropie. Ils étaient hautement impliqués dans le commerce international avec d'autres nations purifiées.

Sur la question de la pureté du sang, les Warrington étaient moins conservateurs que la plupart des familles qui formaient le _Coven des Treize sacrés_ , ce qui leur attirait des froncements de sourcils de la part de leurs semblables. Draco entendait régulièrement son père critiquer virulemment Cressida Warrington pour ses idées _''ridicules et aliénantes, indignes d'une personne de son rang_ ''. La Gouverneure prônait un assouplissement des lois du travail pour les sorciers de rang inférieur ainsi qu'une meilleure intégration pour les plus capables d'entre eux - une idée totalement aberrante pour la plupart des familles royales, connues pour leurs idées traditionalistes.

La fortune des Warrington et leur poids financier dans le régime leur conféraient toutefois une voix puissante dans les discussions du gouvernement. C'était cette fortune qui leur avait permis de rejoindre le _Coven sacré_ , au siècle dernier, après la déchéance de la famille Abbott.

Depuis l'instauration du régime purifié de Voldemort, près de deux siècles auparavant, la situation politique du pays avait évolué. A sa fondation, la pureté du sang avait été l'élément principal dictant tous les aspects de la politique du régime.

Pourtant, à la mort de Lord Voldemort et après l'instauration du _Coven des Treize sacrés_ , il avait fallu établir une société capable de s'entretenir seule, avec un commerce international limité. Peu à peu, d'autres aspects avaient été mis en avant aux côtés de la pureté du sang, rendant le régime moins extrême qu'à sa naissance.

Lord Voldemort était un chef de guerre charismatique, un stratège doué et plein de ressources lorsqu'il s'agissait d'anéantir ses ennemis et accroître la domination géographique de son idéal politique. Pourtant, faire évoluer un pays entier de manière stable exigeait d'autres compétences qu'il ne possédait pas. Sa soif de sang inégalée et sa paranoïa exacerbée ne l'avaient pas placé en bonne position pour recevoir des conseils de la part de ses conseillers proches dans les domaines économique, social ou bien légal. Son manque d'expérience pour gouverner un pays s'était fait ressentir au fil des décennies. Personne n'avait toutefois voulu l'admettre à voix haute, par crainte de représailles sanglantes et exemplaires de la part du Lord noir, connu pour sa patience limitée et son tempérament impétueux.

A sa mort, on avait vécu avec soulagement l'établissement du _Coven sacré des Treize_ , chargé de faire prospérer le régime, tout en veillant à garder les traditions et les valeurs d'une société pure et conservatrice. Depuis, le pays s'était développé de manière exponentielle et prospérait désormais. Le modèle avait été suivi par d'autres pays, au fil des décennies.

Lorsque Draco arriva aux côtés de sa mère, il distingua une lueur légèrement ennuyée dans son regard - probablement dû à son absence. Toutefois, comme l'hôtesse parfaite qu'elle était, Narcissa Malfoy esquissa un sourire éclatant à son arrivée.

« Madame la Gouverneure. » salua Draco en inclinant légèrement la tête devant le couple âgé, en signe de respect. « M. Warrington. »

« Cet hôtel est un véritable chef-d'œuvre, Draco. » commenta Cressida en observant les lieux avec intérêt. « Vous avez eu de la chance, en remportant la vente. J'avais des plans encore plus grandioses pour cet endroit. Mais l'investissement ne valait pas la somme finale, selon moi. »

Draco esquissa un sourire poli même s'il distingua la pique évidente derrière les paroles de la vieille dame. Lors de la vente aux enchères organisée par le Ministère, six ans plus tôt, Narcissa avait obtenu l'hôtel après une négociation serrée contre les Warrington, également intéressés par l'acquisition.

Cressida et Narcissa étaient toujours en compétition discrète. Derrière leurs sourires de façade et leurs compliments hypocrites, les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient guère. Narcissa abhorrait le manque de filtre de Cressida qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

« Draco, Narcissa était en train de m'expliquer que vous avez supervisé une grande partie de la rénovation. Impressionnant pour une première fois même si on devine à certains détails qu'il s'agit d'un premier projet. » commenta Cressida tandis que son œil magique s'agitait dans tous le sens pour observer les alentours. « Vous devriez discuter avec Cassius, mon fils. Il a réalisé la rénovation du _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ pour les Nott. Il vous en apprendrait probablement beaucoup sur le sujet. »

Draco esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Avec joie, Madame la Gouverneure. » répondit-il entre ses dents. « Puis-je vous proposer des rafraîchissements ? »

Il héla un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de conduire les Warrington dans la salle de banquet.

« Cette vieille harpie aveugle a _toujours_ une remarque à faire. » commenta Narcissa à voix basse à l'attention de Draco.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si basse que Draco fut le seul à entendre ses paroles. Narcissa arborait toutefois un sourire éclatant pendant que les Warrington s'éloignaient vers la salle de réception.

« Où étais-tu ? » interrogea-t-elle avec sévérité, se tournant alors vers son fils.

« Je devais régler quelques détails de dernière minute. » mentit-il.

Heureusement la réponse sembla satisfaire Narcissa et elle ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires. Ils continuèrent à saluer chaleureusement leurs invités de grande envergure - notamment ceux des familles royales et quelques Sang-Purs de premier rang éminents - avant de se diriger vers la salle de banquet.

La pièce était décorée de manière grandiose et luxuriante, avec ses larges lustres en cristal, ses tables à la vaisselle délicate, déposée sur des nappes drapées en tissu raffiné. Un orchestre jouait un air discret sur l'estrade installée au fond de la salle, pour l'occasion. Le plafond de la pièce avait été enchanté pour refléter des losanges brillants, qui renvoyaient une lumière tamisée dans toute la pièce. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Narcissa hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, provoquant une vague de soulagement chez Draco. Il connaissait sa mère et il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'agrément pour elle. Elle était satisfaite du résultat.

Draco s'empara d'un verre de whisky-pur-feu sur le plateau que lui présenta un elfe. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les convives, observant avec délectation le résultat de son dur labeur. Finalement, le stress des derniers mois avait payé, pensa-t-il avec contentement. Il s'autorisa à se détendre. Immédiatement, il sentit toute la tension accumulée pendant les dernières semaines s'atténuer.

« Oh _j'oubliais_ , Draco. Il faudrait que tu aides Burke et son assistante à distribuer les coffrets aux invités, à la fin de la soirée » dit Narcissa d'un ton distrait. « Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. »

Draco se tourna vers sa mère, levant un sourcil surpris en entendant sa requête.

« Burke est ici ? » interrogea-t-il avec surprise.

Narcissa hocha la tête, portant sa coupe d'hydromel à ses lèvres rosées.

« Avec son… _employée_ ? » insista Draco, ses sourcils désormais froncés.

« C'est ce que je viens de t'expliquer, Draco. » dit Narcissa d'un ton las.

« Sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'une _traîtresse à son sang_ , Mère ? Souhaite-on _vraiment_ avoir ce genre d'énergumènes à un évènement comme celui-ci ? » demanda-t-il, avec un dégoût manifeste dans la voix.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui.

« Draco, tu sais pertinemment que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne salirai pas cette inauguration avec de la racaille. Mais ils sont ici dans un but bien précis. » dit-elle.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Draco. Sa mère ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Elle avait toujours une idée derrière la tête.

« Tu sais que la prochaine élection s'approche à grands pas et que ton père aura toutes ses chances si nous jouons les bonnes cartes, Draco. » dit-elle en baissant la voix.

« Je ne suis pas certain de suivre. » avoua-t-il.

« Il faut que nous fassions pencher la balance de notre côté pour l'élection primaire. Nous devons obtenir certains des votes que nous n'aurions pas _normalement_. Notamment celui des Warrington. » expliqua Narcissa avec un soupir.

« Gouverneure Warrington nous déteste. » rappela Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oh non, elle ne nous déteste pas. Mais elle nous méprise, c'est un fait avéré. » rectifia Narcissa, lâchant une exclamation dédaigneuse. « Heureusement pour nous, elle ne pourra pas voter pour Shacklebolt, cette fois. »

Tous les sept ans, le Coven sacré des Treize élisait parmi les Gouverneurs en poste un Ministre de la Magie. Il représentait officiellement le Coven devant le reste de la population et jouissait de responsabilités supplémentaires. L'élection se déroulait en deux étapes. En premier lieu se tenait un vote primaire, où trois candidats étaient sélectionnés pour faire campagne jusqu'au vote final. Un mois plus tard, le Ministre de la Magie était élu à l'issue d'un second vote.

Le poste actuel était tenu par Kingsley Shacklebolt. L'année suivante, une nouvelle élection aurait lieu pour désigner son successeur. Il n'était pas autorisé pour une famille royale de réaliser deux mandats à la suite. A la dernière élection, le gouverneur Shacklebolt avait été plébiscité par le Coven avec une majorité écrasante. Cela signifiait également qu'il ne pourrait pas être réélu, ce qui donnait une possibilité à Lucius Malfoy de concourir sérieusement. Il devait toutefois s'assurer de bloquer des promesses de votes, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

« Très bien, mais quel est le rapport avec Burke et la traîtresse à son sang ? » insista Draco, ne saisissant pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

« Tu sais pertinemment que Cressida a cette… _obsession_ d'un meilleur traitement des Sang-Impurs sur le marché du travail. Ton père lui a expliqué qu'il serait _ouvert_ à explorer quelques changements de législation à ce sujet. Mais tu connais cette goule préhistorique, elle n'y croira pas sans acte concret de notre part. »

Narcissa termina son verre, laissant courir un regard impérieux sur la salle de banquet.

« Je souhaite donc lui montrer que nous offrons des opportunités à ces… _gens_. » expliqua—t-elle avec un rictus. « Lui prouver que les Malfoy sont des employeurs justes et équitables pourra jouer en notre faveur pour obtenir son vote, au moment venu. »

« Mais Père ne compte pas _vraiment_ changer quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Draco qui n'y croyait pas ses oreilles.

Son père était un extrémiste lorsqu'il s'agissait de pureté du sang. Il l'imaginait très mal faire des concessions à ce sujet.

« Évidemment que non, Draco. Mais il est primordial qu'elle _pense_ que nous le ferons. » indiqua Narcissa avec patience, replaçant soigneusement le long châle de sa robe sur son épaule découverte.

Draco hocha la tête. Avant d'être un extrémiste avéré, Lucius Malfoy était maître dans l'art de l'opportunisme. Une chose qu'il partageait avec son épouse, qui excellait également en la matière.

« J'ai demandé à Burke d'emmener son employée de rang inférieur. Il fera la conversation avec Gouverneure Warrington lorsqu'il lui donnera son panier cadeau. Je veux que tu sois dans les parages pour t'assurer que tout se passe…convenablement. » indiqua Narcissa.

 _Que tout se passe convenablement_ , se répéta Draco. En d'autres termes, que Burke fasse ce qu'on attendait de lui. Parfois, Draco avait du mal à comprendre le rapport que sa mère entretenait avec cet apothicaire. Ils semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps - et le Maître des Potions était à sa botte, comme un elfe de maison l'aurait été avec son maître. Narcissa utilisait souvent ses services pour des raisons obscures.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il s'était rendu _aux Bons Breuvages de Burke_ , Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas envoyé un employé lambda ou Allegra faire cette course mais Narcissa avait insisté pour que ce soit Draco qui se rende dans la boutique afin de récupérer le mystérieux colis. Il ignorait ce qui s'y trouvait mais il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose de douteux pour que Narcissa refuse de confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre que son propre fils.

« En temps normal, tu sais que je n'aurais pas été à l'aise à l'idée de faire venir des Sang-Impurs. Voldemort seul sait que je n'ai _aucune_ confiance en ces va-nu-pieds. Mais celle-ci est l'employée de Burke et il m'a assuré qu'il la tiendrait en laisse. » affirma Narcissa.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Burke avait probablement fait cette promesse à sa mère pour s'assurer de pouvoir aussi assister à l'inauguration. L'apothicaire était l'un de ces opportunistes obsédés à l'idée d'entrer dans les hautes sphères.

Draco n'était toutefois pas certain que l'employée en question ferait ce qu'on lui demandait. Les rares interactions qu'il avait eues avec elle lui avaient prouvé son manque évident d'éducation. Weasley était insolente et, derrière son faux air soumis, se dissimulait un dédain évident des conventions. Il en avait fait la preuve à deux reprises. Malgré tout, il ne laisserait pas cette sotte gâcher quoi que ce soit, ce soir. Il était primordial que cette soirée soit un succès. Et Draco allait s'en assurer.

/

Ginny jeta un regard ennuyé vers la porte, soufflant de frustration pour la cinquième fois depuis son arrivée. Décidément, elle était condamnée à se retrouver dans les mailles de ces fichus Malfoy. Elle avait pourtant tout mis en œuvre pour les éviter. Le matin même, Burke lui avait indiqué qu'ils avaient été invités (ou plutôt _convoqués_ selon Ginny) à l'inauguration de l'Augurey Magistral pour s'assurer que les élixirs Anti-Sommeil soient correctement distribués aux convives et que Burke puisse offrir quelques conseils pour une utilisation adaptée et sécuritaire du breuvage.

Cela permettrait assurément à Burke de faire la publicité extensive de sa boutique. Ginny ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi _elle_ était forcée d'y participer. Après tout, une pléthore d'elfes de maison et d'employés se trouvaient à leur disposition pour ce genre de tâches. Pourquoi donc, fallait-il qu' _elle_ soit présente ?

On l'avait enfermé dans un petit bureau qui faisait office de dépôt improvisé pour la soirée. Seules une table et deux chaises composaient le mobilier de la pièce ainsi qu'une large pile de prospectus contenant des informations sur l'hôtel, entreposés sur des étagères. Ils comptaient probablement les distribuer aux convives de la soirée, devina Ginny.

Une heure plus tôt, un elfe de maison lui avait apporté une assiette garnie ainsi qu'un verre d'hydromel, ce qui avait réchauffé le cœur de Ginny. Même si elle devait passer des heures enfermée dans ce bureau étroit, elle avait au moins l'occasion de consommer de l'hydromel de luxe - une première pour elle. La jeune femme avait été stupéfaite par le geste. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils la laissent mourir de faim à cause de son statut. Pour ces gens, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison.

Ginny goba son dernier toast aux œufs de clabbert puis laissa son dos s'enfoncer dans le siège, observant la pièce avec un ennui profond tandis qu'elle mastiquait son petit four. Encore combien de temps serait-elle coincée ici ? Burke lui avait formellement interdit de quitter la pièce, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait même pas aller examiner les alentours pour se divertir. Ils craignaient probablement qu'elle vole quelque chose.

Soudainement, la serrure de la porte émit un cliquetis et Ginny se redressa sur sa chaise, prenant une posture plus correcte. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme fut parcourue par un profond malaise en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. Draco Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce, dardant sur elle son regard hautain.

C'était _exactement_ la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant protesté auprès de Burke pour ne pas revenir dans cet endroit. Ginny avait à tout prix voulu éviter de croiser Malfoy fils après leur dernière interaction. Elle savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas apprécié ses manigances de la veille. Allait-il lui faire regretter son impudence ?

« Eh bien, Weasley. On dirait que tu as un don inné pour t'incruster sans cesse dans les endroits où tu n'as pas ta place. » fit-il remarquer d'une voix traînante. « Ça devient suspect. »

Ginny fut surprise d'entendre qu'il se souvenait de son nom de famille mais elle garda le silence. Draco l'observa de haut en bas, ses yeux emplis de jugement.

« Est-ce une tenue appropriée pour une occasion de ce genre ? » interrogea-t-il avec sa moquerie habituelle.

« Je croyais que le code vestimentaire de la soirée était ' _Décontracté_ ' » lâcha-t-elle avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 _La ferme, Ginny,_ pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Pourquoi ne savait-elle jamais faire preuve de retenue ? A sa grande surprise, Draco Malfoy ne parut pas outré de sa réponse. Au contraire, il laissa même échapper un rire bref. Pas ce rictus moqueur ou ce sourire en coin ouvertement ironique qu'il arborait habituellement. Il s'agissait d'un _vrai_ rire, qui changea complètement son visage, le rendant presque _détendu_. Ginny l'observa, interloquée. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il lui parut presque… humain. Les seules émotions qu'elle avait vu sur son visage se résumaient à un masque d'indifférence froide et une colère austère qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Son hilarité cessa toutefois et son visage reprit son air impérieux.

« Dobby. » dit-il soudainement, sans cesser de la regarder.

« Non, moi c'est _Ginny_. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne répondit pas car un elfe de maison aux longues oreilles poilues venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Sans doute le dénommé Dobby. La petite créature s'inclina profondément devant Draco.

« En quoi Dobby peut-il aider Maitre Malfoy, monsieur ? » demanda la petite créature, visiblement ravie de pouvoir servir.

« Une bouteille d'hydromel. » ordonna Draco sans même jeter un regard vers l'elfe.

Ce dernier claqua ses doigts et une bouteille apparut sur la table, accompagnés de deux verres. Il fit léviter la bouteille dans l'air pour remplir les verres.

« Laisse-nous. » quémanda Draco avant de saisir l'un des verres qui avait glissé dans sa direction.

Ginny jeta un regard au sien, l'air hésitant. L'elfe disparut dans un _pop_ sonore.

« Je ne sais pas si M. Burke accepterait que… » commença-t-elle, incertaine.

« C'est _moi_ qui décide, ici. Pas Burke. » répliqua Draco d'un ton irrité. « Et sais-tu à quel point c'est malpoli de refuser un verre proposé par l'hôte, Weasley ? »

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres minces.

« Évidemment que tu ne sais pas. Tu ne connais rien aux règles _basiques_ de l'étiquette. » insulta-t-il avec hauteur.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais concéda à attraper son verre à son tour, avalant une gorgée de la boisson. L'hydromel était succulent, encore meilleur que celui qu'on lui avait apporté plus tôt dans la soirée. Pour elle qui était habituée aux hydromels vendus à quelques mornilles dans la boutique près de son appartement, dans le quartier des Embrumes - c'était sans aucun doute une expérience différente.

« C'est un grand cru. » expliqua-t-il en observant son visage de ses yeux perçants.

Devant son air perdu, Draco ajouta :

« C'est une appellation particulière donné à certains hydromels lorsqu'ils remplissent certaines conditions spécifiques. » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh. » dit-elle simplement.

Pendant les secondes suivantes, qui lui parurent être une éternité, un silence s'installa pendant que Malfoy l'observait toujours de son œil sondeur et Ginny se sentit gênée.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ginny ne comprenait pas l'objet de sa présence dans cette pièce en sa compagnie pendant que les festivités battaient leur plein, dans la salle de banquet. D'ici, elle pouvait même entendre la musique et les rires. N'était-il pas l'un des organisateurs de la réception ?

« Ne commence pas une phrase par _''Je ne voudrais paraître impolie''_ si tu vas ensuite poser une question impolie. » répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

Ginny réprima une grimace. Elle allait finir par dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait si elle n'apprenait pas à se taire. Qui savait de quoi Draco Malfoy était capable ? Son attitude mystérieuse et son regard calculateur ne lui présageaient rien de bon.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vos invités vous attendent probablement. Et je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire que de discuter avec quelqu'un comme moi. » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

« Détrompe-toi, Weasley. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton mystérieux. « Quel est ton prénom, déjà ? »

« Ginevra Weasley. Mais on m'appelle Ginny. » ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Ginevra. » répéta-t-il d'un ton pensif. « Tu te plais chez cet apothicaire ? »

Ginny l'observa avec circonspection.

« Maître Burke est un employeur… juste. » dit-elle finalement.

Il s'agissait de la réponse politiquement correcte à sa question. Elle n'allait certainement pas partager ses vraies opinions sur Caractacus Burke devant lui. Elle ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy mais elle était cependant certaine d'une chose - elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

« C'est très… _progressiste_ de sa part d'employer quelqu'un comme toi. » lança Draco, ses doigts courant distraitement sur la table tandis qu'il dévisageait Ginny.

« Je suis très reconnaissante envers M. Burke pour cette opportunité. » répéta Ginny d'un ton machinal. « Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté envers moi. »

A sa réponse, Draco éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur et Ginny lui jeta un regard déconcerté.

« Arrête ça. Tu n'es pas convaincante, Weasley. » dit-il, une fois son hilarité passée.

Il reporta son attention sur Ginny, une lueur désormais amusée visible dans ses yeux gris.

« Nous le faisons, tous. Jouer un rôle. Je sais ce que c'est. » ajouta-t-il, semblant soudainement perdu dans des réflexions profondes.

« Sauf votre respect, vous et moi ne menons absolument pas la même vie. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de garder neutre.

Le rôle qu'elle devait jouer était _essentiel_. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait continuer à survivre dans cette société où elle était considérée comme une sous-personne. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Draco Malfoy ne savait rien de ses griefs. Il vivait une existence privilégiée, loin de la réalité imposée à la plupart des habitants de ce régime inégalitaire. Il passait son temps enfermé dans sa cage dorée, parmi des personnes qui s'inclinaient devant lui pour répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Il possédait tous les avantages, jouissait de tous les pouvoirs. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre les problématiques des centaines de milliers de personnes qui n'étaient pas considérées comme adéquates par le régime.

Draco parut pris de court par sa réponse et elle vit la lueur d'amusement disparaître de ses yeux, remplacé de nouveau par cette froideur qu'il dégageait habituellement.

« Quand pourrais-je partir d'ici ? » demanda Ginny en croisant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Quand je l'aurais décidé. » répondit-il d'un ton glacial avant de se relever brutalement.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il quitta la pièce, laissant Ginny à nouveau seule. Elle laissa échapper un soupir mêlant frustration et soulagement. Soulagement parce que chaque interaction avec Malfoy la rendait tendue. Frustration parce qu'elle ignorait combien de temps elle serait encore coincée dans cet endroit.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau - la faisant sursauter. Ginny ignorait quelle heure il était mais elle était exténuée d'être restée dans cette endroit avec sa voix pour seule compagnie, sans aucune distraction possible à part fixer les ornements qui décoraient le mur face à elle.

Ce fut Burke qui se présenta cette fois dans la pièce. Il avait visiblement revêtu sa plus belle robe de sorcier pour l'occasion. Le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient encore sur le crâne semblaient avoir été peignés avec soin dans un sens, dans une tentative inutile de dissimuler sa calvitie sévère.

« Suivez-moi. » quémanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

Ginny lui emboîta le pas, passant devant un binôme de Mangemorts qui s'assuraient de la sécurité dans le Hall. Les deux individus ne les quittèrent pas du regard tandis qu'ils avançaient vers une pièce adjacente. L'entrée donnant sur la salle de banquet était ouverte et Ginny put distinguer quelques bribes des festivités. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose de la sorte. Tout ce luxe grandiose et décadent - elle avait presque l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, si curieux et lointain de son quotidien.

Ils se retrouvèrent près d'un foyer au décor majestueux, composé d'un vestiaire, où deux elfes organisaient les affaires des convives. Sur une table, on avait entreposé une pléthore de paniers cadeaux garnis, tous décorés avec délicatesse, et parachevés par un fil torsadé argenté.

« Restez tranquille et n'ouvrez pas votre gosier intarissable sans ma permission. » déclara Burke à ses côtés, une lueur menaçante dans ses petits yeux enfoncés. « Suis-je assez _clair_? »

Ginny hocha la tête avec lassitude. Elle était de toute façon trop exténuée pour faire la conversation. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Ginny réalisa qu'elle donnait directement sur la salle de banquet. Elle aperçut un groupe de sorciers s'approcher du foyer, en grande discussion avec Draco Malfoy.

« Une soirée époustouflante, M. Malfoy. » commenta un sorcier avec enthousiasme. « Nous avons hâte de venir passer un séjour dans l'hôtel. »

Ginny n'entendit pas la réponse de Draco mais elle vit distinctement un rictus satisfait au coin de ses lèvres minces. Il fit un signe en direction d'un elfe de maison qui fit léviter des paniers en direction du groupe. Ginny jeta un regard vers une horloge face au mur. _Une heure du matin_ , affichait-elle. Les festivités arrivaient probablement à leur terme, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Draco salua personnellement certains invités, échangeant quelques mots pour les convenances avant qu'ils ne soient escortés vers l'une des cheminées du hall ou vers la sortie de l'hôtel, pour ceux qui utilisaient d'autres moyens de locomotion. Burke intervint également à plusieurs reprises pour donner des conseils sur l'utilisation de la potion anti sommeil qui se trouvait dans le panier, glissant régulièrement la localisation de sa boutique pour faire bonne mesure. Soudainement, il se tourna vers Ginny et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Apportez deux paniers, voulez-vous ? » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les deux paniers, Ginny vit Burke et Draco en grande discussion avec un couple de sorciers âgés. La femme, de forte corpulence, arborait un œil magique d'un bleu intense dans l'orbite droit, qui remuait dans tous les sens. Elle portait un large chapeau dramatique d'un bleu cobalt, affublé de plumes d'un oiseau probablement massif au vu de leur taille. Le couvre-chef était assorti à sa robe de sorcière en mousseline de soie. Une parure en pierres précieuses habillait sa nuque, brillant sous les lumières éclatantes du lustre accroché au plafond du foyer.

« Merci encore pour votre présence, Madame la Gouverneure. » dit Draco d'un ton qui sonna affreusement pompeux aux oreilles de Ginny.

Draco était visiblement un manipulateur hors pair. En l'observant discuter avec ses convives avec cette politesse agréable, on aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme charmant. Ginny, elle, avait pourtant vu son vrai visage – celui d'individu arrogant et insupportable avec un égo surdimensionné.

« J'espère que vous appréciez ce panier spécial pour témoigner de notre reconnaissance. » poursuivit Draco.

Burke lança un regard entendu à Ginny qui s'empressa de s'approcher du couple pour leur tendre leurs paniers respectifs.

« Charmant. » commenta la Gouverneure, jetant un regard curieux à l'assortiment. « Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas une potion antirides que je vois là-dedans ? »

Il s'agissait visiblement d'une blague d'initiés car son mari émit un rire étouffé à la remarque de la femme.

« Il s'agit d'un élixir anti-sommeil. » intervint Burke d'un ton cérémonieux. « Un breuvage très rare, d'une utilité _inestimable._ »

Il expliqua les avantages et les bienfaits de la potion au couple et parvint même d'une manière subtile à donner la localisation de sa boutique.

« Une apothicairerie de qualité, croyez-moi. » ajouta Draco en hochant la tête, en signe d'agrément. « Nous utilisons les services de M. Burke depuis plusieurs années, déjà. Et Mrs. Warrington, vous apprécierez probablement la politique de recrutement progressiste de son établissement. »

La dénommée Mrs. Warrington, qui avait paru ennuyée en écoutant le discours commercial de Burke, sembla retrouver un intérêt soudain à ses paroles.

« Effectivement, nous employons depuis quelques années des employés de rang inférieur pour les éduquer à l'art prestigieux qu'est la concoction de potions. J'ai toujours voulu être un employeur équitable, qui donne des opportunités aux moins fortunés lorsque l'occasion se présente. Ginevra ici présente est d'ailleurs l'une d'elles. » indiqua Burke en désignant Ginny. « Elle m'a assisté pour la concoction de l'élixir. »

L'œil magique de Mrs Warrington se déplaça soudainement et s'attarda sur Ginny.

« Vraiment ? » demanda la Gouverneure, visiblement très curieuse. « Et quelle est votre expérience, Miss ? »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et articulé de manière exagérée, comme lorsqu'on parlait à un enfant limité en termes de communication.

« Je suis très reconnaissante de l'opportunité que m'offre M. Burke. Il est rare d'avoir ce genre d'opportunités avec mon statut. » déclara Ginny d'une voix modulée.

« Et vous retrouvez dans un environnement comme celui-ci doit être quelque peu intimidant, n'est-ce pas ? » insista la vieille femme.

« La très noble famille Malfoy a accepté de me donner une chance, et j'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. » récita Ginny avec un sourire figé, répétant son script à la perfection.

Tandis que les paroles sortaient de sa bouche, elles lui firent l'impression d'un venin mortel. Ces mots semblèrent toutefois sonner d'une manière agréable aux oreilles de la Gouverneure car son visage perdit sa mine blasée, au profit d'un air appréciateur.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre quelque chose de ce genre, _ici._ » dit-elle, agréablement surprise.

Ginny jeta un regard bref vers Draco Malfoy qui arborait un rictus de satisfaction suprême.

« Allons-y, Casparus. Nous sommes déjà bien en retard sur notre heure du coucher. Ces fêtes ne sont plus de notre âge. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence en direction de Draco.

Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de la tête poli.

« Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner. » suggéra-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie des Warrington.

« Que Voldemort vous accompagne. » glapit Burke derrière eux.

Ginny les observa s'éloigner d'un air pensif, les sourcils froncés. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi,_ elle pouvait deviner que sa présence à cette inauguration n'était pas désintéressée. L'énergie que Burke et Malfoy avaient déployé pour créer cette interaction avec la Gouverneure témoignait d'un motif ultérieur. Et même si Ginny était heureuse d'avoir gagné quelques gallions supplémentaires sans devoir travailler d'arrache-pied, elle n'aimait pas cette impression d'être utilisée à des fins inconnues.

 _Pire encore_ , elle ressentait ce pressentiment désagréable - celui qui lui assurait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre - j'attends vos avis ! Le prochain sera centré sur Théodore Nott ainsi qu'Hermione Granger.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite,
> 
> xx - Fearless


	5. Noblesse Oblige, Faiblesse Fustige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeur et vigueur tout le monde,
> 
> Je viens de commencer un nouveau boulot, donc ces dernières semaines ont été un peu éreintantes pour moi, d'où mon absence !
> 
> Merci à ThePoltergeist et starbunny86 pour vos reviews :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

****

_(Théodore et Hermione)_

**V. Noblesse Oblige, Faiblesse Fustige**

« Réveillez-vous, bande de cancrelats fainéants ! » s'exclama une voix tonitruante qui résonna dans le dortoir. « Allez, debout ! Et plus vite que ça, mécréants ! »

Les yeux d'Ivo s'ouvrirent brusquement, rencontrant la lumière aveuglante d'une baguette magique, rivée dans sa direction. Il se redressa lentement sur sa couchette, frottant ses yeux encore endormis.

« Magnez-vous, enfants de gourgandines ! » poursuivit la voix rauque, le faisant sursauter.

Ivo tira le drap déchiré qu'il utilisait chaque nuit pour se couvrir. Il avait pris une couleur grisâtre avec le temps et une odeur de renfermé s'y dégageait désormais. Le garçon enfila ses chaussures à la hâte, observant du coin de l'œil les enfants et les adolescents qui se pressaient autour de lui pour quitter leurs couchettes de fortune.

Une fois qu'il eut revêtit sa vieille veste en poils de grison, Ivo suivi un groupe qui quittait le dortoir en discutant avec animation. Il arriva au réfectoire, où plusieurs dizaines de jeunes étaient installés à des longues tables en métal, devant des bols de porridge. Comme d'habitude, un brouhaha animé régnait dans la salle. Ivo se plaça dans une longue file d'attente où une femme corpulente servait des bols de porridge aux jeunes qui se présentaient à son stand. A ses côtés, un homme à l'expression antipathique avait les yeux rivés sur un large registre posé face à lui. Ivo grimaça lorsqu'arriva son tour.

Jacobus Cloyd était le propriétaire de _La Trappe_. C'était un homme cupide et malveillant, qui aurait probablement vendu ses propres parents si cela avait pu lui rapporter une poignée de gallions. Officiellement, _La Trappe_ accueillait des orphelins et des enfants de la rue qui n'avaient aucune figure parentale dans leur vie. L'endroit prétendait leur offrir un toit et de quoi se nourrir. En réalité, c'était un autre type d'éducation qu'on donnait à ces jeunes.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Ivo, une lueur contrariée passa dans les yeux vitreux de Cloyd. Il fronça son nez busqué tandis qu'il consultait le registre posé devant lui. Ivo déglutit nerveusement.

« Tu n'as rien rapporté hier. » fit remarquer Cloyd d'un ton irrité, reportant son regard scrutateur sur le jeune garçon. « On peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« Il y avait des Mangemorts partout sur le Chemin de Traverse, m'sieur Cloyd. » répondit lentement Ivo, intimidé.

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de zone ? » s'enquit Cloyd d'une voix étrangement patiente.

« Je suis allé dans le Quartier Treize mais l'un des patrons m'a reconnu alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. » expliqua Ivo, sentant des regards rivés sur lui.

« _J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque._ » répéta Cloyd d'une voix aiguë, trémoussant ses hanches de manière exagérée. « Vous entendez cette tafiole ? »

Derrière lui, Ivo entendit des rires gras. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il aperçut la forme massive de Cloyd se lever brusquement. L'homme l'attrapa violemment par le col de son pull. Une lueur furieuse animait son regard et il rapprocha le visage d'Ivo du sien.

« Tu crois que je te paye à _penser_ , pédale ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix courroucée.

Ivo secoua frénétiquement de la tête, paralysé devant cet homme brutal qui faisait près de quatre fois son gabarit.

« Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as rien _mangé._ » poursuivit Cloyd, ulcéré. « Pourtant tu continues de bouffer _ma_ nourriture et de dormir dans _ma_ piaule. Tu te crois dans un hôtel, petite merde ? Tu crois loger à _l'Augurey Magistral,_ c'est ça? »

Cloyd avait lancé cela en prenant une voix exagérément pompeuse pour témoigner d'un sarcasme évident. De nouveau, Ivo entendit des rires moqueurs autour de lui.

« Tu as intérêt à te bouger les miches. Ne t'avise pas de revenir ce soir les poches _vides_. Compris, morveux ? » demanda Cloyd, la voix menaçante.

Ivo hocha la tête, le teint livide et le corps tremblant. Cloyd le relâcha avec brusquerie, et il retomba sur le sol.

« Je n'ai pas le temps à accorder à des petits ingrats dans ton genre. N'oublie pas que contrairement à ta chienne de mère, _je_ t'ai donné un toit. Ne m'oblige pas à te remettre à la rue, avorton. » s'acharna Cloyd.

A côté de Cloyd, la femme qui servait les portions de porridge lança à Ivo un regard de profond dégoût. Elle héla la jeune fille qui suivait Ivo dans la file d'attente et lui tendit un bol de porridge, ignorant délibérément le jeune garçon.

Ivo se releva lentement, accablé et effrayé, s'efforçant de réprimer son envie de fondre en larmes. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du réfectoire, sous les regards de pitié des uns et moqueurs des autres. Pour les enfants perdus comme lui, _La Trappe_ était l'un des rares endroits où se réfugier. Ce n'était toutefois pas sans prix. Pour rester _à La Trappe_ , les enfants perdus devaient réaliser des actes de petites délinquances pour Jacobus Cloyd. Cela se résumait généralement à voler dans les rues de Londres.

Les meilleurs voleurs étaient récompensés et bénéficiaient d'un meilleur traitement à _La Trappe_. Des repas plus copieux, des dortoirs plus confortables et des meilleurs vêtements. Les autres recevaient le strict minimum et s'entassaient dans des dortoirs serrés et humides, dont la propreté laissait à désirer, et étaient nourris avec des restes moisis.

Ceux qui ne se pliaient pas aux obligations de la maison ou qui ne parvenaient pas à performer étaient généralement jetés à la rue, comme des vieux balais usagés. Malgré tout, _La Trappe_ était un toit et bon nombre de jeunes préféraient accepter ce train de vie difficile plutôt que de se retrouver dans les rues du régime, impitoyables pour des enfants de leur statut.

Ivo avait passé deux mois à la rue. L'expérience avait été angoissante. Il ne voulait plus y retourner. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait tenté de se débrouiller comme il le pouvait pour survivre. Il avait d'abord été envoyé dans un orphelinat puis avait fini par fuguer après les mauvais traitements qu'il y avait reçu.

C'était dans la rue que l'un des enfants de _La Trappe_ avait repéré Ivo et lui avait proposé de se joindre à leur collectif. On lui avait promis qu'il bénéficierait d'un toit décent et d'un bol de nourriture chaque jour s'il était disposé à travailler pour gagner son pain.

Parfois, il parvenait à _manger_ quelque chose, le terme qu'on utilisait à _la Trappe_ pour désigner le vol à la tire. Ces fois-là, on le laissait tranquille. Ivo n'était toutefois pas régulier à la tâche. Voler à la tire demandait une certaine dextérité qu'il n'avait pas encore acquise. La plupart des jeunes de la Trappe ne possédaient pas de baguette magique au vu de leur statut de sang et de leur pauvreté extrême. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient reçu une éducation magique décente.

Pour les rares jeunes qui possédaient une baguette, leur usage était généralement restreint. Ils devaient donc faire preuve d'imagination et de créativité pour subtiliser des biens aux passants. Leur butin variait. Il s'agissait habituellement d'argent, d'objets ensorcelés ou des bijoux et des accessoires de valeur. Les jeunes les plus débrouillards et expérimentés arrivaient parfois à récupérer des balais volants, des objets magiques plus élaborés ou même des baguettes magiques. Tout était récupéré par Jacobus Cloyd et les superviseurs de la _Trappe_ pour être revendu sur le marché noir. Les baguettes magiques de Sang-Purs étaient les biens les plus plébiscités. Elles pouvaient être revendues à des prix astronomiques.

La vie d'Ivo n'était pas simple. Depuis son arrivée, certains des résidents de _la Trappe_ l'avaient pris en grippe. On trouvait son attitude trop maniérée et trop féminine pour un garçon. On se moquait de sa voix aiguë, de sa démarche ou encore de ses oreilles décollées. Malgré tout, Ivo, savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver à la rue une nouvelle fois. Le régime était intransigeant pour un Sang-Mêlé de douze ans comme lui. Il était indésirable dans cette société.

« Hey, petit. » lança soudainement une voix enjouée face à lui.

Ivo releva les yeux et son attention se reporta sur une jeune fille blonde qui lui souriait, l'air désolé.

« Cloyd est un sacré troll quand il s'y met. » dit-elle à voix basse, prenant place face à lui.

Ivo ne répondit pas et jeta des regards paniqués autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde pense la même chose, ici. Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

« Un mois. » répondit Ivo avec découragement.

« Oh, une nouvelle recrue. » lança l'adolescente avec amusement. « C'est quoi ton nom, petit ? »

« Ivo. »

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Ivo. Je suis Kitty. » se présenta la fille.

Elle fit glisser son bol de porridge rempli devant lui.

« Tiens. Tu as la peau sur les os, petit. » fit remarquer la dénommée Kitty. « Mange ça. »

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » demanda Ivo en ouvrant de grands yeux estomaqués.

« Non, et puis ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. » affirma-t-elle en fronçant le nez tandis qu'elle observait le bol d'un œil distrait.

Ivo ne se fit pas prier. Il s'empara de la cuillère et commença à engloutir le porridge à grandes bouchées, affamé. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin. Kitty l'observa avec des yeux rieurs.

« Merci. » dit Ivo, la bouche pleine, lui lançant un regard empli de reconnaissance. « Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? »

« Disons que je fais des allers-retours entre ici et d'autres endroits. » répondit Kitty d'un ton mystérieux. « Mais ça fait plus ou moins quatre ans que je fréquente _La Trappe._ »

Ivo écarquilla les yeux. Si Kitty était à _la Trappe_ depuis tout ce temps, cela signifiait qu'elle devait être une bonne voleuse.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je traîne moins dans le coin, ces derniers temps. Mais j'y reviens, de temps en temps. Par nostalgie, j'imagine. Et pour me faire des nouveaux amis, aussi. » dit-elle en l'observant avec attention. « On dirait que Cloyd ne t'a pas raté. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Si je ne mange rien aujourd'hui, il va me mettre à la porte. » révéla Ivo avec un frisson, jetant un regard apeuré vers la table où Cloyd se trouvait toujours, face à son registre.

« Et il le fera, crois-moi. » assura-t-elle avec un sérieux soudain. « Tu devrais venir avec moi. Je pourrais te former, si tu veux. »

Ivo ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé par la proposition de cette jeune fille inconnue. Pourquoi se montrait-elle si gentille avec lui ? La plupart des jeunes qu'il avait rencontrés à _La Trappe_ le traitait avec mépris ou méchanceté. Certains le brutalisaient et les autres préféraient l'ignorer, craignant d'être vus en sa compagnie.

« Si je te prends sous mon aile, tout le monde te fichera la paix. » déclara Kitty avec aplomb, rejetant sa longue natte tressée par-dessus son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » demanda Ivo, mal à l'aise.

« Parce que tu me rappelles _moi_ , au début. J'étais un souffre-douleur, comme toi. Et puis j'ai fini par trouver quelqu'un qui a accepté de me prendre sous son aile. Je ne serais plus de ce monde si elle ne m'avait pas appris tout ce qu'elle savait. » expliqua Kitty avec gravité.

Ivo avala la dernière bouchée de porridge et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son pull, l'observant avec admiration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vivait à _la Trappe_ depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que personne ne faisait rien par bonté de cœur. Tout le monde survivait comme ils pouvaient. L'échange était au cœur de toutes les interactions. Ivo, lui, n'avait cependant rien à offrir.

« Sincèrement petit, _rien du tout_. Tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Mais qui sait… Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras me retourner cette faveur quand j'en aurais besoin ? » proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ivo hésita quelques secondes, puis répondit :

« D'accord, j'accepte. »

Un très grand sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Kitty.

_/_

Le son puissant de la sirène du paquebot retentit, résonnant à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Théodore Nott reposa sa plume, observant d'un air concentré les notes apposées sur le parchemin vieilli.

« Nous sommes arrivés à bon port, Maître Nott. » lança une voix fluette, le sortant de ses pensées profondes.

Il se tourna vers Zéphyr, son fidèle elfe de maison, qui l'observait avec adoration à travers ses yeux globuleux. Zéphyr était déjà d'un âge avancé, comme en témoignaient les rides qui parsemaient son visage grisâtre. Une chevelure clairsemée cachait en partie son crâne rapetissé et deux longues oreilles pointues frémissaient à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement de la tête. Elle avait servi les Nott toute sa vie.

« Vous avez avancé sur votre composition, Maître Nott ? » demanda la petite créature avec excitation, observant le parchemin noirci sur lequel Théodore était penché.

Théodore hocha la tête et Zéphyr parut extatique, provoquant un sourire désabusé sur le visage du jeune homme. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait sur cette composition et il avançait si lentement, qu'il n'était pas certain de l'achever un jour, même si son espérance de vie atteignait 130 ans, comme celle de son arrière-grand-père, Theradius Nott, un compositeur-instrumentiste de renommée.

C'était ce dernier qui avait instauré chez Théodore son amour pour la musique. La dynastie Nott avait rassemblé de nombreux artistes et créateurs à travers les générations, tous bercés dans les arts et l'ingénierie depuis leur tendre enfance. Les Nott appréciaient les belles choses et passaient leurs existences à rechercher les beautés de l'art.

C'était pour cette raison que ses parents avaient envoyé Théodore en France pour parfaire son art et ses connaissances sur la musique. Il avait étudié dans la prestigieuse _Académie impériale des Tuiles_ , l'un des meilleurs conservatoires magiques au monde. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, Théodore avait complété son éducation et sa formation auprès de compositeurs de renom.

On l'avait souvent qualifié de virtuose. Théodore avait composé sa première sonate à dix ans. Il avait un flair original et était capable de mélanger les codes de la musique classique à des thèmes plus modernes et inédits. On louait sa sensibilité, son avant-gardisme, et son audace à se défaire des règles pourtant si codifiées de son domaine.

L'opéra qu'il composait depuis plus de deux ans serait le travail d'une vie, il le savait. Pourtant, il peinait à avancer sur son projet, jamais satisfait de ce qui en résultait. Il manquait encore cette profondeur qu'il voulait donner à la composition. Théodore avait peu de temps à y consacrer. Son travail était exigeant et la majorité de son temps était passé sur des compositions qu'il présentait dans divers théâtres et opéras à travers le monde.

Malgré son âge, Théodore avait énormément voyagé - une expérience peu commune pour les sorciers britanniques. Son appartenance à une famille royale signifiait toutefois que les règles données au reste de la communauté ne s'appliquaient que très rarement à lui ainsi qu'à ses pairs.

Après près de quinze années passées à l'étranger, où il avait passé l'intégralité de son adolescence et les premières années de sa vie d'adulte, Théodore était de retour au Royaume-Uni, à la demande de sa mère. Elle souffrait d'une maladie auto-immune, qui s'était empirée durant l'année précédente, et désirait être proche de son fils pour les derniers mois que les médecins lui avaient donné à vivre.

Le navire s'était arrêté, et Théodore pouvait entendre de l'agitation à l'extérieur. A ses côtés, Zéphyr avait déjà rassemblé toutes ses malles et commença à ranger soigneusement les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau de la cabine luxueuse qu'il avait occupé pendant le voyage. Le trajet à partir des États-Unis avait été extrêmement long et Théodore était heureux de retrouver la terme ferme. Même s'il était habitué à ce type de déplacements, il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise en mer pendant une période aussi prolongée.

Lorsqu'il descendit la passerelle menant au quai, Théodore remarqua qu'un groupe l'attendait sur le port. L'équipage du paquebot s'assurerait qu'il quitte le bateau avant le reste des voyageurs, des immigrés en provenance d'autres nations purifiées.

Après tant d'années passées à l'étranger, il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier ce que signifiait être un membre des _Treize sacrés_ au Royaume-Uni. Il n'était pas traité à la même enseigne que les autres. Partout où il se rendait, Théodore recevait un traitement spécial. Il n'était presque jamais mêlé aux foules et ses déplacements étaient généralement escortés par des Mangemorts ou des Aurors pour des raisons de sécurité.

Alors qu'il poursuivait son avancée sur la rampe, Théodore reconnut sa mère, installée sur un fauteuil volant. Le fauteuil reposait sur deux balais miniatures en suspension à quelques centimètres du sol. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis l'année précédente, durant la visite de cette dernière aux États-Unis pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le visage de Théodore se décomposa lorsqu'il la vit. Son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses traits lui semblèrent plus émaciés que jamais. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis leur dernière rencontre. Théodore avait toujours connu sa mère en chair, avec un visage joufflu et des yeux étincelants et rieurs. Ses cheveux, jadis ondulés et d'une couleur auburn profonde, avaient virés au gris et paraissaient ternes et sans vie.

La vue de sa mère lui montra brutalement à quel point la maladie l'avait rongée. Il parcourut les derniers mètres les séparant et s'agenouilla devant elle, luttant pour retenir ses larmes devant elle. Gislena, elle, l'observait avec une lueur heureuse dans les yeux et attrapa son visage dans ses mains.

« Mon fils. » dit-elle avec émotion. « Tu ne dois plus reconnaître ta propre mère. »

Un rire étranglé quitta la gorge de Théodore. Il fut heureux de savoir que malgré son apparence totalement ravagée par la maladie, la voix douce et chantante de sa mère - celle qu'il affectionnait tant - n'avait pas changé. Elle avait la voix la plus belle qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

Une diligence imposante poussée par des créatures invisibles et mystérieuses les attendait pour les escorter. Théodore aida sa mère à monter à l'intérieur. Un Mangemort fit mine de s'approcher d'elle pour l'aider mais Théodore repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Ne la touchez pas. » dit-il d'un ton froid à l'attention du Mangemort.

Lorsque Gislena fut correctement installée dans la diligence, le Mangemort ensorcela son fauteuil volant qui se rapetissa immédiatement, prenant la taille d'un objet miniature. Théodore prit place aux côtés de sa mère qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, regardant son fils affectueusement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le domaine des Nott, Théodore observa l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait face à lui. Il ressentait toujours un profond malaise lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit et ce sentiment ne s'était pas dissipé avec les années.

Le château des Nott était une merveille architecturale, érigée par son ancêtre Methodius Otto Nott au dix-septième siècle. Ce dernier avait fait appel à de nombreux archimages et constructeurs européens, créant une fusion de style qui rendait l'endroit unique aux yeux de ses habitants et des visiteurs assez chanceux pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Au cours des siècles, la demeure avait fait l'objet de plusieurs rénovations mais n'avait jamais perdu son authenticité ni sa superbe.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le large hall, le regard de Théodore se porta aussitôt sur une toile grandeur nature, présentant un portrait de sa famille - la génération actuelle des Nott. Chaque génération possédait un portrait similaire. Les portraits des anciennes générations étaient désormais érigés dans les longs corridors de la demeure, imposants vestiges d'une dynastie ancienne. La devise familiale était sculptée sous le portrait.

_\- Bellement et hardiment -_

Pour Théodore, toutefois, il s'agissait d'un endroit froid et austère, dans lequel il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise. Il avait été heureux de le quitter lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé à l'étranger pour poursuivre son éducation en France. La demeure lui rappelait des souvenirs désagréables et malheureux.

Lorsqu'il retrouva sa chambre, il la reconnut à peine. Tout lui sembla différent - le mobilier, la couleur des draperies ainsi que la disposition des meubles qui s'y trouvaient. Théodore prit place sur le lit massif qui dominait la pièce et observa les lieux avec appréhension. D'un geste distrait, il fit tourner la chevalière qu'il portait à l'auriculaire gauche.

« La dernière fois que tu étais ici, tu étais encore un enfant. » rappela Gislena, près de l'encadrement de la porte. « Nous avons fait quelques changements en prévision de ton arrivée. Je sais que tu es un homme désormais et que tu as besoin de ton propre espace - cette partie du château t'es donc entièrement réservée. Tes instruments ont déjà été installés dans la salle de musique. »

Théodore leva les yeux dans sa direction et Gislena, installée sur son fauteuil volant, se déplaça près de Théodore.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir de retour, mon chéri. » déclara Gislena, d'une voix pleine d'émotions « Évidemment, j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes mais… »

Gislena s'interrompit et fut parcourue d'une toux violente. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle toussait bruyamment, son visage tordu par la douleur. Théodore observa sa mère avec impuissance. Il savait qu'elle souffrait énormément, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Gislena avait toujours été le genre de mère à minimiser ce qui lui arrivait pour ne pas effrayer son fils.

« Mère… » commença Théodore, la gorge nouée.

« Je vais bien Théodore, bien mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines. » affirma-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. »

Le diagnostic donné par les Médicomages à Gislena n'était pas optimiste. Sa condition n'avait pas de remède et l'avancement de la maladie était déjà bien trop critique. Selon eux, il ne lui restait que six mois à vivre - un an si elle avait de la chance. A ce niveau avancé de sa maladie, la seule chose que les Médicomages pouvaient faire était de lui donner des potions calmantes pour atténuer ses douleurs.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le diagnostic des Guérisseurs, Gislena avait fait part à Théodore de l'une de ses dernières volontés. Elle voulait passer le temps qui lui restait avec lui, au Royaume-Uni. L'idée d'y retourner avait toujours causé une anxiété profonde à Théodore mais il était prêt à tout faire pour s'assurer que la fin de vie de sa mère se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Même s'il devait sacrifier son bien-être.

« J'ai prévenu le directeur du Théâtre qu'il aurait l'un des meilleurs compositeurs du monde à partir de la semaine prochaine. » dit Gislena, ses yeux s'éclairant avec fierté. « Je suis impatiente de voir tes compositions enfin présentées dans notre pays. »

« Tu veux entendre le premier mouvement de ma nouvelle symphonie ? » demanda Théodore, un sourire faible au coin de ses lèvres.

Une euphorie soudaine apparut dans les yeux fatigués de Gislena et pendant l'espace d'un instant - elle ressembla à une petite fille à qui _l'on_ venait de donner un cadeau longtemps désiré.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. » dit-elle avec sincérité.

_/_

Hermione Granger reposa le large grimoire qu'elle consultait sur la table en bois et d'un geste précautionneux, effaça la poussière qui maculait la couverture. Les sorts de nettoyage, trop abrasifs, étaient déconseillés sur les livres aussi anciens à cause de la matière sensible qu'on utilisait à l'époque pour les fabriquer. Tandis qu'elle apposait des notes sur le parchemin posé à côté de l'ouvrage, elle sentit des regards insistants dans sa direction et leva la tête.

Hermione croisa les regards hostiles de Pénélope et Patricia Clearwater, les deux autres employées des Archives. Elles s'échangeaient des messes basses, jetant de temps à autres des regards hargneux en direction de la jeune femme. Hermione reporta son attention sur son parchemin, s'efforçant d'ignorer leurs agissements.

Depuis le jour où Hermione avait aidé Aelius Macmillan en l'absence de Pénélope, il avait insisté pour qu'elle continue à l'assister quotidiennement. Évidemment, à son retour, Pénélope n'avait pas accueilli la nouvelle avec gaieté, ce qu'Hermione comprenait parfaitement. Malgré tout, elle n'en avait que faire. L'unique raison pour laquelle Pénélope travaillait aux Archives était parce que sa mère lui avait donné le poste. Pénélope n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un immense intérêt envers les livres, ni les plus grands auteurs du pays. Le népotisme était toutefois une pratique courante dans le Royaume-Uni purifié et les familles de Sang-Pur gardaient jalousement les meilleures opportunités pour les membres de leur entourage.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été appréciée par ses deux collègues mais ces dernières n'avaient jamais osé lui faire des remarques. Après tout, c'était M. Macmillan lui-même qui l'avait embauchée et elles n'étaient pas assez stupides pour critiquer son choix de manière vocale.

Elles se contentaient donc d'autres stratagèmes pour faire sentir à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue aux Archives. Cela passait généralement par des micro agressions, des remarques passives agressives ou tout simplement des regards méprisants et dégoûtés, comme si elle était une tâche disgracieuse sur une tapisserie sophistiquée.

Hermione était habituée à ce traitement et elle avait appris à ignorer les agissements de ses collègues au quotidien. Cette opportunité était trop bonne pour qu'elle se laisse provoquer par ces deux mégères frustrées.

Une fois son marquage terminé, Hermione agita sa baguette en direction du grimoire pour le replacer sur son étagère attitrée. Elle se releva ensuite, et passa devant la table de Pénélope et Patricia pour monter les escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau d'Aelius.

« Ah, vous voilà, Miss Granger. » l'accueillit immédiatement le vieil homme, comme s'il l'attendait depuis des lustres.

Hermione réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Un jeune homme était installé sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau d'Aelius. L'homme avait probablement le même âge qu'Hermione. Ses cheveux sombres, légèrement ondulés, couvraient son front. Sa peau était hâlée et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur curieuse – si bien qu'Hermione ne parvint à identifier s'ils étaient bleus ou verts.

« Valeur et vertu. » salua Hermione d'une voix polie.

« Victorieuse soit sa venue. » répondit l'homme.

Il avait une voix mélodieuse pour un homme. Hermione fut toutefois décontenancée par le ton qu'elle décela dans sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Elle eut presque l'impression de distinguer de l'agacement.

« Miss Granger. Je vous présente Théodore Nott. Vous avez entendu parler de la famille Nott, je présume ? » interrogea Aelius.

Hermione savait que les Nott faisaient partie des _Treize sacrés_. À la vue de son âge, Hermione devinait que cet homme était probablement le fils du Gouverneur actuel, Theodius Nott.

Hermione acquiesça lentement à la question de son employeur, soudainement nerveuse. Si elle s'était progressivement habituée à travailler pour Aelius, elle éprouvait une crainte certaine à l'idée de se retrouver en présence d'un membre d'une famille royale.

Ils étaient des gens puissants. Les rares histoires qu'elle entendait à leur sujet ainsi que ses lectures sur l'histoire du pays lui indiquaient qu'ils étaient intransigeants et qu'ils abhorraient les gens de statut inférieur.

Elle savait qu'Aelius n'était pas aussi extrémiste dans sa vision du statut de sang - mais il restait une exception à la règle. Si le régime était ce qu'il était actuellement, c'était du fait des familles royales qui prônaient la pureté _parfaite et exemplaire_. Les gens comme elles n'étaient pas considérées comme étant dignes de respect.

« J'ai entendu parler de Theodimus Nott et ses travaux sur des éléments d'architecture. Il a été le premier sorcier à encenser les méthodes de construction des centaures. » indiqua Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Des travaux qui l'auraient envoyé à Azkaban, s'il les avait écrits 70 ans plus tard, sans l'ombre d'un doute. » commenta Aelius d'un ton amusé.

Hermione fut stupéfaite par les paroles d'Aelius et jeta un regard apeuré au dénommé Théodore, l'observant avec appréhension.

« Il aurait probablement imité les grands hommes de notre régime. Voler le travail de personnes considérées comme des individus de sous-races puis se l'accaparer sans citer ses sources. » répondit Théodore d'une voix acerbe.

Sa réponse interloqua davantage la jeune femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle entendait deux hommes qui appartenaient au clan des _Treize sacrés_ , critiquer le régime de manière si flagrante. Hermione resta silencieuse, mal à l'aise. Si on l'avait entendu faire ce genre de remarques en public, elle aurait probablement reçu une correction sévère. C'était probablement une crainte que ces gens ne possédaient pas. Après tout, ils étaient au sommet de la pyramide et pouvaient agir en toute impunité. Aelius sembla remarquer le soudain malaise d'Hermione et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Miss Granger. » reprit-il d'une voix modulée. « M. Nott est à la recherche de certains ouvrages au sujet de l'ethnomusicologie. Il me semble avoir quelques bonnes références dans ma collection privée. »

« Dans votre collection privée, Monsieur ? » répéta Hermione en ouvrant la bouche, estomaquée.

Même si les Archives appartenaient techniquement aux Macmillan et pouvaient être qualifiées comme une collection privée, Hermione savait qu'Aelius tenait une réserve plus rare et secrète, qui n'était généralement pas autorisée d'accès, sauf à Patricia, la Conservatrice-en-Chef.

« C'est bien ça, Miss Granger. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ces livres ne sortent jamais de ma réserve mais je n'ai aucun problème à ce que Théodore les consulte directement sur place. Je peux vous laisser l'y guider ? Patricia vous montrera le chemin. »

Il sortit une clé dorée, avec un embout curieux et la tendit à Hermione. Cette dernière s'empara de l'objet, prise au dépourvu. Elle était choquée de la confiance qu'Aelius plaçait en elle.

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement, ne pouvant dissimuler son excitation. Aelius l'observa avec amusement derrière ses lunettes. Théodore se leva alors et Hermione fut surprise par sa taille. Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Il dégageait une grâce discrète qu'elle voyait rarement chez les hommes. Il posa son regard sur Hermione, comme s'il attendait son signal. Hermione tourna les yeux vers Aelius qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, une lueur encourageante dans les yeux.

« Hm, suivez-moi. » indiqua-t-elle à l'attention de Théodore, d'une voix plus assurée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en colimaçon menant à la pièce principale des Archives. Hermione s'approcha de Patricia, penchée sur un pupitre. Cette dernière la gratifia d'un regard hautain.

« Pouvez-vous nous conduire aux Archives privées de M. Macmillan ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre la plus agréable possible, malgré l'air condescendant de sa collègue.

« _Pardon ?_ Tu n'es pas autorisée à entrer dans les Archives privées. » répondit immédiatement Patricia avec désobligeance.

Hermione brandit la clé que lui avait donnée Aelius devant Patricia. Cette dernière parut avoir reçu de la morve de troll sur le visage et elle ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés.

« M. Macmillan m'a _personnellement_ demandée d'escorter M. Nott dans ses Archives privées. » lui répondit Hermione d'un ton suffisant.

La mine indignée sur le visage de Patricia la fit jubiler. Cette dernière parut sur le point de répliquer mais elle coula un regard vers Théodore et sembla décider de garder le silence.

« Absolument. » dit-elle d'un ton agréable qui semblait trop forcé pour être naturel. « Suivez-moi. »

Ils prirent la direction d'un couloir qu'Hermione n'avait jamais emprunté depuis son arrivée aux Archives. Un tableau représentant une femme brune à l'air serein assise sur un fauteuil, les accueillit. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement. Elle ressemblait à une version plus jeune de la femme du portrait familial accrochée dans le bureau d'Aelius. Il s'agit sans doute de Vivica, son épouse défunte.

« _Scientia sapientes juvat._ » lança Patricia d'une voix claire devant le tableau.

Vivica hocha la tête, et agita sa main, comme pour les autoriser à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le tableau se déplaça, laissant apparaître une porte étroite dans le mur. Patricia s'effaça, visiblement irritée et lança un regard hargneux à Hermione. Cette dernière s'avança et introduisit la petite clef dans la serrure qui émit un léger ' _clic_ '. Elle poussa la poignée et entra à l'intérieur d'une pièce au plafond bien plus bas que la salle principale. L'endroit était composé d'une vingtaine d'étagères, de sofas confortables et d'une longue table de travail au bois reluisant. Une odeur de parchemin frais lui parvint aux narines.

Soudainement, Hermione entendit Patricia s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle se retourna vivement et vit cette dernière ainsi que Théodore Nott l'observer avec perplexité. Hermione réalisa que son visage arborait probablement un sourire béat et elle sentit ses joues se rosir sous l'embarras.

« Je prends le relai. Merci pour votre aide. » dit-elle à l'attention de Patricia.

Patricia lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de quitter la pièce, après s'être inclinée devant Théodore en signe de respect. Hermione vit la bouche de ce dernier tiquer légèrement d'agacement face au geste de Patricia.

« Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, pour dire la vérité. Aelius m'a dit que certains des ouvrages pourraient être intéressants pour mon travail. » répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement en observant les étagères. Le système de rangement semblait être le même que celui des Archives publiques, elle n'aurait donc aucun problème à se repérer. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva des ouvrages d'intérêt. Elle posa des exemplaires sur la table devant Théodore.

« Je pense qu'il serait utile de commencer par ceux-là. » suggéra-t-elle. « Ensuite, nous pourrons regarder des choses plus spécifiques. »

Théodore hocha la tête avant de s'installer sur la table, tirant un rouleau de parchemin et une plume à encre intégrée du sac en bandoulière qu'il portait. Pendant qu'il lisait les ouvrages, Hermione parcourut les rayons des Archives privées avec excitation, ravie de découvrir une nouvelle collection aussi fournie. Elle s'était longuement demandée quel genre de grimoires s'y trouvaient. Elle avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait de livres coûteux et rares, qu'Aelius préférait garder en lieu sûr. En observant certains des ouvrages, elle réalisa que la vérité était toute autre.

Certains des ouvrages seraient sans doute considérés comme problématiques au vu de leur contenu et elle savait qu'ils étaient probablement interdits par la censure du régime.

_Les Bienfaits de la Diversité du Sang_

_Que pouvons-nous apprendre des Moldus ?_

_Pourquoi la pureté du sang est-elle un concept archaïque ?_

Hermione observa les grimoires, médusée par leurs titres. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Aelius refusait de garder ces livres dans la section publique des Archives. Pourquoi possédait-il ce genre de grimoires ? Par curiosité ? Par soucis de connaissance ?

Ces quelques mois à travailler pour Aelius avaient fait comprendre à Hermione que les Macmillan semblaient accorder de l'importance à la connaissance et à l'érudition avant tout. Aelius ne semblait pas être un puriste ni un extrémiste. Pourtant, jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé qu'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'à s'instruire sur des concepts en total désaccord avec le régime. Elle n'en éprouva qu'un respect plus fort envers lui. Une heure plus tard, Hermione sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit Théodore devant elle, la regardant fixement. Surprise, elle faillit faire tomber l'énorme livre qu'elle consultait. Elle le rattrapa in-extremis.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir effrayée. » s'excusa Théodore.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. » assura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Il sembla gêné et parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais il resta silencieux, comme s'il n'osait pas lui poser la question. La jeune femme fut surprise par la timidité qu'il dégageait. Hermione se demanda combien de temps il était resté devant elle, sans oser l'interrompre dans sa lecture.

« Je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« L'un des livres mentionne un auteur - _Thanh Loan Phan_. Je crois que ça pourrait être intéressant pour ce que je recherche. » dit-il.

« Laissez-moi voir si nous avons quelque chose là-dessus. » dit Hermione en fermant son exemplaire pour le reposer à sa place.

Elle s'engagea vers le rayon où elle avait trouvé les premiers ouvrages de musicomagie et parcourut les noms des ouvrages avec attention. Hermione pouvait sentir le regard de Théodore sur elle et elle se sentit soudainement très consciente de son apparence.

« _Les Techniques musicales Khmer_ par Thanh Loan Phan. » énonça-t-elle en extirpa un livre mince, d'une centaine de pages seulement. « Tenez. »

« Merci Miss. » répondit Théodore avant de se diriger vers la longue table et d'y reprendre sa place.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas, jetant un regard curieux et impressionné à son rouleau de parchemin qui arborait déjà plus de cinquante centimètres de notes.

« Sur quoi travaillez-vous, exactement ? » demanda Hermione, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle savait qu'elle était parfois trop curieuse, ce qui n'était pas une qualité qu'on appréciait dans le régime. A son grand soulagement, Théodore ne parut pas s'offusquer de sa question.

« Je suis compositeur-instrumentiste. » déclara-t-il d'une voix posée. « J'aime me former sur des techniques différentes en plus de celles qu'on m'a enseignées. Pour varier mes œuvres. »

Il désigna le livre qu'Hermione venait de lui fournir.

« Cette personne a fait un travail extensif sur certaines techniques musicales asiatiques et sur le chant diphonique. » expliqua-t-il.

Devant l'air confus d'Hermione, il ajouta :

« C'est une technique de chant qui consiste à produire un timbre vocal caractérisé par deux notes de fréquences différente au même moment. »

« Oh. » dit Hermione, ravie d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment penchée sur la musicomagie. Il s'agissait d'un art peu démocratisé et peu accessibles pour les couches les plus basses de la population du régime. On disait que c'était trop sophistiqué pour les sorciers de rang inférieur qui n'étaient généralement pas admis dans les théâtres et autres établissements culturels. Les prix étaient également un moyen de dissuasion efficace. Ces passe-temps étaient onéreux pour la plupart des gens comme Hermione.

« Il n'était pas compliqué de trouver ce genre d'ouvrages dans les pays où je vivais précédemment. » expliqua-t-il avec frustration. « Avant de venir ici, je suis d'abord allé aux Archives Nationales et dans plusieurs librairies. »

Il émit un rire nerveux.

« Et puis je me suis souvenu dans quel pays je me trouvais. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il s'était parlé à lui-même mais Hermione décela l'amertume dans ses paroles.

« Où viviez-vous, avant ? » interrogea avidement la jeune femme.

« Aux États-Unis, ces deux dernières années. Mais j'étais en France, avant cela. » révéla-t-il. « J'ai beaucoup voyagé, à cause de mon métier. »

Hermione ne manqua pas la lueur nostalgique dans ses yeux.

« J'imagine que cette fameuse _Phan_ avait des idées qui ne plaisaient pas à mes ancêtres. » ajouta-t-il.

Hermione savait que la France et une partie des États-Unis étaient également des empires purifiés. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu à travers des rumeurs, confirmées par les paroles de Théodore, ces régimes n'étaient pas aussi extrémistes que le Royaume-Uni. Surtout si on pouvait facilement trouver des ouvrages d'auteurs qui n'adhéraient pas à l'idéologie de la Supériorité du Sang dans la société magique.

« Que faisiez-vous aux États-Unis ? » interrogea Hermione avec intérêt.

« Je présentais mes œuvres dans plusieurs théâtres, en général. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu au Royaume-Uni ? » s'étonna Hermione.

A sa question, le visage de Théodore arbora une mine triste et il sembla se renfrogner. Mortifiée, Hermione réalisa que sa question était probablement trop personnelle. Encore une fois, sa curiosité et son enthousiasme avaient pris le pas de façon inappropriée.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix désolée, ses joues virant à l'écarlate.

Théodore secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-il, avec un léger sourire.

Malgré ses paroles, ses yeux ne perdirent pas la lueur triste et Hermione s'interrogea sur la cause de son affliction. Immédiatement, elle ressentit une sympathie démesurée envers cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir converser de la sorte avec un membre d'une famille royale et même y éprouver un certain plaisir. Pourtant, au vu des rares informations qu'elle avait apprises sur lui depuis son arrivée, Théodore semblait différent. A l'entendre, il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à l'étranger, ce qui expliquait probablement son ouverture d'esprit et ce décalage par rapport à ses pairs. Ses remarques avec Aelius ainsi que la manière dont il avait réagi lorsque Patricia s'était inclinée devant lui prouvaient qu'il ne partageait pas entièrement les convictions du régime.

Lorsque Théodore tourna une page du livre de Phan, un son tonitruant s'éleva de l'ouvrage. Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine qui émettait un chant harmonique.

« Fermez-les yeux. » lança Théodore à l'attention d'Hermione. « Et écoutez. »

Celle-ci s'exécuta avec appréhension. Elle se concentra sur le son qu'elle entendait.

« Vous entendez un son grave, j'imagine ? C'est la voix de base. » expliqua Théodore à voix basse, comme pour ne pas parler au-dessus de la voix chantante.

Hermione hocha la tête, gardant ses yeux clos.

« Maintenant, concentrez-vous, écoutez l'autre son, derrière cette voix grave. C'est quelque chose de puis aigu, qui résonne. » poursuivit Théodore d'une voix à peine audible.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione réalisa qu'elle entendait effectivement un second son, sur une tonalité différente.

« J'entends quelque chose. » dit-elle en retenant son souffle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec excitation, croisant le regard amusé de Théodore. Il sourit devant sa réaction.

« C'est la voix d'une seule et même personne. Elle utilise deux notes et deux fréquences différentes en même temps avec son organe vocal. » expliqua-t-il. « Ça demande un entraînement considérable et une grande maîtrise de sa magie pour pouvoir produire un double son de ce genre. »

« C'est…impressionnant. » s'extasia Hermione.

Théodore hocha la tête avec un sourire, semblant approuver ses paroles.

« Très. » affirma-t-il.

Il tourna la page et le chant de la voix cessa aussitôt. Pendant les heures suivantes, Théodore continua ses recherches, prenant le temps d'expliquer à Hermione certains termes et concepts musicaux sous son regard avide. De son côté, elle se chargeait de trouver les informations dont il avait besoin dans les Archives privées. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione appréciait de travailler en binôme avec quelqu'un. Bientôt, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient dans la pièce depuis près de quatre heures et qu'elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passer.

Elle écarquilla le temps en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Théodore avait suivi son regard. Il sembla lui aussi surpris par le temps qui s'était écoulé.

« On dirait que je me suis encore trop enthousiasmé. Ça m'arrive sur ces sujets. » admit-il, avec un sourire embarrassé.

« Ça m'arrive constamment. » assura Hermione avec un rire nerveux.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Miss Granger. » dit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, réalisant avec plaisir qu'il semblait avoir retenu son nom. La reconnaissance sincère audible dans sa voix la prit au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi sur son lieu de travail.

« Je vais probablement revenir régulièrement. » expliqua-t-il en rangeant soigneusement ses notes dans son sac. « Aelius ne veut absolument pas sortir ces ouvrages de cette pièce - ce que je comprends. »

Hermione hocha la tête. L'idée que Théodore revienne aux Archives ne la dérangeait absolument pas - bien au contraire. Elle avait été impressionnée par la sensibilité avec laquelle il avait traité les ouvrages et elle restait admirative devant la passion pour la musique qui semblait l'animer. Hermione se retrouvait presque en lui lorsqu'elle lisait des ouvrages sur ses sujets préférés.

Interagir avec Théodore avait été agréable contrairement à Pénélope et Patricia qui la traitaient avec ce mépris glacial ou même avec Aelius qui l'intimidait parfois et qu'elle avait encore du mal à cerner.

Ils quittèrent la salle et Hermione referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Le tableau de Vivica Macmillan leur adressa un sourire avenant tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient et retrouvaient la salle principale des Archives.

« A bientôt, Miss Granger. » souffla Théodore avant de se diriger vers la sortie, lançant un dernier sourire en direction de la jeune femme.

« A bientôt. » souffla Hermione tandis qu'elle l'observait sa silhouette disparaître au loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre - qui continue de nous donner d'autres points de vue sur le régime, dans la lignée du précédent. Et enfin l'introduction de Théodore Nott ainsi que la première rencontre avec Hermione :)
> 
> Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'informations à chaque fois mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop le choix - c'est important pour comprendre l'intrigue et les personnages. J'espère que la longueur de mes chapitres ne vous dérange pas trop également !
> 
> Hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> A très vite,
> 
> Fearless


	6. La Loi de l'Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Mileminia et The Poltergeist pour vos commentaires !

_(Ginny - Théodore_

_Hermione - Mrs Moretti_

**VI. La loi de l'attraction**

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces gens fassent _quoi que ce soit_ par eux-mêmes. » déclara Neville Londubat en se grattant la tête, une expression sidérée sur son visage joufflu.

« Oh _non_ … Ils ont toujours leurs elfes de maison et tout un tas de serviteurs pour leurs basses besognes. » rectifia Ginny avec morgue.

« Je sais bien mais en entendant la manière dont tu les décris, ils ont presque l'air… »

Neville s'interrompit, comme s'il cherchait un terme approprié pour les décrire.

« _Humains ?_ » suggéra Ginny pour terminer sa phrase, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

Il hocha la tête, l'air penaud, et Ginny lâcha un rire bref face à sa réaction.

« Ils sont humains. » informa Luna Lovegood de sa voix fluette, intervenant pour la première fois depuis les trente dernières minutes. « Du moins d'un point de vue _biologique_. Ils sont faits d'os, de chair, d'eau, de sang et de… »

« Nous savons très bien qu'ils sont humains, Luna. » coupa gentiment Ginny. « C'était une façon de parler. Ils sont juste tellement… _déconnectés_ de la réalité. Ils vivent vraiment dans un autre monde. »

Luna et Neville, les deux meilleurs amis de Ginny, étaient venus passer la soirée dans l'appartement modeste qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Autour d'un dîner, Ginny s'était empressée de leur relater ses péripéties récentes chez les Malfoy.

A l'instar de Neville, Luna était une ancienne camarade de classe de Ginny, rencontrée à _Néréide_ , l'école de sorcellerie des Sang-Impurs. Depuis, leur trio avait bâti une amitié solide. Luna était également considérée comme une Traîtresse à son sang. Son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, était un prisonnier politique, incarcéré à Azkaban depuis près d'une décennie pour des propos controversés, publiés dans son journal indépendant. Le _Département de l'Uniformisation de la Pureté Exemplaire_ du Ministère avait jugé ses publications comme illégales et l'avait condamné à douze années de prison ferme pour infraction à plusieurs décrets officiels. Luna avait été élevée par sa mère, qui souffrait de troubles mentaux. Ses problèmes avaient progressivement empiré après l'incarcération de son mari et c'était désormais Luna qui s'occupait de sa mère.

« Attends voir Luna… Tu as déjà soigné ces gens ? » demanda Neville avec curiosité en se tournant vers la jeune femme, une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux marron. « Des membres de familles royales, je veux dire. »

Luna secoua la tête en signe de négation et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis suivirent ses mouvements.

« Non, jamais. D'ailleurs, la plupart des autres Sang-Purs ne veulent pas l'aide d'une guérisseuse de rang inférieur. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix contemplative.

Elle sembla réfléchir puis poursuivit :

« Il est vrai que je me suis occupée d'un patient, il y a trois mois. Un Sang-Pur de premier rang. Mais il était inconscient à son arrivée, alors on ne lui a pas vraiment demandé son avis pour dire la vérité. Et puis tous les autres Médicomages étaient occupés alors ils avaient besoin de renfort. »

Depuis deux ans, Luna travaillait en tant qu'interne à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, au service des _Virus et Microbes magiques_. La Médicomagie était une discipline difficile et généralement réservée aux Sang-Purs. Pourtant, durant la dernière décennie, le nombre de Médicomages avaient diminué de manière inquiétante, provoquant une pénurie de professionnels dans le secteur sanitaire. Pour combattre le phénomène, le Ministère avait décidé d'autoriser quelques sorciers de rang inférieur à intégrer le programme de Médicomagie sous certaines conditions. Ginny savait que les années de formation de Luna avaient été un calvaire pour elle. Ses camarades de promo, des sorciers bien nés, l'avaient régulièrement rabaissée pour son statut. Ginny était restée admirative devant la ténacité de son amie. Luna avait dû jongler entre des études difficiles dans un environnement hostile tout en s'occupant de sa mère, dont l'état avait empiré.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne gardez pas votre statut de sang confidentiel ? La moitié des patients sont probablement dans les vapes. » fit remarquer Neville. « Ils n'en sauront probablement rien. »

« Une autre interne m'a raconté une histoire à ce sujet. Ça s'est passé il y a quelques années, je crois. Un patient a appris qu'il avait été soigné par un Traître à son sang alors qu'il avait spécifiquement demandé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il a traîné l'hôpital devant le Magenmagot. Il a gagné 100 000 gallions à la fin du procès et le guérisseur-superviseur qui était en service ce jour-là a été suspendu. On raconte même qu'il a passé trois mois à Azkaban. Depuis, l'hôpital ne veut plus prendre de risques. » expliqua Luna en haussant les épaules.

« Pas étonnant. » commenta Neville.

« Quel ingrat. » renchérit Ginny.

« De toute façon, les plus riches ne vont pas à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire soigner. Ils préfèrent les cliniques privées. J'imagine que c'est ce que font les Treize. » poursuivit Luna, l'air pensif.

Elle reposa son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table et caressa Pattenrond, le gigantesque chat tacheté d'Hermione. L'animal ronronna de plaisir sous les caresses de la jeune femme.

« A chaque fois que je viens ici, je pourrais _jurer_ que ce chat devient de plus en plus gros. » dit Luna, en observant Pattenrond avec attention.

« C'est parce qu'Hermione le traite comme un prince. Ce chat est pourri gâté si tu veux mon avis. Et probablement obèse. » ajouta Ginny, provoquant le rire de ses amis.

« Hey, j'ai _entendu_ ça, Ginny. » lança soudainement une voix près de la porte d'entrée.

Ginny jeta un regard penaud vers Hermione qui venait de faire irruption dans le séjour. Sa robe de sorcière était trempée et ses cheveux encore plus gonflés qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle apposa sa baguette sur sa tenue et murmura un sortilège pour la sécher totalement.

« Tu rentres bien tard, aujourd'hui » fit remarquer Ginny.

D'un geste de la tête, elle désigna l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée condamnée.

« J'ai été un peu prise aux Archives, aujourd'hui - je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer. » expliqua rapidement Hermione, ses joues rosissant imperceptiblement. « Bonsoir Luna et Neville. »

Ces deux derniers la saluèrent en cœur.

« Je t'ai laissée une assiette. » informa Ginny d'un ton jovial.

Elle entendit à peine la réponse d'Hermione qui s'était déjà dirigée vers sa chambre. Ginny termina sa bièraubeurre d'une traite.

« En tout cas, j'espère ne plus devoir me retrouver dans la même pièce que ces coincés arrogants et pète secs. » acheva-t-elle. « Un autre verre, les amis ? »

Neville secoua fermement la tête.

« Il faut que je rentre. Grand-mère n'aime pas que je sois dehors à cette heure-ci. » dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Ginny s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Neville avait vingt-trois ans et pourtant, il laissait sa grand-mère contrôler sa vie comme s'il était encore un enfant. Pour une raison que Ginny ignorait, il obéissait à la moindre de ses demandes au doigt et à l'œil, sans jamais riposter.

Luna s'excusa à son tour, expliquant qu'elle devrait se réveiller tôt pour son service du lendemain. Elle semblait surexcitée à l'idée de faire éclater un kyste draconien de la taille d'un cognard chez un patient, le jour suivant. Neville et Ginny échangèrent des regards dégoûtés lorsqu'elle commença à parler de pus. Ils décrétèrent qu'il était grand temps d'écourter la soirée.

Même si Ginny adorait Luna, elle restait parfois perplexe devant les passions déjantées de son amie. Elle avait toujours été attirée par des sujets peu communs et même considérés comme étant _bizarres_ pour la plupart de ses pairs. Ses intérêts saugrenus n'avaient fait que s'intensifier au fil des années du fait de sa profession et des situations originales auxquelles elle était confrontée quotidiennement.

Après le départ de ses amis, Ginny se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione - laissée entrouverte. Elle assena deux coups bref contre le vieux bois et entra sans attendre d'y être conviée. La chambre d'Hermione était la plus étroite des deux chambres de l'appartement. Un lit individuel était collé contre le mur, sous la fenêtre. A l'autre extrémité, se dressait un bureau dont l'un des pieds était cassé et tenait grâce à un sort de lévitation. Elle aurait probablement eu de la place pour installer davantage de mobilier si elle n'avait pas insisté pour entreposer une étagère aussi large dans la pièce, remplie de livres en tout genre. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart d'entre eux, d'ouvrages volés et revendus sur le marché noir à des prix plus abordables pour son salaire modeste.

La chambre d'Hermione était bien différente de celle de Ginny. Cette dernière avait repeint les murs ternes de la pièce d'un violet byzantin. Sur ses murs, Ginny avait accroché des posters représentant les Harpies de Holyhead, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, ainsi que des dizaines de photos de ses amis et de Bill, Fleur et Victoire.

Les murs de la chambre d'Hermione, eux, étaient restés sobres et immaculés, à l'exception d'un calendrier où elle annotait des dates importantes. Hermione était quelqu'un d'organisé. L'ordre et la structure régnaient sa vie. Une qualité que Ginny admirait grandement.

Hermione était attablée à son bureau, consultant un livre épais sous la lumière tamisée d'une petite lampe. A l'entrée de Ginny, elle lui jeta un regard bref.

« Et si j'avais été complètement nue ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement désapprobateur.

« Rien que je n'ai jamais _déjà_ vu. » dit Ginny en lui tirant la langue, d'une manière très enfantine.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione et s'y installa confortablement, sans aucune gêne. Elle attrapa l'oreiller et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Ginny avec intérêt, tandis qu'elle triturait joyeusement les ornements de l'oreiller.

« Exceptionnellement intéressante. » répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme, son visage s'éclairant soudainement.

« Ta superviseure s'est étouffée avec une queue de rat ? » demanda Ginny avec espoir, provoquant un rire de la part d'Hermione.

« Pas exactement. Mais c'était tout comme. » dit Hermione avec amusement. « M. Macmillan m'a laissée accéder à ses Archives Privées. »

« Oh, tu veux dire encore _plus_ de livres ? » demanda Ginny avec sarcasme. « C'est Noël avant l'heure pour toi. »

Hermione roula des yeux, ignorant sa pique, puis reporta son attention sur son grimoire.

« Tu sais que tu as fini de travailler, Hermione ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires pendant toute la soirée. » fit remarquer Ginny en désignant le manuscrit.

« Ce n'est pas du travail. C'est un loisir. » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Tu devrais sortir plus souvent Hermione. Voir du monde. T'amuser un peu plus - et je parle bien _en dehors_ de tes bouquins. » ajouta Ginny. « Tu devrais même rencontrer des _hommes._ »

Elle avait ajouté ce mot avec un petit rire excité.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » affirma Hermione en secouant la tête.

« _Tout le monde_ a le temps de s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps Hermione. » assura Ginny. « Et puis avoir quelqu'un a ses avantages. »

« Pour que ça se termine comme pour toi et Olivier ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton sceptique.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, froissée par la remarque.

« _Ouch_ , Hermione. Tu appuies sur une blessure qui n'est pas _encore_ refermée. » s'indigna Ginny, faisant la moue.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, affichant une mine déconfite, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin dans ses propos. Ginny n'était pas offensée, même si son amie s'était montrée particulièrement franche sur le sujet. Après tout, Hermione n'avait fait que souligner la désagréable vérité - les choses s'étaient très mal terminées avec Olivier Dubois. Leur relation tumultueuse n'était pas un modèle de relation saine et durable.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Hermione, son expression se faisant plus douce.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as raison - Olivier et moi ne sommes _absolument pas_ un exemple. Mais il y a des types bien mieux que lui, dehors. Enfin, j'espère. » ajouta Ginny avec une grimace.

Elle lâcha un long soupir désabusé.

« De toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, désormais. D'ailleurs, je fais de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. » informa Ginny d'un ton résolu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

« _La loi de l'Attraction_. » annonça Ginny. « C'est un concept pour attirer l'amour. »

« Un sortilège ? » interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

« Non, ça fonctionne par la volonté. Il faut simplement _manifester_ l'objet de ses désirs. » assura Ginny avec excitation. « Il faut le visualiser très clairement dans son esprit, puis dire à haute voix _''Je suis prête à recevoir._ '' »

« Je crois que tu as _un peu trop_ forcé sur la bouteille avec Luna et Neville, ce soir. » fit remarquer Hermione en la regardant comme si elle était dérangée.

Ginny lança un regard blasé à son amie. Elle n'était pas étonnée par sa réaction dubitative. Hermione était une personne pragmatique.

« Hermione, il faut garder des pensées _positives._ » déclara Ginny avec un regard désapprobateur. « On ne sait pas ce qu'on pourrait manifester si la négativité s'en mêle. »

« C'est surtout un tissu de bêtises. De l'escroquerie organisée comme la Divination ou les trucs du genre. » dit Hermione, un dédain évident apparaissant sur ses traits.

Ginny posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme pour intimer le silence à Hermione. Cette dernière observa Ginny avec perplexité tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et faisait mine de se concentrer.

« _Pour Hermione et moi, je manifeste un amour épique et passionné, digne des plus grandes tragédies romantiques._ » commença Ginny.

« De la manière dont tu le dis, on dirait que tu manifestes un amour entre toi et moi. » fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton railleur.

Ginny fronça des sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

« Pas faux. » dit-elle finalement. « Je t'aime beaucoup Hermione, mais pas _comme ça._ »

Hermione ricana.

« _Pour Hermione Granger et moi, je manifeste un amour épique et passionné, digne des plus grandes tragédies romantiques… »_ commença à énumérer Ginny. _« Avec un homme séduisant, riche et intelligent. Oh, et Madame l'univers, il ne faut pas que ce soit le même homme. »_

« Se retrouver avec le même soupirant serait fâcheux, effectivement. » commenta Hermione d'un ton ironique.

 _« Et évidemment, il doit être exceptionnel au lit._ » récita Ginny devant le rire bruyant d'Hermione. « _Je suis prête à recevoir._ »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très satisfaite de sa requête.

« Tu aurais pu demander d'autres qualités. Tu sais, comme un homme gentil, cultivé, attentionné, romantique et fidèle. _Je suis prête à recevoir._ » ajouta Hermione d'un air moqueur, imitant Ginny.

« On ne va pas _trop_ en demander à l'univers Hermione. Il faut être réaliste. » répondit Ginny. « Ça reste des hommes, tu sais. »

« Effectivement, ta demande était _très_ réaliste. Sincèrement, Ginny, d'où sors-tu ces idées absurdes ? » demanda Hermione avec lassitude.

« D'une revue spécialisée et très respectée dans son domaine. » affirma Ginny. « Et oui, figure-toi que _moi aussi_ je lis, Hermignonne. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard peu convaincu.

« Oh, _ça va_. C'était dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , si tu veux tout savoir. Une cliente de la boutique a laissé son exemplaire avant de partir, ce matin. » admit Ginny, gênée.

Hermione éclata de rire et les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent en un sourire contrit.

« Au fait, nous avons reçu une autre lettre du Ministère. Il ne faut pas oublier de faire notre recensement annuel. J'aimerais éviter de le faire avec du retard et récolter une amende. Je n'ai vraiment pas les moyens, en ce moment. » dit Ginny.

Hermione grimaça.

« J'avais complètement oublié. » dit-elle avec panique. « Et j'avais promis à Madame Moretti de l'y accompagner mais je n'aurais pas le temps avant la fin de la semaine. »

Hermione agissait toujours de manière dramatique lorsqu'elle oubliait de faire quelque chose.

« Je comptais faire le mien demain. Je peux l'y emmener si tu veux. » proposa Ginny. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Merci, Ginny. » dit Hermione, visiblement soulagée.

Le lendemain, Ginny sonna à la porte de Mrs Moretti, la voisine qui vivait à l'étage inférieur. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme âgée se présenta dans l'encadrement. Elle était si petite que sa tête arrivait à peine au niveau de la nuque de Ginny. Mrs Moretti était une immigrée italienne dont le fils avait été accusé d'association à un groupe de dissidents. Il était actuellement recherché par les autorités.

Malgré sa silhouette frêle et délicate, Mrs Moretti semblait en forme pour son âge avancé. Son anglais était toutefois limité et il était fréquent qu'Hermione ou Ginny l'aident à effectuer certaines démarches administratives.

« Je suis venue pour vous emmener au Ministère. » expliqua Ginny, s'assurant de parler lentement et d'articuler correctement.

La vieille dame ne sembla toutefois pas comprendre. Ginny brandit la lettre provenant du Ministère. Une lueur de compréhension éclaira le visage de Mrs Moretti.

« _Prego, si accomodi._ » dit-elle avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer.

Elle lui désigna le sofa en motifs fleuris au milieu de la pièce et Ginny s'y installa, observant ses alentours avec curiosité. Des photos, probablement très vieilles à la vue de leur état, étaient entreposées sur le meuble de salon. _Sûrement en Italie_ , pensa Ginny, en observant les paysages qui lui semblaient peu familiers. Elle se tourna vers Mrs Moretti qui s'était approchée d'elle, une théière dans les mains.

« Té nero ? » demanda la vieille dame.

Ginny lui lança un regard confus.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Mrs Moretti fronça les sourcils, semblant plongée dans une réflexion profonde, tentant visiblement de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Thé. » dit-elle finalement, après quelques instants.

D'un geste de la main, elle pointa ensuite la cape de Ginny.

« Couleur. Thé _Nero._ » insista-t-elle en montrant le vêtement ?

« Oh - _Thé noir_? » devina Ginny.

La vieille dame hocha la tête.

« Oui, je vous en prie. » accepta Ginny poliment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vieille dame faisait léviter un plateau de thé face à Ginny, accompagné de beignets à l'anis.

« Délicieux. » commenta Ginny après avoir mordu dans le biscuit avec enthousiasme.

Elle montra son ventre puis fit un pouce en l'air en direction de la femme pour se faire comprendre. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire avant de diriger vers une pièce adjacente. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflée dans une longue cape de sorcière un peu usée. Ginny se releva à son tour et la suivit vers la porte d'entrée.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient le long de la route qui menait au _Chemin de Traverse_ , Mrs Moretti fit la conversation à Ginny. Cette dernière ne parvint à comprendre que le tiers des paroles de la vieille dame, qui consistaient principalement à de l'italien et de quelques mots aléatoires lancés en anglais.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère, Ginny observa les flèches directionnelles qui se déplaçaient dans l'air, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Même si elle se rendait au Ministère chaque année pour la même raison, l'endroit était si gigantesque qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à s'y repérer. Elles passèrent la sécurité où des Aurors contrôlèrent leur identité avant de les laisser pénétrer dans le couloir principal qui menaient aux ascenseurs.

Mrs Moretti sembla nerveuse parmi la foule qui se pressait dans le corridor et Ginny sentit sa main se resserrer dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'il était rare que Mrs Moretti quitte son domicile, mise à part quelques sorties pour se procurer des denrées alimentaires. Ginny s'était toujours demandée comment elle parvenait à s'assumer financièrement sans son fils.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au _Département de l'Uniformisation de la Pureté Exemplaire_ , plus connu par son acronyme _D.U.P.E_ , Ginny grimaça en apercevant la longue file d'attente déjà présente. Elle se dirigea vers la réception et une employée leur tendit deux tickets rouges.

Ginny chercha des yeux une place libre, aucune ne semblait disponible. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes déjà assises.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez laisser une place à la dame ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie, désignant Mrs Moretti.

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent les tickets rouges dans sa main et ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre à sa demande. Immédiatement, Ginny sentit sa contrariété monter en elle et s'apprêta à faire une remarque désobligeante mais Mrs Moretti la saisit par le bras, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. A contrecœur, Ginny garda le silence. Elle ne devait pas s'attirer des problèmes en plein Ministère.

Elles trouvèrent toutefois une rampe à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et Mrs Moretti s'y appuya. Ginny l'observa avec un mélange de frustration et de pitié. Peu importait l'âge ou la condition physique d'une personne, on ne jugeait les individus que par le statut de sang. Dans le régime, les Sang-Purs avaient tous les droits et la priorité leur revenait systématiquement.

L'attente fut interminable. Seule une employée s'occupait du stand des rangs inférieurs tandis que la file de Sang-Purs avançait à toute vitesse, avec six employés attitrés pour gérer toutes leurs démarches. Lorsque la file des Sang-Purs fut vide, seule l'une des employés accepta d'accueillir les Sang-Impurs. Les autres fermèrent leurs comptoirs.

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur une affiche gigantesque, représentant une femme corpulente d'une cinquantaine d'années qui portait un tailleur d'un rose pâle. Elle observait la file d'attente avec mépris, plissant ses lèvres minces de temps à autre, en signe de profond dégoût. Au bas de l'affiche, Ginny aperçut les mots suivants :

_Dolores Ombrage_

_Ministre du Département de l'Uniformisation de la Pureté Exemplaire_

L'image changea et afficha le portrait d'une autre femme blonde, bien plus maigre que la précédente. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, et elle secouait frénétiquement de la tête, dans un signe de désapprobation.

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Présidente de la Commission d'enregistrement des Sang-Impurs et Indésirables_

Le poster se transforma une nouvelle fois, montrant un troisième visage. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un homme court, aux yeux perçants.

_Barrett Fay_

_Auteur du best-seller ''Les Sang-de-Bourbe et Comment les Reconnaître''_

Une nouvelle fois, l'image changea et afficha un message publicitaire :

_Retrouvez-nos intervenants à la conférence exclusive :_

_Pourquoi l'éradication totale des Sang-Impurs est-elle la seule solution ?_

_Les six étapes du changement vers un Royaume-Uni totalement purifié_

_Date : 27 octobre, 11h00_

_Prix de l'entrée : 49 gallions_

Après trois heures d'attente, Ginny fut finalement appelée à se présenter au comptoir d'une sorcière à l'air particulièrement ennuyé.

« Pouvoir et pureté. » salua Ginny.

« Pur soit le sang. Identification. » réclama l'employée d'un ton empressé.

Ginny lui tendit sa baguette.

« Vivez-vous toujours au _7 Avenue du Gobelin Bavard_ dans le Quartier des Embrumes, à Londres ? » demanda la femme d'un ton froid en consultant un registre.

« Oui. » confirma Ginny.

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, la femme lui posa des questions sur sa situation personnelle. Elle posa ensuite un parchemin devant Ginny.

« Vérifiez ces informations. Si tout est en ordre, signez-en bas. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Mon employeur a changé. » dit Ginny après avoir rapidement parcouru le parchemin.

Elle renseigna le nom de la boutique de Burke ainsi que l'adresse avant de signer le parchemin.

« Suivant. » ordonna l'employée.

Ginny resta en place et fit signe à Mrs Moretti de s'approcher.

« Elle ne parle pas bien l'anglais. Je vais l'aider. » dit Ginny à l'attention de l'employée.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à prendre la convocation de la vieille dame. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit aux questions de l'interrogatoire. Heureusement, sa situation n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente.

« Depuis votre dernier recensement, avez-vous eu des nouvelles du Dissident connu par nos autorités au nom de Luca Moretti ? » demanda la femme d'une voix machinale, comme si elle lisait un script.

Ginny grimaça, peu certaine qu'elle arriverait à faire comprendre la question à Mrs Moretti. Pourtant, cette dernière secoua la tête frénétiquement, comme si elle avait déjà saisi les paroles de la fonctionnaire.

« _No._ Pas nouvelles. » répondit-elle à l'attention de l'employée, dans un anglais approximatif.

Cette dernière griffonna une phrase sur son registre, ses lèvres pincées en signe de reproche.

« Vérification et signature. » quémanda-t-elle.

Mrs Moretti signa le papier et elles furent autorisées à quitter l'endroit. Ginny soupira de soulagement. Elle détestait cet endroit et s'efforçait de ne pas y rester plus longtemps que le nécessaire. La visite annuelle était à chaque fois un supplice.

Dans le grand hall du Ministère, elles passèrent devant une statue à l'effigie de Voldemort. Il était assis sur des centaines de corps dénudés de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants, contorsionnés dans des positions inconfortables, formant le trône du Lord noir. Leurs visages paraissaient tous laids et déformés. Des Moldus. Sur le tronc du piédestal, gravés en lettres d'or, on pouvait lire le nom du monument :

_La Magie est Puissance_

Ginny détourna le regard, écœurée par la vue des corps déformés. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une femme dont le visage lui sembla vaguement familier. La femme était âgée et portait une longue robe de sorcière élégante d'un vert impérial, accessoirisée par un chapeau imposant d'une teinte identique. Elle était escortée par deux sorciers qui portaient des brassards argentés - des Aurors.

Après un court moment de réflexion, Ginny se souvint de l'identité de la femme. Il s'agissait de la Gouverneure Warrington, qu'elle avait brièvement rencontrée pendant l'inauguration de l'hôtel des Malfoy.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant Ginny, Mrs Warrington l'observa brièvement avant de détourner la tête. Son œil magique, lui, resta fixé sur Ginny pendant qu'elle avançait. Soudainement, la Gouverneure fit volte-face et se dirigea vers Ginny, suivie de près par son cortège. A la vue des Aurors, Mrs Moretti s'était placée derrière la jeune femme, une expression intimidée sur ses traits ridés.

« Vous êtes cette jeune femme que j'ai croisée chez les Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea la Gouverneure avec curiosité. « Celle qui travaille chez l'Apothicaire ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Ma mémoire me fait souvent défaut. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, vous savez. Par contre, mon œil n'oublie _jamais_ un seul visage. » déclara Mrs Warrington avec satisfaction, désignant d'un geste de la main l'œil artificiel qui tournait dans tous les sens dans son orbite.

Ginny esquissa un sourire forcé, incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir devant elle.

« Marchez avec moi quelques instants, voulez-vous ? » lança Mrs Warrington.

Son ton ne sembla pas témoigner d'une simple proposition. Il sonna comme un ordre aux oreilles de Ginny. Cette dernière lança un regard paniqué à Mrs Moretti.

L'œil fou de la Gouverneure suivit son regard.

« Mon escorte restera ici avec votre mère. » assura Mrs Warrington en faisant un signe à l'un des Aurors.

Ginny se tourna vers Mrs Moretti, arborant une expression désolée.

« Je reviens. » promit-elle à la vieille dame qui paraissait effrayée. « Attendez-moi ici. »

Elle ne fut pas certaine de s'être faite comprendre. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras, tentant de lui communiquer par le geste que tout allait bien. Mrs Moretti hocha la tête timidement, serrant son vieux sac à main entre ses bras frêles. A contrecœur, Ginny se tourna vers Mrs Warrington, qui s'était déjà éloignée. Elle accéléra le pas pour la rattraper, surprise par son allure rapide pour une femme de son âge. Le second Auror lui emboîta le pas mais resta en retrait.

« Quel est votre nom, déjà ? » s'enquit Mrs Warrington, en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Ginevra Weasley. » répondit Ginny.

« Weasley…Weasley _..._ _» répéta Cressida d'un ton pensif. « Êtes-vous une_ Sang _-_ Mêlée ? »

« Non. Traîtresse à mon sang, Madame. » répondit Ginny à voix basse.

« Parfait. Voyez-vous, Miss Weasley, je prépare actuellement une proposition de décret pour un assouplissement du droit du travail pour les sorciers de rang inférieur. J'ai besoin de gens comme vous pour comprendre en profondeur l'expérience de ces personnes. Des exemples concrets. » expliqua Mrs Warrington.

« Moi ? » répéta Ginny, ahurie. « Mais… »

Mrs Warrington l'interrompit, ne semblant pas intéressée par ses protestations.

« Laissez vos renseignements à mon assistant. Il vous contactera. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle se tourna vers l'Auror qui les avait suivies et lui donna des instructions à voix basse.

« A bientôt, Miss Wilbery. » lança Mrs Warrington d'un ton impatient avant de prendre la direction d'une nouvelle porte gardée par deux Aurors.

L'Auror se tourna vers Ginny.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna-t-il.

Tandis qu'elle s'engageait à la suite de l'homme, Ginny jeta un regard préoccupé en direction de Mrs Moretti qui était toujours près de la statue, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« _Niveau 5 - Département de la coopération magique internationale._ » annonça la voix de l'ascenseur, quelques instants plus tard.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, remplis de portes identiques à une distance similaire les unes des autres. Leur avancée dans le couloir lui provoqua une impression de vertige. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte plus large et plus élégante, avec un parement en bois massif. Une plaque en or était placée au centre, et les mots suivants étaient visibles :

_GOUVERNEURE_

_CRESSIDA WARRINGTON_

La porte donnait sur une réception où un homme blond était installé sur un siège, son attention rivée sur un magazine ouvert face à lui sur le bureau. A l'entrée de Ginny et de l'Auror, l'homme s'empressa de fermer sa revue, puis plaça un parchemin dessus, comme pour le dissimuler avant de se redresser sur son siège. Ginny aurait juré avoir vu une image de Quidditch sur son magazine avant qu'il ne le dissimule.

Avec son visage carré, ses boucles d'un blond cendré et son air pompeux, il ressemblait à l'un de ces bellâtres qu'on voyait souvent dans les publicités de Sorcière-Hebdo. L'Auror s'approcha de lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'attention du bellâtre se reposa alors sur Ginny.

« Victorieuse soit sa venue. Je suis Cormac McLaggen, le secrétaire général adjoint de Mrs. Warrington. » se présenta-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Il attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un formulaire et invita Ginny à prendre place face à lui. Elle s'exécuta, jetant un œil à l'Auror qui la regardait avec insistance, posté près de la porte.

« Nom complet, date de naissance et statut de sang. » réclama Cormac.

« Ginevra Margaret Weasley. 11 Août 1981. Traîtresse à mon sang. » répondit Ginny avec hésitation.

Une plume à papote avait jailli du bureau et écrivait frénétiquement les informations données par la jeune femme sur le formulaire. Pendant près d'une heure, Ginny fut forcée de prendre part à ce qui ressembla fortement à un interrogatoire. Le dénommé McLaggen lui posa même des questions intrusives sur sa vie privée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de toutes ces informations ? » demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la question 114 - la dernière du formulaire.

« Oh, ce n'est que la procédure habituelle pour toutes les personnes qui vont travailler de manière directe ou indirecte avec la Gouverneure Warrington. » répondit McLaggen sur le ton de l'évidence.

D'un coup de baguette, il scella le parchemin et le fit léviter vers une étagère où des dossiers similaires s'entassaient.

« Nous vous recontacterons directement si votre candidature est maintenue. Si vous n'obtenez pas de nouvelles d'ici sept jours, vous pourrez considérer qu'elle n'a pas été retenue. » expliqua Cormac d'un ton neutre. « Que Voldemort vous préserve. »

Ginny écarquilla des yeux. _Sa candidature_ ? pensa-t-elle avec panique. Cela expliquait les raisons de cet interrogatoire. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un entretien. _A quel but ?_

Elle fut toutefois trop soulagée d'être invitée à quitter les lieux pour se poser davantage de questions. Lorsqu'elle retrouva le hall principal du Ministère, elle aperçut Mrs Moretti, assise seule sur un banc. Cette dernière paraissait apeurée et mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule pressée. Ginny accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la vieille dame qui parut soulagée lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur.

« Mrs. Moretti ! Je suis tellement désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement, un air désolé sur ses traits.

Elle était mortifiée d'avoir dû l'abandonner aussi longtemps. Il était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se justifier à cause de la barrière de la langue.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez terminé ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. » répondit Mrs. Moretti, en jetant des regards incertains autour d'elle, visiblement peu à l'aise.

Ginny écarquilla des yeux. La vieille dame s'était exprimée dans un anglais parfait.

« Mais vous…Vous… » balbutia Ginny, médusée.

« Les Aurors essayaient de communiquer avec moi et n'ont pas réussi à le faire alors ils ont emmené une officière du _Département de la coopération magique internationale_. Elle m'a lancé un sort de Traduction. » répondit Mrs Moretti en se dirigeant vers l'une des cheminées.

« Un sort de traduction ? » répéta Ginny avec effarement. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. »

« Moi non plus. Apparemment, il s'estompe en quelques heures. Je parle toujours ma langue mais les mots sont traduits directement. » expliqua-t-elle avant de saisir une poignée de poudre de cheminette. « Et je peux comprendre tout ce que vous dites. »

Sous le regard médusé de Ginny, elle disparut dans l'âtre, parmi d'imposantes flammes vertes. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent sur l'une des rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse, Ginny se tourna vers la vieille dame pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais que vous ne pouviez pas leur refuser quoi que ce soit. » déclara Mrs Moretti avec patience.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient lentement en direction de l'avenue menant au Quartier des Embrumes, Mrs Moretti lui parla d'elle. Elle avait rejoint le Royaume-Uni avec son mari et son fils lors de l'une des vagues d'immigration autorisées par le régime. Son mari ne trouvait pas d'emploi en Italie et avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour faire vivre sa famille convenablement. Dans leur pays natal, le Royaume-Uni était considéré comme un pays prospère, où les opportunités étaient nombreuses.

« Je savais qu'ils étaient à cheval sur la pureté du sang, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait _à ce point_. Et nous étions désespérés, pour dire vrai. » expliqua-t-elle. « Si j'avais su, nous serions restés chez nous. »

Le Royaume-Uni offrait aux immigrés du travail ainsi qu'un endroit où se loger pour les premiers mois suivant leur arrivée afin de les aider à s'installer. Quelques années après leur arrivée, M. Moretti avait succombé des suites d'une dragoncelle sévère. Mrs Moretti expliqua à Ginny que Luca, son fils, n'était pas parvenu à s'intégrer dans ce nouvel environnement. Il avait commencé à avoir des fréquentations considérées comme douteuses pour le régime. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait réussi à s'échapper avant que les Mangemorts ne viennent l'arrêter pour Traîtrise. Mrs Moretti lui révéla qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis. Elle resta toutefois vague sur les actes de son fils. Ginny fut surprise du calme avec lequel elle parla de son fils disparu.

Mrs Moretti sembla ravie de pouvoir s'exprimer avec facilité, sous l'effet du sortilège de Traduction. Elle avait peu d'interactions avec le monde externe et Ginny réalisa que la vieille dame se sentait probablement très seule.

Elle se promit de demander à Hermione si elle avait déjà entendu parler du sort de Traduction. Peut-être serait-elle en mesure de le reproduire, du moins si sa baguette magique le permettait. Les sorts complexes étaient impossibles à réaliser avec les baguettes octroyées aux Sang-Impurs.

« Est-ce qu'il est possible de rentrer dans votre pays ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Peut-être mais ce serait très compliqué, surtout avec mon statut actuel. Et je ne partirai pas sans mon Luca. » affirma Mrs Moretti d'une voix ferme, une lueur résolue brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux abords du _Quartier des Embrumes_ , Mrs Moretti lui indiqua qu'elle comptait rester en ville plus longtemps que prévu. Elle voulait profiter du sortilège de Traduction pour faire quelques démarches, avant que les effets ne s'estompent totalement. Ginny hocha la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues sombres et moins bien entretenues des Embrumes, étonnée par la matinée qu'elle venait de passer.

/

Hermione posa le manuscrit sur la chariot de livres qui roulait seul dans la pièce, se déplaçant dans toutes les rangées pour remettre les livres à leur place. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la grande table dressée dans les _Archives Privées_ des Macmillan et s'installa sur son siège. Elle fixa l'ouvrage ouvert face à elle, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en intense concentration. Cette mauvaise habitude lui avait valu des dizaines de plumes.

« Vous le faites encore, Miss Granger. » s'éleva une voix douce à ses côtés, la tirant de ses réflexions profondes.

Hermione releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les yeux clairs de Théodore Nott qui l'observaient avec curiosité. D'un geste entendu, il désigna la plume qu'Hermione mâchouillait frénétiquement au coin des lèvres. Elle la retira et la posa sur la table d'un geste rapide, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet brûlant.

« Oh oui… Navrée. » répondit-elle avec gêne, sentant ses joues se rosir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend pensive ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« J'ai remarqué que vous le faîtes quand vous êtes concentrée ou quand vous recherchez quelque chose. » admit-il, d'un ton un peu embarrassé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, effarée par le fait qu'il ait remarqué ce détail anodin à son sujet.

« Je recherche des informations sur un sortilège. Je ne trouve rien de concret. » admit-elle.

« Je suis étonné d'entendre qu'il y ait quelque chose que vous ne sachiez pas. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, avec sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hermione ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un compliment mais elle se sentit piquée dans sa fierté personnelle pour une raison obscure.

« Je veux dire que vous savez habituellement tout. » rectifia-t-il, lisant l'expression d'Hermione.

Hermione se détendit, satisfaite par ces mots. Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Théodore se rendait régulièrement aux _Archives_ des Macmillan. Lorsqu'il demandait à entrer dans la collection privée d'Aelius, Hermione était mandatée pour l'escorter et l'assister. Elle était toujours excitée à l'idée d'entrer dans cet endroit qui lui offrait une multitude de nouveaux ouvrages, qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de retrouver ailleurs du fait de leur contenu.

Parfois, ils restaient silencieux, plongés dans leurs recherches respectives. A d'autres reprises, ils discutaient de sujets divers et variés. Théodore appréciait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à l'art. Il semblait avoir une sensibilité qu'Hermione enviait. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme particulièrement artistique. Elle aimait les sciences exactes comme les Potions et la Métamorphoses et les savoirs clairs et sans ambiguïtés, telles que l'Arithmancie ou les Runes.

Au travers de leurs interactions, Hermione avait été étonnée de l'attitude de Théodore à son égard. Entre ses quatre murs, il traitait Hermione presque comme son _égale_. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'une telle chose soit possible, surtout de la part d'un membre d'une famille royale.

Théodore semblait toutefois bien loin des préoccupations de ses pairs. Il ne semblait pas partager les convictions du régime, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit ouvertement à Hermione, la jeune femme l'avait rapidement compris.

Lorsqu'il venait aux Archives, Théodore y restait plusieurs heures. Le reste de son temps était apparemment passé au _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent,_ où il travaillait ses compositions.

« Alors, quel est ce sortilège qui vous préoccupe tant ? » demanda Théodore avec curiosité.

« Un sortilège de Traduction. » révéla Hermione en soupirant d'un air las, la frustration visible sur ses traits.

Un sourire faible apparut au coin des lèvres de Théodore.

« On dirait que vous avez de la chance. » dit-il. « J'ai dû l'utiliser à plusieurs reprises, les premiers mois après mon départ pour la France. Je ne parlais pas français à l'époque et c'était la seule manière pour moi de comprendre les cours. Tous les élèves étrangers apprenaient ce sortilège. »

Théodore avait étudié _à l'Académie impériale des Tuiles_ , un conservatoire magique de renommée. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent devant cette révélation. Théodore leva sa baguette d'un geste gracieux.

« _Linguae revelare_. » énonça-t-il clairement en agitant sa baguette dans un schéma précis. « Ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est supposé arriver ? » demanda Hermione avec avidité.

« Vous devriez être capable de comprendre la langue étrangère que j'utilise. » expliqua Théodore.

« Très bien, dans ce cas dites quelque chose. »

« Je ne fais que parler français depuis que j'ai lancé le sort. » expliqua Théodore avec amusement. « Le sort traduit directement mes paroles. »

« Oh. » dit simplement, Hermione, se sentant un peu bête.

« Essayez. » proposa-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette et lança :

« _Finite Incantatem._ A votre tour, maintenant. » suggéra-t-il.

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste lent pour montrer à Hermione comment le reproduire. Elle l'imita avec attention. Après plusieurs minutes à répéter le geste, Théodore lui indiqua qu'elle avait bien intégré le mouvement.

« _Linguae revelare_. » énonça Hermione à son tour, reproduisant le geste avec sa baguette.

Elle observa Théodore avec appréhension. Il lança quelques paroles, dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Probablement du français.

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné. » dit-elle avec dépit, déçue.

Elle posa sa baguette sur la table d'un geste frustré. Elle adorait les Sortilèges et le sujet avait été sa matière préférée à l'école, avant l'invasion du régime. Après l'attaque, ils lui avaient retiré sa baguette magique au profit d'une baguette restreinte, qui ne pouvait effectuer que des sorts basiques, sans grande complexité. Hermione s'était contentée de continuer à apprendre seule, de manière théorique, sans pouvoir pratiquer, se servant des livres achetés sur le marché noir afin de s'instruire.

« Ça ne fonctionnera probablement pas avec ça. Ma baguette est limitée. » expliqua-t-elle avec gêne.

Elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler l'amertume dans sa voix. Théodore sembla le remarquer et une lueur de compréhension anima ses yeux pers lorsqu'il observa la baguette. Puis, sous l'air effaré d'Hermione, Théodore lui tendit sa propre baguette.

« Essayez avec la mienne. » suggéra-t-il.

Hermione observa Théodore et la baguette à tour de rôle, estomaquée. Elle ne bougea pas, n'osant pas la saisir.

« Allez-y. » insista-t-il.

Hermione tendit lentement la main, puis attrapa la baguette de Théodore avec crainte, comme si l'objet la brulerait si elle le touchait trop longtemps. Théodore l'observait avec une lueur encourageante dans les yeux et Hermione saisit la baguette avec davantage de fermeté. Finalement, elle leva sa main et esquissa le mouvement que lui avait enseigné Théodore et répéta la formule.

« Très beau mouvement de la main. Parfait. » commenta Théodore.

« Merci. » répondit Hermione.

« On dirait que ça a fonctionné. » lança Théodore avec satisfaction. « Vous comprenez ce que je dis. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira.

« Vous avez réussi au premier essai. » dit-il d'un ton impressionné. « Ce n'est pas un sort simple. »

« J'adore les Sortilèges. J'essaie de me cultiver comme je peux sur le sujet. Enfin, _en théorie._ » rajouta-t-elle avec rancœur, reposant la baguette de Théodore sur la table, près de lui.

Elle fut parcourue par un élan de frustration. Elle détestait le fait d'être limitée dans sa magie. Son statut inférieur plaçait d'innombrables restrictions sur elle. Hermione avait toujours grandi en imaginant de grandes ambitions sur son avenir. Tous ses rêves, ses espoirs et ses désirs lui semblaient désormais être une illusion utopique, retirés violemment par le régime.

Pour le reste de son existence, elle serait condamnée à être une citoyenne de seconde zone, traitée avec méfiance et mépris. Sans le réaliser, Hermione s'était renfrognée et murée dans un silence pensif. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa léthargie, elle vit que Théodore l'observait d'un air curieux.

Hermione ramassa sa propre baguette et la plaça à l'intérieur de sa cape avant de reporter son livre, sans un mot supplémentaire.

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez utiliser la mienne pour faire d'autres sortilèges. » proposa-t-il finalement, après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

En temps normal, elle aurait probablement apprécié cette opportunité inespérée. Aujourd'hui toutefois, sa frustration et son amertume avaient pris le dessus.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. » dit-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Théodore sembla pris au dépourvu par son soudain ton hostile.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je pensais simplement… » commença-t-il, confus.

« Que vous pourriez faire la charité à une _pauvre Sang-Impur_ dans le besoin comme moi ? » interrompit la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. »

Théodore ne répondit pas, et les secondes suivantes firent place à un silence pesant. Hermione garda le regard résolument fixé vers son ouvrage, ne comprenant pas les mots qu'elle faisait semblant de lire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit Théodore ranger ses affaires. Elle entendit le raclement de sa chaise tandis qu'il se relevait.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Hermione jeta un regard bref dans sa direction. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse par le trou du portrait, elle ne manqua toutefois pas l'air blessé qu'afficha le visage de Théodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos avis ! J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir le chapitre 7, dans lequel vous aurez un autre aperçu du haut de la pyramide - avec le reste des Treize sacrés !
> 
> On se dit à très vite et prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Fearless


	7. Consensus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeur et vigueur mes chers,
> 
> Nouveau chapitre tout frais - j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon favori jusqu'à maintenant !
> 
> Merci beaucoup à Mileminia et starbunny86 d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot ! Plein de coeurs sur vous. Vos commentaires me motivent à écrire/poster plus rapidement, donc merci !

****

_(De gauche à droite - Ginny/Draco/Pansy)_

**VII. Consensus**

Gideon Cunningham vouait une aversion particulière au manque d'organisation. Il était un homme préparé, trouvant une satisfaction certaine dans l'ordre et la structure. Si l'expérience lui avait enseigné une chose, c'était que _rien de bon_ ne survenait jamais des réunions de dernière minute du _Coven des Treize_ _sacrés._

Le hibou était arrivé la veille, à vingt-deux heures et trois minutes, l'heure à laquelle il préparait généralement son coucher. Comme tous les aspects de sa vie, Gideon possédait un rituel strict qu'il suivait à la lettre chaque soir. Il brossait ses dents, s'accordait un quart d'heure pour discuter avec son épouse Catriona, puis lisait quelques pages de son livre du moment avant de souffler la bougie qui éclairait la chambre et s'endormir.

Il était tard lorsque Gideon avait reçu la missive, scellée par une estampille officielle du cabinet du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. La mention _Urgent_ avait été apposée sur la l'enveloppe qui le convoquait à une réunion obligatoire le lendemain, à quatorze heures tapantes. Son rituel du soir s'était retrouvé chamboulé. Premièrement parce qu'il avait passé le reste de la soirée à s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait nécessiter une réunion aussi urgente. Ensuite, d'une manière plus opérationnelle, cela signifiait qu'il devrait faire des changements drastiques sur son emploi du temps du lendemain pour assister à la réunion.

Gideon avait à peine écouté les paroles de Catriona qui avait semblé s'irriter par l'indifférence de son mari face au récit de son dernier passage au _Cours Écarlate._ Elle avait qualifié d'urgence la recherche d'un revêtement parfait pour la volière de leur gigantesque domaine du Yorkshire.

Le lendemain, Gideon se leva une heure plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'il entra dans les locaux de _Magicore_ , l'entreprise dont il était à la tête, il reçut quelques regards surpris de la part des employés qu'il croisa. Gideon était un homme sans surprise, dont la vie était régie par des rituels inflexibles et tous ceux qui le fréquentaient en avaient conscience.

Après une brève réunion avec son assistant pour déplacer ses divers rendez-vous, son anxiété baissa d'un cran. A la fin de la matinée, il s'autorisa un déjeuner bref dans son bureau, une pièce large à la décoration minimaliste. Gideon abhorrait les intérieurs chargés. Il aimait travailler dans un décor sobre, lumineux et épuré. La seule décoration affichée dans la pièce était un imposant portrait familial représentant sa famille - lui-même, son épouse Catriona et leur fils Magnus. Sous le tableau, la devise des Cunningham était apparente en lettres espacées :

_\- Par le travail, la consolation -_

Deux heures plus tard, Gideon se présenta dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie, escortés par deux Aurors. Il trouvait ses responsabilités de Gouverneur particulièrement pénibles. Il tentait d'y accorder un nombre d'heures minimal, préférant se concentrer sur les travaux grandioses et révolutionnaires de son entreprise _Magicore._ Il n'avait qu'une hâte - transférer la responsabilité à son fils Magnus.

Contrairement à son père, Gideon n'avait jamais apprécié la politique. C'était sa sœur, Cressida, qui avait hérité de l'attrait pour le sujet. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait été attirée par les hautes sphères du pouvoir et avait espéré avec impatience pouvoir devenir Gouverneure à son tour. L'opportunité s'était présentée plus tôt que prévu pour Cressida. Elle s'était mariée à Casparus Warrington, héritier d'une autre dynastie royale. C'était en changeant d'allégeance familiale qu'elle avait obtenu le statut tant convoité. Sans surprise, Cressida menait la barque dans son mariage comme dans tous les aspects de sa vie.

La réunion avait lieu dans une salle secrète du _Département des Mystères_. Il était rare que le Coven se réunisse plus d'une fois par trimestre – généralement pour ratifier des nouveaux projets de loi. Ces six derniers mois pourtant, les réunions s'étaient faites plus nombreuses, à cause d'un climat politique troublé.

Lorsque Gideon entra dans une large pièce du Département des Mystères, où se dressait une imposante table en bois brûlé, la majorité des gouverneurs formant le Coven étaient déjà présents. Il prit place entre Cressida Warrington, sa sœur ainée, et Georgius Greengrass.

« Pur soit le sang. » salua brièvement Gideon.

« Victorieuse soit sa venue. » répondit Greengrass d'un ton distrait, son attention rivée sur un miroir à double sens.

Il fit tourner distraitement sa petite cuillère dans la tasse de thé face à lui, fronçant ses épais sourcils noirs. Sans doute était-ce son visage particulièrement fermé, ou ses traits durs, mais Georgius Greengrass paraissait toujours contrarié. Il était un homme occupé, sans le moindre doute. Un magnat des affaires, à la tête de la société immobilière la plus importante du pays.

« J'aimerais connaître la raison de cette réunion inopinée. » dit-il d'une voix bourrue, ses doigts épais tapant impatiemment sur le bord de son miroir à double sens.

Pour Georgius Greengrass, le temps était de l'argent. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'enrichir, il faisait preuve d'une créativité inégalée. Sa dernière idée de génie avait consisté à profiter de la bulle immobilière pour acheter en masse des terrains situés dans les quartiers modestes de Londres. Il avait fait construire des édifices gigantesques, tous remplis par des logements minuscules, comparables à des cages d'hippogriffe. Des Sang-Impurs s'entassaient désormais dans ces constructions miséreuses, vivant dans des conditions précaires, pour un loyer prétendument abordable.

« Probablement des nouvelles importantes. » répondit Gideon, jetant un regard anxieux au reste de l'assemblée.

Les gouverneurs avaient tous des emplois du temps chargés et il était difficile de trouver un créneau pour tous les réunir. Les réunions de dernière minute de ce type apportaient souvent leur lot de problèmes. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient sollicitées par Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer le Ministre de La Magie lui-même, suivi par Bellatrix Lestrange, la Procureure. Kingsley prit place à la tête de la table et posa son regard sombre sur l'assemblée. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, il imposait le respect. Son calme à toute épreuve et son leadership ferme et juste avaient été plébiscités par ses pairs. Son visage habituellement impassible reflétait toutefois une expression fatiguée que Gideon lui avait rarement vue.

Bellatrix prit place entre le Ministre et son mari, le Gouverneur Rodolphus Lestrange. Gideon les observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils échangeaient des paroles brèves. Ils formaient probablement le couple le plus antipathique qui lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Même leur devise leur ressemblait parfaitement :

_\- Par la crainte, inspirons le respect -_

Rodolphus, le Gouverneur, était le chef du _Bureau des Aurors_ au Ministère. Son leadership conservateur se traduisait par une sévérité particulière pour la criminalité. _Par mesure de dissuasion_ , prétendait-il. Son épouse, Bellatrix, occupait le poste de Procureure, et représentait les intérêts du gouvernement face aux instances judiciaires – notamment le Magenmagot. Il s'agissait de la deuxième fonction la plus importante du régime. Ses vues sur la pureté du sang étaient sans aucune doute les plus extrémistes du Coven. Bellatrix avait passé son existence entière à idolâtrer Lord Voldemort de manière aveuglée, agissant parfois comme si elle avait personnellement connu le Mage noir, pourtant disparu bien longtemps avant sa naissance. Elle était à l'origine de mesures extrêmes comme les exécutions publiques par Feudeymon pour les Nés-Moldus et les Dissidents ou encore les avortements forcés des fœtus cracmols.

Bellatrix Lestrange était une femme mégalomane, dénuée de la moindre once d'empathie. Gideon se plaisait à la décrire de psychopathe de haut vol, capable de garder ses troubles parfaitement maîtrisés pour fonctionner en société. _La plupart du temps_ , du moins. Il avait déjà assisté à une crise de névrose de sa part et l'expérience l'avait conduit à craindre cette femme particulièrement déséquilibrée.

Contrairement à sa sœur Cressida qui se complaisait dans les intrigues politiques du régime, Gideon n'appréciait guère les jeux de pouvoir qui se menaient parmi les membres du _Coven sacré_. Il se contentait de remplir ses responsabilités et rentrait ensuite pour se concentrer sur son vrai intérêt - son entreprise _Magicore,_ dont les innovations magiques devenaient chaque année plus importantes.

« Merci pour votre présence. » s'éleva la voix calme mais puissante du Ministre Shacklebolt. « Je suis conscient que le délai de mon invitation est particulièrement court. »

« _Invitation ?_ » répéta Cressida à voix basse, l'air sceptique, près de Gideon. « Et moi qui pensait que nous étions convoqués. »

« Les circonstances requièrent toutefois une gestion de crise. » poursuivit Kingsley d'un ton grave.

Dans la pièce, un silence tendu s'était installé et certains gouverneurs échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Kingsley tourna la tête vers Bellatrix, comme pour lui donner la parole. Cette dernière agita sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant mais gracieux. Immédiatement, une figure allongée et transparente se matérialisa sur la longue table de réunion, lévitant à quelques centimètres de la surface. Gideon se redressa, tentant de reconnaître le visage qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui. Autour de la table, d'autres gouverneurs l'imitèrent.

« Depuis la semaine dernière, trois Mangemorts ont été retrouvés morts. » indiqua Bellatrix, une lueur insurgée brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

« Est-ce supposé être un évènement ? » interrogea une voix croassante.

Gideon tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix. Il s'agissait de la Gouverneure Walburga Black, connue parmi ses pairs pour sa négativité et son scepticisme à toute épreuve. Comme à l'accoutumée, la moitié de son visage était couvert par un voile opaque, qu'elle portait toujours en public depuis le décès de son mari Orion Black, troisième du nom. Gideon avait eu peu d'interactions avec Walburga, précédée par une réputation de marâtre exécrable. Les Black formaient l'une des familles originelles des _Treize sacrés et_ leur devise, fièrement portée, en témoignait :

_\- Toujours Pur -_

La dynastie Black avait toutefois perdu de sa superbe à travers les décennies, secouée par des scandales divers et variés. Le dernier en date était probablement la disparition soudaine du fils de Walburga - Sirius. Les rumeurs, jamais confirmées et fermement démenties par ses parents, indiquaient qu'il s'était associé à des Dissidents du régime.

« _Elle n'a pas été gâtée avec sa descendance. Un traître et un sodomite. On assiste probablement à la dernière génération des Black._ » avait un jour commenté Cressida à Gideon, sur le ton de la confidence. « Et pour combler le tout, ils n'ont même plus un sous en banque. Quelle tragédie. »

La fierté de Walburga l'avait toutefois contrainte à s'efforcer de sauver les apparences. Gideon savait que seuls le passé illustre et la grandeur d'antan des Black leur accordaient l'indulgence du Coven. Il était plus diplomatique d'attendre l'extinction de leur dynastie, manifestement imminente, plutôt que de chercher à les éjecter du Coven.

L'autre branche de la famille Black n'existait désormais plus. Les nièces de Walburga, Bellatrix et Narcissa, avaient rejoint d'autres familles royales par union, ce qui transférait automatiquement leur loyauté envers leur nouveau clan.

"Les rapports d'autopsie ont déterminé qu'il s'agissait d'actes criminels. Les Mangemorts en question ont été assassinés. » répondit Gouverneur Rosier d'un ton froid.

Evan Rosier était le chef de la _Section Sécuritaire_ , communément appelée la _S.S_ , une faction composée de Mangemorts, formés pour identifier et punir les crimes liés à la pureté du sang. Gideon vit la mâchoire d'Evan se contracter, probablement sous l'effet de la contrariété.

« Les auteurs du crime ont laissé une inscription sur le corps du troisième Mangemort. » continua-t-il.

Bellatrix Lestrange agita de nouveau sa baguette et le corps translucide qui lévitait sur la table leva un bras. Au-dessus de la Marque des Ténèbres tatoué sur l'avant-bras, des mots avaient été gravés sur la peau livide.

« _Liberté et Dignité_. » lut la Gouverneure Amara Zabini à haute voix.

Immédiatement, des exclamations stupéfiées jaillirent de toute part, autour de la tablée. _Liberté et Dignité_ était l'une des phrases attribuées aux Dissidents.

« Silence. » s'exclama Kingsley de sa voix rauque.

Immédiatement, le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Rodolphus, poursuivez, s'il-vous-plaît. » plaida Kingsley.

« Nos espions au Département des Mystères ont réussi à identifier et capturer l'un des terroristes après une opération de longue haleine. » expliqua Rodolphus. « Nous avons pu obtenir certaines informations avant sa mort. »

La séance de torture avait probablement mal tournée, pensa Gideon.

« Pardonnez-moi, Gouverneur Lestrange… » intervint Cressida. « Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus _habile_ de garder la personne captive _vivante_? »

Son ton était poli mais Gideon distingua clairement l'once de condescendance dans ses paroles. Sa sœur aînée était une professionnelle de la critique dissimulée. Elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement passive-agressive et savait adresser des piques bien placées de manière innocente, si bien que son interlocuteur n'osait pas y déceler une quelconque insulte.

« Sa mort n'a pas été de notre fait. » répliqua froidement Rodolphus. « Il a commencé à parler après trois jours de torture. Il a très vite commencé à s'étouffer et il est mort peu de temps après. Les experts pensent qu'il s'agit d'une variante du sort Fidelitas. »

Il s'agissait probablement d'un moyen que les dissidents utilisaient pour empêcher les trahisons en cas de capture, réalisa Gideon avec intérêt. Il se renseignerait pour obtenir les informations de l'autopsie du prisonnier. _Magicore_ , son entreprise, était spécialisée dans la recherche et le développement de sortilèges et dispositifs magiques novateurs.

« Selon les informations données par le captif, plusieurs groupes de dissidents se seraient récemment alliés. Il semblerait qu'ils soient actuellement en train de se réorganiser. » révéla Rodolphus.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » interrogea le Gouverneur Lucius Malfoy de son éternel ton dédaigneux. « Il est de notoriété publique qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre et qu'ils sont décimés par des conflits internes. »

Après la fin du Grand Conflit, les sorciers opposés au régime de Voldemort étaient partis en cavale pour échapper à l'exécution. Pendant les décennies suivantes, d'autres sorciers venant de zones colonisées par l'empire purifié avaient fait de même. Plusieurs groupes de dissidents s'étaient donc formés à travers le pays. Ces factions étaient toutefois hétérogènes, et elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes causes et revendications. Malgré quelques actes terroristes isolés, l'impact des opérations menées par les Dissidents restait relativement minime.

« Selon le captif, cette tentative de réorganisation est l'œuvre d'un récent leader. Il aurait convaincu des factions de s'allier sous un groupuscule appelé le F.L.O.P. » poursuivit Rodolphus.

« Le _FLOP_? » répéta Georgius Greengrass, ses épais sourcils tellement rapprochés qu'ils formaient une ligne interrompue. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« _Le Front de Libération de l'Ordre du Phoenix._ » indiqua Rodolphus d'un ton sombre.

« Avons-nous des informations sur ce fameux leader ? » interrogea Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Le captif est mort avant de pouvoir donner davantage d'informations. » répondit Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton ennuyé, comme une petite fille qui n'avait pas obtenu le cadeau tant promis.

« Comme vous l'avez compris, il s'agit d'une menace inédite, à laquelle nous n'avons jamais été confrontés jusqu'à maintenant. Du moins de manière sérieuse. » indiqua Kingsley d'un ton harassé. « Nous ne savons pas l'ampleur que peut prendre ce nouveau rassemblement ni les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer. »

« Comment allons-nous procéder ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy.

« Pour le moment, faire profil bas. Les gouverneurs Rosier et Lestrange établiront une opération spéciale. En attendant, _aucune_ indication d'un quelconque rassemblement ou d'une menace éventuelle ne doit fuiter. Le public doit rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale. » insista le Ministre.

Il se tourna vers Pius Parkinson, dont la famille était à la tête de la presse du pays. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Kingsley Shacklebolt se releva, observant tour à tour les représentants du Coven d'un air intense.

« Il s'agit d'une situation inattendue qui nécessitera un traitement particulier. Sachez toutefois que votre Ministère reste plus fort que jamais. » assura-t-il avec fermeté.

Il croisa les bras devant son torse d'un geste vigoureux, exécutant le signe de Voldemort. Immédiatement, les autres l'imitèrent.

« Que Voldemort nous préserve. Puisse sa vigueur nous éclairer en ces temps troublés. » dit-il d'une voix assurée.

« _Voldemort vaincra !_ » répondit-ils, tous en chœur.

/

Les pas de Draco Malfoy résonnèrent sur un sol parfaitement lustré tandis qu'il entrait dans les locaux de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , situés dans un immeuble imposant de Magipolis, le quartier des affaires de Londres.

Une file composée de visiteurs et d'employés s'était formée près d'une cabine de sécurité. Ils attendaient tous de présenter leurs baguettes et d'obtenir l'accès aux étages supérieurs. Draco ne prit pas la peine de se présenter au poste de sécurité et s'engagea directement vers la porte, surveillée par deux gardes.

« Bienvenue M. Malfoy. » salua-t-il l'un d'eux d'un ton formel, en s'empressant d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser passer.

Suivi de la Mangemort qui l'escortait pour la journée, Draco pénétra dans le hall d'entrée du magazine, puis vers l'ascenseur.

« _Troisième Étage. Station d'enregistrement et Département Technique._ » annonça la voix de l'ascenseur dès qu'il s'arrêta à l'étage demandé.

Draco traversa une pièce spacieuse et bondée où régnait une agitation manifeste. Il se dirigea vers une salle dont les murs étaient des vitres transparentes. A l'intérieur, une table ronde dominait la pièce, chargée de matériel d'enregistrement en tout genre. Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme à la chevelure sombre, installée sur un siège. Elle parlait à travers un microphone qui lévitait devant sa bouche et qui suivait les moindres mouvements de son visage, à la manière d'un aimant. Draco jeta un regard rapide vers le témoin lumineux allumé, prévenant d'une émission en cours. Le système permettait d'éviter les entrées intempestives ou trop bruyantes, susceptibles de perturber la diffusion.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, faisant signe à la Mangemort de rester à l'extérieur, puis pénétra à l'intérieur du studio. Il s'installa discrètement sur un siège et observa distraitement l'animatrice pendant qu'elle s'exprimait.

Pansy Parkinson animait une émission de radio quotidienne surnommée ' _Il était une fois… La Sorcière'_ , dans lequel elle offrait des conseils divers et variés à sa niche d'auditrices, généralement des femmes entre 20 et 45 ans.

« Nous allons prendre notre dernier appel de la matinée. Qui avons-nous à l'antenne ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix joyeuse, observant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

'' _Valeur et vigueur, Pansy. Je suis Petronilla._ » lança une voix émanant de l'un des instruments posés sur la table.

« Pouvoir et pureté, Petronilla. » répondit Pansy avec enthousiasme. « Pouvez-vous vous présenter à nos auditrices ? »

« _Bien sûr !_ _Je vis à Bury St-Edmunds et j'ai 43 ans. Je suis fonctionnaire au Ministère._ _J'écoute votre émission tous les jours Pansy, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous parle._ » s'extasia l'invitée.

« Merci de votre fidélité, Petronilla, elle me va droit au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à demander conseil, aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Pansy avec satisfaction. « Dites-moi tout. »

« _Eh bien… Mon mari et moi sommes un peu distants en ce moment. Nous sommes tous les deux très occupés entre nos emplois respectifs et nos deux enfants. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai réalisé qu'une collègue de travail ne cessait de lui envoyer des hiboux à notre domicile. Je veux savoir si je dois m'inquiéter._ » expliqua l'auditrice d'une voix agitée.

« A quelle fréquence reçoit-il ces hiboux ? » demanda patiemment Pansy.

« _Tous les deux, trois jours, je dirais._ » répondit la femme.

« Et quel est le ton de ces messages ? » s'enquit Pansy, arquant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

« Je n'ai rien lu d'inapproprié pour le moment. » admit la femme. « Elle se plaint beaucoup de leur responsable et cherche conseil auprès de mon mari. »

« Elle fait appel à son côté preux chevalier. _Typique._ » commenta Pansy avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

« _Nous nous sommes un peu éloignés ces derniers mois, je dois l'avouer._ » ajouta Petronilla d'une voix préoccupée.

« A quelle fréquence sont vos rapports sexuels ? » interrogea Pansy, de but-en-blanc, sans aucun filtre.

« _Plutôt rares ces derniers temps._ » répondit l'auditrice d'une petite voix, visiblement gênée devant la question intrusive. « _J'ai peur qu'il ait une aventure extraconjugale ou qu'il pense à le faire._ »

« Écoutez Petronilla. De ce que j'entends, vous et votre mari traversez une période compliquée, ça arrive avec tous les couples. Est-ce que vous l'aimez toujours ? Est-ce que vous voulez rester dans votre mariage ? » interrogea Pansy.

« _Oui absolument._ » assura l'auditrice.

« Très bien alors _mettez-vous au travail_. Vous avez 43 ans, et vous êtes déjà passée par deux grossesses, ce qui vous place dans votre seconde vie. J'imagine que vous n'êtes probablement plus au top de votre apparence physique, comme à vos vingt-cinq ans ? Ce n'est pas un problème, Petronilla. Retournez faire du sport, portez vos plus jolis vêtements et soignez votre apparence. Il est _primordial_ de rappeler à votre mari ce qu'il a à la maison. » assura Pansy.

D'un geste distrait, elle fit léviter un parchemin froissé à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Quand vous sortez à l'extérieur, mettez-vous sur votre _trente-et-un_. Que ce soit pour accompagner vos enfants à leur entraînement de Quidditch ou pour aller acheter des nouveaux chaudrons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Déployez tous vos efforts d'élégance. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas là, non. Rendez visite à votre mari sur son lieu de travail sous votre _meilleur_ jour. Vous gagnerez des points si ses collègues ou son chef vous lorgnent un peu trop longtemps. Il est important qu'il _voie_ que vous êtes désirée et que vous avez des options à part lui. Croyez-moi, en vous voyant ainsi, même cette fameuse collègue apprendra à vous craindre. »

Elle enchaîna :

« Petronilla, vous êtes en position de force, gardez cela en tête. Après tout, c'est _vous_ qu'il a épousé. _Reprenez le contrôle._ Allez-vous vraiment divorcer parce que votre mari a reçu quelques hiboux insistants de la part d'une gourgandine ? _Absolument pas._ Vous étiez occupée, votre mari avait besoin d'un peu d'attention et cette femme était là pour lui en donner, _parfait_. Mais maintenant, vous êtes de retour, et vous devez le faire savoir. » indiqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Draco écouta le reste de la chronique mi-amusé, mi-dépassé. Les conseils de Pansy étaient généralement sans tact et parfois un peu extrêmes, à l'image de sa personnalité haute en couleur. Pourtant, son lectorat et ses auditrices semblaient les adorer. Sa chronique jouissait d'un succès impressionnant.

Lorsque l'émission arriva à son terme et que le témoin lumineux s'éteignit pour prévenir de l'arrêt de l'enregistrement, Pansy repoussa son microphone et l'objet lévita seul en direction d'une étagère avant de s'y poser délicatement. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Draco et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Je vois que tu es encore en train de sauver des mariages avec ta psychologie de comptoir, Pansy. » lança Draco d'un ton moqueur.

« Je suis beaucoup moins chère qu'une thérapie de couple. Les prix de ces psychomages sont _exorbitants_. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai deux thérapeutes. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ils méritent leur salaire. Je ne sais pas quel humain pourrait supporter de t'écouter pendant une heure, sans être payé en conséquence. » dit Draco avec morgue.

« Ta pique serait sans doute plus blessante si je n'avais pas été élue la chroniqueuse favorite des sorcières britanniques, deux années de suite. » répliqua Pansy avec hauteur.

Draco hocha la tête, ne trouvant pas de répartie spirituelle pour répondre à sa meilleure amie. Il était difficile d'avoir le dernier mot face à Pansy. La jeune femme héla son assistante qui mettait de l'ordre au studio d'enregistrement.

« Quel est mon programme pour l'après-midi ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec Poppy Chapman à 13:30, puis vous avez une séance photos pour le reste de l'après-midi. » informa l'assistante en observant son agenda.

« Je vais déjeuner avec Draco. Repoussez mon rendez-vous avec Poppy à demain. » ordonna Pansy d'un ton distrait. « Je serai de retour pour la séance. »

« Entendu, Miss Parkinson. Je vous ai réservé une table à la _Méduse Royale._ » informa l'assistante en s'empressant d'aider Pansy à revêtir son épais manteau en fourrure de boursouflet rose.

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de réserver une table aux _Délices Enchantés_ ? » fit remarquer Pansy avec ennui.

L'assistante parut mortifiée.

« Mais Miss Parkinson, vous m'avez dit la semaine dernière… » commença-t-elle.

« J'ai changé d'avis, suivez le mouvement. » interrompit Pansy avant de suivre Draco dans le couloir de l'étage, ignorant la réponse de l'employée.

Immédiatement, Galileo, l'agent de sécurité personnel de Pansy, les rejoignit, semblant surgir de nulle part. Cela était particulièrement étonnant car il était impossible de manquer la silhouette imposante du surhomme. La Mangemort qui escortait Draco eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Galileo.

« Encore une nouvelle assistante ? A chaque fois que je viens ici, c'est une nouvelle personne. » lança Draco avec un rictus moqueur tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'ascenseur.

« Ils sont tous _affreusement_ incompétents. » assura Pansy, visiblement blasée. « Je pourrais faire ce travail mieux que ces incapables. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Personne d'autre ne saura mieux te satisfaire que toi-même. » rappela Draco avec amusement.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi maniéré et difficile à vivre que Pansy Parkinson. Des années d'adulation par ses parents qui la gâtaient à outrance depuis sa naissance, ainsi qu'une société qui s'inclinait à ses pieds depuis toujours grâce à son statut, l'avaient rendue particulièrement capricieuse. Elle avait toutefois conscience de cet état de fait, et semblait même en jouer.

Draco le savait, Pansy était une femme intelligente et pleine de ressources. Elle savait toutefois qu'agir comme une petite princesse capricieuse était parfois une meilleure stratégie pour parvenir à ses fins, car on la sous-estimait.

Narcissa et Adrina, la mère de Pansy, étaient des amies proches depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. C'était même Narcissa qui avait présenté Adrina à Pius Parkinson, un héritier des Treize Sacrés. Elles avaient vécu leur première grossesse au même moment. Naturellement, leurs enfants avaient grandi ensemble et ils étaient devenus inséparables avec les années. Pansy prétendait souvent que Draco était le grand-frère qu'elle aurait dû avoir.

Ils utilisèrent la cheminée privée du bureau de Pansy pour se rendre à la _Méduse Royale_. Ils furent accueillis en trombe par un serveur qui s'empressa de les conduire vers une zone isolée du restaurant, plus exclusive, et à l'abri des regards.

« Un Triton Citronné avec double dose de vodka pure glace et un quartier de citron vert. » demanda Pansy à l'attention du serveur.

Draco lui jeta un regard blasé tandis que le serveur s'éloignait après avoir noté leur commande.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, croisant le regard de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour commencer à boire ? Il est midi, Pansy. » fit-il remarquer.

« _Justement._ » répondit Pansy comme si ça répondait à la question. « Mets-ça sur le compte de ma nouvelle assistante. Mon anxiété est au plus haut à cause de ses bêtises. J'ai besoin de me détendre. »

Ses yeux semblèrent pétiller d'excitation lorsqu'on lui servit son cocktail, décorée d'une paille en forme de trident.

« D'ailleurs, je viens de réaliser que je ne me rappelle même plus de son prénom. » poursuivit Pansy d'un ton pensif.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit utile que tu l'apprennes. Elle sera probablement renvoyée avant ma prochaine visite. » se moqua Draco.

Pansy hocha la tête, comme si elle approuvait ses paroles.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait _des lustres_ que nous n'avons pas discuté, tous les deux. » lança Pansy sur le ton de la critique après avoir bu une longue gorgée de sa boisson. « Tu m'as _terriblement_ manqué. »

« Depuis l'inauguration, plus exactement » répondit Draco, levant les yeux au ciel devant le dramatisme de la jeune femme. « Ça ne fait que cinq jours. »

Pansy haussa les épaules, puis secoua sa main, comme pour lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Que veux-tu ? J'ai de _sérieux_ problèmes de codépendance. Mais je travaille là-dessus. » assura-t-elle avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco, un grand sourire mutin apparaissant sur ses lèvres rouge vif.

« En parlant de cette soirée… Par Voldemort, tu t'es _vraiment_ surpassé, chaton. Il ne manquait plus qu'une danseuse du ventre. » complimenta-t-elle.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire amusé à Draco. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction et laissa son dos s'enfoncer sur le siège confortable, dont la forme imitait un coquillage ouvert, suivant le thème marin de l'établissement.

L'inauguration avait été un succès fulgurant. L'engouement autour de l'ouverture de l'hôtel, qui aurait lieu trois jours plus tard, était à son apogée.

« On dirait que tu es en bonne voie pour grimper l'échelle hiérarchique et accéder aux échelons supérieurs de _Machinations Malforescentes._ » fit remarquer Pansy d'un ton calculateur.

A la fin de soirée, Narcissa lui avait adressé un sourire entendu, signe de son approbation. Même Lucius n'avait fait aucune remarque déplacée suite à l'évènement, n'ayant visiblement rien à critiquer.

« Et devoir travailler avec mon père ? Plutôt avaler une portée entière de doxys sauvages. » répondit Draco avec une grimace. « J'ai d'autres projets en tête. »

Les yeux de Pansy scintillèrent de curiosité devant le ton mystérieux qu'il avait employé.

Après un déjeuner particulièrement alcoolisé (du moins pour Pansy) Draco prit la direction du Ministère de la Magie.

« _Niveau 5 - Département de la coopération magique internationale._ » annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

A son arrivée au service du _Registres des Entreprises_ , le réceptionniste s'empressa de l'accueillir.

« Vos documents sont prêts, M. Malfoy. Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant. » dit-il. « Puis-je vous offrir quoi que ce soit en attendant ? Une tasse de thé ? »

« Je suis pressé. » répondit Draco d'un ton froid.

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'un des box pour récupérer les documents réclamés. Narcissa avait demandé à Draco de finaliser l'enregistrement de _l'Augurey Magistral_ auprès des autorités compétentes, en vue de l'ouverture de l'hôtel.

Il sentit une vibration au niveau de sa jambe et extirpa son miroir à double sens de sa poche. Les extrémités du miroir scintillaient, lui signifiant qu'on voulait entrer en communication avec lui. Il quitta le hall du cabinet, et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'étage pour plus d'intimité. Draco posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le miroir à double sens. Son propre reflet disparut, et le visage de Pansy Parkinson apparut à sa place. Elle ne semblait toutefois pas observer son propre miroir et sermonnait bruyamment des individus que Draco ne pouvait pas voir.

« Je me rappelle _clairement_ vous avoir demandé de m'apporter des vêtements tendances pour l' _amour_ de Voldemort. Des pièces qui crient _style ! Glamour ! Élégance_! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix contrariée. « Il faut vraiment _tout_ faire par soi-même ici. Pourquoi je perds mon temps avec cette bande d'incompétents ? »

Pansy reporta alors son attention vers le miroir et afficha un sourire joyeux, perdant son expression furieuse.

« Draco, chaton, tu ne devineras _jamais_ qui est de retour au bercail. » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton surexcité, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui partager un commérage particulièrement palpitant.

« Qui ça ? »

« Théodore Nott. » annonça Pansy. « Apparemment, il est de retour depuis… »

Draco ne l'écoutait toutefois plus. Il avait relevé la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Son regard tomba sur Cressida Warrington qui était en compagnie d'une jeune femme dont le visage lui paraissait étrangement familier.

« Draco ?! Tu m'écoutes ? » insista son amie à travers le miroir.

« Je te recontacte, Pansy. » dit distraitement Draco avant de stopper la communication et ranger son miroir à double sens dans sa poche.

En retrait, il observa les deux femmes discuter. Il était toutefois trop loin pour entendre le contenu de la conversation. Un tel échange lui paraissait _inconcevable._ Pourquoi une Gouverneure échangeait-elle avec une prolétaire comme Ginevra Weasley ? Draco sentit une curiosité grandissante lui traverser l'esprit.

Finalement, la Gouverneure Warrington s'éloigna, un Auror sur ses talons, prenant la direction opposée. Quant à Weasley, elle s'engagea dans le corridor, s'approchant de Draco, les yeux rivés sur le sol, visiblement plongée dans des pensées profondes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Draco se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, désarçonnée. Elle sembla le reconnaître immédiatement et il distingua clairement une lueur de malaise apparaître dans ses yeux noisette.

« Tiens, tiens. Décidément, tu es partout, Weasley. Même là où on ne t'imaginerait pas. » fit-il remarquer d'une voix trainante en la jaugeant longuement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il la vit hésiter, puis jeter des regards alertés autour d'elle, comme si elle réfléchissait aux moyens d'échapper à la conversation.

« J'avais un rendez-vous. » répondit-elle finalement à contrecœur.

Draco laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Je t'ai vue discuter avec la Gouverneure Warrington. Qu'aurait-elle à dire à quelqu'un de _ton genre_ ? » demanda-t-il, mesquin.

Il vit une lueur de contrariété défiler dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« On dirait que la compagnie de quelqu'un de _mon genre_ ne semble pas la déranger. » répliqua-t-elle, une once de défi dans la voix.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'observant avec réflexion. Il pouvait sentir à son attitude et sa posture qu'elle était dans une position de défense. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas les informations qu'il désirait s'il continuait à se montrer aussi intimidant.

« Visiblement. » déclara-t-il finalement, d'une voix plus neutre. « Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'importunes pas mes invités. »

Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées pendant son inauguration, la semaine précédente. Narcissa voulait s'assurer que Cressida Warrington pense que les Malfoy étaient disposés à employer des personnes de rang inférieur.

« C'est Mrs. Warrington qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Je n'ai rien réclamé. » s'empressa de se justifier Ginny. « Monsieur. »

Elle avait ajouté ce mot comme si elle était persuadée que cela aurait l'effet de rendre ses paroles plus polies.

« Je te crois. » répondit-il.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, visiblement interloquée par sa réponse. Elle sembla finalement se détendre et Draco réprima un sourire satisfait. Il avait opté pour la bonne stratégie car elle semblait plus encline à parler. Sans qu'il ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit :

« Figurez-vous que la Gouverneure m'a proposé un travail à mi-temps pour l'aider sur un décret. Elle voulait spécifiquement quelqu'un dans _mon genre._ »

Draco ne manqua pas l'ironie dans sa voix. Elle avait repris ses propres mots contre lui. Il aurait presque trouvé cela amusant s'il n'était pas aussi sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Une Gouverneure demandant l'aide d'une Traîtresse à son sang sans intérêt ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva :

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco se retourna et vit le réceptionniste du _Registre des Entreprises_ apparaître dans le couloir.

« Vos documents sont prêts. » prévint l'homme.

« Très bien. »

« Nous avons besoin de quelques signatures de votre part pour tout finaliser. » continua l'homme.

« J'arrive. » répondit Draco d'un ton impatient, irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

Le réceptionniste hocha la tête et disparut de nouveau. Draco se retourna vivement vers Weasley. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus là. Il vit sa longue chevelure rousse disparaître au détour d'un couloir, quelques mètres plus loin. Draco réprima un juron.

Lorsqu'il quitta le Ministère, quelques instants plus tard, il se tourna vers la Mangemort qui le suivait.

« Contactez Caractacus Burke. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sombre avant de monter dans la diligence.

/

Ginny laissa échapper un long bâillement à fendre l'âme tandis qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement dans le fauteuil moelleux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. » fit remarquer Fleur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, une lueur pensive sur son visage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'elle jetait des regards successifs aux différents meubles entreposés dans la pièce. Finalement, elle agita sa baguette vers le berceau en bois de chêne pour changer sa disposition. Le meuble lévita à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et se posa délicatement près de la table à langer.

« _Parfait._ » commenta Fleur avec plaisir, observant la pièce avec satisfaction.

Après sa journée de travail aux _Bons Breuvages de Burke_ , Ginny s'était directement rendue à la _Chaumière aux Coquillages_ , afin d'aider Fleur à terminer la décoration de la nurserie. Bill et Fleur avaient décidé de l'installer dans l'ancienne chambre que Ginny avait occupée lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec eux. La pièce était désormais prête à accueillir leur nouveau-né. La décoration était particulièrement adorable, avec ses tons pastel, et les licornes représentées sur le papier peint, gambadant joyeusement dans une prairie calme. De temps à autres, les créatures traversaient les murs de la pièce afin de trouver un autre coin pour brouter de l'herbe fraîche.

Ginny s'était portée volontaire pour aider Fleur. Cette dernière se plaignait de ne pas recevoir suffisamment d'aide de la part de Bill car il travaillait trop. Fleur était particulièrement sensible à cause de ses hormones. Elle avait même fondu en larmes, se lamentant de ne pas pouvoir passer assez de temps avec son mari. Son éclat soudain avait laissé Bill et Ginny totalement désemparés.

 _«_ Pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas à décorer la nurserie ? Après tout, j'ai beaucoup plus de goût que Bill. » avait fait remarquer Ginny sur le ton de l'humour. « Et il faut que la nurserie soit parfaite pour mon adorable nièce. J'ai du temps demain. Je peux passer après le travail. »

Bill lui avait lancé un regard empli de reconnaissance. Ginny savait que Bill avait décidé d'augmenter ses heures supplémentaires. Il travaillait d'arrache pieds pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille grandissante. L'arrivée d'un second enfant serait une responsabilité financière non négligeable. Ginny éprouvait une certaine peine à voir son frère s'épuiser ainsi à la tâche. Elle était toutefois fière des efforts qu'il faisait. Bill avait toujours été un pourvoyeur et à ses yeux, rien n'était plus important que le confort de sa famille.

Fleur se tourna vers Ginny, semblant bien plus heureuse que la veille. Elle caressa distraitement son ventre arrondi, avant de mettre de l'ordre aux vêtements dans la commode.

« J'ai hâte qu'elle arrive. » dit-elle en soupirant. « Je n'en peux _plus_. Et j'ai l'air d'être un ballon gonflable. »

« Vous avez déjà trouvé un nom ? » demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Fleur secoua la tête.

« Pas encore. Mais nous avons quelques idées. » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Où est Victoire ? La maison est bien silencieuse. » remarqua-t-elle. « Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Elles retrouvèrent la petite fille dans le jardin du cottage, occupée à déterrer des gnomes marins dans le sable. Lorsqu'elle se releva, sa robe jaune à pois et ses mains étaient maculées de terre.

« Je me disais bien que tu étais quelque part, à faire des bêtises. » déclara Fleur en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

En guise de réponse, Victoire lança un regard éclatant à sa mère, prenant un air innocent. Ginny sourit à la vue de sa nièce. Victoire était une petite fille vive et pleine de malice. Elle savait comment charmer son entourage pour éviter de s'attirer des problèmes. Probablement son héritage de Vélane. Seule sa mère semblait pouvoir y résister.

Victoire bondit à toute vitesse, sautillant joyeusement vers les escaliers.

« Vous avez reçu des nouvelles à propos de son école ? » demanda Ginny, en s'installant sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine.

Fleur secoua la tête en signe de négation, un air de déception apparaissant soudainement sur ses traits.

« Non. Et tant que le dossier que nous avons déposé au Ministère reste zans zuite, Victoire ne pourra pas intégrer une bonne école. » dit-elle avec un soupir.

Ginny fut parcourue par un élan de compassion. Même si elle était parfois virulente dans ses convictions et abhorrait profondément le système en place, elle savait que c'était une réalité impossible à éviter. Elle pouvait comprendre la frustration de Fleur. Tout parent voulait offrir le meilleur à ses enfants. Les centres d'éducation primaire pour les enfants de rang inférieur n'avaient pas une bonne réputation.

« Je zais que vous pensez que je zuis totalement naïve. Mais j'ai vraiment espoir. » ajouta Fleur avec un sourire désabusé.

« Tu n'es pas naïve, Fleur. » assura Ginny. « Et après tout, même si ça prend du temps, peut-être que certaines choses vont évoluer. »

Fleur lui jeta un regard interloqué. Il était rare que Ginny fasse preuve d'optimisme à propos du régime.

Ginny s'était même surprise elle-même. Toutefois, ses récents échanges avec Cressida Warrington lui avaient donné une perspective différente sur le régime

Après l'entretien informel qu'elle avait passé auprès de Cormac McLaggen, le secrétaire général adjoint de la Gouverneure, Ginny avait reçu une convocation officielle pour se rendre à son bureau.

Apparemment, Cressida Warrington voulait favoriser l'embauche de sorciers de rang inférieur dans certains métiers et industries, habituellement réservés aux Sang-Pur. Selon elle, cela favoriserait l'économie du pays et serait un moyen de réduire l'hostilité de Sang-Impurs envers le régime car ils seraient mieux traités.

Évidemment, Ginny avait compris que le projet de la Gouverneure n'était pas complètement désintéressé. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire preuve de charité. Il s'agissait pour elle d'un moyen de favoriser l'économie, et de gagner davantage de profits sur le long terme en étendant le marché du travail à des ressources diversifiées et à des coûts très compétitifs.

Malgré cela, l'initiative restait positive et arrangeante pour bon nombre de Sang-Impurs qui peinaient à trouver des emplois corrects sur le marché du travail. Cressida Warrington avait mandaté Ginny pour l'aider à comprendre certains aspects de l'existence des sorciers de rang inférieur.

Ginny lui avait indiqué qu'elle n'avait pas d'expérience, ce à quoi Cressida avait rétorqué que son expérience dans la vente et le service client chez Burke serait un atout. La Gouverneure s'était montrée très transparente :

« Présenter une Traîtresse à son sang sera un peu mieux perçu qu'une personne de sang-mêlé auprès de certains de mes contacts. Après tout, _techniquement_ votre sang est pur. » avait-elle indiqué d'un air calculateur.

Ginny avait gardé la conversation secrète. Si elle n'avait aucun problème à en parler à Hermione, qui y trouverait probablement un intérêt certain, Ginny savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Bill ni à Fleur. Ils avaient assez de choses à gérer et elle ne voulait pas leur ajouter de stress supplémentaire pendant cette période compliquée.

Ginny dina avec Fleur et Victoire et attendit le retour de Bill, aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, pour rentrer chez elle. Elle enfila sa cape.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Il se fait tard, Ginny. » indiqua Bill de son éternel ton inquiet.

« J'ai l'habitude Bill, ne t'en fais pas. Et que va-t-il m'arriver à ton avis ? Tu penses que je vais me faire kidnapper par un déséquilibré en pleine rue ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque.

« Je pense simplement qu'on devrait connecter votre cheminée à la nôtre. Pour que tu fasses le trajet par poudre de cheminette. » dit-il avec sérieux.

« L'abonnement pour une cheminée privée est hors de prix, Bill. Hermione et moi n'avons vraiment pas les moyens pour ça. » répliqua Ginny.

Elle posa une bise sur la joue de son frère.

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. A la semaine prochaine. » dit-elle avant de quitter la maison, agrippant fermement son vieux balai. « Je vous aime ! »

Elle vola jusqu'au poste de cheminées publiques le plus proche puis tendit deux noises au portier pour voyager jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Comme d'habitude, la rue marchande était encore animée, même à cette heure tardive. Les routes se firent plus calmes lorsque Ginny pénétra dans le Quartier des Embrumes. Les allées étaient moins éclairées et parfois un peu lugubres dans la nuit. Elle savait toutefois quels coins éviter. Certaines allées étaient très mal fréquentées une fois la nuit tombée. Tandis qu'elle prenait l'intersection qui menait à la rue de son immeuble, Ginny s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant deux silhouettes encapuchonnées devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle reconnut immédiatement leurs masques argentés et terrifiants. Des Mangemorts.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et Ginny le sentit marteler violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul et tenta de détourner les Mangemorts. A sa grande horreur, l'un d'eux lui attrapa fermement le bras.

« Suivez-nous. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, qui résonna de façon effrayante à travers son masque.

« P…Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante. « Je n'ai rien fait. »

Elle tenta de garder une voix calme mais elle savait que la panique se ressentait dans ses intonations. Elle avait d'abord pensé que les Mangemorts effectuaient une ronde dans le quartier. Pourtant, Ginny réalisa rapidement que c'était après _elle_ qu'ils en avaient. La panique s'insinua en elle. Elle tenta de se rappeler si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit pour attirer leur attention.

« Suivez-nous. » répéta le Mangemort, ignorant sa question.

Il tira sa baguette de l'étui qu'il portait à la taille et la brandit devant Ginny. La jeune femme saisit la menace informulée et elle cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Le Mangemort la relâcha et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ginny s'exécuta, apeurée, le cœur battant. Ils marchèrent pendant deux longues minutes, durant lesquelles la jeune femme s'efforça de garder son calme, bien qu'une angoisse paralysante lui remplissait les membres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une diligence. Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au niveau du véhicule.

« Entrez à l'intérieur. » ordonna l'un deux, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.

D'une main tremblante, Ginny actionna la poignée de la diligence, ouvrant la porte. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Que trouverait-elle à l'intérieur ? Où comptaient-ils l'emmener ? L'image de la statue de Voldemort et du Feudeymon attaquant vicieusement ses victimes pour les brûler vivantes lui revint en mémoire et elle sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que la diligence était déjà occupée.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonna Draco Malfoy de sa voix traînante, visiblement amusé devant son expression ébahie.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Ginny grimpa sur la banquette molletonnée face à lui. Elle réalisa que ses membres étaient encore tremblants. Draco Malfoy l'observait toujours, visiblement très conscient du malaise de Ginny. L'intérieur de la diligence était sombre mais elle pouvait voir ses yeux gris rivés dans sa direction, la détaillant attentivement. Il semblait prendre un plaisir manifeste à l'intimider de la sorte.

« Je n'ai pas apprécié ton évasion soudaine pendant notre dernière discussion, Ginevra. » dit-il d'une voix lente, penchant la tête sur le côté, faussement déçu.

« Comment saviez-vous où me trouver ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est _vraiment_ la question que tu te poses ? » interrogea Draco en roulant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » insista-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Cette question me semble bien plus pertinente. » affirma-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, croisant l'une de ses jambes sur son genou, sans lâcher Ginny des yeux.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer. » annonça Draco.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, prise au dépourvu. Comment quelqu'un comme _elle_ pouvait-il constituer un quelconque intérêt à un homme comme Draco Malfoy ?

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, décontenancée.

« Ton petit arrangement avec la Gouverneure Warrington m'intéresse. » indiqua Draco, une lueur calculatrice apparaissant dans son regard acier.

« Je…Je ne comprends pas. » admit Ginny dans un souffle.

« J'imagine que tu vas la fréquenter régulièrement désormais. Je veux connaître les détails de ses initiatives actuelles, les personnes qu'elle rencontre, les choses qu'elle te demande. Et je veux que tu me fournisses un rapport régulier. » déclara Draco.

Sa demande interloqua la jeune femme. Elle l'avait écouté parler, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Ginny, sidérée.

« Ne te préoccupe pas du _pourquoi._ » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton hautain, comme s'il parlait à une enfant incapable de comprendre une conversation d'adulte.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mrs Warrington ne voudra jamais que… » commença-t-elle à se justifier.

« Elle ne doit rien savoir. Ça restera entre toi et moi. Et tout se fera dans la discrétion la plus totale. » assura-t-il.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. La peur avait disparu, et avait fait place à une contrariété nouvelle. _Pour qui se prenait-il ?_ Avait-il la moindre idée de la folie de sa demande ? Lui faire espionner un membre éminent de la communauté ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle accepterait sa requête sans poser de questions ?

« Et si elle l'apprend ? Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. » dit-elle en grimaçant, secouant la tête.

Draco Malfoy était un Sang-Pur, accessoirement membre d'une dynastie royale du régime. Il avait tous les droits dans cette société. C'était toutefois loin d'être le cas de Ginny. Ce qu'il lui demandait de faire était extrêmement dangereux pour son statut.

« Il n'arrivera _rien._ Je vais m'en assurer. » affirma Draco d'un ton confiant. « Tant que tu fais ce que je te demande, tout ira parfaitement bien. »

« Comment je peux en être certaine ? » insista-t-elle.

Elle ne plaçait aucune confiance en cet homme. Et le fait qu'il l'ait accosté avec deux Mangemorts terrifiants en pleine nuit lui assurait qu'il était à craindre.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver parce que tu as quelque chose que je veux. » répondit-il simplement.

Sa réponse prit Ginny de court. La manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots ne fit qu'amplifier son malaise. _Tu as quelque chose que je veux._ Elle s'interrogea. Faisait-il référence à sa relation avec Cressida Warrington, ou à autre chose ?

Elle resta silencieuse devant son regard intense, tentant d'évaluer ses différentes options. Elle n'était pas naïve. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas refuser, pas après cette discussion. Elle en savait déjà _trop_. Pire encore, Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à qui l'on disait _non._

« Que veux-tu en échange ? » demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence, visiblement lassé d'attendre sa réponse.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un marché. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux en échange. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, sur le ton de l'évidence. « Et si je peux t'offrir quelque chose pour te motiver, je suis disposé à le faire. »

Ginny l'observa longuement, ses pensées défilant à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Sa demande lui paraissait dangereuse et elle craignait les retombées éventuelles malgré sa promesse de protection. Pourtant, dans un coin de son esprit, Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y voir une opportunité. Malfoy avait du pouvoir et elle avait peut-être l'occasion d'obtenir quelque chose en échange. Une occasion pareille n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Surtout pour quelqu'un de son rang. Elle se redressa sur son siège, prenant une posture plus droite et planta son regard dans le sien.

« J'accepte. A une condition. » dit-elle d'une voix plus confiante.

Elle vit un rictus se dessiner au coin des lèvres de Draco Malfoy.

« Je t'écoute. »

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre - avec la découverte du Coven des Treize sacrés et la ''menace'' des Dissidents. Quant à Ginny, elle s'apprête à jouer un jeu dangereux mais c'est ça qu'on aime, pas vrai ? :) Ensuite, si vous avez avez lu certaines de mes histoires, vous savez que j'ai un faible pour Pansy Parkinson la diva, c'est toujours un péché mignon pour moi d'écrire des scènes avec elle !
> 
> Je vous mijote encore beaucoup de choses - et j'ai hâte de vous les faire lire. En attendant, on se dit à très vite et j'attends vos avis !
> 
> (Im)pur soit le sang,
> 
> Fearless


	8. Vice et Vertu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'Auteure :
> 
> Valeur et vertu la compagnie,
> 
> J'espère que le régime ne vous a pas trop manqué !
> 
> Je suis super contente d'être en décembre. Déjà parce que c'est le mois de mon anniversaire (c'est le 16, comme ça vous le savez !) et aussi parce la fin de l'année est l'occasion, en général, de recharger les batteries. Et après une année comme celle-ci, la plupart d'entre nous en avons bien besoin !
> 
> Un immense merci à ThePoltergeist & Mileminia pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci encore à ma bêta Polka60 pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

_(Théodore/Hermione)_

**VIII. Vice et Vertu**

« Tu es en retard, petit. » affirma Kitty Sharp tandis qu'un rictus mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

Le visage d'Ivo afficha une mine embarrassée qui se transforma en stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit l'allure de la jeune fille blonde. Elle portait un manteau sophistiqué, avec des épaules marquées, décorées de plumes noires. Elle paraissait bien loin de l'adolescente modeste qu'il avait croisée à _La Trappe_.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Ivo.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ce troll obèse de Cloyd te mène toujours la vie dure ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton entendu.

Ivo hocha la tête timidement. Lors de son dernier passage au Chemin de Traverse, il avait réussi à subtiliser des objets de valeur, ce qui lui avait accordé quelques jours de répit. Cependant, cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour mettre un terme aux brimades des autres jeunes de _La Trappe._

« T'inquiètes, petit. A ton retour aujourd'hui, on te regardera d'un tout autre œil. » assura Kitty d'un ton enjoué, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. « Allez, amène-toi. »

Ivo suivit la jeune fille tandis qu'elle s'engageait d'un pas assuré vers une ruelle étroite, perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Ivo jeta un regard incertain à ses alentours. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la foule.

Kitty s'arrêta et commença à farfouiller dans le petit sac en poils de grison suspendu à son épaule. Elle sifflait joyeusement, sous l'œil plein d'appréhension d'Ivo. Finalement, elle retira un épais vêtement du sac et le tendit à Ivo.

« Mets ça. » ordonna-t-elle.

Ivo déplia le vêtement - une robe de sorcier avec un col en fourrure grise. Il fut émerveillé par la douceur du tissu délicat.

« Allez, petit. On n'a pas toute la journée. » insista Kitty en s'impatientant.

Ivo s'empressa de revêtir la tenue, qui à son plus grand plaisir, lui allait à merveille. Le contact de l'étoffe avec sa peau était particulièrement agréable. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait porté quelque chose d'aussi confortable. Il était habitué aux tissus rêches et peu confortables des vêtements de fortune dénichés dans les sous-sols de la Trappe, ayant appartenu à d'anciens résidents.

« Regarde-toi. On dirait un petit héritier des Treize. » complimenta Kitty, l'observant d'un air appréciateur.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda Ivo, impressionné.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. » dit-elle de son éternel ton pétillant.

Elle l'aida à fermer soigneusement les boutons de la cape, de façon à dissimuler la blouse trouée qu'il portait sous le vêtement.

« Considère ça comme ta première leçon. _Il faut de l'argent pour faire de l'argent._ » déclara-t-elle avant de se remettre en marche.

« Comment ça ? » demanda avidement Ivo.

« Ce que tu n'apprendras jamais chez ce blaireau de Cloyd, c'est comment _réellement_ faire de l'argent. Pas les quelques bricoles que tu piques à des Sang-Purs inattentifs. » expliqua Kitty avec morgue.

Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements appelée _Tissard et Brodette_ , collant son front contre la vitrine pour observer avec intérêt les articles présentés à travers.

« Attends-moi ici. » dit-elle d'un ton joyeux avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kitty était de retour, arborant un large chapeau en laine, accessoirisé par une bande dorée. Il lui donnait un air encore plus sophistiqué. Elle prit les épaules d'Ivo et se plaça devant le miroir placé dans la vitrine.

« Dis-moi. Est-ce qu'on ressemble à des petits rieneux de _La Trappe_ ? » demanda Kitty.

Ivo observa son propre reflet dans le miroir. Paré de sa cape délicate, il avait un air raffiné. Sans le réaliser, il avait pris une posture plus droite, satisfait de son apparence qui lui donnait une confiance nouvelle. Il secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment, non. » admit-il.

« _Exactement._ » renchérit Kitty, avec satisfaction. « C'est ce qu'on appelle un _investissement_. Dépenser de l'argent pour en gagner plus. »

Elle reprit sa marche, croisant son bras avec celui d'Ivo, les bruits de ses bottines claquant sur les dalles lisses du _Chemin de Traverse_. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un poste de cheminées publiques. Ivo observa Kitty avec panique lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'une des files réservées aux Sang-Purs.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de… » commença-t-il à protester.

« Ferme ton clapet, petit. Et suis-moi. » coupa Kitty d'un ton autoritaire.

Avec assurance, elle se plaça devant l'un des portiers et lui tendit quelques noises.

« Pouvoir et pureté. » dit-elle d'un ton confiant, l'observant avec hauteur.

« Que Voldemort vous guide. » dit le portier, en l'invitant à pénétrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« _Boulevard Rupestre !_ » énonça-t-elle d'une voix claire, jetant la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds, avant de disparaître dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

Ivo jeta un regard peu assuré au portier, craignant que ce dernier ne réalise qu'il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser cette file. Il jeta un regard en biais vers la file des Sang-Impurs, qui s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres. D'un geste hésitant, Ivo attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et entra à son tour dans l'âtre.

Lorsqu'il émergea à sa destination, le jeune garçon épousseta les cendres des épaulettes de sa nouvelle veste, observant ses alentours avec intérêt. Un large square se dressait devant lui. A ses pieds, le sol avait une texture étrange, semblable à de la pierre de roche, taillée finement. Il vit des formes imitant des silhouettes humaines ou des créatures magiques. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il les vit se déplacer, sous ses pieds.

Ivo esquissa un pas et manqua de trébucher lorsque son pied se posa sur la jambe de l'une des figures dessinées. Il sentit une main le retenir, l'empêchant de chuter.

« Fais attention et regarde où tu mets les pieds. » intervint la voix de Kitty, qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. « Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu vas passer ton temps à tomber. »

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » demanda Ivo, médusé.

« Peur de ? » s'étonna Kitty.

« C'est _interdit_ d'utiliser les cheminées des Sang-Purs. S'ils savaient que nous ne sommes pas… »

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de porter ça ? » demanda Kitty en l'interrompant, désignant la robe de sorcier qu'Ivo portait.

Il secoua la tête.

« Parce que les gens lambda se basent sur ton apparence pour deviner ton statut de sang. » expliqua Kitty. « Tes vêtements, ton attitude, la manière dont tu marches, dont tu parles. »

Elle replaça son chapeau correctement sur sa tête, écartant les mèches blondes de son visage.

« Si tu te comportes comme un Sang-Pur et que tu ressembles à un Sang-Pur, on pensera que tu en es un. » assura-t-elle en caressant le bord du chapeau. « Une dépense minimale pour une communication optimale. »

Les paroles de Kitty lui apparurent comme du Gobelin et le jeune garçon ne fut pas certain de comprendre. Pourtant, elle paraissait si confiante en ses dires qu'il n'osa pas émettre le moindre doute.

« Où va-t-on, au juste ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une tour imposante aux briques pourpres.

Des larges _V_ étaient tracés sur le vitrail. Une foule de personnes se pressait pour entrer dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, Ivo fut surpris par l'architecture du lieu. Des escaliers longeaient les murs, menant aux étages supérieurs, où s'entassaient des balcons. Ils donnaient une vue prenante sur l'estrade principale, située au rez-de-chaussée. Plusieurs dizaines de bancs remplissaient le premier niveau et les étages, et la plupart des sièges étaient déjà occupés.

Kitty conduisit Ivo vers un coin de la pièce, où ils furent forcés de rester debout. En levant les yeux pour observer la foule dans les étages supérieurs, Ivo aperçut un portrait gigantesque sur le mur. Il représentait une famille nombreuse. Au centre, se trouvait un homme qui dominait le portrait par sa posture et sa position. Il était entouré par un halo de lumière et les autres personnages adoptaient tous une position de soumission et d'adoration face à lui. Des mots étaient gravés sous le tableau mais Ivo ne les comprit pas.

« Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda Ivo à voix basse à Kitty, montrant le portrait d'un geste du doigt.

Elle suivit son regard puis se pencha vers lui.

« Ce sont les Carrow. » révéla-t-elle à son oreille. « Ils font partie des Treize sacrés. Cet endroit leur appartient. »

Ivo ouvrit de grands yeux médusés. Immédiatement, il sentit un malaise lui parcourir l'échine. Il observa la centaine de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose avec appréhension et impatience.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? » demanda-t-il en montrant les mots sous le tableau.

« _Le contentement avant la richesse_. C'est la devise de leur famille, je crois bien. » répondit Kitty.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda-t-il, troublé.

« Tu vas assister à une expérience particulièrement bizarre. » commenta-t-elle à voix basse, s'empêchant de pouffer de rire.

Elle saisit un fascicule posé sur une étagère à quelques mètres et lui tendit. L'homme du tableau était représenté sur la première page.

« Je ne sais pas lire. » révéla Ivo avec embarras.

Kitty lui lança un regard blasé puis saisit le papier.

« _Le Clan des Derniers Jours. »_ lut-elle à voix basse. « _Prophète Adamus Carrow. »_

Avant qu'Ivo ne puisse poser une autre question à Kitty, la foule dans le bâtiment sembla s'agiter. Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde s'était levé. Ivo tendit le cou, tentant d'observer d'où provenait l'agitation. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, où une estrade se dressait, un homme apparut, levant les mains contre sa poitrine. Toute l'assemblée l'imita, formant le signe de Voldemort. Kitty donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de Ivo, lui intimant de faire de même. Ivo s'exécuta alors, croisant ses bras à son tour pour former un V.

L'homme portait une longue cape blanche qui semblait presque briller sous les lustres de la pièce. Ivo reconnut immédiatement l'homme du tableau - le fameux Adamus Carrow.

« Mes frères et sœurs. » dit le Prophète d'une voix puissante, qui commandait l'attention. « J'ai eu une révélation cette nuit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est présenté à moi au travers d'une vision. »

Il fit une pause, quittant l'estrade pour traverser les rangées remplies de fidèles. A son passage, certains d'entre eux tentèrent de le toucher.

« Voldemort m'a assuré que nos opposants seront réduits en _poussière_ et bientôt, nos rues seront rouges du sang impur de nos _ennemis._ » annonça-t-il avec émotion, posant une main sur son torse, près de son cœur.

L'assemblée se fondit en exclamations de plaisir. Adamus leva les mains, pour demander le silence.

« Mais cela ne sera pas sans conditions, mes compagnons. » dit-il d'un ton solennel. « Seul le sang sacré, la servitude et le sacrifice vous conduiront au trône salvateur. »

Il observa ses fidèles, qui semblaient tous pendus à ses lèvres.

« Respectez mes enseignements à la lettre. Débarrassez-vous de votre fierté et de votre cupidité. Donnez-votre âme complètement à la cause. » plaida-t-il.

Une femme se jeta soudainement devant lui, s'agenouillant à ses pieds comme pour les embrasser. Un homme vêtu d'une cape similaire à celle du Prophète se précipita vers la femme et la força à dégager le passage d'Adamus. Ce dernier observa la femme d'un air bienveillant pendant qu'elle était tirée de force.

« Votre présence en ces lieux est _cruciale_. Vous êtes ici pour préserver votre âme et rejoindre le Royaume de Voldemort. Suivez mes enseignements, et votre âme sera sanctifiée. » assura Adamus.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'estrade, puis leva les yeux vers les étages supérieurs où des sorciers s'entassaient dans les escaliers et dans les balcons.

« Le bouclier de la pureté vous protégera et réduira à néant les tentatives des esprits impurs qui veulent nous corrompre. » poursuivit-il.

Ivo ne parvint pas à décoller son regard de cet homme pendant qu'il parlait. Il dégageait une aura particulière, puissante et charismatique, qui attirait toute l'attention. Il comprenait pourquoi ces gens étaient si fascinés par ses paroles.

« Aujourd'hui, la parole pure portera sur le pouvoir de la _famille_. Mes amis, vous le savez tous, la famille est notre arme la plus puissante. Nos ennemis en sont conscients et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils tentent de l'attaquer aussi vicieusement. Ils se glissent dans nos honorables familles pour les contaminer de manière abjecte et méprisable dans le but de nous _affaiblir_. Soyez sur vos gardes, mes amis, car l'ennemi essaiera toujours de vous séduire et vous convaincre de salir votre descendance. »

Il prétendait qu'il était important de multiplier sa descendance. Selon lui, aucune année ne devait passer sans une naissance dans chaque famille de sa congrégation.

« Viens, petit. » dit soudainement Kitty à l'oreille d'Ivo, le forçant à décoller son regard d'Adamus.

Kitty lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement de la tête puis, d'un pas discret, se dirigea vers celle-ci, Ivo sur ses talons. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi une masse de fidèles qui n'avaient pas réussi à entrer par manque de place, et qui étaient attroupés devant les portes pour écouter les paroles du Prophète.

« Une minute de plus et tu allais être endoctriné, toi aussi. » commenta Kitty avec un ricanement moqueur, toisant Ivo avec amusement.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Qui sont ces gens ? » interrogea Ivo avec confusion.

« Une secte. » répondit Kitty avec un soupir.

« _Une secte ?_ » répéta Ivo, sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est une bande d'illuminés qui suivent aveuglément ce déséquilibré car ils pensent qu'il a une ligne directe avec Voldemort dans les catacombes. » expliqua Kitty en pouffant de rire. « Si tu veux mon avis, cette famille de malfaiteurs a mis en place une arnaque à grande échelle. Plutôt impressionnant si on y pense. »

Elle retira son chapeau et joua avec la bande dorée.

« Il prône tout un tas d'absurdités à ces gens et ils le suivent car ils sont persuadés de faire la volonté de Voldemort. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils font tout ce que ce gourou leur demande parce qu'ils n'ont pas de cervelles pour réfléchir par eux-mêmes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais, ça nous arrange, au fond. » dit-elle, une lueur mutine dans les yeux. « Viens. »

Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers les marches près du bâtiment.

« Fait le guet. » ordonna Kitty dans sa direction.

Elle attira ensuite l'attention des sorciers attroupés devant les portes.

« Mes frères et sœurs, voulez-vous faire un don pour le Prophète ? » dit-elle en montrant le chapeau d'un air solennel. « Afin d'aider la congrégation à sauver des âmes. »

Immédiatement, sous l'air abasourdi d'Ivo, des mains apparurent de toute part, s'empressant de jeter des pièces de monnaie dans le chapeau.

« _Qu'un sang pur vous sanctifie._ » dit Kitty en baissant la tête, en guise de reconnaissance. « Votre générosité vous permettra d'aller au Royaume de Voldemort. »

Estomaqué, Ivo observa les pièces qui s'accumulaient dans le chapeau. Il aperçut ensuite un homme masqué qui avait remarqué l'agitation causée par Kitty et tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour voir ce qui se passait. Un Mangemort, reconnut Ivo avec panique.

« Kitty ! » glapit Ivo. « Il y a quelqu'un ! »

Sans demander son reste, Kitty fourra le contenu du chapeau dans son sac puis descendit les marches à toute vitesse.

« Grouille-toi, petit ! » dit-elle avant de s'élancer sur le boulevard.

Ivo bondit derrière elle tandis que le Mangemort tentait toujours de repousser les fidèles qui lui bloquaient le passage. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant les cheminées publiques et Ivo fit attention à ne pas trébucher sur les figures dessinées au sol. Kitty lança une mornille au portier, avant de tirer Ivo dans sa direction dans l'âtre et d'hurler :

« _Chemin de Traverse !_ »

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les flammes vertes, Ivo vit le Mangemort au loin courir dans leur direction, sa baguette brandie. Il était pourtant trop loin pour les arrêter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Kitty poursuivit sa course de plus belle, bousculant des passants sans s'excuser. Le cœur battant, Ivo la suivait de près, trop terrorisé à l'idée de se retourner. Bientôt, ils empruntèrent la direction d'une ruelle qui les mena au _Quartier des Embrumes_ et Kitty le conduisit dans une alcôve isolée, à l'abri des regards. Elle sortit sa tête de l'alcôve, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait.

« On l'a semé. » annonça-t-elle avec satisfaction, laissant échapper un rire excité.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, probablement du fait de la course poursuite, mais elle paraissait particulièrement joyeuse. Ivo, lui, respirait de manière bruyante, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

« Tu parles d'une matinée rentable ! » dit-elle avec engouement, en observant les pièces dans son sac. « Du bon boulot, petit. »

Elle prit une poignée de pièces pour les tendre à Ivo. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en voyant le nombre de pièces dorées. Des vrais _gallions._

« Ta part du butin, associé. Je te conseille de cacher ça quelque part et de le donner progressivement à cette enflure de Cloyd. Tu seras probablement tranquille deux bonnes semaines avec tout ça. » le prévint-elle.

Ivo fourra les pièces dans la poche intérieure de sa nouvelle cape. Il se sentait étrangement jovial avec sa belle robe de sorcier et ses poches remplis de pièces dorées.

« C'était…Impressionnant ! » s'écria-t-il, sa panique oubliée.

Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer faire quelque chose d'aussi impudent. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Kitty était un aussi bon élément à la _Trappe._ Elle était créative et n'avait peur de rien.

« _Oh, ça_ ? Ce n'est rien. J'ai d'autres techniques encore meilleures. » assura-t-elle, avec un air de fausse modestie.

« Tu fais souvent ça ? » interrogea Ivo avec admiration.

« De temps en temps. Mais j'attends quelques semaines avant d'y retourner. Sinon ils sont sur leur garde. Cette technique est risquée mais elle paye plutôt bien. »

« Tu ne t'es jamais fait attraper ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oh bien sûr que _si_. » dit-elle avec un rire.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ivo, choqué.

Il avait entendu parler des punitions qu'on appliquait sur les sorciers de rang inférieur lorsqu'on les prenait en flagrant délit de méfait ou de délinquance. Le prix était généralement cher payé par rapport au crime.

« J'ai utilisé mes autres _atouts_ pour m'éviter des problèmes. » déclara Kitty d'une voix mystérieuse. « Mais tu es encore trop jeune pour entendre ce genre de choses. »

Elle replaça son chapeau sur ses cheveux et redressa le col de son manteau.

« On se voit bientôt pour ta prochaine leçon, petit. » annonça-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. « Reste en vie, d'ici là. »

/

Théodore Nott descendit les marches principales du Manoir familial, faisant irruption dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'était levé particulièrement tard ce matin-là, après avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit au _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ , occupé par sa composition actuelle. Son premier concert approchait à grands pas et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Théodore était perfectionniste lorsqu'il s'agissait de son art et refusait catégoriquement de présenter au public une œuvre dont il n'était pas entièrement satisfait.

Il retrouva ses parents dans le salon principal. Quelques instants plus tôt, Zéphyr, son elfe de maison, l'avait prévenu qu'il était attendu par sa mère. A son arrivée, Théodore remarqua qu'ils étaient en compagnie d'une femme qu'il ne reconnut pas. Une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux noirs rangés dans un chignon tenant à l'aide d'une broche brillante. Elle portait une longue robe pourpre couvrant ses pieds, et un talisman curieux ornait sa nuque.

« Oh Théodore, te voilà enfin. » lança Gislena, sa mère, avec ravissement.

Elle tenta de se relever pour l'accueillir mais le geste sembla difficile. Théodus, son père, posa une main sur le bras de son épouse, comme pour l'inciter à ne pas faire de geste brusque. Gislena céda et reprit sa place sur le divan.

Théodore s'approcha de ses parents mais n'esquissa pas de geste pour s'asseoir, dévisageant la femme inconnue avec appréhension. Il ignorait pourquoi mais sa présence ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Je te présente Tamsin. Nous l'avons rencontrée il y a quelques semaines, peu avant ton retour et elle a très gentiment accepté de nous aider. » annonça sa mère.

« _Nous aider ?_ » répéta Théodore sans comprendre, observant à tour de rôle sa mère et la dénommée Tamsin.

« Tamsin est une doula. » expliqua sa mère d'un ton enjoué.

Théodore la connaissait pourtant trop bien pour ne pas entrevoir l'enthousiasme forcé dans ses paroles. C'était comme si sa mère était porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était le même ton qu'elle avait pris, l'année précédente, en lui annonçant les ravages de sa maladie et le diagnostic terminal donné par les Médicomages. Immédiatement, Théodore se tendit.

« Une doula ? » répéta-t-il finalement d'une voix mesurée, un sourcil arqué.

Jamais il n'avait entendu ce terme.

La dénommée Tamsin s'était levée, tendant une main vers Théodore, comme pour se présenter. Ce dernier la serra avec méfiance. La femme jeta un regard incertain à sa mère, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de s'exprimer et Gislena acquiesça. Théodore observa cet échange avec effarement.

« Généralement, les doulas réalisent un accompagnement moral et pratique aux femmes enceintes, durant l'accouchement et la période qui suit. C'est un peu la version non médicale d'une sage-femme. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je suis un peu différente. Je suis une doula de fin de vie. J'accompagne les familles comme la vôtre, mentalement et administrativement, à mettre en place un environnement de confiance pour faciliter les derniers instants d'un proche. »

Théodore resta silencieux, s'efforçant d'intégrer les paroles de la femme. Il pouvait sentir son cœur chuter brutalement dans sa poitrine. La fin imminente de sa mère était un concept qui le hantait depuis des mois mais il lui avait toujours semblé _abstrait_. Pourtant, avant ce jour, jamais ce concept n'avait paru aussi fatidique. Le fait que ses parents organisent la mort de Gislena de manière si _détachée_ était choquant.

Une réalisation le frappa en plein visage. Sa mère allait mourir et tout le monde semblait s'y être préparé.

_Tous sauf lui._

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Théodore tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, ignorant les appels de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas écouter les paroles de cette doula. Il ne voulait pas se préparer à abandonner sa mère.

Ses pas l'avaient mené dans la salle de musique du Manoir - le seul endroit de la demeure où il se sentait bien, entouré de ses instruments. Il se laissa choir sur la banquette du piano à queue, la tête baissée, observant les touches noires et blanches sans vraiment les voir.

Il laissa alors ses longs doigts défiler sur le clavier en ébène, posant ses pieds sur les pédales, le son des harmonies parfaites lui parvenant aux oreilles. Il laissa ses émotions s'exprimer à travers l'instrument - un mélange de peine, de défaitisme et de colère. Il ressentait un profond sentiment d'injustice. _Pourquoi_ sa mère devait-elle le quitter ainsi ? Elle ne méritait pas cette fin, remplie de souffrance. Pas lorsque des monstres sans pitié remplissaient les rues de ce régime.

Trop concentré par sa mélodie, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une personne était entrée dans la pièce. Il sentit une main frêle dans ses cheveux. Il reconnut immédiatement le toucher délicat et rassurant de Gislena. Les doigts de Théodore s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur le piano.

« Ta musique a toujours été le seul moyen de te calmer. Depuis que tu es enfant. » dit-elle avec un sourire, posant un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

Il se décala sur la banquette, laissant sa mère s'installer à ses côtés. Elle appuya à son tour sur des touches au hasard, provoquant un son peu harmonieux qui fit rire Théodore.

« C'est _certain_ , tu ne tiens pas ce talent de moi. » dit Gislena avec un sourire.

« Non, mais je tiens de toi d'autres qualités. » rappela Théodore à voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête, prenant sa main dans les siennes. Les mains de Gislena étaient froides et leur emprise, faible.

« Toutes mes meilleures qualités et plus _encore_. Tu es sensible, généreux et tu as tellement de potentiel. Tu as encore _tellement_ de choses à réaliser. » dit-elle avec fierté.

« Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir. » dit Théodore dans un souffle, à peine audible.

« Je serai toujours avec toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans tes souvenirs et à travers l'éducation que je t'ai donnée. » affirma Gislena.

« Je ne suis pas prêt, Mère. » admit Théodore avec sincérité.

« Et je ne suis pas prête à te laisser. C'est pour ça que cette femme est ici. Pour nous préparer de la meilleure manière possible. Même si ça ne sera jamais facile, j'en suis consciente. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru qu'il fallait t'éloigner de tout le mal de ce monde. Protéger ton innocence. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé à l'étranger. Je voulais que tu grandisses ailleurs et que tu deviennes _autre chose_ que tes semblables. Et je suis si fière de l'homme que tu es devenu, Théodore. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux. » assura-t-elle.

Un sourire désabusé se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

« Mais une partie de moi se demande parfois si je ne t'ai pas trop surprotégé. Je pensais qu'il était mieux de te parler des choses positives et de ne pas mentionner l'impact négatif de certaines choses de la vie. Maintenant que j'arrive à la fin, les premiers regrets arrivent également. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle serra légèrement les mains de Théodore.

« Je _veux_ vivre et j'aimerais qu'il y ait encore un espoir. Mais la vérité est toute autre. Je vais mourir, Théodore, et ça me _terrifie_. Et c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Lorsqu'il avait entendu la nouvelle, Théodore s'était renfermé sur lui-même, comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait craint d'être seul. Il s'était retrouvé hanté par la perspective de sa vie après la disparition de sa mère. Du vide qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. Il réalisa que sa mère était toujours à ses côtés et qu'il devait faire tout son possible pour l'accompagner et la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré la douleur et la crainte.

« Je suis désolé, d'être parti ainsi. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ne t'excuse pas Théo. » dit Gislena. « Je me rends bien compte qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une demande facile. Mais avoir ton soutien et celui de ton père serait tout pour moi. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Allons-y. » déclara-t-il d'une voix plus ferme avant de se relever, tendant la main pour aider Gislena.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le salon principal, Théodus se releva, les observant avec appréhension. Il se demandait probablement si la rencontre devait être écourtée plus tôt que prévu. Théodore hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Ils prirent place au côté de son père, faisant face à la doula.

« Nous pouvons poursuivre. » dit Gislena à l'attention de la femme.

« Très bien. » dit Tamsin. « La mort est une étape de la vie à part entière. C'est même grâce à elle que notre vie a de la signification. C'est une étape qu'on ne doit pas laisser de côté. Vous pouvez me considérer comme un guide de la transition. Je serai là pour échanger avec vous sur vos craintes et vos angoisses face à cette situation. Mon support sera à la fois logistique, psychologique et émotionnel. Gislena, je vous aiderai à planifier vos dernières volontés et je serai également présente pour prévoir _l'après_ avec votre famille. »

Lorsque Théodore quitta le Manoir, quelques heures plus tard, il fut envahi par des sentiments contradictoires. Entendre sa mère émettre ses vœux pour son enterrement et l'arrangement de ses dernières affaires, avait réveillé une angoisse profonde chez lui.

Malgré cela, en parler de manière si _transparente_ avec ses parents lui avait procuré un soulagement inattendu. Discuter avec la doula avait été également décisif pour lui. Elle lui montrait à quel point la vie était courte et que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Dans l'après-midi, Théodore prit la direction des _Archives_ des Macmillan. Il n'avait pas osé y retourner, malgré des besoins pressants pour finir sa composition. Il n'avait pas cessé de ressasser son dernier échange avec Hermione, tentant de comprendre à quel moment il avait pu la vexer autant pour la faire réagir de cette manière.

Il avait particulièrement apprécié les après-midis passés en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il était impressionné par son esprit analytique, et l'étendue de son savoir. Les élites du régime se plaisaient à faire passer les sorciers de rang inférieur comme des personnes étriquées et dénuées d'intelligence. Théodore avait cependant assez voyagé pour ne pas partager ces opinions extrêmes. Il avait été confronté à d'autres cultures, us et coutumes qui lui avaient fait réaliser toute la diversité de la communauté magique.

Hermione, toutefois, paraissait bien différente des Sang-Mêlés du régime. Quelque chose en elle fascinait Théodore et le poussait à vouloir en apprendre davantage. Il était facile pour Théodore d'oublier leurs différences lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans cette pièce étroite à l'éclairage tamisé, loin des préoccupations du monde extérieur. Leur dernière conversation lui avait toutefois rappelé le fossé entre leurs statuts respectifs.

Théodore avait été ravi de trouver quelqu'un avec qui échanger de cette manière. Il avait peu d'amis au Royaume-Uni. La plupart des personnes qui cherchaient son amitié étaient des personnes intéressées, qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un ascenseur social du fait de son appartenance à une famille des _Treize sacrés._

Théodore n'était pas certain de la manière dont il aborderait Hermione lorsqu'il la reverrait. Les récents évènements avec sa mère l'avaient pourtant persuadé d'ignorer ses doutes et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Et si cela impliquait de se lier d'amitié avec une femme que le régime considérait comme une sous-personne - il le ferait.

A son arrivée aux Archives, Théodore demanda au Mangemort qui l'accompagnait de rester à l'entrée. Il détestait être escorté par ces gens mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bonjour M. Nott. » lança une jeune femme à son entrée, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il l'avait vue à plusieurs reprises lors de ses venues aux _Archives_. A chaque fois, elle avait tenté d'attirer son attention par des moyens peu crédibles et même s'il tentait toujours de l'éconduire de manière polie et délicate, il n'avait pas cette patience aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour. » répondit-il d'un ton empressé.

Elle sembla vouloir poursuivre la conversation mais Théodore s'engagea dans l'allée principale des Archives, ignorant ses paroles. Une partie de lui se sentit coupable de l'ignorer avec si peu de tact. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon métallique, avant de frapper énergiquement contre la porte du bureau d'Aelius Macmillan. Il entendit la voix du vieil homme s'élever à travers la porte, l'invitant à entrer. Théodore pénétra dans la pièce.

« Ah, Théodore. » le salua Aelius avec enthousiasme. « J'étais justement en train de dire à Miss Granger que votre absence se faisait remarquer. »

Immédiatement, Théodore tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui détourna les yeux, reportant son attention sur les ouvrages qu'elle consultait.

« J'ai eu quelques… _imprévus_ au Théâtre. » dit Théodore, avant de détourner ses yeux à son tour pour reporter son attention sur Aelius.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge éhonté de sa part. Après tout, il avait eu beaucoup de travail avec les répétitions. Ou plutôt - il avait fait en sorte d'en avoir pour y passer tout son temps libre. Cela avait été un excellent prétexte pour ne pas se rendre aux Archives, où il avait pourtant besoin de travailler.

« Ce _fameux_ concert qui s'approche, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte d'y assister. J'ai bien reçu l'invitation. » lança Aelius avec satisfaction, avant de s'enfoncer plus confortablement dans son large fauteuil. « Vous avez besoin de l'accès à mes Archives Privées, j'imagine ? »

Théodore acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, Mrs Granger… » commença Aelius.

« Je ne voudrais pas interrompre Miss Granger si elle est en train de vous assister. » dit Théodore, jetant un regard furtif vers Hermione qui sembla se tendre.

« Allons, allons. Ne racontez pas de bêtises, mon garçon. Miss Granger est là pour ça. Et puis elle est votre assistante attitrée, désormais. » dit Aelius. « N'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, s'appliquant à ne pas regarder dans la direction de Théodore. Ce dernier sentit une vague de découragement le parcourir. Après sa semaine d'absence, il avait trouvé le courage de venir la voir mais son attitude distante lui prouvait que son enthousiasme n'était pas réciproque.

Par sa faute, Hermione se retrouvait en porte à faux face à son employeur. Elle serait forcée à l'assister même s'il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en sa compagnie. L'enthousiasme que Théodore avait ressenti en entrant dans les Archives s'évanouit complètement.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, dépassant Théodore sans le regarder, et commença à descendre les marches. Théodore lui emboîta le pas, restant à une distance convenable. Lorsqu'ils passèrent par le trou du portrait, entrant dans les Archives privées d'Aelius, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder directement dans les yeux.

« Je peux me débrouiller. » assura-t-il. « Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas m'aider. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû insister auprès d'Aelius pour que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. »

Cette fois, Hermione parut tomber des nues. Elle croisa son regard et il y lut un effarement total.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui sonna incertaine.

Théodore l'observa, déconcerté.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix soudainement plus aiguë. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si agréable avec moi ? »

« Mon intention n'était pas de vous vexer. » balbutia-t-il.

« _Me vexer ?_ » répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement sidérée par ses paroles.

Hermione eut alors une réaction qui laissa Théodore complètement dépaysé. _Elle éclata de rire._ Il ne s'agissait toutefois pas d'un rire causé par l'hilarité. C'était un mélange entre l'hystérie et la nervosité. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, ses grands yeux brun brillant sous la lampe accrochée au-dessus d'eux. Théodore y reconnut une lueur d'embarras.

« Vous ne m'avez absolument pas vexé. Ma réaction était totalement disproportionnée. » admit-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est bien _moi._ »

Cette révélation emplit Théodore de soulagement.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. » dit-elle.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix factuelle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment ni d'une critique - simplement un état de fait.

« J'imagine que nous devons tous les deux travailler sur nos préjugés respectifs. » fit-il remarquer.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles.

« Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas mieux. » dit-elle finalement, gênée.

« Disons que nos excuses sont mutuellement acceptées ? » suggéra-t-il. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire qui éclaira son visage.

« Très bien. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Théodore leva un sourcil confus.

« Quel ouvrage cherchez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, avec enthousiasme.

Théodore eut du mal à se concentrer pendant les heures suivantes. Il éprouvait une excitation peu commune à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette pièce en compagnie d'Hermione. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression de fuir ses idées sombres le temps d'un après-midi. Il se plaisait à échanger avec elle sur leurs intérêts respectifs et voir la lueur animée dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau.

Théodore était un homme solitaire - et les rares femmes qu'il avait fréquentées n'avaient pas porté de l'intérêt pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Elles étaient attirées par son statut dans la société. Un compositeur de renommée. L'héritier d'une dynastie sacrée.

Il avait toujours regretté être né dans ce milieu dans lequel il se sentait étranger. Il aurait préféré naître dans une famille ordinaire. Alors, peut-être qu'on l'apprécierait pour ce qu'il était _vraiment_ \- pas pour ce qu'il représentait.

Hermione, elle, n'en avait visiblement que faire. Mieux encore, il ressentait même un certain mépris de la part de la jeune femme à l'égard de son statut. Une première pour Théodore.

« Tenez, regardez-ça. » lança soudainement Hermione avec engouement, avant de prendre place sur la chaise aux côtés de Théodore.

Elle posa un épais grimoire face à lui.

« Ils disent ici que les diricos sont capables d'émettre des signaux sonores particulièrement développés. » lut-elle.

Ils avaient eu un débat - encore une fois - sur la capacité de certaines créatures à faire preuve de musicalité. Hermione n'avait pas semblé convaincue.

« Vous aviez raison. » dit-elle avec une moue insatisfaite.

Théodore esquissa un sourire. Il avait rapidement saisi qu'Hermione avait ce besoin vital d'avoir raison et le contraire semblait la piquer dans sa fierté personnelle.

« _Mais_ il semblerait que dans leur cas, ce soit une façon de communiquer. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Alors vous aviez _aussi_ raison. » dit-il.

Elle soupira.

« C'est fascinant. » avoua-t-elle. « Je me demande si certaines créatures expriment de la musicalité pour d'autres raisons que la communication - comme les humains. »

« Vous savez, j'utilise aussi la musique comme langage. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour mettre des mots sur mes ressentis. Avec la musique, cependant, ça me vient naturellement. » révéla Théodore.

« Et de quoi vous parlez, à travers votre musique ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« La peine, la perte, l'apathie, la détresse. » dit-il à voix basse sans vraiment réfléchir.

La jeune femme parut déboussolée par sa réponse brutalement honnête.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très… heureux. » dit Hermione à voix basse.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

« Un artiste sait puiser dans toutes ses expériences pour trouver l'inspiration. Aussi positives et négatives soient-elles. » dit-il d'un ton calme.

Un silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par le dirico représenté sur les pages du grimoire. Il sautait vers les extrémités de la page en parchemin vieilli, lâchant de temps à autre un son aigu. Théodore jeta un regard vers l'horloge qui sonna une nouvelle heure.

« Je devrais rentrer. » dit-il à contrecœur. « Et je ne voudrais pas vous faire faire des heures supplémentaires. »

Hermione sembla déçue - et il en fut agréablement surpris. Il ne pouvait pas mentir - il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps avec elle. Il savait toutefois que sa mère portait une importance certaine à passer le dîner en famille.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. » dit-il en cherchant dans sa sacoche.

Théodore en extirpa une carte qu'il lui tendit. Elle sembla surprise et attrapa le papier avec hésitation, avant de la parcourir des yeux.

« C'est un billet d'invitation. A mon premier concert au Royaume-Uni. » annonça-t-il. « Ça me ferait plaisir de vous y voir. Après tout, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. C'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier. »

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, estomaquée.

« Je… Je suis vraiment touchée par ce geste. » dit-elle en l'observant avec une soudaine gêne. « Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Elle sembla remarquer la déception qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Théodore, car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je comprends bien que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Et je comprends aussi que vous n'êtes plus habitué à vivre dans ce pays. Mais les gens comme moi ne sont pas les bienvenus dans votre… _monde_. »

Théodore s'apprêtait à protester, mais Hermione poursuivit :

« Vous devez me comprendre…Entre ces quatre murs, nous pouvons agir comme s'il n'y avait pas cet écart entre nous mais dehors, c'est dangereux. » dit-elle avec une grimace.

Théodore garda le silence.

« Je comprends. » dit-il finalement. « Vous avez raison. »

Il sembla réfléchir pendant de longues secondes.

« Mais vous pouvez quand même venir à une répétition, n'est-ce pas ? En comité restreint. » dit-il.

Hermione semblait vouloir refuser mais l'air plein d'espoir de Théodore sembla la convaincre. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit.

« Très bien. Pour la répétition. » concéda-t-elle.

Une excitation soudaine secoua l'estomac de Théodore - un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps.

« J'enverrai une diligence pour venir vous chercher vendredi après-midi. » promit-il.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que M. Macmillan accepte que je rate des heures de travail. » prévint-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Je trouverai un moyen de le convaincre. » assura Théodore.

Hermione sembla surprise de le voir aussi entreprenant. Pour dire la vérité, il l'était aussi.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les Archives privées, Hermione lui adressa un sourire si radieux qu'il sentit un martèlement inexplicable dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans l'un des rayons, Théodore leva les yeux. Sur le haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, il aperçut Aelius Macmillan qui l'observait fixement, les mains posées sur la rampe. Ce dernier tourna ensuite les talons et retourna dans son bureau, sous le regard incertain de Théodore.

/

« Ginny ! Tu n'es pas _sérieuse_ ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix sidérée, levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées devant la vitrine d'une boutique étroite située sur l'allée principale du _Quartier des Embrumes_. La boutique portait le nom de _La Thérapie de L'Âme._ Une description avait été ajoutée sur la vitre :

_**Sybille Trelawney** _

_Oracle et Spécialiste en arts divinatoires et cartomancie_

_Votre avenir est à portée de baguette !_

_(Célébrante de mariages et d'unions sacrées les jeudis)_

« Pour l'amour de Mer…Voldemort, Ginny. » gémit Hermione, dépassée.

Ginny prit un air innocent qui ne trompait personne et plaça son bras autour de celui d'Hermione, avant de battre des cils dans sa direction comme une petite fille.

« _Allez,_ Hermione, s'il-te-plaît ! Tu as dit oui ! » rappela Ginny sur le ton de la supplication.

« Je pensais qu'on allait prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Pas qu'on allait dans cet … endroit. » ajouta Hermione en observant la boutique avec dédain.

« On ira au Chaudron Baveur dès qu'on aura terminé. » promit Ginny en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

« Hors de question que j'entre là-dedans. » refusa Hermione avec entêtement.

« Je t'offre ta consultation. » assura Ginny. « _Allez_ , Hermione, tu as accepté de me laisser organiser la soirée ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Dire non à Ginny était mission impossible. Elle avait ce talent inné pour vous persuader de faire quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas.

« Cinq minutes. » concéda finalement Hermione avec ennui.

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Ginny et elle l'entraîna dans la boutique. Immédiatement, une odeur puissante s'empara des narines d'Hermione. Il s'agissait probablement d'un encens particulièrement fort.

La pièce déclencha à Hermione une impression étouffante. Les meubles étaient nombreux et rapprochés, couverts par des nappes et des draperies aux motifs particulièrement hideux. Des étagères poussiéreuses remplissaient l'intérieur, remplies de boules de cristal, de pendules, de statues aux formes saugrenues et d'autres instruments dont Hermione ignorait la fonction. L'éclairage était presque inexistant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix claire, tendant le cou vers l'ouverture d'un épais rideau derrière le comptoir.

« _Je sens un esprit fermé. Qui refuse de croire._ » annonça une voix dramatique, les faisant sursauter brusquement.

Ginny posa une main sur sa poitrine, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

« Elle m'a vraiment fichu la frousse. » murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Hermione.

Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre une femme maigre, aux yeux agrandis par les verres de ses lunettes. Ses cheveux blonds broussailleux étaient couverts par un châle épais et ses poignets ainsi que ses doigts étaient accessoirisés de bracelets clinquants qui provoquaient un clapotement à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir qui la séparait des deux jeunes femmes.

« _Vous._ » dit-elle en tendant un long doigt squelettique en direction d'Hermione.

Hermione l'observa avec scepticisme.

« Je sens de la résistance. Vous ne voulez pas être ici. » annonça-t-elle.

« Quel sens de l'observation. » commenta Hermione à haute voix, avec ironie. « Vous avez eu cette information dans une vision ? »

Elle s'attira un regard blasé de la part de Ginny et un regard outré de la part de la femme.

« Mon amie est un peu sceptique, mais j'y crois. » assura Ginny avec diplomatie.

La voyante sembla se détendre, et perdit son air outré. Elle replaça son châle sur son autre épaule avant de se diriger vers des bougies sur le comptoir. Elle les alluma d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une consultation ? » demanda Ginny. « Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça fonctionne. »

« Treize gallions pour une lecture de boule de cristal. Neuf pour le tirage des cartes. Cinq gallions pour une lecture brève au toucher. Si vous achetez un accessoire de la boutique, vous pourrez également obtenir quinze pour cent de réduction sur mon best-seller. » annonça la voyante.

Elle désigna une rangée de livres sur l'une des tables. _Mes Yeux et Comment voir au-delà d'eux, par Sybille Trelawney_ , disait l'ouvrage. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

« Ce n'est pas donné. » commenta Ginny.

« Mes tarifs sont à la hauteur de mes prestations. » dit Sybille avec outrage. « Sachez- que je suis la _seule_ descendante d'une longue lignée de voyantes célèbres. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère était l'illustre Cassandra Trelawney. »

« Et nous sommes supposées la connaître ? » interrogea Hermione d'une voix sarcastique.

A ses côtés, Ginny semblait lutter pour ne pas rire.

« Je ne vais pas me faire insulter dans ma _propre_ maison. Sortez d'ici ! » tempêta la voyante, insultée.

« Non, non, non. » plaida Ginny. « Je suis navrée. Mon amie a eu une mauvaise journée. Elle ne voulait pas vous vexer. S'il vous plaît, nous allons prendre une consultation. »

Trelawney hocha la tête et leur fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'installa sur une table et invita Hermione et Ginny à s'installer. Elle alluma à nouveau des bougies, et une tige d'encens dont l'odeur était entêtante. Hermione fronça le nez.

« Je prends le paiement en début de consultation. » prévint la voyante.

« Oui, bien sûr. Dix gallions pour toutes les deux. » dit Ginny en sortant son porte-monnaie.

Elle posa les pièces dorées sur la table sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione.

La voyante ramassa les pièces et les enfourna dans une petite bourse accrochée à sa nuque.

« Vous voulez commencer, je présume ? » demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avec empressement.

« Donnez-moi vos mains. » ordonna Trelawney.

« Pas la peine de me dire que les hommes ne sont pas dignes de confiance, je le sais déjà. » dit Ginny avec humour avant de s'exécuter.

Trelawney posa une poudre non identifiée sur les mains de Ginny - ressemblant à du talc. Soudainement, lorsqu'elle prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes, la femme se mit à trembler, comme si elle était saisie d'une violente crise de spasmes. Ginny lui lança un regard sceptique.

« _Vous ne parviendrez pas à garder les deux._ » annonça-t-elle finalement d'une voix grave et profonde, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

Trelawney retira ensuite sa main, visiblement satisfaite de sa prestation.

« C'est tout ? » s'indigna Ginny. « Les _deux quoi_ , exactement ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mon don n'est pas sur commande. Je ne choisis pas ce que l'univers accepte de me communiquer. » répliqua Trelawney. « Je ne suis qu'un conduit intermédiaire. »

« C'est ridicule. Une vraie arnaque. » commenta Hermione avec irritation.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans cette boutique miteuse, à écouter les prédictions sordides d'une illuminée de première classe. Trelawney se tourna vers Hermione.

« A votre tour. »

« Hors de question. Récupère ton argent, Ginny. Je ne vais pas payer pour une prédiction de chocogrenouilles. »

« N'insulte pas les chocogrenouilles, Hermione. » commenta Ginny avec un rire.

Elle avait au moins l'air de prendre la situation avec humour.

Trelawney secoua la tête puis désigna un écriteau posé sur la porte.

 _La maison ne fait pas de remboursement_ , pouvait-on lire dessus.

« Allez Hermione, fais-le. Sinon j'aurais payé pour rien. » insista Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond mais consentit à tendre ses mains en direction de la voyante. Cette dernière recommença sa comédie. Elle trembla de tout son corps, comme si elle était possédée par des présences extérieures.

« _Je vois une union forte. Un lien éternel et incassable._ » dit Trelawney, les yeux clos. « _Vous serez unis pour toujours. Même la mort essaiera de vous séparer, mais elle n'y parviendra pas._ »

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, croisant le regard contrarié d'Hermione qui l'observait toujours avec exaspération.

« Vous devriez avoir honte. » commenta Hermione avec dégoût, retirant ses mains d'un geste brusque. « Honte d'arnaquer des gens crédules et désespérés avec des inepties de ce genre. »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et quitta la boutique d'un pas contrarié. Cette Trelawney devait être reportée aux autorités au plus vite. Sa boutique était localisée dans le Quartier des Embrumes, ce qui signifiait que sa clientèle était en majorité des sorciers de rang inférieur. Les Sang-Purs mettaient rarement les pieds dans ce quartier mal famé, connu pour abriter des sorciers de Sang-Impurs, pauvres et peu éduqués. Elle arnaquait des communautés déjà fragilisées par le régime, utilisant leur désir de s'en sortir pour s'enrichir. Elle capitalisait sur leur désespoir pour gagner de l'argent.

Ginny avait quitté la boutique rapidement derrière Hermione.

« Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais. » dit-elle à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Dire quoi ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Que c'était une très _mauvaise_ idée. Je viens de perdre dix gallions bêtement. » se plaignit Ginny avec une grimace.

« Où as-tu trouvé autant d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres ? »

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. » dit Ginny. « On se voit à peine ces derniers temps. »

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient installées à une table du _Chaudron Baveur_ , autour de bièraubeurres glacées.

« Tu veux dire qu'une _Gouverneure_ t'a demandé de l'aide pour composer un projet de _loi_ ? » demanda Hermione avec effarement, ses yeux écarquillés.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, Ginny…ça me semble être une _très_ mauvaise idée. Ces gens… Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. » dit Hermione, inquiète.

« Dixit celle qui va avoir un _rencard_ avec un héritier des Treize. » commenta Ginny avec ironie.

« Ce n'est _pas_ un rencard Ginny. » s'exclama Hermione, outrée, en baissant la voix, ses oreilles rouges d'embarras.

« Quand un brave type t'invite à un concert, c'est un rencard en général. » fit remarquer Ginny d'un air entendu.

« Ce n'est pas le concert - c'est la répétition. » rectifia Hermione.

« Juste parce que tu as refusé le vrai concert. » rétorqua Ginny.

« Nous nous entendons bien. Nous avons des points communs. » dit Hermione avec entêtement. « Rien de plus. Il a fait ça pour me remercier de l'aide que je lui ai apportée. »

Ginny l'observait avec un rictus moqueur, ne la croyant visiblement pas. Puis soudainement, elle parut frappée par une révélation.

« Ça a marché ! » dit-elle avec excitation, sautant littéralement sur son tabouret, manquant de faire tomber les pintes de bièraubeurres posés sur la table déjà penchée qu'elles occupaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? De quoi tu parles, Ginny ? » s'étonna Hermione en l'observant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« La loi de l'attraction ! » s'exclama Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence. « Ce que tu as manifesté ! Ça s'est réalisé ! »

Hermione lui adressa un regard confus.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? _Un amour épique et passionné avec un homme séduisant, riche et intelligent !_ » répéta Ginny avec excitation. « Et voilà que ce type tombe de nulle part ! Quelle est la probabilité d'un concours de circonstances de ce genre ? »

Elle posa les mains sur sa bouche.

« Et tu as entendu ce que la voyante a dit ? _Un lien éternel et incassable._ _Vous serez unis pour toujours. Oh, Hermione_ ! » s'exclama Ginny, qui semblait sur le point d'hyperventiler.

Hermione l'observa comme si elle avait perdu la tête. C'était probablement l'eau glousseuse que Ginny avait consommée à leur arrivée au _Chaudron Baveur_ , pour célébrer son nouvel emploi. Elle lui était visiblement montée à la tête plus vite que prévu. Soudainement, Ginny sembla se calmer et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais attends une seconde… Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné pour _moi_? C'était _mon_ idée après tout. » dit-elle avec déception.

Son air outré fit rire Hermione. Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans leur immeuble, Hermione dut aider Ginny à monter les escaliers. Elle marchait d'un pas titubant, ayant trop forcé sur l'alcool pendant la soirée. Après avoir mis son amie au lit, Hermione se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Tandis qu'elle se changeait, elle remarqua une lettre collée contre la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit pour retirer la lettre coincée.

Seul son nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe et elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Hermione déchira l'enveloppe avec curiosité puis extirpa un parchemin vieilli qu'elle déroula lentement. Seuls quatre mots étaient inscrits sur la missive :

_Je connais ton secret._

* * *

**Note de fin:**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On finit sur un petit suspense parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :)

J'en profite également pour vous faire un récapitulatif des Treize familles sacrées parce que nous les connaissons désormais toutes !

Elles sont classées par ordre d'apparition ou de mention. Je mets la mention ''inconnue'' lorsque je n'ai pas encore donné de détails.

* * *

**Famille** – Gouverneur(e) – _Devise_

* * *

**Malfoy** \- Lucius – '' _Conquérante sera la pureté_ ''

 **Shacklebolt** \- Kingsley (Ministre de la Magie) – Devise encore inconnue

 **Zabini -** Amara - Devise encore inconnue

 **MacMillian** \- Ernie – ' _'Unis par la connaissance''_

 **Black** \- Walburga – _''Toujours Pur''_

 **Parkinson** \- Pius – _''La vertu dans l'orgueil''_

 **Warringon** \- Cressida - Devise encore inconnue

 **Nott** \- Theodus – _''Bellement et hardiment''_

 **Cunningham** – Gideon – _''Par le travail, la consolation''_

 **Greengrass** \- Georgius - Devise encore inconnue

 **Lestrange** \- Rodolphus (Gouverneur et Chef des Aurors) Bellatrix (Procureure) – _''Par la crainte, inspirons le respect''_

 **Rosier** \- Evan (Gouverneur et Chef des Mangemorts) - Devise encore inconnue

 **Carrow** \- Adamus – _''Le contentement avant la richesse''_

* * *

Vous n'imaginez même pas - j'ai littéralement des dossiers _entiers_ avec l'histoire du pays, les dates importantes, les lois, des arbres généalogiques. Je m'étonne de mon dévouement, sérieux. Mais ça vaut le coup sur cette histoire qui sera sans aucun doute la plus épique que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant.

A bientôt pour la suite et en attendant, prenez soin de vous <3

Fearless


	9. A Couteaux Tirés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeur et vertu ! Tout d’abord, j’espère que vous passez de très belles fêtes de fin d'année. Que vous avez bien bu et bien mangé. Moi j’ai des restes pour encore quatre jours, je pense. Ce nouveau chapitre est mon cadeau pour vous - bonne lecture ! Un grand merci à Mileminia pour son commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !

_(Draco/Ginny/Hannah)_

**IX. A Couteaux Tirés**

Ginny pressa le pas tandis qu'elle marchait dans le hall principal du Ministère de la Magie, se frayant un chemin parmi les employés occupés. A son arrivée au cinquième étage, elle fut approchée par deux gardes à l'air peu commodes.

« Identification. » réclama l'un d'eux d'un ton bourru.

Elle tendit sa baguette, réprimant une grimace. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans le cabinet de Cressida Warrington sans être escortée par un Auror ou l'un des employés de la Gouverneure. Elle savait que sa venue seule serait problématique.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici. » décréta le garde, après avoir réalisé les vérifications nécessaires sur sa baguette magique.

« Je suis venue voir la Gouverneure Warrington. » répondit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre affirmée.

Les deux gardes s'échangèrent des regards ouvertement moqueurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas _encore_ entendre. Ils deviennent de plus en plus créatifs. » commenta l'un des gardes à son collègue, une ironie manifeste dans la voix.

« En voilà encore une qui essaie de mendier quelques gallions. » répondit l'autre, en la dévisageant avec hauteur.

Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau - faisant apparaître Cormac McLaggen, le secrétaire adjoint de Mrs Warrington. Il s'arrêta devant la scène, levant un sourcil curieux vers les gardes, comme s'il attendait une explication de leur part.

« Valeur et vigueur, monsieur McLaggen. » salua le premier garde d'un ton pompeux.

Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leurs sourires goguenards et s'étaient redressés en position droite et formelle.

« Un problème ? » interrogea Cormac en les dévisageant avec ennui.

« Juste une personne non identifiée qui essaie d'entrer sans autorisation, monsieur. » répondit le second garde.

« Avez-vous consulté la liste des admissions ? » interrogea Cormac.

Les deux gardes échangèrent à nouveau un regard incertain.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez _sans doute_ remarqué que le nom de Miss Weasley ici présente a été ajouté à la liste ? » poursuivit Cormac en observant les deux gardes comme s'ils étaient obtus.

« Toutes nos excuses. Nous ignorions que… »

« J'ai entendu dire que le service de décrassage du _Département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques_ recrute activement. Je pourrais me charger d'accélérer votre transfert si vous continuez à ignorer les instructions qui vous sont données. » répliqua Cormac d'une voix pleine de menaces.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête, gênés. Parmi les Sang-Purs, la hiérarchie était également bien présente. Un Sang-Pur de premier rang comme McLaggen avait les pleins pouvoirs sur ceux de second rang.

« Allons-y. » ordonna Cormac à l'attention de Ginny qui s'empressa de le suivre, soulagée de son intervention.

La jeune femme se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Elle savait qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Elle avait pourtant fait des efforts pour avoir la tête de l'emploi. Elle avait revêtu l'une des meilleures tenues qu'elle possédait. Un tailleur bleu marine qui avait appartenu à Fleur et dont elle lui avait fait cadeau après sa première grossesse. Ginny paraissait plus mature dans cette tenue formelle. Malgré tout, elle savait que son attitude la trahissait. Elle était intimidée et cela pouvait se sentir à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

« Gouverneure Warrington ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Sa réunion précédente s'est prolongée. » indiqua Cormac tandis qu'il menait Ginny dans le cabinet réservé à Mrs Warrington et à son personnel.

Ils pénètrent dans une salle de réunion occupée par trois personnes. Ils l'observèrent comme si elle venait d'une planète différente. Immédiatement, Ginny se tendit, son malaise grandissant au fil des secondes.

« Je vous présente Ginevra Weasley. » informa Cormac avant de prendre place à la table. « Comme je vous l'ai indiqué lors de notre dernière session, Gouverneure Warrington a engagé Miss Weasley comme Consultante sur ce projet de loi. »

« Valeur et vigueur. » salua Ginny d'une voix hésitante.

Elle prit place sur le siège que lui avait désigné Cormac, adressant un sourire nerveux à l'attention des autres qui la dévisageaient toujours avec circonspection. La femme assise sur la chaise près de Ginny attrapa son sac à main et le plaça de l'autre côté de la table. Ginny perdit son sourire face à son geste.

« Je vous présente Katrina Street-Porter, l'attachée de presse de Mrs. Warrington. » informa Cormac en désignant la femme assise près de lui.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années lui fit un signe de la main. Ses ongles, d'un rouge brillant, étaient si longs qu'ils pouvaient probablement constituer une arme blanche.

« Agbert Ruthdower, notre contrôleur de gestion. » continua Cormac en montrant un homme roux avec des lunettes rectangulaires et des dents avancées.

« Et Mandy Brocklehurst. » termina-t-il en montrant la femme assise près de Ginny qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard empli de mépris. « Spécialiste en droit du travail. »

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit brusquement et Cressida Warrington entra dans la pièce, escortée par deux Aurors. Elle portait un chapeau grandiloquent, d'une couleur mauve, assorti à son sac à main. Elle semblait apprécier les couvre-chefs dramatiques. A son entrée, les employés se levèrent immédiatement. Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'empressa de les imiter, le feu aux joues, se cognant le poignet contre la table au passage. Elle se frotta douloureusement la main, gênée. Ils semblaient avoir des codes qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Plus les minutes passaient, plus cette situation devenait embarrassante.

« Prenez place. » lança Cressida d'une voix autoritaire. « Merci à tous pour votre présence. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencer. »

Cormac pointa sa baguette vers une plume à papote qui se redressa et se plaça devant un parchemin vierge, prête à l'emploi.

« Comme vous le savez, notre législation du travail est un peu désuète et j'aimerais la faire évoluer. Nous avons trois mois pour présenter un projet de loi au Magenmagot à ce sujet. » expliqua Cressida. « Le timing est serré, et j'aurais besoin de votre engagement total. »

Son œil magique tourna frénétiquement dans son orbite, observant tour à tour les occupants de la pièce.

« Comme vous l'imaginez, un changement de ce genre va entraîner des critiques et de la résistance. » poursuivit Cressida.

Son air calculateur prouva pourtant qu'elle ne semblait pas craindre les critiques dont elle faisait mention.

« Nous allons demander au Magenmagot de ratifier l'annulation des restrictions de 239 professions normalement réservées au Sang-Purs. » annonça Cressida avec satisfaction, une lueur résolue dans son œil valide.

Ginny vit les autres s'échanger des regards incertains et effarés.

« Madame la Gouverneure... Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de commencer par un changement _progressif_. » suggéra la dénommée Mandy. « Débuter par les emplois de premier échelon, par exemple. Pour ne pas être trop disruptifs. »

« Je _veux_ être disruptive. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de milliards de gallions que nous perdons chaque année car nous limitons nos ressources ? » demanda Cressida, tandis que son œil magique se posait sur Mandy, visiblement ennuyée.

« Vingt-sept milliards et six cent millions pour être exact. » fit remarquer Agbert, son doigt pointé vers un registre sorti de nulle part. « Un manque à gagner conséquent. »

« Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que nous approchions les choses de manière réaliste, madame la Gouverneure. Même si certains postes leur étaient ouverts, je crains que ces… _personnes_ n'aient pas les compétences et les capacités de les occuper. » ajouta Mandy d'un ton faussement complaisant.

Elle avait marqué une pause évidente avant de lancer le mot _personnes_ , jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Ginny. Cette dernière sentit ses joues se réchauffer à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'embarras mais de contrariété. Cette femme lui courrait sur la citrouille. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait senti une hostilité évidente de sa part et avait préféré l'ignorer. Pourtant, ses piques passives agressives devenaient agaçantes.

« C'est un pari à long terme que nous faisons-là, Mandy. Je suis bien consciente du fait que ce ne sera pas une transition qui se fera du jour au lendemain. » indiqua Cressida.

Ginny tenta de suivre tandis qu'ils débattaient sur des sujets complexes. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce cadre et le sentiment n'en était que plus exacerbé à cause des regards que les employés de Cressida lui jetaient de temps à autre.

Hermione aurait probablement été plus à l'aise. Ginny, elle, se sentait terriblement inadéquate. Comment une simple vendeuse originaire d'un quartier minable dans son genre avait-elle pu atterrir à la même table qu'une Gouverneure pour discuter de sujets qui la dépassaient totalement ? La réponse lui parvint immédiatement à l'esprit.

_Draco Malfoy._

Sa vie, imparfaite mais sans histoires, aurait pu suivre normalement son cours si son chemin n'avait pas croisé celui de cet homme.

Ginny grimaça en se rappelant qu'elle devait lui fournir un compte rendu de cette réunion. Elle avait à peine suivi les paroles de Cressida et de ses employés. Leur charabia sonnait à ses oreilles comme du gobelin. Devait-elle prendre des notes pour s'assurer de s'en souvenir lorsque Malfoy lui quémanderait des informations ? Ou paraîtrait-elle suspicieuse si elle se mettait à documenter le contenu de leurs discussions ? Elle grimaça, incertaine de la manière dont elle devait procéder.

Les paroles prononcées par cette peste de Mandy lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle avait mentionné le manque de compétences des gens comme _elle_. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort, réalisa Ginny avec dépit. Immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir de telles pensées autodénigrantes. Pourquoi doutait-elle tant ? Elle avait toujours été une jeune femme sûre d'elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à présent.

Confrontée à un monde si éloigné du sien, elle se sentait atrocement incapable. Ginny était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que tous les regards de la pièce étaient rivés dans sa direction.

« Miss Weasley ? Vous êtes toujours avec nous ? » demanda la voix insistante de Cressida Warrington.

Ginny sortit sa torpeur, ouvrant la bouche de manière un peu bête. Son visage avait sans doute pris la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Je… Oui. Excusez-moi. Vous m'avez posé une question ? » demanda Ginny, tentant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la discussion.

A la fin de la journée, Ginny se rua vers la porte, soulagée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte - quitter cet endroit au plus vite et retrouver ses repères. A son passage, elle remercia brièvement Cressida qui était en grande discussion avec le dénommé Agbert.

« A la semaine prochaine, Miss Weasley. » lança Cressida, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ginny quitta le cabinet et traversa le couloir, en direction de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle passa devant les deux gardes qui l'avaient arrêtée plus tôt dans la journée, ils ne lui firent aucune remarque. L'un d'eux lui adressa un regard particulièrement inamical mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Elle fit appel à l'ascenseur, son pied droit tapant impatiemment sur le sol.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, et une horde de parchemins aériens jaillirent de l'ascenseur, volant à toute allure dans le couloir. Ginny entra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le niveau _zéro_. Avant que les portes épaisses de l'ascenseur ne se referment, une main s'introduisit dans l'espace, pour empêcher la fermeture. Mandy Brocklehurst pénétra à son tour dans l'ascenseur, dévisageant Ginny d'un air particulièrement hostile.

« _C'est bien ma veine._ » pensa Ginny tandis que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente.

A sa grande surprise, Mandy pressa soudainement le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur se stoppa d'un coup sec.

« Vous connaissez le conte _de Raki le rongeur_ ? » demanda Mandy d'une voix mielleuse, jetant un regard en biais à Ginny.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise.

« Raki était un rat particulièrement futé qui décida un jour de se déguiser pour entrer dans la cité de Rina, remplie de chats. La cité détenait les meilleurs mets du royaume et Raki voulait sa part du butin, voyez-vous. Un jour, il se fit prendre en affection par l'un des chats les plus puissants de la cité qui décida de lui faire visiter le palais royal - où se trouvait une multitude de vivres, dont les meilleurs fromages. »

Mandy extirpa un petit miroir à clapet de son sac à main. Elle commença à appliquer un rouge à lèvres d'un rose foncé sur sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le miroir.

« Raki était persuadé que son déguisement était convaincant et qu'il pourrait passer pour un chat s'il apprenait à les imiter. La vérité, pourtant, c'est que son déguisement était _grotesque_. Mais les chats de la cité se plaisaient à le laisser déambuler comme s'il avait sa place parmi eux. C'était amusant, voyez-vous. » continua-t-elle en remuant ses lèvres, pour s'assurer que le rouge à lèvres était correctement appliqué.

Ginny resta silencieuse, observant la femme avec un mélange de confusion et de contrariété.

« Finalement, arriva le jour où le chat puissant finit par se lasser de Raki. Il le laissa au pied du palais, à la merci des autres chats de la cité, sans sa protection. A ce moment-là, les chats firent ce qu'ils font de mieux quand ils voient un rat grossier et dégoûtant qui ne connaît pas sa place et qui s'est aventuré un peu trop près de leur territoire. » poursuivit Mandy avec dédain.

Elle observa son reflet sous tous les angles, visiblement satisfaite.

« La morale de l'histoire, c'est que… » commença Mandy.

Elle s'interrompit, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« En réalité, il n'y a pas de morale dans cette histoire. Raki s'est fait déchiqueter avant la fin de l'histoire. » annonça vicieusement Mandy, en replaçant le miroir dans son sac à main.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny, dardant sur elle un regard impérieux.

« Si j'étais vous, j'apprendrais à rester à ma place. Je resterais aux abords de la cité, à consommer le fromage pourri qui est plus que _suffisant_ pour subvenir à mes besoins. » ajouta-t-elle avec malveillance.

Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton d'urgence de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier reprit sa descente rapide.

« Les gens comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Et si vous n'êtes pas complètement stupide, vous prendrez l'initiative de partir seule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » susurra-t-elle d'une voix désobligeante.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Le bruit de l'agitation extérieure parvint aux oreilles de Ginny, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Mandy lui lança un dernier regard hautain avant de sortir.

Ginny se précipita à son tour vers la sortie, se frayant un chemin parmi les personnes qui entraient dans l'ascenseur. La démarche incertaine et les bras ballants, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du Ministère sans porter attention à ses alentours.

Une boule lui obstruait désormais la gorge et un malaise désagréable l'avait envahi. Elle se retenait de fondre en larmes devant tous ces gens. De colère, de frustration, d'humiliation.

Son instinct ne désirait que se défendre face à ces attaques manifestes. Sa raison la persuadait toutefois de garder le silence et ne pas s'attirer des problèmes. Jamais elle ne serait traitée à la même enseigne que cette Mandy Brocklehurst. Cette injustice était une réalité qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à accepter depuis longtemps.

A sa sortie du Ministère, Ginny sursauta lorsqu'une femme masquée se posta devant elle. Une Mangemort. Cette dernière tendit la main, désignant un point par-dessus l'épaule Ginny. Elle se tourna lentement et ses yeux tombèrent sur une diligence à l'aspect familier. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle n'aurait décidément pas de répit.

Non sans lâcher un soupir de résignation, Ginny se dirigea vers la diligence en traînant des pieds. Elle était garée au milieu d'autres carrosses qui semblaient bien fades face à son luxe décadent. Le véhicule était à l'image de son propriétaire. Intimidant, prétentieux, m'as-tu-vu.

Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée de la diligence, Ginny eut un court moment d'hésitation. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle fut tentée de faire marche arrière. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se défaire du sentiment de découragement qu'elle paradait depuis sa sortie du Ministère.

Elle actionna la poignée et grimpa dans la diligence, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Les vitres étaient recouvertes par d'épais rideaux d'une teinte rouge sombre, bloquant la vue de l'extérieur.

Draco Malfoy lui faisait face, installé au centre de la banquette. Comme à son habitude, son visage fin arborait une expression hautaine. Ginny détourna le regard, ne supportant pas le jugement dans ses yeux. En temps normal, elle aurait été plus que ravie de lui tenir tête mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir écouter Malfoy la rabaisser après la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent nerveusement dans le siège molletonné.

« Je ne peux pas continuer. » déclara-t-elle, la mine défaite.

« Continuer _quoi_ , exactement ? » interrogea Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Tout ça. Je ne suis pas capable d'être au milieu de ces gens. Je ne suis pas à ma place. » admit-elle, le teint livide.

Devoir l'admettre devant Malfoy n'était pas agréable mais elle était incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments. A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Ginny leva des yeux interloqués dans sa direction, désemparée devant cette réaction. Elle savait qu'il était désagréable mais le voir se moquer d'elle de la sorte lui prouvait à quel point il était _infect_. Il devait se réjouir de la voir publiquement humiliée devant ces gens du Ministère. Son hilarité sembla finalement faiblir, et il reprit son masque de sérieux.

« Es-tu vraiment si _naïve_ , Ginevra ? » demanda-t-il avec un dédain évident.

Ginny lui lança un regard étonné. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on utilise son prénom complet pour s'adresser à elle.

« Que pensais-tu ? Que tu serais accueillie à bras ouverts avec des petits fours et de l'hydromel ? » interrogea Draco avec sévérité. « Ce monde est impardonnable. Même pour les gens de bon statut. »

« Facile à dire pour _vous_ ! » s'emporta Ginny. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Tout le monde est à vos pieds et vous adule. Vous n'avez _aucune_ idée de la manière dont on _me_ traite. »

Elle dû lutter pour réprimer les larmes de frustration qui menaçaient de couler. Draco fut sans doute pris de court par son emportement inattendu car il garda le silence pendant un instant. Il semblait réfléchir aux prochains mots qu'il prononcerait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle lui jeta un regard confus.

« Vous allez prétendre que vous voulez _vraiment_ connaître la réponse à cette question ? » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mes intérêts sont aussi en jeu. » dit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence. « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont enfermée dans une cellule ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont torturée ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont forcée à regarder pendant que des membres de ta famille se faisaient écarteler ? » interrogea-t-il, une ironie certaine dans sa voix. « Ou peut-être qu'on t'a attachée à un bûcher pour te brûler vivante ? »

Il resta impassible devant les yeux horrifiés de Ginny face à ses paroles.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il avec un calme olympien, comme s'il était vraiment intéressé par sa réponse.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, parcourue par une vague d'embarras. La source de sa contrariété lui semblait désormais bien stupide face à ce qui pouvait réellement lui arriver.

« Rien de tout cela, je présume ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Tu n'as pas l'impression d'agir de manière dramatique ? »

Il l'observait désormais avec raillerie et Ginny sentit son poing se serrer. Elle serra les dents. C'en était _trop_ pour elle. Elle n'allait pas rester ainsi à se laisser constamment rabaisser par cet homme. Pas après la journée horrible qu'elle venait de vivre. Il la pensait dramatique ? Il n'avait encore _rien_ vu.

Sans un mot, Ginny se dirigea vers la porte de la diligence et poussa la poignée d'un geste furibond. Elle s'ouvrit dans un battement et Ginny fut surprise lorsqu'une violente bourrasque la frappa au visage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés en réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient dans les airs, à une centaine de mètres du sol. Elle s'était toutefois trop approchée du bord et, s'attendant à trouver la terre ferme, avait déjà esquissé un geste pour sortir.

Elle poussa un cri de terreur, tentant désespérément de se retenir contre les parois de la diligence pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les larges ailes décharnées d'une créature squelettique se déplier avec grâce.

Ginny sentit soudainement un bras saisir sa taille et la tirer en arrière, l'éloignant de l'ouverture. Draco l'avait attiré à lui et la tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de chuter. Les les mouvements de la diligence se firent plus brusque, tandis qu'elle prenait un virage serré. Draco referma la porte vacillante d'un geste ferme, coupant court à la bourrasque puissante qui s'était introduite à l'intérieur de la calèche. Terrorisée et encore sous le choc, Ginny s'était agrippée à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre une respiration normale.

« Par la grâce de Voldemort, comment peut-être aussi _stupide ? »_ commenta Draco.

Il n'avait pas desserré son emprise de la taille de Ginny tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tombe dans le vide s'il la lâchait trop vite.

« C'est une maladie chez toi. » ajouta-t-il avec ennui.

Il était si proche d'elle qu'il avait presque parlé dans son oreille. Trop apeurée, Ginny l'écouta à peine. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que Draco la tenait toujours par la taille, et elle se dégagea, se sentant stupide et honteuse.

« C'est exactement _ça_ ton problème. » poursuivit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il remettait de l'ordre à sa chemise légèrement froissée. « Tu agis et tu réfléchis _ensuite._ Tu aurais pu te tuer. Enfin, c'est peut-être ce que tu essayais de faire. »

Il avait ajouté le dernier commentaire avec un rictus méprisant. Ginny ne répondit pas, embarrassée. Comme n'avait-elle pas pu réaliser que la diligence s'était mise en route et qu'ils volaient désormais au-dessus de Londres, à plus d'une centaine de mètres du sol ? Draco arrangea son col, dardant un regard irrité vers Ginny.

« Ton caprice est terminé ? » interrogea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur, gênée.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux mettre un terme à notre petit marché ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Leur marché n'avait rien de _petit_ , songea Ginny. Elle se garda toutefois d'en faire la remarque à haute voix.

« Tu ne dois pas réellement vouloir cette _Grâce ministérielle_ pour ton frère et sa famille. » poursuivit Draco, faisant mine d'être déçu.

Ginny garda le silence à nouveau. Elle avait beaucoup misé sur cet accord avec Draco Malfoy. Si elle se débrouillait pour remplir sa part du marché, il pourrait obtenir le retrait de la mention _Traîtrise_ sur le dossier administratif de Bill. La vie de son frère et celle de sa famille serait améliorée de manière drastique. Victoire pourrait intégrer une école correcte. La mine fatiguée et stressée de Bill lui revint en mémoire et Ginny fut traversée par un élan de culpabilité. Il n'aspirait qu'au meilleur pour Fleur, Victoire et leur futur enfant.

« Ce serait dommage de te retrouver face à une opportunité de cette taille et de la laisser passer pour quelques désagréments avec tes nouveaux collègues de travail. » ajouta Draco.

Il savait exactement sur quelles cordes sensibles tirer pour la faire capituler. Ginny avait fait la terrible erreur de lui communiquer une information privée et elle le regretterait désormais amèrement. Il avait compris ce qu'elle convoitait secrètement et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à la faire chanter pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

« Je vais le faire. » murmura-t-elle finalement, à demi voix.

« Je ne t'ai pas bien entendue. » prétendit Draco, son rictus satisfait ne quittant pas ses lèvres minces.

Ginny leva de nouveau le regard vers lui, les plantant dans ses yeux gris.

« Je vais le faire. Je vais continuer. » dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

« C'est ce que j'aime entendre, Ginevra. » assura-t-il, en posant son bras sur le dos de la banquette, s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans le siège. « Commençons donc avec un compte rendu de ta première journée. »

Une heure plus tard, Draco tira le rideau couvrant la vitre et jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Un rapide coup d'œil fit réaliser à Ginny que la nuit était déjà tombée.

« On dirait que nous sommes arrivés à destination. » annonça-t-il.

Il frappa à deux reprises sur la vitre de la diligence. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny reconnut la Mangemort qui l'avait accostée devant le Ministère.

« A la prochaine, Ginevra. » commenta Draco en l'observant attentivement avant de détourner le regard.

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier. Elle s'empressa de quitter la diligence sans demander son reste. Elle fut soulagée de retrouver la terre ferme. La Mangemort referma la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger à l'avant de la diligence, grimpant sur un banc entre la calèche et le sombral imposant. La créature trotta paresseusement sur plusieurs mètres avant de disparaître au détour d'un bâtiment, devant le regard hagard de Ginny.

Elle jeta un regard à ses alentours. Ils l'avaient déposée dans une zone peu fréquentée, non loin du Quartier des Embrumes. Les pas de Ginny la traînèrent dans l'avenue principale. Une fois arrivée dans son appartement, elle s'autorisa à souffler, relâchant toute la pression accumulée pendant la journée. Elle lança un vague _bonsoir_ à Hermione qui l'observait avec inquiétude, probablement alertée par son teint blafard. Ginny se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'empressa de s'y enfermer. Elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la conversation.

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Elle les effaça d'un geste rageur, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit la fit sursauter. Ginny leva la tête vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte avant de se rendre au Ministère, le matin même.

Leur appartement était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble bancal et une fenêtre enfoncée dans le plafond inclinée donnait directement accès à une partie du toit. Un chat au pelage sombre s'était glissé sur la toiture, au bord de la fenêtre, l'observant fixement. Même si l'ouverture vers le toit était trop étroite pour qu'un humain puisse s'y glisser, il était fréquent que des créatures s'y faufilent.

« Il manquerait plus que _toi aussi_ tu commences à me juger. » grommela Ginny à haute voix à l'attention de l'animal qui l'observait d'un air impassible.

Elle tendit la main pour le chasser et fermer la fenêtre mais à sa grande surprise, l'animal sniffa ses doigts avec méfiance et n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'enfuir. Après une courte hésitation, Ginny posa sa main sur sa tête, grattant doucement derrière son oreille. Le chat sembla apprécier la caresse.

« Non, tu es gentil, _toi._ Pas vrai ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers le chat, elle fut surprise de le voir se laisser faire et accepter d'être pris dans ses bras. Il ne portait pas de collier. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à le caresser, sentant son anxiété disparaître au fil des secondes.

« Je le _hais._ » commenta Ginny à l'attention du chat. « C'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve dans cette position. Et il a l'air de s'en délecter. »

Raconter ses frustrations à l'animal lui fit plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Avoir une oreille attentive qui ne la jugeait pas était agréable. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chat s'agita un peu dans ses bras, probablement lassé d'entendre ses tracas. Il sauta d'un geste gracieux sur la commode qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre avant de se faufiler vers la sortie et disparaître à nouveau dans la nuit noire.

Ginny soupira, une once de réconfort retrouvée, et s'assit sur son lit, observant le mur face à elle. L'une des photos accrochées attira son regard. Sur l'image, on pouvait voir Bill, Fleur et Victoire. Elle avait été prise lors du troisième anniversaire de la fillette. Ginny observa son frère jeter sa fille dans les airs et la rattraper, pendant qu'elle riait aux éclats. Fleur les observait d'un air attendri.

Ce jeu dans lequel on l'avait entraîné à son insu était des plus dangereux. Ginny n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir sur la longueur. Elle était pourtant certaine d'une chose. Elle serait prête à _tout_ pour sa famille.

/

Hannah Abbott n'avait jamais cru aux miracles. Et pour cause - son existence ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de le faire. Elle vivait une existence simple, modeste et sans fioritures.

Ses parents lui avaient enseigné à rester discrète et courtoise, à ne jamais élever la voix, et à garder ses opinions pour elle-même. Le parfait guide pour qu'une sorcière de Sang-mêlé puisse naviguer dans un régime hostile.

Elle s'était mariée jeune - à ses dix-sept-ans exactement, ce qui avait étonné son entourage. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement jolie, instruite, ni même intéressanteet Hannah était la première à l'admettre. Elle était toutefois loyale, serviable et savait se servir de ses mains.

Elle avait rencontré Terry, son mari, dans la boutique de créatures magiques dans laquelle elle travaillait. Au comptoir, il avait complimenté ses yeux, les comparant à ceux d'une salamandre. Assez pour faire rougir une jeune fille de seize ans qui n'avait jamais reçu d'attention de la part de la gent masculine. Pendant des semaines, il l'avait retrouvée chaque jour à sa pause déjeuner. Après un mois, Terry avait finalement trouvé le courage de l'inviter à sortir.

Tout était allé très vite entre eux. Ils s'étaient mariés six mois plus tard, lors d'une cérémonie modeste et discrète. Hannah avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille. Elle aspirait à voir une ribambelle d'enfants adorables gambader joyeusement dans le jardin d'un cottage en pleine campagne. Une vision rêvée que Terry partageait également, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle avait quitté son emploi à la boutique, préférant endosser son rôle de ménagère à plein temps, pendant que Terry travaillait honnêtement pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à un obstacle de taille. La conception d'un enfant s'était révélée compliquée. _C'était parfaitement normal_ , avait-on assuré à Hannah. Tomber enceinte pouvait prendre du temps. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La première année était passée et toutes leurs tentatives avaient été infructueuses. Une seconde année passa, puis une troisième, et enfin une quatrième. Sans succès.

A chaque nouvelle déception, Hannah sentait son monde s'écrouler et peu à peu, elle s'enfonça dans une dépression latente. De la ménagère attentive envers son mari, elle devint une femme triste et démoralisée, certaine d'être la fautive de ces échecs à répétition. Terry réussit finalement à économiser suffisamment d'argent pour une consultation avec un spécialiste.

La Médicomage, une femme froide et austère, les accueillit sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son air empli de dégoût à la lecture du statut de sang sur leur dossier. Elle se montra particulièrement brutale lorsqu'elle commença à ausculter Hannah pour faire ses analyses, la touchant comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Hannah resta silencieuse et immobile sur la table d'examen, malgré l'expérience traumatisante. Seul le résultat comptait à ses yeux.

« Nous n'avons rien pu identifier. » annonça finalement la Médicomage au couple, avec froideur. « Parfois, l'infertilité n'a pas de cause particulière. »

Hannah sentit son propre visage se décomposer. Sous la table, Terry posa une main rassurante sur son genou.

« Mais il doit bien avoir une solution, non ? » insista-t-il auprès de la Médicomage. « Des traitements pour nous aider à concevoir. »

« Il existe certaines solutions, effectivement, mais les critères sont très stricts. J'ai bien peur que vous ne remplissiez pas les conditions. » répondit la Médicomage d'un ton sec, coupant court à sa demande.

Elle avait terrassé tous leurs espoirs d'une simple phrase. Hannah avait senti une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 _Vous ne remplissez pas les conditions_. En d'autres termes, le régime ne voulait pas faire d'efforts pour aider des Sang-Impurs à procréer. Avant leur départ de Sainte Mangouste, Hannah s'excusa auprès de Terry, prétendant une envie pressante. Une fois enfermée dans les toilettes, elle fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle resta enfermée dans la cabine, assise sur la cuvette, le regard vide et le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle entendit du bruit à travers la cabine et les voix de deux femmes retentirent.

« Et qu'ils aient eu l' _audace_ de demander si un traitement pouvait leur être donné. » indiqua l'une d'elles, visiblement sidérée.

Hannah reconnut la voix de la Médicomage.

« Les lois deviennent trop laxistes en ce qui les concerne, si tu veux mon avis. Ils ne savent plus rester à leur place. » répondit une autre voix avec mépris.

« Parfois, l'univers fait bien les choses. » lança la voix de la Médicomage. « Puisse Voldemort continuer à empêcher ces gens de mettre au monde leur progéniture infâme. »

Hannah sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, un mois plus tard et contre toute attente, Hannah tomba enceinte. _Un miracle_ , se réjouit Terry. _Un signe de l'univers_ , pensa Hannah, ivre de joie. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Sainte Mangouste pour leur premier rendez-vous prénatal, la Médicomage ouvrit la bouche de stupeur à la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Hannah. La vie de cette dernière sembla retrouver un sens. Elle recouvra sa bonne humeur et les mois suivants lui semblèrent les plus beaux mois de sa vie.

« Terry. » demanda Hannah en s'arrêtant brusquement, le souffle coupé. « Je… Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux. »

Terry l'observa avec un effarement qui se transforma bien vite en panique totale. Ils avaient pourtant préparé ce moment des demi-douzaines de fois. Hannah, elle, n'était pas aussi affolée, malgré la douleur qui lui tordait le bas ventre. Elle était prête à accueillir son fils, à le serrer dans ses bras, et lui murmurer à quel point il était attendu et aimé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste en pleine nuit, Hannah fut installée dans une chambre modeste, dans l'aile réservée aux sorciers de rang inférieur. La douleur était insupportable. Elle tenta de souffle r, suivant les instructions de son mari.

« J'ai mal. » se lamenta Hannah, les larmes aux yeux tandis que deux guérisseurs s'affairaient autour d'elle.

« Vous êtes en train d'accoucher, ma petite dame. Que pensez-vous ? Que ça allait être une partie de plaisir ? » demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton irrité.

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui donner quelque chose pour la douleur ? » plaida Terry, serrant la main d'Hannah.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une augmentation ? » ironisa l'autre Guérisseuse en imitant Terry. « Nous faisons ça tous les jours, laissez-nous travailler, voulez-vous ? »

Les heures suivantes furent atroces. La dilatation n'était pas suffisante pour commencer le processus mais les contractions se faisaient plus violentes à chaque fois. Lorsqu'un Guérisseur leur annonça que le bébé montrait des signes de faiblesse, Hannah jeta un regard épouvanté à Terry.

« Poussez. » lui ordonna la Médicomage.

Hannah s'exécuta et malgré ses efforts, son col ne s'ouvrit pas davantage. Autour d'elle, elle entendait une agitation bruyante. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts à cause de la douleur poignante. Finalement, la Médicomage consentit à lui appliquer le sort pour calmer ses douleurs extrêmes, estimant qu'il était temps. Hannah poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que la douleur commençait à s'estomper et devenir plus supportable.

A travers ses yeux à demi ouverts, Hannah vit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et murmurer des paroles à l'attention de la Médicomage. Elle fut incapable d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle sentit un malaise la parcourir en voyant la Médicomage s'interrompre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? » demanda Terry, sans comprendre.

« Un autre accouchement a commencé et je dois aller aider la patiente. Elle est prioritaire. » répondit la Médicomage, sans la moindre empathie.

Elle ignora les protestations d'Hannah qui s'était redressée sur son lit, tourmentée. Terry l'attrapa par les épaules, comme pour la calmer, lançant un regard suppliant au Guérisseur qui était resté sur place.

Hannah n'était pas certaine du temps passé à attendre, pendant que le Guérisseur faisait des vérifications régulières pour voir si le col se dilatait suffisamment. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la Médicomage fut de retour.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir ouvrir en urgence. Le bébé est en détresse fœtale. » dit-elle après avoir examiné Hannah. « Le sort d'extension serait trop dangereux à ce stade. »

Hannah resta dans état second pendant qu'ils réalisaient la césarienne. Malgré le voile qu'ils avaient conjuré face à elle, elle pouvait tout voir à travers le tissu fin. Les instruments ensanglantés que la Médicomage posait sur la table, les éclaboussures rougeâtres qui partaient dans tous les sens. Finalement, Hannah vit qu'ils sortaient le bébé de son ventre.

Puis plus rien.

« Où est mon bébé ? » demanda Hannah avec difficulté. « Pourquoi je ne l'entends pas ? Pourquoi je ne le vois pas ? Terry ! Où est notre bébé ? »

Elle continua d'hurler le nom de Terry qui paraissait partager son état de panique et de confusion tandis que les Guérisseurs s'affairaient autour du nouveau-né.

« Il s'étouffe avec le liquide amniotique et ne respire plus. Nous devons l'emmener. » annonça le Guérisseur d'une voix empressée.

« Terry, Terry… » gémissait Hannah, en larmes.

L'attente fut insupportable. Elle resta immobile, la peur au ventre, pendant que la Guérisseuse s'affairait autour d'elle, pour refermer l'ouverture.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'on vint à nouveau les trouver. Le cœur d'Hannah tomba dans sa poitrine en réalisant que la Médicomage était seule. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hannah comprit à l'expression de son visage.

« Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix désolée, semblant montrer une once de sympathie pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Hannah lâcha un hurlement déchirant. Terry se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, pleurant également à chaudes larmes. Ils avaient perdu leur bébé. Leur petit miracle.

_Alfie._

C'était ainsi qu'ils auraient dû l'appeler.

Ils furent autorisés à le voir une dernière fois et Hannah sanglota longuement, tandis qu'elle tenait la figure sans vie de son fils, emmitouflé dans une couverture, son teint grisâtre.

Elle fut gardée à l'hôpital pendant trois jours. Terry, quant à lui, n'avait pas été autorisé à rester. La veille de son départ, la nuit tombée, Hannah erra dans les couloirs de la maternité, sans voir où ses jambes la menaient vraiment.

Après quelques instants, elle passa devant un garde endormi qui ne sembla pas la remarquer. Elle passa devant une chambre où la porte était entrouverte et d'où émanait de la lumière. Hannah vit une femme installée sur son lit, tout sourire, portant un bébé dans ses bras, lui murmurant une berceuse.

Hannah fixa la scène avec fascination. La femme leva soudain son regard et croisa les yeux d'Hannah. Cette dernière se tendit.

« Vous venez d'accoucher, aussi ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire.

Hannah hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La femme continua à susurrer des mots au bébé.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda Hannah d'une petite voix, observant la chevelure du bébé qui sortait de la couverture en laine délicate.

« Jacob. » répondit la femme avec fierté. « _Jacob Thorfinn Rowle._ »

« Vous ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à être ici. » s'exclama soudainement la voix du garde qui venait de se réveiller.

Hannah sursauta et s'empressa de suivre l'homme, extirpant son regard de la femme et de Jacob à contrecœur, pour regagner sa chambre froide et austère.

Rentrer dans leur cottage sans leur fils fut l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle dû faire dans sa vie. Hannah s'enferma dans la nurserie qu'ils avaient finalisée quelques semaines avant la date prévue de l'accouchement. Ils avaient été _tellement_ heureux, à l'époque. Prêts à accueillir leur petit rayon de soleil.

Hannah ignora les appels de Terry derrière la porte. Elle savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'endosser sa peine. La sienne était bien trop insupportable. Elle lui semblait si _insurmontable_. Pouvait-on se remettre un jour d'une perte aussi tragique ? La réponse ne lui paraissait pas évidente.

Après la perte de leur enfant, Hannah ne fut que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle retomba dans cet état dépressif qui l'avait suivi pendant des années. Terry semblait impuissant devant sa détresse. Une partie d'elle commença même à éprouver de la rancune envers son mari. Il recommença à vivre, tentant d'outrepasser son deuil. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Comme s'il avait _déjà_ oublié ? Jamais Hannah ne pourrait s'autoriser à revivre comme avant. C'était une insulte envers son petit garçon.

« V _ous n'êtes pas prioritaire._ »

Les mots des Médicomages lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, tel un leitmotiv insupportable. Ce régime avait coûté la vie à son bébé. Il l'avait traité comme une sous-personne, lui interdisant son droit à la vie. Il avait décidé que son bébé n'aurait pas le droit de survivre. Pas le droit de grandir.

Sa colère contre ce régime qu'elle avait pourtant accepté de manière résignée pendant toute son existence s'intensifia alors, jusqu'à lui donner une raison de se lever chaque matin. Après tout ce temps passé dans une léthargie béate, à se laisser subsister sans réellement vivre, une nouvelle émotion l'anima – la haine. Ce sentiment n'était ni positif, ni agréable, mais c'était _quelque chose._

Les jours - insupportables – passèrent lentement puis devinrent des semaines. Les semaines se transformèrent en mois. La douleur ne s'estompa toutefois pas. Elle lui semblait même plus lancinante que jamais, la suivant partout où elle allait. Rien ne semblait lui redonner le goût à la vie. Rien sauf une chose.

« Tu dois _arrêter,_ Hannah. » s'exclama Terry en retenant son bras, lorsqu'il surprit sa femme se faufiler vers la porte de leur cottage, portant sa longue cape brune, une épaisse capuche revêtue sur sa tête. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas sain. »

Elle dégagea son bras, sans répondre. A maintes reprises, il avait tenté de l'arrêter mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle l'écouterait, cette fois ?

« C'est dangereux, Hannah. Si jamais ils te surprennent… » prévint-il d'une voix grave.

Elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait que trop entendu ses avertissements et n'en avait que faire. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle en avait _besoin_?

« Je m'en fiche, Terry. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton venimeux avant de quitter le cottage. « Laisse-moi partir. »

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle se retrouva devant une imposante bâtisse dans le comté de Somerset. Hannah s'avança dans l'obscurité, empruntant une ouverture dans la palissade, dénichée quelques mois auparavant. Depuis, elle l'utilisait pour s'introduire dans la propriété privée.

Elle s'avança discrètement sous la fenêtre de la maison qui donnait vue sur le séjour principal. Elle s'aida du rebord pour grimper, de façon à avoir la pièce dans son champ de vision. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle retrouva la petite famille installée dans le living-room. Un homme à la trentaine avancée était penché devant la cheminée, faisant de grands gestes tandis qu'il parlait. Une femme l'écoutait attentivement, assise sur un fauteuil confortable. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un bambin qu'elle berçait lentement. L'enfant sembla s'agiter et sa mère le posa sur le sol.

Hannah ouvrit de grands yeux surpris lorsqu'elle réalisa que Jacob esquissait quelques pas maladroits pour rejoindre son père. Il marchait _déjà_ , pensa-t-elle. Il avait à peine dix mois et vingt-deux jours. Elle sentit des larmes d'émotion dans ses yeux. Le temps passait tellement vite ! Elle l'avait observé grandir et voilà qu'il marchait déjà. Lors de sa dernière visite, elle l'avait observé ramper sous l'œil émerveillé de ses parents. Jacob était un petit garçon si adorable et éveillé.

Hannah observa la femme avec avidité tandis qu'elle prenait le bambin dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa toison dorée avant de lancer des mots en direction de son mari. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, sous l'œil déçu d'Hannah. Elle aurait aimé observer Jacob plus longtemps. Hannah sauta du rebord et s'empressa de faire le tour de la maison pour retrouver le passage par lequel elle s'était faufilée.

Quelque chose attira toutefois son regard. Une fenêtre entrouverte. Elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, des idées folles lui défilant rapidement à l'esprit.

« C'est dangereux. » entendait-elle déjà la voix de Terry marteler.

Comme d'habitude, elle ignora cette petite voix, la rangeant dans une boîte de son esprit et la fermant à double tour. D'un geste résolu, Hannah sauta sous la fenêtre et attrapa le rebord. De toutes ses forces, elle se hissa à l'aide de ses bras, s'accrochant avec ses jambes sur les branches qui avaient poussé le long du mur, extensions du chêne massif planté dans l'arrière-cour.

Hannah sentit quelque chose râper violemment son tibia mais elle ignora la douleur. Elle poussa la fenêtre puis se glissa à travers l'ouverture. Ses pieds se posèrent dans une pièce sombre. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, elle reconnut immédiatement une cuisine aux meubles délicats et raffinés.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas et elle s'empressa de se cacher dans un débarras. Il s'agissait d'une réserve de nourriture dans laquelle des dizaines de provisions s'entassaient parfaitement sur des étagères. Elle s'installa à même le sol, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pleine d'appréhension. Le bruit des pas sembla s'éloigner et elle resta silencieuse.

Hannah attendit patiemment que la maison s'endorme. Une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit, elle ouvrit lentement la porte du cagibi et quitta la cuisine, sur la pointe des pieds, jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Elle grimpa lentement les escaliers et se retrouva dans un large couloir où se dressaient plusieurs portes identiques. Elle traversa le corridor et s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle on avait accroché une plaque bleue, avec des lettres embellies formant le nom _Jacob._

Hannah ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur en silence. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle. Elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi ressemblait la nurserie de Jacob. La pièce était bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour Alfie. Des meubles faits sur mesure, de qualité supérieure avec les matériaux les plus sophistiqués. Des draperies en soie raffinées. Elle aperçut des jouets et des livres parfaitement entreposés sur une étagère imitant la forme d'un dragon bleu. Hannah s'approcha du berceau où se trouvait la figure endormie de Jacob.

Après une courte hésitation, elle esquissa un geste vers lui. Elle caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Combien de temps avait-elle rêvé de toucher sa douce peau de bébé et laisser ses doigts parcourir ses parfaites boucles blondes ? Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant parcourue d'une émotion indescriptible. Elle se mit à chanter d'une voix à peine audible, brouillée par ses larmes :

 _Déjà tombe la nuit  
Dors, mon doux petit,  
_ _Bonne nuit, mon doux trésor,  
_ _Ferme tes yeux et dors  
_ _Laisse ta tête s'envoler,  
_ _Au creux de ton oreiller_

Hannah saisit ensuite la couverture en laine posée près de lui, sans quitter Jacob des yeux, le cœur battant.

 _Tous les anges du ciel  
_ _Veilleront sur son sommeil  
_ _Rêve, bel enfant  
_ _Pars, bel enfant_

Elle resserra la couverture dans son poing tremblant, prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux toujours rivés sur la silhouette endormie de l'enfant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda une voix alarmée derrière elle.

Hannah se retourna vivement, relâchant la couverture, le corps tremblant, prise sur le fait. Elle croisa le regard de la femme - la mère de Jacob. Cette dernière arborait une expression horrifiée sur son visage. Elle observait Hannah comme si elle était une personne folle et dangereuse.

« Je voulais juste le voir dormir. Je n'ai rien fait. » commença à se justifier Hannah avec affolement.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon bébé ! » s'écria la femme, épouvantée.

« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je vous le jure… »

« THORFINN ! » hurla la femme en se ruant vers le berceau pour prendre Jacob dans ses bras.

Jacob s'était réveillé et il se mit à pleurer. Saisie de panique, Hannah se jeta en direction de la porte et courut à toute allure vers les escaliers. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une lumière jaune éclairer le corridor et le père de Jacob fit irruption dans le couloir, sa baguette brandie. Hannah descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se baissa pour éviter le sort qu'il venait de lui lancer. Les cris du bébé retentissaient dans toute la maison.

« APPELLE LES AURORS ! » entendit-elle une voix hurler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine et qu'elle se jeta à nouveau par la fenêtre ouverte, Hannah tomba brutalement sur sa cheville. Elle gémit de douleur mais s'efforça de se relever, titubant difficilement jusqu'au trou de la palissade où elle se faufilait à chaque fois.

Hannah s'élança dans la nuit noire, sans s'arrêter. Trop effrayée, elle ne regarda pas derrière elle avant d'arriver dans les bois qui bordaient le domaine. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, la peur lui torsadant l'estomac.

La femme l'avait-elle reconnue ? Elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'hôpital, presqu'un an auparavant. Si cette femme se souvenait d'elle, c'en était terminé pour Hannah. Ils parviendraient à retrouver son identité, et se rendraient chez elle pour l'arrêter. Elle savait qu'elle recevrait une punition conséquente.

 _Non_ , elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, songea-t-elle. Pas avant de savoir si on l'avait reconnue. Finalement, Hannah ralentit sa course, le cœur battant et le souffle coupé. Elle tenta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne semblait l'avoir suivi. Pourtant, si les Rowle avaient appelé les Aurors, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient peut-être à ses trousses dans les alentours. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Hannah ignora la douleur latente de sa cheville et continua à marcher. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant des heures, lorsque ses jambes finirent par la lâcher complètement. Elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre, gémissant de douleur et de fatigue. Elle était perdue dans ses bois, exténuée et terrorisée. Elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Ce furent des voix qui la réveillèrent, quelques heures plus tard. Hannah sursauta et se tendit immédiatement, aux aguets. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que trois silhouettes encapuchonnées lui faisaient face.

« Regardez ce qu'on a là. _Une_ _Sang-Pure précieuse._ » dit l'un des individus d'une voix moqueuse.

« Elle a l'air un peu crade pour être une Sang-Pure précieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? » commenta une seconde personne avec amusement.

La voix d'une femme.

« Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Personnellement, je ne fais pas le difficile. » fit remarquer le premier individu.

Hannah écoutait à peine leurs paroles. Ces gens étaient-ils des Aurors ? Allaient-ils l'arrêter ? Ou même _pire_ ? Elle était épuisée. Sa jambe la lançait terriblement. Ce n'était pourtant rien face à l'autre douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ce mal quotidien au cœur et à l'âme. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Tuez-moi. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. » dit-elle, au bout des lèvres.

« Alors, _ça_. Si je m'y attendais. » fit remarquer un troisième individu avec surprise.

« Ce n'est pas une Sang-Pure. Probablement encore une fuyarde. » dit la voix de la femme.

« Merlin, on dirait bien que c'est ton jour de chance. » dit l'un d'eux à l'attention d'Hannah.

 _Merlin ?_ pensa Hannah, interloquée. Mentionner Merlin était un blasphème, passible de sanction sévère. Ces gens n'étaient pas des Aurors.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura Hannah à bout de souffle.

« _La Résistance._ » furent les seuls mots qu'elle entendit avant d'être assommée brutalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Les choses sérieuses arrivent on dirait. Je vous laisse digérer tout ça avant le prochain chapitre. Comme Ivo, on retrouvera Hannah de temps en temps dans l'histoire, ce qui vous permettra de découvrir les dessous du FLOP (Front de Libération de l'Ordre du Phénix) Vous y découvrirez des personnages bien connus !
> 
> Vous avez aussi enfin la réponse de la demande de Ginny à Draco. Certains d'entre vous étaient plutôt proches :)
> 
> C'est toujours la folle amitié entre ces deux-là, comme vous le constatez. Mais vous savez ce que dit le cliché - entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Ou plutôt un chemin sinueux rempli de passion, de rivalité et de sentiments inavoués mais je ne vous spoilerai pas trop.
> 
> On se voit en 2021 pour le prochain chapitre et prenez soin de vous en attendant ! J'attends vos avis (et vous aussi, lecteurs fantômes, n'hésitez pas à laisser un retour - c'est important pour l'auteure !)
> 
> (Im)pur sur le sang,
> 
> Fearless


	10. Strictement Confidentiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2021 ! Je ne comptais pas poster aussi rapidement mais vos commentaires étaient très motivants donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à ThePoltergeist, Mileminia, starbunny86, & Stratega ! <3
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

****

_De gauche à droite (Narcissa Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Alastor 'Fol Oeil' Maugrey, NymphadoraTonks  
Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson)_

**X. Strictement Confidentiel**

Pour la troisième fois depuis une heure, Théodore Nott lança un regard plein d'espoir vers la porte de la salle principale du Théâtre. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, faisant léviter du matériel de maintenance derrière eux. Théodore détourna les yeux, déçu.

Pourquoi s'attendait-il _encore_ à la voir entrer ? Hermione Granger ne viendrait pas et il devait s'y résoudre. La diligence qu'il avait envoyée était revenue vide. Selon son employeur, Hermione ne s'était pas rendue aux Archives Publiques des Macmillan le matin même, prétextant être souffrante.

Un dépit certain avait envahi Théodore même s'il s'était efforcé de le dissimuler. Il était déçu mais pas surpris. Hermione n'avait pas paru emballée par l'invitation. Elle avait seulement accepté après son insistance. Théodore savait qu'elle n'était pas malade. Il s'agissait simplement d'une excuse pour se désister.

Théodore reporta son attention sur l'orchestre qui l'attendait pour poursuivre. Il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de l'imposant piano à queue placé sur la scène. Il fit un signe de la tête au mage d'orchestre, pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à reprendre.

« Reprenons au second mouvement. » ordonna ce dernier en levant sa baguette d'un geste gracieux.

A la fin de la répétition, l'une des employées du Théâtre approcha Théodore.

« Monsieur Nott. Quelqu'un est à l'entrée et exige de vous voir. Nous lui avons dit que l'accès n'était pas autorisé avant la représentation mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre et… » commença l'employée avec une grimace.

« Laissez-là entrer. » interrompit Théodore, retrouvant immédiatement son excitation.

L'employée hocha la tête. Théodore quitta sa banquette, les yeux rivés vers la porte. Son appréhension se transforma en déception lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas Hermione mais une autre femme qui venait d'entrer. La nouvelle arrivante fit d'ailleurs une entrée remarquée. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, plantée sur des escarpins gigantesques, vêtue d'un manteau en fourrure de boursouflet blanc et d'un chapeau en capeline assorti. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré, se pavanant comme si elle était la propriétaire des lieux. Tous les regards du théâtre s'étaient posés sur elle.

Théodore reconnut immédiatement Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait rien perdu de l'attitude prétentieuse qu'elle paradait déjà depuis sa plus douce jeunesse. Même enfant, Pansy avait toujours été une diva. Lorsqu'elle était dans une pièce, toute l'attention était rivée sur elle. La jeune femme monta l'estrade, ses talons faisant écho dans toute la pièce désormais silencieuse, avant de se poster devant lui, arborant un sourire goguenard.

« _Théodore Nott._ » dit-elle d'un ton formel, ses yeux noirs perçants le détaillant de haut en bas. « Un revenant. »

Pansy jeta un regard curieux à l'orchestre derrière lui puis ajouta :

« Quel genre de _bras cassés_ fais-tu travailler ici, Théodore ? Cette bonne femme ne m'a même pas reconnue. » dit-elle à voix haute, adressant un regard hostile à l'employée.

« Pourquoi devrait-elle te reconnaître ? » s'étonna Théodore.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ta fuite à l'étranger, chaton. Premièrement, je suis une célébrité. Deuxièmement, quelle est cette coiffure ? Tu devrais vraiment te faire couper les cheveux. Ne me dis pas que tu vas te présenter _comme ça_ devant tout le beau Londres, ce soir ? » dit-elle en désignant d'un air critique sa chevelure.

Théodore passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'air penaud. Ils étaient plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée. Depuis son arrivée au Royaume Uni, se faire coiffer avait été le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait eu plus urgent à gérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » insista Théodore. « La représentation n'est pas avant ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir après toutes ces années ? » interrogea Pansy, faisant mine d'être outrée. « Nous étions pourtant de si grands amis avant ton départ. »

Théodore lui adressa un regard sceptique, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Il avait gardé peu de souvenirs de ses relations au Royaume-Uni. Il se souvenait toutefois très bien que Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais manqué une seule occasion de le rabaisser pendant leur enfance, par pur divertissement. Il se souvenait d'elle comme une peste capricieuse.

« Tu sais, j'ai été très agréablement surprise de recevoir une invitation de ta part. » révéla-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu m'en voulais toujours d'avoir lancé cet œuf de malagrif tacheté sur ta tête devant tout le monde, quand nous étions enfants. »

Théodore ne s'était pas occupé des invitations. Il aimait composer et jouer de la musique. Toute la logistique et l'administration autour des évènements du Théâtre ne l'intéressaient pas. La famille Nott employait une dizaine de personnes pour gérer ces sujets à sa place.

« Enfin bon, laissons tout ça dans le passé. On fait tous des erreurs, après tout. Tu aurais dû te décaler quand je te l'ai demandé. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

Pansy jeta un regard autour d'elle, l'air appréciateur.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais les choses en grand dans des contrées lointaines. » dit-elle d'un ton admiratif. « Regarde-nous, les deux personnalités les plus _en vue_ du moment. Draco doit être _tellement_ jaloux. »

« Que devient-il ? » demanda Théodore, davantage par politesse que par intérêt.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Draco Malfoy. La personnalité de Théodore était bien différente de celle des deux autres. Pansy et Draco avaient toujours semblé s'entendre comme lutins et gnomes. Quant à Théodore, il avait eu l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse en leur présence. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ignorait pourquoi ils s'étaient autant fréquentés à l'époque. Probablement une énième obligation de leur statut.

Les Treize sacrés vivaient en reclus pour des raisons de sécurité. On préférait laisser les enfants se fréquenter entre eux plutôt que de les laisser côtoyer le commun des mortels.

« Oh, Draco ne viendra pas. » répondit distraitement Pansy en observant ses ongles. « Il est probablement occupé à élaborer des plans machiavéliques pour atteindre ses objectifs. De nous trois, Draco a toujours été le seul à avoir les moyens de ses ambitions. »

Elle soupira longuement avant de poursuivre :

« Il ignore ce que signifie le mot _détente_. Mais ne parlons pas de lui. Aujourd'hui, _tu_ es le centre de l'attention. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je te vole la vedette, ce soir. Tu devrais voir la robe que je vais porter. Magnus Cunningham va probablement _enfin_ me demander en mariage. » ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Pansy gloussa d'un air rêveur, comme si elle était plongée dans une pensée particulièrement agréable.

« Ne dis pas à Draco que j'ai dit ça. Il me _tuerait_. Il déteste Magnus. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, où les employés finissaient les préparatifs pour la représentation du soir même.

« Les répétitions sont terminées ? » demanda—t-elle avec impatience.

Théodore hocha la tête.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, allons faire un tour. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme en attrapant Théodore par le bras pour descendre les marches de la scène. « Juste deux petites heures, on sera de retour en un rien de temps. »

« Je ne peux pas partir maintenant - j'ai besoin de me concentrer. » protesta Théodore.

« On dirait que tu as oublié quelque chose d'important à mon sujet pendant ton exil à l'étranger, chaton. » déclara Pansy en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Théodore en levant un sourcil, confus.

« On ne me dit _jamais_ non _._ » déclara Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence avant de l'attirer vers les grandes portes.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon de coiffure du _Cours Écarlate_. A leur arrivée, les employées s'étaient empressées de privatiser l'endroit, le rendant inaccessible à d'autres clients potentiels.

« Je n'ai rien contre le reste de la population mais j'aime l'exclusivité. » commenta Pansy sur le ton de la confidence à Théodore, pour se justifier.

« Que fais-t'on ici ? » demanda-t-il en observant ses environs d'un air incertain.

« Tu ne crois _sincèrement_ pas que je vais te laisser aller à ta représentation avec cette coupe de cheveux ? Quel genre d'amie serais-je, si je faisais ça ? » dit Pansy.

Elle se tourna vers les employées du salon, leur donnant des instructions que Théodore eut du mal à suivre. Il se laissa toutefois faire lorsqu'une femme l'invita à prendre place sur un siège confortable. Elle déplia une cape noire et la posa sur ses épaules, afin de couvrir ses vêtements. Théodore eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle enchanta une large paire de ciseaux qui se mit à claquer dans l'air d'une manière menaçante, près de son visage.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il, peu à l'aise.

« Détends-toi. Elles ont des doigts de fée. » assura Pansy.

Elle s'installa à son tour sur l'un des sièges, tandis qu'une autre coiffeuse s'approchait d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont donner une raison à toutes les débutantes du pays de se jeter sur toi. » poursuivit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pansy se tourna sur son siège, observant Théodore à travers le reflet du miroir face à lui.

« Par Voldemort… Tu es _tellement_ naïf. Ce serait _presque_ adorable si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. » critiqua Pansy en l'observant avec pitié.

Théodore leva les sourcils, pantois devant l'insulte.

« Tu te doutes _bien_ que ton retour au Royaume-Uni n'est pas passé inaperçu. Un nouveau bachelor en ville. Et pas n'importe quel bachelor, non… Un héritier du Coven en âge de se marier. » ajouta Pansy.

« Je suis loin d'être le seul dans cette situation, si je ne m'abuse. » rappela Théodore avec embarras.

« Tu connais l'attrait de la nouveauté. » répliqua Pansy. « Et rappelle-toi que nous vivons dans une société patriarcale où seul un homme peut passer son nom. »

Malgré leur statut privilégié chez les Treize sacrés, les femmes n'étaient pas en mesure de passer leur nom de jeune fille à leur descendance. Pour qu'une femme conserve son appartenance au Coven, elle devait se marier à un homme d'une autre dynastie royale ou restée non mariée. Encore une règle que Théodore trouvait archaïque et sordide.

« Les héritiers ne courent pas les rues. Nous sommes _toutes_ en train de faire nos calculs. » ajouta Pansy.

« Toi y compris, j'imagine ? » demanda-t-il avec ironie.

« Ne te lance pas de fleurs, chaton. Je t'ai rayé de ma liste de prétendants quand je t'ai surpris nu comme un ver quand nous avions huit ans. Je n'arriverais _jamais_ à sortir cette image de petit gringalet de mon esprit. » ajouta Pansy en faisant mine de frémir de dégoût.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire bref à sa remarque. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la personne qui parviendrait à lui arracher un rire aussi facilement serait Pansy Parkinson. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour lui. Pansy esquissa un sourire en coin, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Et pour être totalement transparente, j'ai d'autres projets en tête. » avança la jeune femme.

« Qui ? » demanda Théodore avec curiosité.

« Magnus Cunningham. Ça fait des années que je le travaille mentalement. Il est amoureux de moi mais ne le sait pas encore. » déclara-t-elle en croisant les jambes avec contentement.

Elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Je te dis simplement que tu dois te préparer à recevoir une vague d'attention féminine et des culottes sur scène, ce soir. » prévint-elle.

Théodore sentit ses oreilles virer au rouge.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » grommela-t-il.

« J'en étais sûre. Je le _savais_. » déclara Pansy, ses yeux s'écarquillant soudainement.

« Sûre de quoi ? » demanda Théodore, sans comprendre.

« Que tu étais attiré par les hommes. » déclara Pansy d'une voix théâtrale, comme si elle détenait une révélation divine. « Un homme qui aime tant la musique et la poésie... ça cachait _forcément_ quelque chose. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ça ? » dit Pansy, avec déception.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel seuls les claquements des instruments des coiffeuses se firent entendre.

« A moins qu'il y _ait_ déjà quelqu'un. » devina Pansy soudainement, quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle se tourna vers Théodore, s'agitant sur son siège, visiblement surexcitée par la perspective. La coiffeuse de Pansy semblait peiner à faire son travail à cause de son agitation mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Il vit l'employée jeter des regards impressionnés et craintifs vers le garde du corps personnel de Pansy, qui semblait trop large pour la boutique.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un en France, pas vrai ? »

« Il n'y a personne. » répondit Théodore d'une voix ferme, comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Il se renfrogna, et ses pensées divaguèrent vers Hermione. Son absence l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir tant insisté après le premier refus de la jeune femme. Pansy ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

« Nous y revoilà. » commenta-t-elle avec morgue en secouant la tête.

Il lui jeta un regard confus et Pansy leva la main devant elle, faisant mine de tracer une banderole imaginaire dans l'air.

« _Théodore Nott. Dépressif depuis 1980._ » clama-t-elle d'un ton théâtral. « Je parie que ça te donne un style que les femmes adorent, pas vrai ? Les petites françaises devaient se jeter sur toi. Il parait qu'elles sont bien faciles. »

Pansy reporta son attention sur son propre reflet et ses yeux se plissèrent sous la contrariété.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de couper autant ! » dit-elle d'une voix cinglante à l'attention de la coiffeuse.

Cette dernière stoppa son geste, mortifiée.

Lorsque Théodore fut de retour dans les loges du _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ , il dut reconnaître que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui donnait un air bien plus présentable.

« Nous serons à guichets fermés, ce soir. » lui annonça la directrice du Théâtre, avec excitation.

Le grand retour du fils prodigue et prodige, le _virtuose_ à la réputation internationale, avait visiblement attiré les foules. Théodore écouta à peine les paroles de la femme. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer sur scène, il était immergé dans son propre monde. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait la sensation de s'évader, loin de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.

Il ressentait une certaine nervosité qui ne lui était pas familière. Lorsqu'il était sur scène, s'adonnant à sa plus grande passion, il ne ressentait habituellement pas de stress - seulement une euphorie agréable. Toutefois, la perspective d'être de retour dans son propre pays où les attentes étaient monumentales, le rendait anxieux.

Alors qu'il traversait le long couloir, menant à la grande scène principale, Théodore prit une grande inspiration. Sur l'estrade, le bruit de ses souliers lustrés résonna à chacun de ses pas. Immédiatement, une valve d'applaudissements vigoureux retentit. Le théâtre était bondé - du parterre jusqu'au balcon. Théodore jeta un regard bref vers la loge d'honneur, où ses proches se trouvaient et il aperçut le visage de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur ses traits mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange d'émotion et de fierté - faisant écho à ce que lui-même ressentait à cet instant précis.

Théodore prit place sur la banquette du piano et leva le visage en direction du mage d'orchestre qui avait levé sa baguette. Les doigts de Théodore se posèrent alors sur les touches en ivoire et il commença à jouer, laissant libre court à sa passion.

/

Narcissa Malfoy abhorrait les dîners en famille dans la demeure Malfoy. A chaque fois que l'heure fatidique s'approchait, elle la redoutait, comme elle redoutait une réunion avec des clients difficiles. Narcissa n'affichait jamais rien de son ennui, cependant. Après tout, elle n'était pas de celles qui dévoilaient facilement leurs émotions - et encore moins ses frustrations.

Alors, chaque soir, elle faisait mine d'être impatiente à l'idée de retrouver son fils et son mari autour de la large table en bois sombre du Manoir Malfoy. La plus grande ironie de cette tradition résidait dans le fait que c'était Narcissa elle-même qui l'avait instauré, réclamant expressément à sa famille d'être présente à l'heure du dîner.

« J'ai appris que l'une des filles d'Adamus Carrow attendait un enfant. » lança Narcissa, sur le ton de la conversation, dépliant soigneusement sa serviette sur ses genoux.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient ces dîners quotidiens. Près d'une heure où elle s'efforçait de faire la conversation, évoquant des banalités toutes plus inintéressants les unes que les autres.

« Qui est le père ? L'un des membres de la famille, j'imagine ? Il est difficile de suivre, avec ces gens. » commenta Lucius avec dédain, sortant de son silence.

S'il y avait une chose que les Malfoy adoraient par-dessus tout, c'était de cracher gratuitement sur leurs pairs. Sans doute une manière de faire asseoir leur supériorité sur des familles qui n'arrivaient pas à leur hauteur.

Il était de notoriété que les Carrow n'étaient pas particulièrement regardants sur les liens familiaux lorsqu'il s'agissait de mariages. Les unions entre cousins directs étaient communes et même préférées. Le clan Carrow était aussi connu pour ses penchants fervents pour la polygamie, qu'ils justifiaient par une volonté de peupler la population avec du sang pur.

Il était rare de voir des familles nombreuses parmi les Treize sacrés. Adamus Carrow, le Gouverneur en poste était le patriarche de la famille. Il comptait au total trois épouses. Les gènes de la famille semblaient être génétiquement prédisposés aux grossesses multiples.

Adamus était issu d'une portée de triplés, avec son frère Amycus et Alecto. Il semblait toutefois être le seul à avoir hérité d'un cerveau. Son frère et sa sœur étaient deux brutes peu intelligentes, qui suivaient aveuglément le leadership de leur frère. Avec sa première épouse Desdemona, Amycus avait eu des jumelles - Hestia et Flora - dont l'une était actuellement enceinte.

Il avait une personnalité polarisante - qu'on aimait ou qu'on détestait - mais devant laquelle on restait rarement indifférent. Cela expliquait sans doute comment il avait pu rallier des milliers de fidèles dans sa communauté - qui prônait le sacrifice individuel au nom de la cause de Voldemort. Bellatrix, la propre sœur de Narcissa, était une membre fervente de son culte. Chaque année, elle faisait don de plusieurs centaines de milliers de gallions à la cause.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine, pour être honnête. » répondit Narcissa après avoir avalé une gorgée d'hydromel blanc.

La boisson était divine et complimentait parfaitement le plat confectionné par les elfes - un filet de daurade au thym, accompagné de pleurotes et de mesclun.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau autour de la table des Malfoy, seulement interrompu par le bruit des couverts. C'était sans aucun doute les quarante-cinq minutes les plus éreintantes de la journée de Narcissa. Il était difficile de jongler entre un mari distant - qui avait déjà quitté leur mariage mentalement depuis plus d'une décennie, et un fils qui semblait peu intéressé par la perspective de communiquer avec son père ou de faire semblant pour faire plaisir à sa mère. A la fin du dessert, Draco prit congé et disparut dans ses appartements, visiblement ravi d'avoir rempli sa corvée quotidienne.

Même si les Malfoy affichaient une façade unie et exemplaire devant leurs pairs, leur famille était rongée par des non-dits, les frustrations et des profondes rancunes.

Narcissa n'avait jamais considéré le mariage comme un acte d'amour. Il s'agissait d'un partenariat, dans lequel deux familles trouvaient leurs intérêts respectifs – financier, social, ou politique.

Tandis qu'elle avalait le fond de son verre d'hydromel, Narcissa posa le regard sur son mari, l'observant avec réflexion. Avait-elle réellement aimé celui qui partageait sa vie depuis près de vingt-huit ans ? Probablement. Au début, du moins. Cela lui semblait si lointain qu'elle n'en était plus certaine.

Évidemment, à l'époque, Lucius était apparu comme le prétendant parfait. Un excellent parti, digne de l'attention d'une jeune femme comme Narcissa. Il était issu d'une lignée à la pureté exemplaire. A l'instar des Black, les Malfoy faisaient partie du Coven des Treize sacrés originel.

Narcissa avait également anticipé la chute de sa propre lignée. Toutes ses sœurs étaient des femmes, ce qui signifiait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait donner à leur descendance le nom _Black_. Quand bien même Narcissa avait décidé de rester non mariée, elle n'aurait jamais eu la priorité pour obtenir le rôle de Gouverneur pour son clan. Elle était la plus jeune de sa fratrie, derrière ses deux sœurs ainées Bellatrix et Andromeda ainsi que ses deux cousins, Sirius et Regulus.

Depuis, Sirius et Andromeda avaient été complètement radiés de l'arbre généalogique, à la suite de scandales que la famille Black avait préféré étouffer pour ne pas entacher sa réputation immaculée. On agissait désormais comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Toute mention de leur existence avait été savamment rayée des registres.

Les rumeurs au sujet de Regulus différaient. Certains le disaient impotent et d'autres prétendaient qu'il ne partageait sa couche qu'avec des hommes, un problème certain lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire prospérer la génération suivante.

Bellatrix, sa sœur aînée, avait été la favorite pour reprendre le flambeau familial. Narcissa n'avait jamais imaginé sa sœur en ménage. Dès son plus jeune âge, Bella avait été attirée de manière obsessionnelle par l'idée de donner sa vie à la cause de Voldemort.

Elle avait pourtant trouvé en Rodolphus Lestrange un amant idéal - partageant les mêmes penchants dérangés que les siens. Un coup de foudre immédiat. Ils s'étaient mariés trois mois après leur rencontre, dans une cérémonie pompeuse et dramatique, à l'image de Bellatrix. Pour distraire ses invités, le couple avait organisé une chasse aux Dissidents dans un bois bordant la large propriété des Lestrange.

Narcissa avait toujours su que sa sœur était dérangée. Le jour de ces noces lui avait apporté la confirmation. La lueur de passion et d'euphorie extrême dans les yeux de Bellatrix pendant que son nouvel époux torturait un Dissident devant l'assemblée en l'honneur de sa mariée, avait laissé Narcissa particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Quant à cette dernière, son propre mariage avait été à son image - lisse, impeccable, conservateur. Lucius et Narcissa étaient le symbole d'un couple parfait. Deux individus bien nés, intelligents, brillants et ambitieux. Une union faite pour durer.

Leur union - ou plutôt partenariat - avait été un succès d'un point de vue financier. Ils étaient à la tête d'un large empire, qui n'avait fait que croître depuis qu'ils le dirigeaient.

« _Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour._ » clamait-on parfois.

Malgré son mariage sans amour, Narcissa ne se décrivait pas comme malheureuse - bien au contraire. De son union avec Lucius Malfoy, elle avait obtenu son plus beau cadeau - son fils Draco. D'autre part, sa vie professionnelle la comblait pleinement et les objectifs qu'elle visait étaient plus ambitieux que jamais. Quant à ses besoins plus _personnels_ , Narcissa s'appliquait à les satisfaire d'une autre manière.

Lorsque le dîner s'acheva, Lucius se retira à son tour dans sa chambre. Ils ne partageaient plus la même couche mais restaient dans la même aile du Manoir. Comme par obligation. Comme si cela signifiait encore quelque chose.

Narcissa prit un long bain après sa journée particulièrement stressante, sentant tous ses muscles se détendre dans l'eau fumante. Elle soupira d'aise.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son large dressing après son bain, elle enfila une paire de dessous en dentelle bleue délicate puis revêtit une robe cintrée noire à l'encolure ronde qui marquait particulièrement sa taille, et lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince argentée, appliqua un rouge à lèvres d'une teinte cinabre sur ses lèvres, puis vaporisa l'un de ses parfums favoris.

Lorsqu'elle quitta ses appartements, Narcissa traversa les longs corridors du Manoir silencieux, traversée par une soudaine appréhension, comme une femme qui s'apprêtait à commettre un acte interdit. La sensation était des plus grisantes et elle profita de chaque seconde de cette excitation palpitante.

Narcissa se dirigea vers sa cheminée du Hall, protégée par une grille qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle agita sa baguette d'un geste gracieux. Elle pénétra dans l'âtre, puis jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette à ses pieds.

Elle fut transportée dans l'âtre de son imposant bureau dans les locaux de _Machinations Malforescentes_ , l'entreprise familiale. Narcissa s'installa à son bureau, ses yeux parcourant d'un air distrait la pile de parchemins soigneusement placée au centre. Elle investissait massivement dans des Fonds vautours, acquérant à bas prix des entreprises endettées pour réaliser une plus-value pendant une phase de restructuration de la dette. Une méthode de spéculation qui avait porté ses fruits pendant la dernière décennie. Narcissa était plus ingénieuse que Lucius dans le domaine de la finance et les meilleures stratégies de _Machinations Malforescentes_ avaient été de son fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez. » ordonna-t-elle, levant les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait.

Allegra McGrath, son assistante de direction, se présenta à la porte. Il était neuf heures passées et la plupart des employés avaient déjà quitté les lieux.

« Bonsoir Mrs Malfoy. » salua cette dernière d'une voix professionnelle. « Merci d'être revenue aussi tard. Nous avons apporté quelques modifications au contrat et j'ai besoin de votre signature avant la rencontre avec M. Urquhart, demain matin. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, et observa la jeune femme s'approcher du bureau afin d'y déposer un classeur de parchemins sur la table. Tout comme elle, Allegra était une acharnée du travail, préférant favoriser sa vie professionnelle au détriment de sa vie personnelle. Elle lui rappelait ce qu'elle-même avait été, deux décennies plus tôt. Une jeune trentenaire fervente et passionnée, prête à tout pour remplir ses ambitions.

Allegra était une assistante discrète et efficace. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elles travaillaient aussi efficacement ensemble. C'était la première assistante qui avait réussi à répondre aux nombreuses attentes de Narcissa. La discrétion d'Allegra se manifestait même jusqu'à son apparence physique. Elle portait toujours des robes de sorcière de tons neutres et coiffait ses cheveux bruns en chignons sobres. Elle portait généralement un maquillage discret. Assez pour être présentable sans attirer l'attention pour autant. Tout chez elle était fait pour ne pas être remarquée.

Allegra restait dans l'ombre de Narcissa, telle une seconde main s'attelant à alléger sa charge et à lui faciliter la vie. Exactement comme Narcissa l'avait fait pour Lucius avant de prendre un rôle plus important dans l'entreprise. Avec son mari, elle portait le rôle d'éminence grise. Cette place lui permettait de le conseiller dans la sphère privée et d'influencer sur ses décisions publiques.

« Il y a également deux points que j'aimerais confirmer avec vous. » expliqua Allegra, faisant le tour du bureau pour se placer aux côtés de Narcissa.

Elle se pencha sur le papier qu'elle venait de déposer auprès Narcissa, lui faisant un résumé des sujets en suspens. L'odeur de son parfum, aux saveurs florales et délicates, lui parvint au nez.

« Il faudra leur faire comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas accepter la clause 45b sans une clause d'exclusivité de leur part. » expliqua Narcissa en parcourant les lignes des yeux.

Allegra fit une rature sur le parchemin avant d'y apposer des commentaires. Elle s'était penchée davantage sur le bureau, effleurant l'épaule de Narcissa au passage.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous avons terminé. » annonça finalement Allegra avec satisfaction avant de placer le dernier parchemin dans le dossier. « Je vais effectuer les modifications pour la signature. »

Elle se redressa puis se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous, Mrs Malfoy ? » demanda Allegra.

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa s'assombrirent tandis qu'elle observait la mine intéressée d'Allegra.

« J'ai eu une longue journée. » annonça Narcissa avec un soupir.

Allegra hocha la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Vous travaillez tellement, Mrs Malfoy. » concéda Allegra d'un ton empathique.

Elle esquissa un geste vers sa robe de sorcière puis d'un mouvement sec, détacha la cordelette. Immédiatement, la tenue tomba à ses pieds, révélant sa silhouette dévêtue, uniquement couverte par de la lingerie noire.

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous détendre. » déclara-t-elle, sa voix se faisant plus rauque.

Allegra s'était approchée de Narcissa tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Elle se pencha dans sa direction avec une lenteur volontairement exagérée, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer sa poitrine retenue par le soutien-gorge corbeille en dentelle qu'elle portait.

« Permettez-moi. » murmura Allegra d'une voix suave à son oreille.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la nuque découverte de Narcissa, provoquant un frisson électrisant chez cette dernière. Elle sentit la main d'Allegra se déposer sur son épaule, défilant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, qu'on devinait grâce au décolleté de sa robe.

Narcissa attrapa son poignet d'un geste ferme, comme pour l'interrompre. Les yeux d'Allegra s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et elle sembla appréhender la réaction de Narcissa. Cette dernière se releva, faisant désormais face à son assistante et la surplombant totalement à cause des escarpins qu'elle portait.

Une lueur de fascination et d'excitation s'installa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle observait sa patronne dans toute sa splendeur. Narcissa la força à reculer jusqu'au bureau et à s'asseoir sur la table, écrasant sans cérémonie la pile de parchemins qui jonchaient le meuble.

Narcissa laissa son regard couler sur le corps de la jeune femme, appréciant sa peau laiteuse et le contraste du vêtement sur sa carnation. Elle était mince, avec une poitrine menue, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement charmante.

Allegra sembla retenir son souffle lorsque Narcissa posa son doigt au niveau de sa clavicule, avant de descendre lentement le long de sa peau exposée. Les yeux de Narcissa ne la quittèrent pas tandis qu'elle plaçait habilement son autre main sur le genou de la jeune femme avant de la glisser entre ses cuisses et de remonter lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Immédiatement, Allegra laissa échapper un hoquet, et ses joues rosirent. La seconde main de Narcissa attrapa la taille de la jeune femme, et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés d'un rouge vif s'enfoncèrent dans la peau douce et ferme, provoquant un nouveau soupir de son amante.

« Cissy… » murmura Allegra d'une voix haletante, sous les caresses de Narcissa.

Les yeux assombris par un désir ardent, la sorcière blonde se pencha alors vers son amante, posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Oui, Narcissa Malfoy était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait se placer entre elle et ses désirs.

/

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as _encore_ ramené, par le caleçon troué de Merlin ? » demanda une voix rauque, résonnant dans les oreilles d'Hannah, la sortant de son sommeil.

Une douleur insupportable lui martelait le crâne, à l'endroit où on l'avait assommée brutalement. Elle n'osa pourtant pas bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle et garda ses yeux résolument fermés. _Où suis-je ?_ pensa-t-elle avec panique. Au fil des secondes, ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. La maison des Rowle… Jacob… Sa fuite. Ces inconnus qui l'avaient retrouvée en plein milieu d'une forêt dense et l'avaient assommée.

Et Terry… Il était probablement mort d'inquiétude en son absence ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son départ ? Les Aurors étaient-ils toujours à sa recherche ?

« Je crois qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour arrêter les kidnappings. » lança une seconde voix.

Cette voix était plus aigüe – vraisemblablement celle d'une femme.

« Une décision absurde si tu veux mon avis. » maugréa la voix rauque.

« Il faut toujours que tu utilises la violence, Fol Œil » répliqua la femme.

« Il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne avec ces satanés fanatiques. » répondit le dénommé Fol Œil. « _Un œil pour un œil, comme ils disent._ »

« Ça ne te rendra pas ton œil, tu sais. » répliqua la femme avec un rire moqueur.

« Peut-être pas mais ça me fera drôlement du bien. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Tonks. Qui est-cette bonne femme ? » insista Fol Œil.

« Pose la question à Dean. C'est _lui_ qui a décidé de la ramener après notre ronde. » lança Tonks avec un soupir.

« Il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un lui parle. Il ne va pas continuer à nous ramener des petites créatures blessées à chaque fois qu'il retourne à la surface. » pesta Maugrey, visiblement contrarié.

« Ah, tiens. Le voilà. » annonça Tonks.

Hannah entendit le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Une bourrasque se fit ressentir dans l'air et elle frissonna, frigorifiée. Elle ne portait plus sa cape. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, comme si quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hannah entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un vieux hall mal entretenu. Les fenêtres étaient barrées avec des morceaux de bois de fortune. Des meubles divergents s'entassaient dans la pièce, comme si le décorateur avait trouvé le mobilier dans des maisons différentes, et l'avait placé dans cet endroit, lui donnant un aspect décousu.

Hannah distingua trois individus dans la pièce. Un homme imposant, avec une jambe en bois qui claquait sur le parquet tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas, visiblement agité. Il s'agissait probablement de l'homme surnommé Fol Œil.

Une femme aux cheveux courts d'un bleu pétant se trouvait face à lui, accoudée avec nonchalance contre une cheminée condamnée. Le troisième et nouvel arrivant, un homme noir grand et élancé avec un afro court, semblait plus jeune que les deux autres.

« Maugrey n'est pas content de ta nouvelle cargaison _surprise_ , Dean. » commenta Tonks avec un rire en désignant Fol Œil.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il y avait des Aurors en patrouille dans le coin et j'avais peur que sa présence les rameute dans les environs. » répondit le dénommé Dean en haussant les épaules. « Elle a l'air d'être une civile. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? Ça fait un moment qu'elle épie notre conversation. » annonça Maugrey d'une voix froide, son œil magique se posant sur Hannah.

A ses paroles, Hannah retint une grimace. Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle garda les yeux ouverts. Elle avait déjà été repérée et il était inutile de feindre qu'elle dormait encore.

L'homme surnommé Dean s'approcha d'elle et Hannah esquissa un geste de recul, effrayée. Elle gémit de douleur en réalisant que sa cheville la tiraillait.

« Je ne bougerais pas autant si j'étais toi. Ce n'est pas très joli à regarder. » commenta Dean en s'agenouillant auprès du vieux canapé enfoncé sur lequel Hannah était allongée.

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna la jambe d'Hannah. Cette dernière suivit son regard et constata avec horreur que sa cheville était désormais enflée et avait pris une teinte violet foncé au niveau de l'os.

« On peut s'en occuper pour toi. » assura Dean d'une voix apaisante. « Lorsque tu auras répondu à certaines de nos questions. »

Hannah lui adressa un regard incertain, puis jeta un regard bref vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, à la recherche d'une issue possible.

« N'y pense même pas. Ou tu finiras décapitée avant même de toucher la poignée. »

« Par Merlin, Fol Œil ! Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi _morbide_? » commenta Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'excuse pour mon ami. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir des inconnus. Ça le rend très anxieux. » affirma Dean à l'attention d'Hannah, sur le ton de la confidence.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et ils semblèrent échanger une conversation silencieuse. L'interaction laissa Hannah perplexe.

« De mon temps, on ne traitait pas les prisonniers de guerre comme des invités. » commenta Maugrey avant de se diriger vers une chaise placée au centre de la pièce.

Il se laissa choir sur le siège et, sous le regard abasourdi d'Hannah, déboita sa jambe de bois d'un geste brutal, provoquant un son clapotant. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction et posa la jambe en bois sur une table à proximité.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Dean d'une voix douce.

Hannah reporta son regard dans sa direction, l'observant avec timidité.

« Ha... Hannah Boot. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

« Ton statut de sang ? »

« Sang-Mêlée. » répondit-elle.

« Que faisais-tu dans cette forêt ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ? » interrogea Dean, en l'observant avec attention.

Hannah ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ignorait l'identité de ces gens et craignait de leur donner des informations susceptibles de lui causer du tort. Étaient-ils des Mangemorts sous couvertures, feignant de ne pas l'être pour lui faire avouer son délit ? _Non_ , pensa—telle. Les Mangemorts portaient toujours des masques et ne révélaient jamais leurs identités.

Un bruit clinquant la fit sortir de ses pensées profondes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Maugrey venait de sortir deux longues lames aiguisées, qu'il frottait entre elles comme pour les rendre plus acérées. Il n'avait pas lâché Hannah du regard pendant qu'il exécutait le geste et la lueur dans ses yeux était particulièrement menaçante. La jeune femme déglutit et elle s'empressa de détourner le regard.

« Je… Je me cachais. » répondit-elle finalement, reportant son attention sur Dean qui l'observait toujours avec circonspection.

« De qui ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Des Aurors. » admit Hannah finalement.

« Pourquoi les Aurors seraient-ils après toi ? » insista l'homme.

« Parce que je me suis introduit par effraction chez des gens. » admit-elle.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Hannah sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge. Elle plongea le visage dans ses mains, et des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son visage.

« Je voulais juste… Le regarder de p-plus…près…Le toucher… Juste… » commença-t-elle à sangloter. « _Jacob…_ »

Elle sentit une main – celle de Dean - se poser sur son épaule - comme pour la rassurer et l'encourager à continuer. Pourtant, Hannah ne parvint pas à se calmer et ses sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Tout cela n'avait été qu'une _terrible_ erreur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Terry ?

« Je n'ai pas la patience pour ces bêtises. » s'éleva soudainement la voix de Maugrey, agacé. « Laisse-moi m'en charger. »

Hannah sentit soudainement une douleur vive dans son crâne et elle attrapa chaque côté de ses tempes, gémissant bruyamment. C'était comme si une lame invisible avait fendu son crâne en deux.

« Dis-nous la vérité ! » entendit-elle la voix de Maugrey marteler, dans son esprit.

Dans sa tête, les images de la veille défilaient à toute vitesse. La maison des Rowle, son intrusion par la fenêtre entrouverte, sa montée silencieuse jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Elle se vit penchée sur le berceau de Jacob, fixant sa silhouette innocente endormie, tandis qu'elle murmurait une berceuse et qu'elle serrait sa couverture dans sa main. Elle revit le visage effrayé de sa mère, puis sa course effrénée dans les escaliers pour s'enfuir et s'enfoncer dans les bois. D'autres souvenirs, plus lointains, s'affichèrent dans son esprit. Sa grossesse, son accouchement ainsi que la silhouette grisâtre d'Alfie. La douleur cessa subitement et Hannah ouvrit les yeux, l'air hagard et traumatisé face à cette intrusion. Maugrey avait brandi sa baguette magique devant elle. Sous le choc, Hannah l'observa avec désarçonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle ressentit toutefois la sensation désagréable d'avoir été violentée.

Maugrey fit signe à Dean de s'approcher et ce dernier s'exécuta, le suivant dans un recoin de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes tandis qu'ils entretenaient une conversation privée. La surnommée Tonks n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle et observait Hannah avec intérêt, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas menti. » annonça finalement Dean, revenant vers elle. « Maugrey a regardé dans ton esprit. »

Ses traits avaient perdu l'expression suspicieuse et il lui parut plus avenant.

« C'est ton jour de chance. Tu aurais vraiment pu tomber sur des Aurors et j'imagine que ça aurait été la fin pour toi. » dit-il d'un ton grave.

« Êtes-vous des… _dissidents_ ? » demanda Hannah dans un souffle.

Les trois individus affichaient tous des expressions outrées, comme si elle avait proféré une insulte.

« Nous n'aimons pas trop ce terme. » révéla Dean. « Ici, nous préférons être appelés les Insoumis. »

Hanna écarquilla les yeux. Toute sa vie, elle avait entendu parler des Dissidents - des terroristes hautement dangereux selon le régime. Les rumeurs les décrivaient comme des individus sauvages et barbares, capables de s'en prendre à des innocents pour causer l'anarchie sociale.

Dean leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, puis forma un L avec son pouce et son index.

« _Liberté et Dignité._ » annonça-t-il d'un ton formel, le regard empli de fierté et de résolution. « Ce pour quoi nous luttons. La liberté d'exister et de vivre en paix en dépit de notre statut de sang. »

Les mots de Dean firent écho dans l'esprit d'Hannah. La _liberté d'exister en dépit de notre statut de sang_. C'était exactement cette liberté que le régime avait ôtée à son fils. La vision du corps grisâtre de son bébé lui revint en mémoire et Hannah sentit à nouveau des larmes se déverser le long de ses joues.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ta jambe. » proposa gentiment Dean.

Elle observa l'homme extirper une fiole transparente de la besace qu'il portait à l'épaule. Il apposa quelques gouttes d'un liquide jaunâtre sur la cheville d'Hannah, ainsi que l'entaille sur sa jambe.

« De l'essence de dictame. » annonça Dean. « Avec ça, la douleur devrait bientôt s'estomper. »

Immédiatement, Hannah sentit une sensation glacée sur sa cheville et elle jeta un regard à sa plaie. L'enflure était toujours présente, mais la douleur était désormais supportable.

« Merci. » dit-elle, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit Dean avec un sourire.

Il s'était levé pour faire face à ses deux compagnons.

« Que fait-on ? » interrogea-t-il avec appréhension.

« _On ?_ C'est _toi_ qui l'as ramené, c'est _ton_ problème, fiston » répliqua Maugrey d'un ton bourru tandis qu'il replaçait sa jambe soigneusement.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait perdu son attitude hostile envers elle depuis qu'il était entré dans son esprit. Il avait probablement réalisé qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie et qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation similaire à la leur. Maugrey jeta un dernier regard impérieux dans sa direction avant de quitter la pièce.

« Tu connais la règle, Dean. » rappela Tonks en lançant un regard entendu à Hannah, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

« Quelle règle ? » demanda Hannah avec appréhension, décontenancée.

« C'est moi qui t'aie ramenée ici. Ça signifie que je suis responsable de toi. Je me porte garant, en quelque sorte. » répondit Dean avec une grimace, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, une soudaine nausée lui serrant l'estomac.

« C'est toute la question. Je ne vois que trois possibilités. » annonça Dean.

Hannah resta silencieuse, attendant le reste de ses paroles avec anxiété.

« Je peux te renvoyer d'où tu viens avec un sort d'Amnésie ou bien te tuer. » répondit Dean d'un ton factuel.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux, sentant l'effroi lui parcourir l'échine.

« Et la troisième ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tu peux rester avec nous. Nous rejoindre. A toi de voir. » dit-il.

Hannah resta silencieuse. Les trois alternatives lui semblaient toutes mauvaises. Ces derniers mois avaient été un véritable calvaire pour elle, et elle s'était enfoncée dans une profonde dépression, dont elle ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. Tous les jours que Voldemort faisait, Hannah se demandait s'il n'était pas plus simple pour elle _de partir_. Quitter cette souffrance horrible qu'elle devrait supporter au quotidien.

Pourtant, s'être retrouvée devant ses gens, tandis qu'elle tentait d'échapper aux Aurors, lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle possédait un instinct de survie. Elle prit conscience à cet instant précis qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Quant à la perspective d'être renvoyée - elle savait que c'était trop dangereux. Quel sort l'attendait, si les Aurors l'arrêtaient ? Elle serait emprisonnée à Azkaban sans le moindre doute. S'étaient-ils déjà rendus à son domicile pour l'interpeller ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certaine.

Il était également probable que la mère de Jacob ne l'ait pas reconnue. Après tout, leur rencontre remontait à des mois, à la maternité de Ste Mangouste. Hannah ne pouvait toutefois pas prendre ce risque. Son cœur se serra de culpabilité lorsqu'elle pensa à Terry. Ces derniers mois, ils étaient devenus des inconnus vivant sous le même toit.

« Je… Je ne peux pas y retourner. » dit-elle finalement, d'une voix chevrotante. « Je vais rester ici. »

« Tu fais le bon choix. Notre cause est noble. » lui assura Dean, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

Hannah hocha la tête. Ce régime lui avait arraché son fils des bras de manière brutale et traumatisante. Il lui avait ôté toute sa joie de vivre. Si elle devait passer le restant de sa vie à lutter pour éviter que d'autres personnes se retrouvent dans la même situation - c'était un risque qu'Hannah était prête à prendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hannah a finalement décidé de rejoindre la résistance ! Malheureusement, Hermione ne s'est finalement pas rendue à la répétition de Théodore - quelle déception. Pauvre chou :'(  
> Et êtes vous surpris par la relation extra conjugale de Narcissa ? Je trouve que c'est intéressant de voir la dynamique familiale des Malfoy, surtout pour comprendre le cadre dans lequel Draco a grandi.
> 
> J'attends vos avis et à très vite pour la suite <3
> 
> (Im)pur soit le sang,
> 
> Fearless


	11. Mise en Garde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeur et vigueur,
> 
> J'aurais dû vous poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais les aléas du quotidien ont fait que je suis à la traîne. Que dire à part un énorme merci à Mileminia et starbunny86 !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_(Théodore/Hermione_   
_Katrina Street-Porter/Ginny/Cressida Warrington)_

**XI. Mise en Garde**

Ginny était déjà éveillée lorsque le bruit strident de son réveil retentit, imitant le cri désagréable d'un troll des cavernes. Un cadeau de la part de Luna Lovegood, avec qui elle avait partagé un dortoir pendant leur scolarité à Néréide. Ginny avait toujours eu la propension à dormir malgré le bruit de ses réveils. Le hurlement du troll était si insupportable qu'elle était désormais forcée de s'extirper de son lit pour mettre un terme au grabuge.

Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie le jour suivant. Ruth, l'autre employée des _Bons Breuvages de Burke,_ était revenue à la boutique à la suite de sa rémission totale d'une éclabouille sévère. Ginny avait donc repris son emploi du temps partiel à l'apothicairerie. Elle y travaillait les trois premiers jours de la semaine. Les deux jours restants étaient consacrés à Cressida Warrington et son projet de décret.

Ginny s'y rendait déjà depuis quatre semaines et ces journées étaient toujours un véritable supplice pour la jeune femme. Elle avait eu l'espoir naïf que les choses s'amélioreraient au fil du temps. Cet espoir s'était rapidement évanoui. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression que sa nausée et son anxiété grandissait davantage. La veille de ses journées de travail au Ministère, Ginny passait une soirée affreuse, occupée à redouter le lendemain. Trouver le sommeil ces nuits-là s'était révélé chose compliquée. Bien que son taux horaire au Ministère soit trois fois supérieur à celui de l'apothicairerie, cet argent ne valait pas toute cette anxiété.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny se présenta devant la porte du cabinet de la Gouverneure, sous les regards des gardes. Au moins, ils ne la harcelaient plus à son entrée. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se donner des encouragements et pénétra dans la salle. A l'intérieur, elle trouva Cormac McLaggen en grande conversation avec Mandy Brocklehurst. Comme à l'accoutumée, cette dernière la gratifia d'un regard de mépris profond. Ginny l'ignora, poursuivant son avancée jusqu'au petit bureau qui lui était attitré.

« _Hm hm._ » entendit-elle soudainement, quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'elle installait ses affaires.

Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Cormac.

« La Gouverneure aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Elle vous attend dans son bureau. » informa-t-il de son ton éternel pompeux avant de regagner son propre siège, sans un mot supplémentaire.

Nerveuse, Ginny se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir menant au bureau de Mrs. Warrington. Elle frappa brièvement contre la porte et actionna la poignée lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lui demander d'entrer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau de Cressida Warrington. Le mobilier de la pièce était chargé et les draperies imposantes et fournies aux tons pastel lui donnaient une impression étouffante. Sur les murs, des dizaines de photos et de distinctions diverses avaient été disposées.

Un portrait imposant était placé derrière le bureau en bois massif. Il représentait Cressida et son mari Casparus ainsi que deux jeunes adultes que Ginny ne reconnut pas. Ils portaient une ressemblance choquante - probablement des jumeaux. Elle vit la devise des Warrington soigneusement inscrite au bas du portrait.

_\- La Sagesse est Pouvoir -_

« Mes enfants, Cassius et Cassandra. » annonça Cressida avec fierté en suivant le regard de Ginny, toujours fixé sur la toile. « La nouvelle génération des Warrington. Je plains ceux qui se retrouveront sur leur chemin. Ils sont bien les enfants de leur mère. »

Ginny esquissa un sourire incertain, ne sachant pas quoi répondre devant ce commentaire.

« Installez-vous, ne soyez pas timide, Miss Weasley. » quémanda Cressida en désignant d'un geste nonchalant le siège face à son bureau.

Elle agita sa baguette en direction d'un plateau de thé qui lévita sur la table. Ginny s'installa sur le siège, observant avec appréhension la tasse fumante qui se posa devant elle. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de cette entrevue. Elle s'était rarement retrouvée seule avec la Gouverneure depuis son arrivée au cabinet. Cressida Warrington était une femme intimidante.

« Cela fait désormais un mois que vous êtes parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Que pensez-vous de l'expérience, pour le moment ? » demanda Cressida, reposant son œil magique sur Ginny.

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre, surprise par la question.

« Tout se passe bien. » dit-elle finalement.

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre en toute transparence. Ni lui mentionner les sueurs froides qu'elle ressentait à chacune de ses venues. Les enjeux pour elle étaient bien trop importants. Comme Malfoy lui avait si bien fait remarquer pendant leur dernière entrevue - elle devait jouer son rôle et faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Ginny esquissa un sourire forcé, pour s'assurer de paraître convaincante. Elle commençait à prendre peur devant sa facilité à mentir. Elle portait habituellement ses émotions sur son visage comme un badge d'honneur. Bill n'avait pas menti. Fréquenter ces gens avait un impact sur elle.

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. » déclara Cressida en baissant la tête tandis qu'elle ajoutait de la crème dans sa tasse de thé.

Son œil magique resta toutefois fixé sur Ginny.

« Vous savez Miss Weasley… Ce que nous sommes en train de réaliser est _révolutionnaire._ » annonça Cressida d'un ton théâtral. « Cela changera peut-être de manière _drastique_ les prochaines générations de notre pays. Et savoir que vous avez été une actrice de ce changement est l'un des plus beaux présents que vous obtiendrez dans votre existence. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Madame la Gouverneure. » assura machinalement Ginny.

« Sachez que je suis très satisfaite de votre contribution jusqu'à présent. » assura Cressida « Mais je ne doutais absolument pas de vos compétences. »

Immédiatement, Ginny sentit une vague de soulagement la parcourir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été mentalement éreintantes. Elle avait dû garder le silence devant les critiques et les remarques doucereuses de Mandy par peur de s'attirer des problèmes et de remettre en cause son marché avec Malfoy. Entendre Cressida Warrington lui faire part de sa satisfaction lui provoqua un contentement indescriptible.

« J'aimerais vous accorder davantage de responsabilités. » indiqua Cressida.

Elle avala une longue gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre :

« Chaque année, j'organise un événement caritatif appelé le _Bal de l'Ellébore_ pour ma fondation _les Enfants de Cressida_. » expliqua la sorcière. « Katrina est chargée de l'organisation et j'aimerais que vous l'assistiez, cette année. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, effarée par cette demande.

« Je…Très bien. » balbutia-t-elle un peu bêtement.

« Parfait. Je vous laisse retourner à vos activités. Merci de votre temps. » dit Cressida distraitement, avant de reporter son attention sur un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Ginny la remercia brièvement avant de quitter la pièce, partagée entre la perplexité et le contentement. A son passage aux côtés de Mandy, Ginny lui adressa un sourire empli de morgue. Mandy fronça les sourcils, visiblement décontenancée.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans une atmosphère différente pour Ginny. Son entrevue avec la Gouverneure l'avait laissé sur un nuage et son anxiété s'était évaporée. A l'heure du déjeuner, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas léger au réfectoire du Ministère. Elle rejoignit la place qu'elle occupait toujours – une table isolée au fond de la salle, où elle était moins susceptible d'être remarquée.

Dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle marchait toujours avec ce pincement désagréable à l'estomac, consciente des regards méprisants qu'elle attirait. Son statut inférieur était public.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, probablement confortée par les compliments de Cressida, Ginny se dirigea à sa table avec une confiance nouvelle. Elle sortit son déjeuner de son sac - des sandwichs préparés à la hâte le matin même. Les prix de la cafétéria du Ministère étaient trop élevés pour son budget.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle mordait avidement dans son sandwich à la dinde et au fromage, Ginny vit un plateau se poser sur sa table. Elle leva les yeux avec étonnement et son regard se posa sur une femme blonde qui prit place face à elle. Elle était vêtue de manière particulièrement élégante, avec une robe cintrée d'un bleu pâle.

Ginny reconnut Katrina Street-Porter, l'attachée de presse de la Gouverneure Warrington. Elle n'avait quasiment pas adressé la parole à Ginny depuis son arrivée au cabinet.

Katrina paraissait toujours très occupée. Elle n'était toutefois pas aussi hostile que Mandy à son égard. Quant à Cormac, le secrétaire adjoint de Cressida, il affichait une attitude lunatique. A proximité de la Gouverneure, il se montrait particulièrement agréable avec Ginny. Le reste du temps, il imitait Mandy et faisait preuve d'un mépris similaire.

« Alors comme ça, nous allons travailler ensemble sur le bal de charité de la Gouverneure. » lança Katrina d'un ton enthousiaste, avant de piquer énergiquement dans la salade posée sur son plateau.

Ginny hocha la tête, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter avec cette femme avec qui elle avait peu échangé. Par souci de sûreté, elle préférait se montrer méfiante avec tous les membres du cabinet de Cressida.

« J'avais besoin d'aide alors j'ai proposé ton nom et elle a accepté - ce qui est un bon signe, pour toi. Ce bal est son bébé - elle s'en sert pour impressionner tout le gotha chaque année. Ça veut dire qu'elle te fait confiance. » affirma Katrina avec un sourire en coin.

« Ravie de le savoir. » répondit Ginny avec hésitation.

Elle était décontenancée par la familiarité soudaine de Katrina qui l'avait ignorée durant les semaines précédentes.

Ginny entendit des haussements de voix et aperçut Mandy qui semblait se plaindre avec virulence auprès d'un employé du réfectoire pour une raison inconnue.

« Cette bonne femme n'est _jamais_ contente. C'est une maladie chez elle. » commenta Katrina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait suivi le regard de Ginny. Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Katrina, interloquée par sa critique virulente envers leur collègue. Décidément, cette journée apportait son lot de surprises.

« C'était moi qu'elle essayait de maltraiter avant ton arrivée. Elle s'est arrêtée rapidement quand elle a compris que ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec moi. » expliqua Katrina d'un ton railleur, en se penchant en direction de Ginny, comme pour lui faire une confidence. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle adore aboyer mais elle ne mord pas. Elle ne t'intimidera que si tu la laisses faire. »

« C'est bon à savoir, merci. » répondit Ginny, son visage s'assombrissant en jetant un regard rapide vers Mandy.

« Pas de quoi. Il faut s'entraider entre traîtresses à leur sang. » répondit Katrina à voix basse, après avoir avalé une bouchée de nourriture

Les yeux de Ginny s'étaient agrandis d'effarement. Avait-elle vraiment entendu correctement ?

« Vous êtes aussi une… » commença-t-elle.

« _J'étais._ » rectifia Katrina d'un ton grave. « Mais rares sont ceux qui le savent et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite ébruiter. Je compte donc sur toi pour ta discrétion à ce sujet. Et pas besoin de me vouvoyer. »

Ginny s'empressa d'hocher la tête, à la fois soulagée et choquée devant la révélation de Katrina. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette femme ait été de statut inférieur.

« Ça fait un moment que je t'observe. » admit Katrina en fixant Ginny derrière ses lunettes à la monture en peau de dragon. « Je voulais être certaine avant de t'approcher. »

« Certaine de quoi, exactement ? » interrogea Ginny avec curiosité.

« Certaine que tu aies vraiment les _tripes_ pour tenir dans ce milieu. Honnêtement, je ne pensais même pas que tu reviendrais après ton premier jour. Je t'ai sous-estimée. » poursuivit Katrina avec franchise. « Mais je vois que tu as de la force mentale. Ça t'aidera. »

Elle prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Et puis sincèrement, je ne dirais pas non à une alliée dans le cabinet. » lança Katrina.

C'était donc ça, pensa Ginny. Elle lui avouait désormais sa motivation. Depuis le début de la conversation, elle s'était interrogée sur le changement d'attitude brutal de Katrina à son égard après un si long silence.

Ginny n'était pas naïve. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne faisait les choses par pur plaisir ou par gentillesse dans cet endroit. Katrina avait probablement été l'ancienne souffre-douleur du cabinet et elle avait vu l'arrivée de Ginny comme une alliée potentielle. Ginny n'en n'était pas vexée – bien au contraire. Avoir une alliée à qui parler, l'aiderait probablement à supporter l'ambiance nuisible de son travail.

Une interrogation lui passa dans l'esprit et elle l'observa Katrina avec confusion.

« Si tu étais aussi une traitr… une _personne_ comme moi. » reprit Ginny en apercevant la grimace de Katrina. « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle engagé pour ce projet ? Après tout, tu sais ce qu'est la vie pour les gens comme nous. »

Katrina secoua la tête.

« Parce que je n'ai eu ce statut qu'une seule année. Je ne suis pas née ainsi. Je me suis retrouvée dans de sales histoires par la faute de mon ex-compagnon. » dit-elle avec une grimace, comme si elle se ressassait des souvenirs désagréables. « Mais c'est dans le passé, et par la grâce de Voldemort, je ne suis plus là-dedans. Ça a été la pire année de ma vie. Elle m'a fait comprendre le privilège d'être bien née. »

« Comment as-tu pu te débarrasser du statut ? » s'étonna Ginny, sidérée.

« Disons que j'ai séduit le bon homme. Il avait les bons contacts et m'a aidée à prouver que je n'étais pas complice des accusations. » répondit Katrina, avec un sourire en coin, en brandissant sa main pour lui montrer son alliance. « Et mon cas n'était pas aussi grave que la plupart. On m'a accordé la Grâce ministérielle. »

Ginny sentit tous ses espoirs s'évanouir à la réponse de Katrina, La situation de cette dernière était bien différente de celle des Weasley. Katrina était bien née - et s'était retrouvée Traîtresse de son sang à cause d'une relation passée.

Les Weasley, eux, avaient un lourd passé de rébellion contre le régime. Ginny sentit le découragement la parcourir. L'histoire de Katrina lui confirma qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix. Elle devrait continuer à collaborer avec Malfoy pour avoir l'espoir d'aider son frère.

« Entre nous, j'ai eu de la chance d'obtenir cet emploi. D'autres personnes, même moins bien placées que la Gouverneure, n'auraient _jamais_ accepté de me laisser travailler à ce genre de poste à cause de mes _antécédents_. Même après ma disculpation. » expliqua Katrina avec gravité.

« Elle se plaît à recruter des gens aux antécédents douteux ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton ironique.

Sa question fit naître un sourire cynique sur les lèvres maquillées de Katrina.

« Crois-moi, nous avons une chance de leprechaun. La Gouverneure Warrington est une avant-gardiste. Elle adore parler de diversité, d'inclusion et tout ça. Peut-être que ça l'aide à mieux dormir la nuit. » devina Katrina en haussant les épaules, mâchant énergiquement un morceau de pain.

Ginny se demandait parfois comment les Sang-Purs du régime observaient le traitement exécrable des Sang-Impurs. La majorité d'entre eux ne s'en souciaient probablement guère. Elle savait toutefois que certaines d'entre elles ne partageaient pas ces idées suprématistes. C'était le cas de la famille Diggory, les voisins des Weasley, qui avaient recueilli Bill et Ginny après l'incendie du Terrier. Cressida Warrington, malgré son statut privilégié au sein du régime, faisait-elle partie de cette catégorie ?

« Elle me rappelle ces vieilles dames qui adorent récupérer des chats abandonnés. C'est son pêché mignon. Tu apprendras vite qu'elle _adore_ être dans l'opposition. Quand tout le monde dit oui, elle dira _'non'_ juste parce qu'elle en a la possibilité. » ajouta Katrina avec amusement. « Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Ginny s'interrogea. Était-ce pour cette raison que Draco Malfoy était si intéressé par Warrington ? Il s'était montré très vague sur ses motivations à l''égard de la Gouverneure.

« Contrairement à beaucoup, Mrs Warrington est _très bien_ née. Et surtout, elle s'est _très bien_ mariée. Elle est intouchable, à présent. Alors forcément, elle n'en a plus rien à faire des qu'en-dira-t-on et des critiques. Elle adore choquer le beau monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je travaille pour elle. Je l'admire. » ajouta Katrina avec excitation. « Elle adore les outsiders. Les gens qui se trouvent dans des milieux où ils ne devraient pas être. Ça lui montre qu'ils en veulent. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Le côté négatif, c'est qu'elle est aussi attirée par les requins comme notre _chère_ Mandy. Les gens ambitieux prêts à tout pour réussir. » expliqua Katrina sur le ton de la confidence.

Ginny jeta un regard bref vers la table où Mandy était installée, en compagnie de Cormac.

« Mandy est une Sang-Pure de second rang. On pourrait croire qu'elle fait partie des Treize sacrés en voyant son attitude. » ajouta Katrina avec sarcasme. « Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant. Parfois, les Sang-Purs de second rang sont les _pires_. Beaucoup d'entre eux vivent avec un complexe d'infériorité. Ils ont réussi à purifier leur lignée et font encore plus de zèle que les Sang-Purs de premier rang pour être bien vus. Comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à prouver. »

Elle termina son plat.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. » admit Katrina avec un rire désabusé. « Probablement parce que ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui peut comprendre. »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire, sentant toutes ces barrières s'évanouir à son tour. Cette conversation en toute transparence lui avait fait du bien. Quelques instants, plus tard, tandis qu'elles rejoignaient le cabinet de la Gouverneure, Katrina attrapa le bras de Ginny. Elle observa ses alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

« J'ai deux conseils si tu veux survivre dans ce nid de vipères. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Ginny hocha la tête, l'écoutant avec attention.

« Premièrement, apprends les codes. Ce n'est que de cette façon que tu pourras naviguer sans problèmes dans cette jungle. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Katrina actionna la poignée.

« Deuxièmement, priorise-toi. Toujours. » continua-t-elle. « Ne fais confiance à _personne._ »

« Y compris toi, donc. » devina Ginny en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Katrina sembla surprise par sa remarque puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire contrit. Elle acquiesça vivement, arborant un air approbateur.

« C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Ça te sera utile » assura-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans le cabinet, Ginny sur ses talons.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'elle rentrait dans son appartement, Ginny se sentit étrangement plus légère que d'habitude. La journée avait été pleine de surprises. L'idée de retourner au Ministère le lendemain était moins angoissante qu'à l'accoutumée.

Après une longue douche chaude pendant laquelle elle repensa aux recommandations de Katrina, elle pénétra dans sa chambre, l'air distrait. Elle eut un sursaut en apercevant de nouveau un chat noir sur le rebord de la fenêtre du toit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il traînait dans les environs. Il restait planté sur le bord, à l'observer d'un air paresseux avant de disparaître.

« Je vais finir par devoir t'adopter si ça continue ainsi. » dit Ginny tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'animal.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté de le nourrir mais il avait observé son offrande avec hauteur avant de détourner le museau, complètement désintéressé.

« Enfin, pas certaine que Pattenrond accepte de te faire de la place. C'est le chat d'Hermione - et c'est un _vrai_ monstre. » dit-elle en tendant la main pour le toucher.

Le chat se laissa caresser sans histoires. Ginny l'entendit ronronner imperceptiblement. Elle observa son cou et n'y vit pas de collier. Seule une longue ligne claire semblable à une cicatrice était visible sur son flanc. Il s'agissait probablement d'un chat errant, songea-t-elle. Bill ne l'avait jamais autorisée à avoir un animal de compagnie à part son boursouflet Arnold. Elle avait même dû le supplier pendant des mois pour l'obtenir.

« On va _au moins_ essayer de te trouver un nom. » dit Ginny, l'air pensif.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, observant le chat sur le rebord.

« J'ai trouvé ! » dit-elle finalement avec excitation. « Je vais t'appeler _Nero._ »

Évidemment, le chat ne lui fit pas part de son enthousiasme ni de son désaccord. Il s'étira longuement.

 _Nero_ lui irait comme un gant, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. C'était Madame Moretti, leur voisine, qui lui avait appris ce mot. Il signifiait 'noir' en italien.

Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés puis desserra la serviette qu'elle portait autour de sa taille pour s'habiller. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nero quitter le rebord et s'éloigner dans la nuit noire.

Finalement, la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise, pensa Ginny avec contentement.

/

« _Hermione ?_ »

Hermione releva la tête, sortant de sa léthargie profonde et croisa les yeux noisette de Ginny qui l'observaient avec préoccupation.

« Tout va bien ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle et que tu ne réagis pas. » fit remarquer Ginny en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Probablement parce que tu tires cette tête constamment ces derniers temps. Quelque chose te préoccupe mais tu ne veux pas en parler. » affirma Ginny avec insistance.

Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer mais elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Je suis juste un peu distraite. » assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tout va parfaitement bien. »

« Si tu le dis. » répondit Ginny, ne semblant pas convaincue par sa réponse.

Elle attrapa sa veste et la revêtit sur ses épaules en sifflotant distraitement. Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné. Pour une raison inconnue, Ginny paraissait de bien meilleure humeur.

« Comment les choses se passent-elles, au Ministère ? » interrogea Hermione avec curiosité.

« Pas trop mal, à vrai dire. » répondit Ginny d'un ton léger. « Bien mieux qu'avant, je dois l'admettre. »

« Cette fille te rend toujours la vie difficile ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'écouter les complaintes de Ginny à propos de ses collègues '' _coincés, plein de préjugés et insupportables._ ''

« Elle essaie mais disons que j'ai arrêté de me laisser abattre par sa toxicité. » dit Ginny d'un air joyeux.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris - interloquée par le soudain positivisme de son amie.

« Je sors avec Neville et Luna, ce soir. » annonça Ginny avec emballement. « Les _Rock'N'Troll_ jouent au Chaudron Baveur. Ça te tente ? »

« Tu t'es habillée comme ça pour sortir avec Neville et Luna ? » interrogea Hermione en observant la tenue de Ginny.

Elle portait une jupe noire particulièrement courte avec des collants opaques, accompagnés d'une paire de bottes noires montantes. Elle avait revêtu sa veste en cuir favorite et laissé ses longs cheveux rouges attachés dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle était encore plus jolie qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Toutes les tactiques sont bonnes pour faire enrager les ex. » dit Ginny d'un ton espiègle.

« Ne rentre pas avec Olivier Dubois. » la prévint Hermione d'un ton sévère.

« _Jamais de la vie._ Je n'en ai terminé une bonne fois pour toute avec cet enfoiré. » assura Ginny, posant une main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle était insultée. « Je veux juste lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu. C'est une question de fierté personnelle. »

Elle attrapa son petit sac et glissa la sangle sur son épaule.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? On sera juste à temps pour l'happy hour. On va pouvoir se saouler à moitié prix. » annonça Ginny avec excitation.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle était casanière et préférait passer une soirée en compagnie d'un bon livre plutôt que d'oublier les problèmes de son quotidien avec de la liqueur forte.

« Sincèrement Hermione… » reprit Ginny. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ça fait des semaines que tu ne sors quasiment plus à part pour te rendre au travail. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Hermione, l'air évasif.

« Sans doute le fait que tu évites mes questions avec d'autres questions, pour commencer. D'habitude, c'est toujours _toi_ qui as toutes les réponses. » rappela Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence. « C'est au sujet de ce type, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quel type ? »

« Ce Thomas. »

« Théodore. » rectifia Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et absolument pas. A vrai dire, ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« A sa place, j'aurais aussi été vexée si tu m'avais posé un lapin. Tu n'es pas allée à sa répétition. » rappela Ginny en croisant les bras, un air de fausse désapprobation sur ses traits.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Après la missive menaçante qu'elle avait reçue, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas se rendre à l'invitation de Théodore. Mettre les pieds dans un endroit de ce genre était une très mauvaise idée. La perspective que quelqu'un soit potentiellement au courant de son secret était effrayant. Même si la lettre était cryptique et que l'envoyeur n'explicitait pas le secret en question, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

« Je vois que tu es à nouveau perdue dans tes pensées donc je vais te laisser tranquille » lança Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je boirai pour toi, promis. »

Avant de sortir, elle envoya un baiser à Hermione.

« On se voit plus tard. »

« Passe une bonne soirée. » dit Hermione tandis que la porte se refermait derrière son amie.

Immédiatement, Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers l'étagère placée aux côtés de la cheminée condamnée. Entre deux grimoires épais, elle extirpa un exemplaire de journal et se dirigea de nouveau vers le canapé. Pattenrond, son chat tacheté, sauta sur ses genoux et s'installa confortablement sur ses jambes. Hermione posa une main sur l'animal, le caressant distraitement avant d'ouvrir l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Il s'agissait d'une vieille édition – parue plusieurs semaines auparavant. Sur la _Une_ du journal, on apercevait un jeune homme se pencher gracieusement face à une foule qui applaudissait avec véhémence. Hermione sentit un léger pincement dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage de Théodore.

Le journal avait consacré une double page à son concert. L'article contenait plusieurs photos de l'événement. L'attention d'Hermione se portait toujours vers l'une d'elles - une image de Théodore, installé à son piano. Il jouait avec passion, semblant plongé dans son propre monde, comme s'il n'était pas entouré par une foule de personnes. Hermione était fascinée par la prestance qu'il dégageait sur ces images. Pendant leurs rencontres aux Archives des Macmillan, Théodore avait toujours paru discret et réservé. Pourtant, à travers ces photos mouvantes et silencieuses, elle pouvait ressentir toute la passion et la confiance qu'il ressentait pour son art.

C'était Aelius Macmillan qui avait donné l'exemplaire du journal à Hermione - le lundi suivant le concert officiel de Théodore au _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_. Apparemment, Aelius avait assisté au concert d'ouverture qui avait fait les gros titres le lendemain. Cette représentation était la première d'une série de concerts qui s'étaient tous joués à guichets fermés.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, Hermione ne put ignorer cette vague de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait manqué l'invitation sans le prévenir. Théodore n'était plus revenu aux Archives depuis. Il avait probablement mieux à faire, pensa-t-elle. Et il était sans doute blessé.

Elle ferma le journal et secoua la tête, tentant d'ignorer sa culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on apprenne son secret.

Le lundi suivant, lorsqu'Hermione se rendit aux Archives, Aelius Macmillan la convoqua dans son bureau. Elle frappa contre la porte avec appréhension, s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette demande. Elle sentit une boule de nervosité se former dans son estomac. Depuis la réception de cette mystérieuse missive, elle était en état d'angoisse perpétuelle. Elle inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage. _Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, Hermione_ , pensa-t-elle. Cela faisait plus de quatre semaines qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de nouvelles. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans la crainte.

« Vous vouliez me voir, M. Macmillan ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix polie lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Aelius l'invita à prendre place sur le siège lui faisant face et Hermione s'exécuta.

« Gislena Nott possède une collection extensive de grimoires entreposés dans le _Théâtre de Damasus de Décadent_ depuis des lustres _._ Pour une raison obscure, elle veut en faire don. » dit-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il trouvait l'idée complètement aberrante.

 _Gislena Nott_ , pensa Hermione. Il s'agissait probablement de la femme du gouverneur Theodius Nott - et accessoirement la mère de Théodore.

« Hm, très bien. » fit Hermione, ne sachant pas où Aelius voulait en venir.

« Ils ont demandé à les livrer ici. C'est un volume important - près de deux mille références. » ajouta-t-il avec réflexion. « La plupart de ses ouvrages sont probablement sans intérêt pour mes archives et auraient davantage leur place dans une bibliothèque publique. »

Il avait dit cela avec un dédain évident.

« A la place, je leur ai proposé d'aller sur place pour faire un repérage dans cette collection. Ainsi, je m'assure de ne récupérer que des ouvrages intéressants pour nous. » poursuivit-il. « J'aimerais que vous alliez en mission là-bas. »

« _Moi ?_ » répéta Hermione avec effarement. « Mais Pénélope… »

Après tout, Pénélope Clearwater avait plus d'ancienneté qu'Hermione aux Archives. Elle aurait dû être le premier choix pour une mission de ce genre.

« J'ai besoin de Miss Clearwater, ici. Et si je me souviens bien, vous êtes déjà habituée à travailler avec Mr. Nott. » ajouta-t—il d'un ton entendu.

Hermione sentit ses joues se rosir à ces mots. Le ton de ses paroles la décontenança. C'était presque comme si Aelius voulait qu'Hermione s'y rende. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle avait parfois du mal à saisir cet homme.

« Entendu. » dit-elle finalement, sans protester davantage.

Elle aurait de grandes chances de croiser Théodore. Ce serait peut-être une occasion pour elle de s'excuser de l'avoir éconduit de cette manière.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vais contacter les Nott pour gérer tous les derniers détails. » indiqua Aelius avant de reporter son attention sur son parchemin. « Merci, Miss Granger. »

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'Hermione fut invitée à se rendre au _Théâtre de Damasus du Décadent_. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les larges grilles dorées, elle fut émerveillée devant la magnificence du bâtiment historique. Elle n'avait vu le Théâtre qu'à travers des livres ou des coupures de journal et elle fut impressionnée devant la beauté de la façade.

L'anxiété d'Hermione grimpa d'un cran lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la cabine des gardes, près des grilles. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, entrer dans ce genre d'endroit n'était pas une mince affaire. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle donna son nom à l'homme au poste de surveillance et qu'il vérifia sa baguette, il ne fit pas d'histoires.

« Attendez-ici. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher. » dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il semblait ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione aperçut une femme d'une quarantaine d'années descendre à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier et se diriger vers elle.

« Vous devez être l'employée de M. Macmillan ? » devina-t-elle avec impatience.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Allons-y. Je vais vous montrer. » dit-elle d'un ton empressé.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, Hermione fut impressionnée par la beauté et le luxe décadent. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le loisir d'observer ses environs car la femme la tirait déjà vers une porte. Elles traversèrent un long couloir étroit probablement réservé au personnel du théâtre.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, allez à la réception. Quelqu'un pourra probablement vous aider. » dit-elle à l'attention d'Hermione.

Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant de larges doubles portes que la femme fit coulisser, donnant accès à une vaste salle aux plafonds élevés où des étagères imposantes étaient disposées.

« Je vous laisse faire votre travail. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de quoi que ce soit de ma part. » dit l'employée avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Hermione un peu dépaysée.

Elle observa ses alentours avec curiosité puis sortit ses affaires de son sac et les déposa sur le bureau placé sous une grande fenêtre imposante. A travers la vitre elle aperçut un jardin magnifique. Elle détourna les yeux puis s'avança vers les étagères afin de commencer son travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir avalé à la hâte son sandwich, elle fut parcourue d'une envie pressante. Elle hésita à quitter la pièce. La femme n'avait pas daigné lui donner les instructions les plus basiques sur l'endroit et elle craignait d'errer dans les locaux sans autorisation. L'envie était pourtant trop forte et elle décida de sortir, à la recherche des toilettes.

Toutes les portes du couloir donnaient sur des cagibis où l'on avait entreposé des instruments, du matériel de maintenance, des costumes et des accessoires en tout genre. Elle prit le chemin inverse et retourna dans le hall principal pour s'adresser à la réception. La femme derrière le comptoir lui désigna la direction des toilettes et Hermione s'y dirigea avec soulagement.

A sa sortie, elle se figea en apercevant deux personnes sur l'imposant escalier au milieu du Hall. Elle reconnut immédiatement Théodore. Il était en grande discussion avec la femme qui avait accueilli Hermione. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme à chaque fois qu'il était particulièrement concentré. Dans ces moments, il paraissait ailleurs et oubliait parfois le fil de la conversation. Hermione hésitait toujours à lui faire signe lorsque cela survenait. Elle s'étonna d'avoir remarqué ce détail à ce sujet.

La jeune femme eut un long moment d'incertitude, ne sachant pas si elle devait simplement retourner dans la bibliothèque ou lui adresser la parole. Elle n'eut finalement pas besoin de prendre une décision car le regard de Théodore se posa sur elle. Elle était trop loin pour lire l'expression présente dans ses yeux. Il décolla finalement son regard du sien, reportant son attention vers la femme pour poursuivre la conversation.

Hermione sentit un pincement dans la poitrine et elle s'empressa de rejoindre la bibliothèque, mal à l'aise. Que croyait-elle ? Que Théodore l'accueillerait à bras ouverts ?

Pendant les heures suivantes, Hermione eut du mal à se concentrer. Elle se trompa à plusieurs reprises sur ses références. Elle était si plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne réalisa pas que la porte s'était ouverte.

« Vous êtes un peu en retard, Miss Granger... La répétition est terminée depuis un mois. » s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la porte. Théodore se tenait dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'une veste-redingote en velours noir qui lui donnait un air particulièrement élégant. Hermione remarqua que ses cheveux étaient désormais courts, lui donnant un air plus mature. Ses yeux pers l'observaient avec neutralité.

« Je savais que je m'étais trompée de date. » dit Hermione, faisant mine de secouer la tête.

Sa réponse fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Théodore et le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais venir mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Des problèmes…personnels. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air gêné.

« Je comprends. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, interrompant ses justifications.

Un élan de soulagement traversa Hermione.

« J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été un vrai succès. J'aurais vraiment voulu vous féliciter, mais vous n'êtes pas revenu aux Archives depuis. » déclara Hermione. « J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça. »

Ses paroles étaient sincères et Théodore sembla le ressentir car il hocha la tête avec plaisir. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

« Vous avancez ? » demanda-t-il, l'air pensif.

Hermione s'empêcha de grimacer. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement efficace pendant l'après-midi.

« Il y a beaucoup plus de références que je croyais, ça va probablement me prendre plus longtemps que prévu. » admit-elle. « J'en ai probablement pour deux semaines. »

Il acquiesça.

« Prenez votre temps. » dit-il. « Vous voulez être sûre que le travail soit bien fait, après tout. Même si ça prend une semaine supplémentaire. Ou deux. »

Il avait ajouté cela avec un sourire conspirateur et Hermione se sentit de nouveau rougir. Merlin, pourquoi ressentait-elle cette chaleur _étrange_ dans l'estomac ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouvé autant de plaisir à le voir et à lui parler de nouveau.

« Je dois avouer que nos conversations m'ont manqué. » admit Théodore en avançant dans la pièce, quittant l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle fut surprise de cette admission si honnête.

« Elles m'ont manqué, à moi aussi. » dit-elle finalement.

Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes, avec un sourire contrit.

« Vous devriez faire une pause. » suggéra-t-il. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, évidemment »

« M. Macmillan m'a dit que votre famille serait mon employeur temporaire pendant ma mission ici. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, ça ne me dérange pas non plus. » avança Hermione.

« Parfait. Je peux vous faire visiter le théâtre, si vous le souhaitez. » proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« J'adorerais ça. » répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Théodore lui montra les quatre recoins du théâtre. Il était encore plus gigantesque qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. L'endroit était une merveille architecturale et avait même été homologué comme monument national. L'intérieur était aussi grandiose que la façade. Hermione resta admirative devant les plafonds splendides, l'escalier magistral et la salle principale du théâtre où se tenait les représentations. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique salle à l'italienne qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 1500 personnes. Elle comptait sept étages de loges.

Théodore semblait dans son élément, tandis qu'il lui décrivait les lieux. L'endroit était imprégné de l'influence de sa famille, des artistes illustres. Le théâtre avait même été créé par l'un d'eux - un célèbre mécène du nom de Methodius Otto Nott.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle principale, après avoir visité les jardins, Hermione fut surprise de voir une dizaine de personnes sur la scène et dans les premiers rangs. Elle se tendit immédiatement et Théodore sembla remarquer sa réaction.

« C'est juste une audition. » lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Venez. »

Il la conduisit vers une rangée de sièges, éloignée de l'agitation de la scène. Ils s'installèrent au centre de la rangée et Hermione fut surprise par le confort du fauteuil.

« Nous recrutons des artistes pour la prochaine représentation. Il s'agira d'un opéra que j'ai composé il y'a trois ans et qui s'est joué pendant six mois lorsque j'étais aux États-Unis. » expliqua Théodore en se penchant vers Hermione pour lui parler à voix basse.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir très distinctement les notes boisées et agréables de son parfum.

« Nous avons déjà sélectionné le rôle-titre. Le baryton. » expliqua Théodore en désignant un homme debout sur la scène, discutant avec une femme. « Les auditions du jour sont pour le personnage d'Alyssa, la voix soprano. »

Plusieurs femmes défilèrent devant la scène, pour donner la réplique à l'homme qui tenait le rôle-titre. Hermione fut impressionnée par leurs voix à la fois puissantes, légères et dramatiques. A plusieurs reprises, elle eut même la chair de poule.

Elle ne savait pas si ses frissons étaient provoqués par ces voix émouvantes ou par la proximité de Théodore à ses côtés. Hermione jeta un regard bref dans sa direction et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux et tenait un instrument étrange dans sa main. L'objet ressemblait à un briquet en cuivre, dont le bout était légèrement courbé. Elle le vit appuyer sur le bouton plusieurs fois avant de le relâcher. Elle profita d'une pause entre deux auditions pour le questionner :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Théodore ouvrit les yeux, semblant sortir d'une réflexion particulièrement profonde. Hermione désigna l'objet d'un signe de la tête.

« Un _Sonuminateur_. C'est une invention de l'un de mes ancêtres. » expliqua-t-il. « Il permet de capturer des voix. » expliqua Théodore.

Il appuya sur le bouton.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea avidement Hermione.

« Lorsqu'il est activé pendant qu'une personne parle ou chante, la voix est conservée à l'intérieur et peut être répliquée. » expliqua-t-il.

Il relâcha le bouton sous l'air confus d'Hermione qui ne saisissait pas la mécanique.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés, estomaquée. Théodore avait prononcé ces paroles avec sa voix à _elle_. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une imitation - c'était _exactement_ sa voix.

Il sembla amusé devant sa réaction.

« Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez simuler les voix de n'importe quelle personne ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Oui. Mais seulement si elles ont été capturées par le Sonuminateur. Ensuite, il ne me reste qu'à réfléchir à la personne et de parler en actionnant le bouton. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est impressionnant, en effet. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le mécanisme magique derrière une invention de ce genre devait être extrêmement complexe et Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

« Je m'en sers principalement pour garder en tête les voix des artistes. Cela me permet d'essayer plusieurs voix et plusieurs sonorités quand je compose. » indiqua Théodore.

« Techniquement, vous n'avez plus besoin de ces gens pour chanter, non ? Une fois que leur voix sont capturées dans cet objet, vous pouvez utiliser leurs voix pour chanter vous-même par exemple ? » devina Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie magique et ça ne fonctionne que quelques minutes. » lui expliqua Théodore. « Et puis, entre nous, ce ne serait pas très _éthique._ »

Il avait souri en disant cela et le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur la scène, où une autre femme s'était présentée pour chanter à son tour.

Ils n'échangèrent plus de paroles jusqu'à la fin des auditions. Hermione ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entendait, troublée par la proximité du jeune homme à ses côtés. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire en présence d'un autre homme et cela l'effrayait même un peu.

Hermione avait des connaissances poussées sur de nombreux sujets. Elle ignorait pourtant beaucoup de choses sur les relations amoureuses. Son expérience se résumait à quelques flirts superficiels pendant l'adolescence. Puis, sa région avait été envahie par le régime purifié de Voldemort et sa vie s'en était retrouvée totalement bouleversée.

Elle s'était efforcée de se soumettre à ce nouvel environnement et à ses règles pour rester en vie. Sa vie d'antan n'était qu'un lointain souvenir dont elle ne parlait jamais de peur de s'attirer des ennuis.

« C'est terminé. » annonça soudainement Théodore, la sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione remarqua que la scène s'était vidée. Ils étaient désormais les seuls dans la salle.

« Je suis désolé, il est plus tard que prévu. Vous deviez finir beaucoup plus tôt, j'imagine. » fit remarquer Théodore avec embarras.

« Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai passé un moment très agréable. » admit-elle avec sincérité. « Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. »

Hermione jeta un regard à sa vieille montre, qu'elle devait secouer de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elle fonctionne toujours.

« Mais à partir de demain, je vais m'assurer d'avancer sur les ouvrages. » dit-elle en se relevant.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ? » demanda Théodore en l'imitant, soudainement anxieux.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, curieuse.

« Peut-on se tutoyer ? Et s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Ces _Miss_ et _Monsieur_ sont un peu formels, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Très bien… _Théodore._ » dit-elle.

Elle vit une lueur joyeuse passer dans les yeux de Théodore et une fois encore, elle se retrouva à admirer cette teinte si particulière, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ailleurs. Un mélange parfait entre le bleu et le vert. Théodore l'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où Hermione récupéra ses affaires et les rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

« C'est une collection plutôt impressionnante. Pourquoi en faire don ? » demanda-t-elle

« A vrai dire, c'est une demande de ma mère. La plupart d'entre eux lui appartiennent mais elle pense qu'ils seront plus utiles ailleurs. » expliqua Théodore.

« Elle n'en a plus besoin ? » interrogea Hermione.

Une lueur accablée apparut dans le regard de Théodore et Hermione se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de déplacé.

« Ma mère est souffrante. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois avec nous. » révéla-t-il dans un souffle, sa mine s'assombrissant.

Hermione resta figée, mortifiée par les paroles de Théodore. Sur son visage, elle pouvait déceler une grande tristesse.

« Oh Théodore…Je… Je suis tellement désolée. » bredouilla-t-elle.

Théodore esquissa un sourire forcé. Pourtant son visage trahissait un chagrin évident. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer devant son expression.

« Merci. C'est…difficile. » dit-il finalement d'une voix éteinte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, Hermione posa la main sur la sienne. Théodore sembla pris de court par son geste soudain. Hermione fut elle-même surprise par sa propre audace. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, Théodore serra sa main à son tour. Elle garda le silence, espérant pouvoir lui communiquer son soutien à travers ce simple geste.

Lors de leur première rencontre, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était rentré aux Royaume-Uni. A cette époque, déjà, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier sa vie dans le régime. Son visage avait affiché une expression triste même s'il n'avait pas donné la raison. Tout prenait désormais un sens.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, moi aussi ? » demanda Hermione, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Théodore leva un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Il acquiesça.

« Demain, à mon retour, est-ce que tu pourras jouer quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « J'ai raté l'occasion de t'entendre. J'aimerais rattraper ça. »

Un sourire apparut sur les traits fins de Théodore.

« Avec plaisir. » assura-t-il. « Allons-y, je te raccompagne. Il se fait tard. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils quittèrent le théâtre, qu'Hermione réalisa que sa main serrait toujours celle de Théodore. Elle la lâcha avec gêne, ne souhaitant pas attirer des regards et des questions. Ils descendirent les marches et Théodore insista pour qu'une diligence la raccompagne chez elle. Après plusieurs secondes de protestation, elle accepta finalement.

« A demain. » dit-elle lorsque la porte de la diligence se referma lentement.

« A demain, Hermione. » dit Théodore en suivant la diligence des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne sont-ils pas TROP mignons tous les deux ? Je fonds, sérieux. Et pourtant j'ai un coeur de glace, c'est pour dire :p
> 
> Les choses s'améliorent pour Ginny au Ministère et elle se fait même une 'alliée' dans ce chapitre. Comment les choses vont évoluer à votre avis ? Que pensez-vous de Katrina ?
> 
> J'ai tellement hâte de vous faire lire le chapitre 12 qui est mon préféré (pour l'instant) D'ailleurs on y retrouvera Draco qu'on a pas vu depuis un petit moment.
> 
> J'attends vos avis avec impatience.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Fearless


	12. Indiscipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeur et vigueur le gang !  
> Vous êtes surpris que je poste aussi vite, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous êtes content.e.s ! ;)  
> Merci à Mileminia pour son commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !

_(Théodore / Hermione_   
_Ginny / Draco)_

**XII. Indiscipline**

« Tu es en retard, Ginevra. » fit remarquer Draco d'une voix traînante.

Sa main jouait distraitement avec la chevalière qu'il portait à l'auriculaire gauche - un emblème de son clan. Ses yeux gris suivirent la jeune femme tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, escortée par un Mangemort. Draco fit un signe de la tête à l'attention de ce dernier. L'homme masqué suivit son ordre silencieux et quitta les lieux.

« J'ai été retardée au Ministère. » se justifia Ginny en observant ses alentours avec incertitude.

Ils se trouvaient dans un salon privé de _l'Augurey Magistral_ , l'hôtel familial des Malfoy. Cette pièce était réservée aux réceptions privées, en comité restreint. Draco s'était installé sur un fauteuil en velours, placé au centre de la pièce luxuriante.

Il avait passé une journée particulièrement éreintante. La gestion d'un hôtel de ce genre était complexe, et bien au-delà de son expérience. Il réalisait désormais l'importance d'être entouré par des personnes expérimentées, pouvant se charger des détails insignifiants pour lui laisser le temps de se focaliser sur des sujets plus stratégiques. Depuis l'ouverture officielle de l'hôtel, pourtant, ses journées étaient remplies par des urgences insignifiantes.

Toute la semaine, il avait reçu plusieurs directeurs d'Hôtel potentiels dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait déléguer certaines responsabilités. L'un d'eux avait passé toutes les étapes de recrutement avec brio et, au grand soulagement de Draco, avait reçu l'approbation finale de Narcissa. Il reporta son attention sur Ginny Weasley qui observait toujours les lieux avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Pour plus de discrétion. » répondit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

Leurs rendez-vous dans sa diligence étaient trop flagrants car son véhicule était facilement reconnaissable. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être remarqué par une personne de l'entourage de Warrington.

Draco avait envoyé un Mangemort la chercher à la sortie du Ministère pour la conduire à _l'Augurey Magistral_. Il s'était assuré qu'elle emprunte une entrée privée, habituellement réservée au personnel de l'hôtel.

Draco lui désigna le fauteuil en velours face au sien et elle y prit place, jetant un regard anxieux dans sa direction.

« Dois-je m'attendre à une autre crise de ta part ? » demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ginny parut embarrassée. Il vit ses joues se rosir légèrement et il esquissa un rictus. Il avait rarement fréquenté une personne aussi _transparente_ lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il évoluait dans des cercles où les émotions n'avaient pas leur place. Son éducation lui avait professé l'importance de rester de marbre en toutes circonstances.

« Non. » dit-elle en secouant la tête, avec un sourire contrit. « Pas aujourd'hui. »

Elle semblait de meilleure humeur qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Ce jour-là, dans sa diligence, elle lui avait semblé totalement hystérique. Elle avait failli chuter à plus de cent mètres dans les airs.

« J'ai bien retenu la leçon. » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant une grimace gênée.

« Parfait. » dit Draco avec satisfaction avant de se relever.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, savamment fourni. Il extirpa une bouteille d'hydromel blanc puis saisit deux verres avant de retrouver la table placée entre les deux sofas.

« Un verre ? » suggéra-t-il, à l'attention de Ginny.

La jeune femme hésita pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle évaluait ses options. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

« Ça a été une _longue_ journée. » dit-elle, semblant plus détendue.

Draco hocha la tête avant de remplir les deux verres et de tendre l'un deux à Ginny. Il regagna sa place et laissa son dos s'enfoncer contre le dos du fauteuil, plaçant sa cheville sur son genou. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, observant la jeune femme avec attention.

Elle avait esquissé un geste pour décrocher le lacet qui fermait sa cape d'un rouge de falun. Elle retira l'épais vêtement, avant de la poser à ses côtés sur le bras du divan. Sous la cape, elle portait une robe noire qui marquait sa taille avant de s'évaser au niveau de ses genoux.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que _quelque chose_ dans son apparence avait changé. Ginny Weasley paraissait bien plus présentable que cette fille insolente qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique de Burke.

Sans doute l'influence de son travail au Ministère et le fait qu'elle commence à fréquenter des personnes de la trempe de Warrington. Il fut surpris qu'elle ait déjà assimilé l'un de ces codes informulés. Draco avait été persuadé qu'elle peinerait à s'intégrer dans l'entourage de la Gouverneure à cause de sa singularité et ses origines. Au début, une partie de lui avait même éprouvé une envie mesquine à la voir trimer dans un milieu dont elle ne connaissait aucuns codes. Il était étonné de la voir s'adapter aussi rapidement. Et même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix - foncièrement admiratif.

Comme si Ginny avait senti son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur elle, elle passa une main gênée à l'arrière de sa nuque, faisant mine de trouver un intérêt particulier à l'un des tableaux installés au mur.

Elle se pencha en avant pour s'emparer du verre d'hydromel. Ses longs cheveux rouges - une teinte qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs - suivirent ses mouvements, tombant à côté de son visage. Elle avala une longue gorgée de manière peu élégante pour une femme, puis s'éclaircit la gorge en reportant son attention sur Draco, comme si elle attendait qu'il rompe le silence.

« Comment les choses se passent, au Ministère ? » demanda-t-il finalement, son doigt tapant distraitement sur le rebord de son verre.

« Plutôt bien. J'ai eu une promotion - _en quelques sortes._ » ajouta-t-elle après un court moment de réflexion.

Draco leva un sourcil étonné, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Mrs Warrington m'a demandé de l'aider à organiser son prochain événement caritatif. _Le Bal de L'Ellébore._ » annonça-t-elle avec contentement.

Draco resta silencieux. Ce bal était l'un des plus attendus de la _Saison_ chez l'élite de la communauté magique britannique. Il avait lieu tous les ans et regroupait un parterre d'invités distingués. Draco lui-même y participerait cette année. Narcissa avait préféré décliner l'invitation mais pour ne pas insulter la Gouverneure Warrington, avait envoyé Draco pour y représenter le clan Malfoy. Il était de notoriété publique que Narcissa Malfoy et Cressida Warrington ne s'appréciaient guère. Il était toutefois de mauvais goût d'afficher publiquement son dédain pour l'autre.

Ginny sembla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle extirpa un parchemin soigneusement roulé qu'elle tendit à Draco.

« La liste des invités et le plan de table. Les astérisques à côté de certains noms signifient que ce sont des donateurs. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mrs Warrington a été très insistante sur certains placements de table. »

« Intéressant… » commença Draco, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.

Une liste de donateurs était généralement un livret d'une valeur inestimable. Elle contenait des informations sur des individus prêts à débourser des sommes importantes. Cressida Warrington était à la tête de la fondation philanthropique la plus importante du pays. Elle possédait le carnet de contacts le plus convoité du pays.

Il reconnut plusieurs noms de membres du Département de la Justice. Certains des placements lui parurent curieux.

« Elle rencontre régulièrement plusieurs membres du Magenmagot. » poursuivit Ginny. « Toutes ces rencontres se font de manière officieuse, et jamais au Ministère. »

« Comment as-tu appris cela ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« J'ai regardé dans les affaires de son adjoint pendant sa pause du déjeuner. Il tient son agenda à jour. » admit Ginny avec gêne, comme si elle avouait un crime particulièrement honteux.

Draco fut médusé par la débrouillardise dont elle faisait preuve. En quelques semaines seulement, elle lui avait fourni des informations particulièrement pertinentes. Elle était pleine de ressources. De nouveau, il se félicita intérieurement de son idée. Utiliser une personne de son statut, que personne ne prenait assez au sérieux pour s'en méfier, avait été un véritable coup de génie.

« Excellent, Ginevra. » dit-il en hochant la tête avec approbation. « On dirait que tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac. Je dois admettre que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me sous-estimer. » répliqua-t-elle avec une once de supériorité dans la voix.

Son ton subitement dédaigneux le prit de court et il leva les yeux dans sa direction. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, la gêne avait disparu, remplacée par une once de défi. Une fois sa surprise passée, Draco esquissa un sourire en coin, amusé. Elle était bien plus intéressante lorsqu'elle était si piquante et _insubordonnée_. Lors de leur dernier échange, dans sa diligence, il avait été presque déçu de la voir aussi découragée après ses mésaventures au Ministère.

« Une erreur de ma part, visiblement. » répondit-il à contrecœur.

Draco était habituellement avare de compliments et détestait admettre ses erreurs. Il savait pourtant que la loyauté de la jeune femme – même sous le couvert de conditions - lui serait extrêmement utile. Et sans soute était-ce à cause de sa journée particulièrement éreintante, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de la rabaisser comme il s'était tant plu à le faire par le passé.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, désarçonnée par son admission. La jeune femme parut se satisfaire de son compliment indirect et elle sembla plus confiante lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

« Je peux essayer de me renseigner sur les raisons de ces entrevues. » suggéra-t-elle.

Draco secoua la tête.

« N'en fais pas trop. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses repérer. Cela nous mettrait tous les deux dans une situation délicate. » indiqua Draco d'un ton ferme.

Il savait que ce serait une opération de longue haleine. Sa discrétion et sa patience seraient décisives pour son succès.

« Fais profil bas pour le moment et continue de travailler normalement. J'ai besoin de passer plus de temps sur ce document. » dit-il en désignant le parchemin. « Je te contacterai pour te donner de nouvelles instructions. »

« Très bien. » dit-elle avec déception, comme si sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

Ginny semblait vouloir reprendre la parole mais il vit une nouvelle hésitation s'installer sur ses traits. Elle prit à nouveau une gorgée d'hydromel.

« Et qu'en est-il de ma… _demande_? » questionna-t-elle finalement, semblant regagner une once de courage.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à exécuter sa mission. Lorsque Draco lui avait proposé une contrepartie à son marché, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point cet élément serait motivant pour Ginevra Weasley.

« C'est en cours. » répondit-il d'un ton évasif.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas - mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Draco savait que la Grâce ministérielle n'était pas facilement obtenable. Il ne connaissait rien des antécédents des Weasley et ces derniers seraient décisifs pour sa capacité à négocier. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait passer par son père, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il _abhorrait_ demander quoi que ce soit à Lucius.

Il se préoccuperait de la requête de Ginny Weasley plus tard, lorsqu'elle lui apporterait des informations plus substantielles au sujet de Cressida Warrington et de ses activités secrètes.

Draco distingua une nouvelle émotion apparaitre sur les traits de la jeune femme - une lueur d'espoir qui lui éclaira le visage.

« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. » dit-il finalement, en repliant soigneusement le parchemin qu'elle lui avait donné.

Ginny hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée d'être congédiée. Elle saisit sa cape et la serra contre elle.

« A bientôt, j'imagine. » dit-elle en jetant un regard interrogateur à Draco.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se laissa retomber contre le dos du sofa, terminant son verre d'hydromel d'un trait. Toutefois, lorsque la jeune femme fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie, il se surprit à l'observer avec une attention plus _appuyée_ que l'auraient voulu les convenances.

/

Hannah sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait les rouages de la serrure s'activer, elle se tendait. Elle fut parcourue par une vague de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut Dean Thomas.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'on l'avait enfermée dans cette pièce poisseuse et, mise à part une femme désagréable qui venait vérifier l'état de sa cheville et lui apporter de la nourriture écœurante, Hannah n'avait vu personne.

« Comment va ta cheville, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Dean tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

« Bien mieux. J'arrive à marcher. » répondit Hannah d'une voix timide.

« Content de l'entendre. Je t'ai apporté à manger. » annonça Dean en posant un plateau composé d'un bol et d'un verre d'eau.

Hannah grimaça en apercevant la bouillie insipide qu'on lui avait donnée à chaque repas depuis son arrivée.

« Désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus ragoûtant » répondit Dean avec un rire bref en voyant son air dépité. « Malheureusement, nous n'avons que ça. Nous attendons encore le prochain convoi de vivres. En attendant, c'est purée de restes non identifiés. Tu t'habitueras, à la longue. Au moins, on a de la nourriture. »

Hannah hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas paraître ingrate.

« J'imagine que tu es fatiguée d'être coincée dans cette pièce. On peut sortir un peu, si tu veux. Je peux te faire visiter ce palace. » suggéra Dean avec amusement. « Ça te permettra de faire un peu d'exercice. »

Hannah acquiesça et tenta de se lever, prenant appui sur le bord du lit.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » proposa gentiment Dean en s'approchant d'elle pour lui saisir le bras.

Hannah tenta quelques pas, soutenue par Dean et sembla retrouver son équilibre après quelques tentatives.

« Doucement. » prévint-il.

Les pas d'Hannah se firent plus confiants et elle parvint à retrouver une démarche plus ou moins stable. La pression sur sa cheville la tiraillait toujours mais la douleur était superficielle comparée à celle du début. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir mal éclairé aux teintes grisâtres. L'endroit semblait en piteux état : les murs étaient fissurés et même défoncés à certains endroits. On avait ajouté des barricades avec des planches en bois pour couvrir certaines des ouvertures. Plusieurs portes s'étalaient tout le long du corridor. Elle frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air traversa le couloir.

« Où sommes-nous, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en observant ses alentours.

« Je ne peux pas te dire _exactement_ où nous sommes. Mais cet endroit est le repère des _Goules Insoumises._ C'est l'une de nos bases. Il y en a plusieurs dans le pays, comme celle-ci. » expliqua Dean. « C'est une vieille usine de matériel à potion abandonnée. Les anciens ont réussi à la mettre sous terre. »

Cela expliquait le manque total de lumière naturelle dans cet endroit, songea Hannah. La fenêtre de la pièce où on l'avait enfermée avait été barricadée par des planches en bois. Elle s'était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de l'empêcher de s'évader. Elle réalisa toutefois qu'aucune fenêtre ne pouvait donner accès à l'extérieur.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? » demanda Hannah avec curiosité.

« Chez les _Goules Insoumises_ , tu veux dire ? Ça va faire sept ans. » répondit Dean après quelques instants de réflexion. « Depuis que ma région a été envahie, à vrai dire. J'ai eu de la chance. Si les Mangemorts m'avaient trouvé, j'aurais été exécuté sur le champ. Je suis Né-Moldu. »

Une lueur affolée apparut dans les yeux d'Hannah à l'entente du terme. Le mot _Moldu_ était proscrit dans le régime et personne ne se risquait à le prononcer par peur de représailles sévères. Les Nés-Moldus étaient qualifiés de _Sang-de-bourbe_ , l'appellation officielle. Quant aux individus non magiques, on ne les désignait tout simplement pas.

Dean sembla remarquer son soudain inconfort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es libre de dire _tout_ ce que tu veux, ici. Personne ne te coupera la langue pour blasphème. » assura-t-il avec un rire sonore.

Il sembla réfléchir et ajouta :

« Enfin évite d'encenser le régime devant les autres. Sinon, tu ne risques pas de te faire des amis. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci pour le conseil. J'éviterai de le faire, dans ce cas. » répondit Hannah en esquissant un petit sourire. « Je crois que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

Elle n'avait pas souri depuis si longtemps que le geste lui parut peu naturel.

« Allons-y. Continuons la visite de ce palais _grandiose._ » proposa Dean d'un ton théâtral qui fit rire Hannah.

« La pièce où tu te trouvais est notre infirmerie. » expliqua Dean. « Et toutes les portes que tu vois dans cette partie du couloir sont des dortoirs. Je demanderai à Tonks de te trouver un lit libre dans l'un des dortoirs des femmes. »

« Combien de personnes vivent dans cet endroit ? » interrogea Hannah.

« A peu près cinquante dans cette base. » répondit Dean après un court moment de réflexion. « Mais ça fluctue. Certaines personnes changent de bases, et d'autres vont en mission. »

« Et dans les autres bases ? »

« Aucune idée. Personne ne connaît vraiment les informations concernant les autres bases à part les chefs. C'est par raison de sécurité - au cas où l'un de nous serait capturé par l'ennemi ou décide de s'enfuir. »

« Pourquoi ils s'enfuiraient ? » questionna Hannah en fronçant des sourcils, désemparée.

« Certaines personnes se retrouvent ici parce qu'ils pensent vouloir participer à la lutte contre le régime. Mais ils ne comprennent pas toujours le danger que ça représente, ni des sacrifices. On ne vit pas une vie facile ici, comme tu l'as remarqué. C'est trop difficile pour certaines personnes. Et vivre sous terre sans voir le monde extérieur pendant de longues périodes joue aussi sur la santé mentale. » révéla Dean avec gravité.

« Et vous les laissez partir ainsi ? N'est-ce pas risqué ? » demanda Hannah avec confusion.

« Au début, on leur lançait un sortilège d'Amnésie. Et puis on a récemment changé de système. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton évasif. « Tiens, nous voilà au réfectoire. »

Ils étaient entrés dans une salle gigantesque, aux lumières artificielles, occupée par une vingtaine de personnes. De longues tables en bois se dressaient dans la pièce. De l'autre côté, des fauteuils et d'autres meubles décousus avaient été rassemblés autour d'une cheminée, comme pour créer un foyer.

« Cette salle est un peu notre salle commune. C'est la plus grande de la base. On s'en sert pour manger, pour se détendre, pour les réunions et pour les entraînements. » énuméra Dean en désignant un de la pièce.

Hannah suivit son regard et aperçut ce qui ressemblait à des mannequins en bois. Deux sorciers lançaient des sorts en direction des figures qui se mouvaient pour les éviter.

« Hey tout le monde ! » hurla soudainement Dean, pour attirer l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Hannah lui jeta un regard paniqué en réalisant que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle. Elle se tendit, nerveuse.

« Je vous présente Hannah, une nouvelle recrue. » annonça Dean.

« _Liberté et Dignité,_ Hannah _!_ » s'écria un homme en brandissant son pouce et son index devant son front, pour former un _L_.

« _Impur soit le sang !_ » lança une femme avec enthousiasme.

« _Voldemort crèvera._ » ajouta quelqu'un d'autre, provoquant des rires gras dans toute la pièce.

Dean rejoignit l'hilarité collective. Même Hannah lâcha un sourire contrit.

« Tout le monde est très sympa ici, tu verras. _Sauf_ peut-être Fol Œil. Mais ne te fais pas de bile pour lui, il est désagréable avec tout le monde. » indiqua Dean avec amusement.

Ils poursuivirent la visite des locaux des _Goules Insoumises_. Le groupe avait réussi à installer un repaire confortable malgré les moyens limités dont ils disposaient.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est chez nous. » annonça fièrement Dean, lorsqu'ils terminèrent le tour des différentes pièces du bâtiment.

Seule une zone de la base était interdite d'accès. Dean lui expliqua qu'elle était réservée aux chefs.

« Allons dehors. » proposa—t-il finalement.

Hannah lui lança un regard confus alors qu'ils empruntaient un escalier menant à un sous-sol. Dean remarqua son trouble.

« Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ l'extérieur. » rectifia Dean. « C'est juste qu'on ne peut remonter à la surface pour des raisons de sécurité. Alors on s'est débrouillés pour faire venir l'extérieur à nous. »

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une salle qui imitait un jardin extérieur. Le sol était couvert d'herbe fraiche. Des feuillages jonchaient les murs. Ils avaient même installé deux arbres dont les branches fournies s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond. Ce dernier avait été enchanté pour imiter un ciel bleu dégagé. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être à l'extérieur.

« C'est l'œuvre de l'un de nos meilleurs enchanteurs. C'est impossible de répliquer l'air frais, mais c'est plutôt convaincant. » expliqua Dean. « Même _un peu trop_ si tu veux mon avis, parfois il pleut des cordes, et on ne peut rien y faire. »

« C'est très joli. » déclara Hannah, fascinée.

Près d'un arbre, elle vit un groupe de trois personnes discutant à voix basse. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Hannah. Cette dernière resta figée devant l'un d'eux. La moitié du visage de l'homme était défiguré par les vestiges d'une brûlure profonde. La moitié de son crâne était chauve, et recouvert par des traces de brûlures rosâtres. Il croisa son regard et Hannah s'empressa de détourner les yeux, gênée d'avoir été surprise à l'observer avant tant d'insistance. Sa nervosité augmenta lorsqu'il vint à leur rencontre.

« Une nouvelle perdue ? » demanda l'homme en regardant Hannah d'un air moqueur.

Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, Hannah remarqua que même ses bras et ses mains portaient des traces des brûlures.

« Une nouvelle recrue. » confirma Dean. « Hannah, je te présente Terrence Higgs. »

« Appelle-moi Higgs. Je parie que tu te demandes ce qui m'est arrivé. » dit-il en montrant son visage d'un air nonchalant, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être observé de cette manière.

Hannah rougit furieusement, embarrassée d'être aussi transparente.

« Higgs est un ancien Mangemort. » déclara Dean.

Immédiatement, Hannah ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Higgs sembla amusé par sa réaction.

« On a tous le droit à l'erreur. » dit Higgs en ricanant. « Je suis un Sang-Pur de premier rang. Dans ma famille, la tradition veut que tous les enfants - sauf le premier fils d'une génération - entrent chez les Mangemorts à leur majorité. C'est une sorte de sacrifice pour la cause de Voldemort. Quand est venu mon tour, je n'ai pas eu les tripes. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu les atrocités qu'ils commettaient à longueur de journée. J'n'étais qu'un gamin. Ils m'ont torturé physiquement et mentalement pendant des semaines pour me forcer à les imiter. A chaque fois que je refusais un ordre, on me corrigeait. Chez eux, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière une fois qu'on devient un Mangemort. C'est un pacte signé pour servir le régime jusqu'à la mort. Je me suis enfui à la première occasion. Je suis resté des semaines en fuite avant de trouver quelqu'un qui m'a ramené ici. Depuis, je me bats pour l'autre camp. »

Une lueur de dégoût était passé dans son regard tandis qu'il racontait son récit et Hannah resta sans voix, horrifiée. Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur les individus derrière les masques terrifiants des Mangemorts. Ils semblaient tous être des automates dénués de la moindre empathie. C'était comme s'ils avaient perdu leur côté humain, au profit d'une barbarie sans nom. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les horreurs que Higgs avait dû subir en refusant les ordres qu'il recevait. Une nouvelle fois, Hannah sentit une boule de colère se former dans son estomac et elle serra le poing. Plus les jours passaient, plus sa haine envers le régime grandissait.

« Higgs est notre spécialiste des explosifs. » informa Dean d'un ton neutre.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dean semblait étrangement froid face à Higgs. Il avait perdu l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur dont il avait fait preuve avec elle et les autres membres de la base.

« Le _seul_ point positif de mon passage chez les Mangemorts. » prétendit Higgs, avec un air calculateur.

« Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas terminé la visite. » pressa Dean, qui semblait visiblement impatient de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Hannah le suivit dans l'escalier, désarçonnée par son attitude. Elle savait qu'ils avaient déjà terminé la visite, malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu devant Higgs. Ils reprirent la direction de l'infirmerie et Hannah fut soulagée de retrouver le brancard. La promenade avait été longue et avait réveillé les douleurs de sa cheville.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? J'imagine que tu es submergée par la quantité d'informations. » devina Dean en s'adossant sur le mur face à elle.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire chaleureux et son air avenant.

« Merci pour la visite. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelque chose de ce genre puisse exister. » dit Hannah avec sincérité. « On entend parfois parler des Dissi…des _Insoumis_ pardon - mais vous n'êtes pas comme ce que le gouvernement prétend. »

« J'imagine qu'ils nous font passer pour des terroristes dangereux, ne reculant devant rien pour causer l'anarchie sociale. » devina Dean avec patience.

« C'est un peu ça. » confirma Hannah avec gêne.

Dean soupira longuement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

« Comme je te l'ai expliqué, nous avons des bases un peu partout sur le territoire. Mais tous ces groupes ne sont pas pacifistes. Nous avons également des extrémistes de notre propre côté. Des gens qui sont _très en colère_ et qui voudraient aller en guerre frontale. » admit-il avec une grimace. « Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vécu dans le régime. Mais d'autres y ont vécu des choses atroces. Je peux comprendre que des gens comme Higgs aient une haine profonde du régime de Voldemort. »

Hannah ne répondit pas. Elle-même avait été une victime. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa à son fils disparu et elle dût lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Un mélange de peine profonde et de haine viscérale.

« Certaines des bases ne s'entendent pas entre elles et il y a parfois des désaccords. C'est ce que le Phénix essaie de faire. Nous rassembler à travers le pays pour former une coalition assez forte pour être une _vraie_ menace. » annonça Dean avec fierté.

« _Le Phénix ?_ » répéta Hannah, sans comprendre.

« C'est le nom que nous donnons à notre nouveau leader. On l'appelle ainsi pour ne pas dévoiler son identité. » répondit-il. « Il parcourt les différents groupes de résistants pour les convaincre de s'associer et d'entrer dans le Front de Libération de l'Ordre du Phénix. La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà accepté. »

« Et que faites-vous, exactement ? Pour lutter contre le régime ? Quelles sont ces missions dont tu parles ? » demanda avidement Hannah.

Elle désirait se rendre utile. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Elle avait passé ces deux derniers jours seule face à ses pensées. Terry devait terriblement s'inquiéter et elle s'en voulait de ne pas réfléchir à un moyen de le contacter. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas été sa priorité depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit provoquait une culpabilité immense chez la jeune femme. Même si leur relation s'était détériorée après la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécu, Terry restait son mari.

« Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Tu vas passer par une étape d'intégration, c'est ce qu'on fait tous en arrivant ici. Après ça, les chefs décideront à quelle activité ils veulent t'affecter. Il y a plusieurs rôles. Certains sont des missions à l'extérieur ou qui nécessitent de s'infiltrer chez l'ennemi et d'autres consistent à aider sur notre camp, pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la vie des membres. » indiqua-t-il. « Dans ton cas, nous devons d'abord savoir si tu es recherchée par les Aurors. »

« Comment pouvez-vous obtenir cette information ? » s'étonna Hannah avec stupéfaction.

« Nous avons des infiltrés un peu partout dans le régime. Certains travaillent au Ministère et peuvent avoir accès à des informations de ce genre. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux estomaqués.

« C'est comme ça qu'on lutte contre le régime. Il serait trop difficile d'entrer en guerre frontale. Les Aurors et les Mangemorts sont trop nombreux pour nous et nous n'avons pas les ressources nécessaires pour ce genre de combat. Alors nous essayons plutôt de créer de la friction et saboter l'ennemi. L'objectif est de rendre les choses plus difficiles pour eux. Utiliser l'accès et le privilège de nos infiltrés est très important. C'est comme ça qu'on obtient des vivres ou du matériel, par exemple. » expliqua Dean.

Hannah l'écoutait avec fascination, surprise devant l'ampleur du réseau souterrain qu'ils avaient mis en place sous le nez du Ministère et du _Coven des Treize sacrés._

Elle réalisa qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pris ce tournant inattendu. Elle venait de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie et la sensation était des plus grisantes.

/

Ce matin-là, lorsque Théodore se rendit au _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ , il ressentit une excitation peu habituelle. Il attendit impatiemment la fin des auditions pour rejoindre la bibliothèque privée. Il y retrouva Hermione, penchée sur un parchemin, en très grande concentration. Elle mordillait l'extrémité de sa plume, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Théodore resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes tandis qu'il l'observait. Le visage de la jeune femme était tellement expressif dans ces moments de réflexion. Parfois, elle se parlait à elle-même ou laissait échapper un soupir ennuyé en signe de frustration.

Ses cheveux volumineux étaient ramenés en une tresse française. De temps à autre, elle repoussait les mèches rebelles tombant sur le coin de son visage, les replaçant derrière son oreille. Finalement, Hermione reposa sa plume sur la table, et recula sur sa chaise, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle leva la tête et sursauta en apercevant Théodore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je vais arrêter de faire ça. » promit Théodore. « De te surprendre ainsi quand tu es aussi concentrée. »

« Quand es-tu arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a peine quelques minutes. » répondit Théodore.

« Je suis soulagée. Si tu étais arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, tu m'aurais surpris en plein crise d'hystérie. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. » révéla Hermione avec un sourire désabusé.

Théodore s'avança vers la table et s'installa sur le siège face à elle.

« Désolée. Je deviens un peu _intense_ quand je travaille. Ça me prend plus de temps que prévu. Les références sont très mal classées. » indiqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, en signe de désapprobation.

« Navré. Ma famille n'est pas très organisée. Nous sommes des artistes. » se justifia Théodore. « Même si ce n'est _absolument_ pas une excuse. »

Il avait ajouté cela sur un ton embarrassé et sa remarque sembla faire rire Hermione.

« Les auditions sont terminées ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Théodore acquiesça.

« Nous avons trouvé tous les rôles principaux. » déclara-t-il avec contentement.

Un silence tranquille s'installa et Théodore hésita pendant un long instant pendant qu'Hermione s'affairait autour d'une nouvelle pile d'ouvrages. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et lança :

« Je comptais aller déjeuner. Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Il avait prononcé ces mots tellement vite qu'il n'était pas certain de s'être fait comprendre. Hermione leva pourtant la tête vers lui, prise au dépourvu par sa demande.

« Je… » commença-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Théodore sentit son découragement refaire surface. Elle allait probablement refuser, songea-t-il avec dépit.

« Je suppose que oui. » acheva-t-elle.

Il fut heureux d'entendre sa réponse et il sentit son estomac exécuter un bond heureux.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » demanda Hermione « Je ne connais pas trop ce quartier. »

« Pour te dire la vérité, moi non plus. Il est rare que je me promène dans les rues, d'ailleurs. » ajouta Théodore.

« Je connais un endroit excellent près du Chemin de Traverse. » suggéra-t-elle, après quelques instants de réflexion, un éclat apparaissant dans ses yeux.

« Le Chemin de Traverse. » répéta Théodore, s'en s'empêcher de grimacer. « Il y a beaucoup de monde, là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, visiblement confuse par sa question. Son interrogation devrait probablement lui paraître stupide.

« J'évite les endroits trop publics. » expliqua-t-il. « Et comme j'ai toujours quelqu'un pour m'escorter. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très discret. J'aimerais éviter de les avoir sur le dos. »

« Tu ne peux _jamais_ sortir seul ? » demanda-t-elle, scandalisée.

« Pas vraiment. » admit-il avec une grimace.

Tous les membres des _Treize sacrés_ étaient escortés en public par souci de sécurité. Les membres du Coven comme les gouverneurs étaient accompagnés par des Aurors entraînés. Leurs familles disposaient d'une escorte de Mangemorts pour leurs déplacements. Même si ces derniers étaient discrets et se faisaient peu remarquer, Théodore détestait sentir leur présence à ses côtés. Ses déplacements étaient pourtant limités. Il passait sa vie entre le Manoir de sa famille, le Théâtre et parfois les Archives des Macmillan.

« Pourtant, personne n'est avec toi maintenant. » fit remarquer Hermione en jetant un regard bref vers la porte.

« Ils sont postés en dehors du théâtre. » expliqua Théodore.

Heureusement, sa sécurité restait en dehors du bâtiment lorsqu'il se rendait au théâtre car le lieu était jugé suffisamment sécurisé.

« On pourrait emprunter une porte arrière. » proposa Hermione.

« Toutes les entrées sont scellées ou surveillées. » prévint Théodore avec frustration. « Ils me verront immédiatement sortir. »

« Sauf s'ils ne te reconnaissent pas. » fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton mutin, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Théodore s'engagea nerveusement sur les longues marches à l'entrée du théâtre, Hermione à ses côtés. Il garda le regard résolument fixé sur les grilles. Deux Mangemorts étaient postés dans la cabine de surveillance.

Ils les suivirent du regard tandis qu'ils sortaient du théâtre mais ne firent aucune remarque. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les grilles, quittant la propriété pour rejoindre l'avenue principale, Théodore écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu.

« Nous avons réussi ! » dit Hermione avec excitation, lorsqu'ils atteignirent un coin de rue suffisamment éloigné du théâtre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait fonctionné. » dit Théodore, effaré.

Dans la salle des costumes, ils avaient déniché une cape que Théodore avait troqué contre la sienne. A l'aide d'un sort, Hermione avait ensuite fait pousser une longue barbe sur son visage. Elle avait enchanté les cheveux de Théodore pour les rendre blonds et ses yeux étaient désormais d'une teinte plus sombre, dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes de vue dénichée dans la salle des accessoires. Ces quelques altérations physiques étaient suffisantes pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas Théodore immédiatement, à moins quelques centimètres de son visage pour voir des traits. Le sort se dissiperait au bout de quelques minutes mais c'était suffisant pour échapper à la vue des Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas cru pouvoir tromper ces derniers mais il fut forcé d'admettre que la simplicité du plan le rendait encore meilleur.

« Tu es impressionnante, Hermione. » admit Théodore avec sincérité.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte cramoisie et il fut à la fois surpris et ravi de provoquer une telle réaction chez elle.

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement.

Hermione jeta un regard à ses alentours.

« Il y a un poste de cheminées publiques, à quelques minutes. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant une rue adjacente d'un geste de la tête.

Ils se mirent en marche et Théodore ressentit une satisfaction particulière, probablement causée par cette soudaine indépendance à laquelle il n'était plus habitué depuis son retour. L'un des aspects les plus difficiles de son retour au Royaume-Uni était la perte de liberté qu'il avait acquise à l'étranger. Ailleurs, il était libre de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait. Personne ne le reconnaissait en tant qu'héritier d'une famille sacrée. Il parvenait à garder l'anonymat tant désiré.

Au Royaume-Uni, Théodore se sentait comme un étranger dans son propre pays. Il gardait même peu de souvenirs de son enfance dans son pays natal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un poste de cheminées, il observa avec circonspection les longues files formées par des sorciers. Il suivit Hermione tandis qu'elle rejoignait l'une d'elles.

« Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas les autres ? » demanda Théodore en pointant les autres cheminées quasiment vides.

« Elles sont réservées aux Sang-Purs. » expliqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard effaré, surprise par sa question. « Je ne suis pas autorisée à les prendre. »

Théodore garda le silence devant sa réponse. Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir qu'Hermione lui jetait des regards en biais.

« Tu n'as jamais emprunté de cheminées publiques ? » s'étonna-t-elle, décontenancée

Théodore secoua vivement de la tête.

« Je ne fréquente quasiment pas de lieux publics depuis mon retour. » admit Théodore.

Vint finalement leur tour de se présenter devant l'un des portiers. Théodore avait attentivement observé les faits et les gestes des voyageurs avant lui. Il tendit une pièce dorée à l'homme qui farfouilla dans sa boite en métal à la recherche de monnaie.

« Gardez la monnaie. » déclara Théodore.

Le portier écarquilla les yeux en voyant le gallion, visiblement surpris par son don. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle avant de s'introduire dans la cheminée, adressant un regard appuyé à Théodore. « _Chemin de Traverse !_ »

Théodore l'imita sous le regard mi-surpris et mi-reconnaissant du portier. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, dans un torrent de flammes vertes, la première chose qu'il vit fut une agitation palpable autour de lui. Une foule de passants se pressaient dans les rues, flânant parmi des boutiques animées.

« Petit conseil, si tu veux _vraiment_ passer inaperçu, ne donne pas de pourboire aux portiers. Surtout un pourboire de ce genre. » déclara Hermione, apparaissant devant lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'étonna Théodore, ne saisissant pas le problème.

« La majorité des Sang-Impurs vivent sous le seuil de pauvreté. Ils n'ont pas d'argent à donner ainsi. » expliqua patiemment Hermione. « Et quand ils ont beaucoup d'argent, cela devient suspect en général. »

Théodore hocha la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Il n'en avait jamais manqué et l'idée qu'un gallion puisse être considéré comme une somme importante lui parut étrange.

Il se sentit gêné. Hermione devait croire qu'il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il n'était pas habitué à se mêler aux gens _normaux._

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je visite cet endroit. » indiqua-t-il en observant leurs alentours avec intérêt.

Ils étaient passés devant une boutique où un groupe de passants étaient agglutinés devant la vitrine, observant un nouveau modèle de balai volant. Hermione lui lança un regard stupéfait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle, médusée. « Tu n'es _jamais_ venu ici lorsque tu étais enfant ? »

« Autant que je me souvienne – non. »

« J'imagine que vous avez des personnes qui font vos achats à votre place » devina Hermione. « Et que vous fréquentez d'autres quartiers de la ville. »

Son _vous_ faisait référence aux gens de son statut - les _Treize sacrés_. Théodore décela le jugement dans ses paroles mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'était pas stupide. Même s'il ne comprenait pas l'étendue de ce que subissaient les personnes de rang inférieur, il savait que leur traitement n'était pas juste. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hermione de ressentir de l'animosité pour les personnes comme lui. Après tout, ils étaient ceux qui contrôlaient le régime.

Il appréciait toutefois qu'Hermione ne fasse pas d'amalgames. Le fait qu'elle soit avec lui à cet instant précis lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait faire la différence entre lui et ses pairs.

« C'est par ici. » indiqua Hermione, l'entraînant dans une ruelle moins agitée que l'avenue principale.

Ils pénètrent dans un établissement étroit, à l'aspect modeste où quelques tables s'entassaient.

« Ils font les _meilleures_ frites de Londres. » annonça Hermione avec un sourire excité. « Tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Elle s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel une sorcière trapue se dépêtrait devant de larges récipients. Les pommes de terre étaient coupées seules sous sa supervision, avant de léviter vers des réservoirs remplis d'huile fumante.

Hermione commanda une spécialité de la maison avant de se diriger vers l'unique table libre du local. Théodore prit place face à elle, observant les lieux avec curiosité.

« Cet endroit ne paye pas de mine, vu comme ça. Mais il en vaut _vraiment_ la peine. » expliqua Hermione. « C'est Ginny qui me l'a fait découvrir. »

« Qui est Ginny ? » interrogea Théodore.

« Une amie. Nous vivons ensemble. » ajouta Hermione avec un sourire. « Nous venons souvent ici, le weekend. C'est un peu un rituel entre nous. »

Deux barquettes de frites se posèrent devant eux et Théodore observa la portion avec surprise. Les frites étaient recouvertes par une épaisse masse de fromage fondu, mélangée à des morceaux de pepperoni.

« Bon appétit ! » lança Hermione en l'observant avec un sourire.

Théodore tendit la main vers un bac rempli de couverts sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

« C'est encore meilleur avec les mains. » assura-t-elle avant de prendre deux frites entre ses doigts et les porter à sa bouche.

Théodore imita alors la jeune femme, trempant les frites dans le fromage garni avant de les porter à sa bouche.

« C'est…excellent. » admit-il, agréablement surpris, avant de prendre une seconde bouchée.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » dit Hermione en laissant échapper un rire réjoui dans sa direction.

Théodore termina sa portion plus vite qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

« On dirait que tu as aimé ça. » commenta Hermione en montrant la barquette de frites vide.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser mais c'était délicieux. » admit Théodore.

« Attends de goûter l'une des versions épicées. » déclara Hermione avec malice. « Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau sur l'avenue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione lui présenta des boutiques d'intérêt et les endroits qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Théodore fut surpris du mélange de classes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie d'autant de sorciers de rang inférieur au Royaume-Uni. Personne ne sembla toutefois lui jeter des regards en biais. Ils ignoraient son identité et la capuche qu'il portait l'aidait à se fondre dans la masse.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Théodore eut le sentiment d'être un homme normal. La sensation fut des plus agréables. Marcher aux côtés d'Hermione et discuter avec elle de manière décontractée lui provoquait un sentiment de joie. En sa présence, il parvenait à oublier ses idées noires.

Il fut surpris de voir Hermione si insouciante. Elle était habituellement sur la réserve. Sans doute était-ce le fait d'être dans un environnement dans lequel elle était plus familière. Théodore l'observa avec intérêt tandis qu'elle parlait. Ils étaient installés sur un banc, non loin du marchand de glaces _Florian Fortarôme_. Ils s'y étaient arrêtés pour déguster une spécialité de la maison - un latte à la citrouille accompagné par des biscuits à l'anis, les favoris d'Hermione.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle sembla plus encline à lui parler de sa vie privée, chose sur laquelle elle était restée très discrète. Théodore l'écouta attentivement.

« Je comprends mieux. » dit-il soudainement.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu es si… _différente_. Tu n'es pas née ici. Dans le régime, je veux dire. » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Alors, tu n'as _aucune_ famille ici ? »

« Non. » dit-elle, une lueur de peine passant dans ses yeux marrons. « J'ai été séparée de mes proches pendant l'invasion. Comme beaucoup de gens, ici. »

« Et tu n'as jamais essayé de les retrouver ? » questionna-t-il.

« C'est impossible… Et interdit. » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard alarmé autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. « C'est dans le passé, et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. » s'empressa de déclarer Théodore.

Il pouvait voir à son langage corporel qu'elle s'était tendue. Il se maudit d'avoir insisté alors que le sujet était visiblement sensible pour elle.

« Je suis désolé…. Que tu aies dû traverser tout ça. » dit-il avec sincérité. « Personne ne devrait vivre ça. Aucun enfant ne devrait être séparé de sa famille. »

Hermione hocha la tête gravement puis esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Merci. J'imagine que j'ai eu de la chance. J'avais presque dix-sept quand c'est arrivé. Ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai entendu des histoires _horribles_ avec des orphelins. » ajouta-elle en frissonnant.

Dans son regard, Théodore décela un mélange de crainte et de contrariété et il resta silencieux. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa _faute_ , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Après tout, il faisait partie des _Treize sacrés_ , qui s'assuraient de garder ces couches de la population dans une position d'infériorité par rapport aux Sang-Pur. Tous les jours, grâce à son nom, il jouissait d'un privilège certain. Même s'il n'avait rien demandé.

« Veux-tu retourner au Théâtre ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

Elle souhaitait manifestement changer de sujet de discussion.

« Pas encore, si ça ne te dérange pas. Peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer la balade ? Si tu le souhaites, évidemment. » ajouta-t-il.

Il appréciait ce moment en compagnie d'Hermione, loin de son quotidien, et il ne voulait pas y mettre fin. La jeune femme retrouva son sourire et elle acquiesça.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration du Chemin de Traverse pendant les heures suivantes. Théodore fut particulièrement intéressé par une boutique de musique. L'endroit lui rappelait l'une de ses boutiques préférées dans le village qui bordait l'Académie des Tuiles, en France.

Hermione écouta Théodore avec attention tandis qu'il lui expliquait comment s'occuper d'un piano.

« Les variations de température trop brutales et l'humidité peuvent abîmer un piano. Même l'endroit où on le place dans une maison est important. » dit-il.

« J'ignorais que ça nécessitait autant d'entretien. » commenta-t-elle, interloquée, observant le piano vers lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Théodore s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il vit un jeune garçon poser une bouteille entamée de jus de citrouille sur le couvercle du piano. Il grimaça et par réflexe, attrapa la bouteille.

« Et il ne faut _rien_ poser sur un piano, encore moins des boissons. Le bois ne fait pas bon ménage avec les liquides. » expliqua patiemment Théodore à l'attention du jeune garçon.

« Pardonnez mon petit frère. Il n'écoute _jamais_ rien. » lança une jeune fille blonde en s'approchant de Théodore, arborant une moue désolée. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, petit ? »

Le jeune garçon arbora un air désolé à Théodore qui lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« Désolé, m'sieur. » dit le jeune garçon avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Hermione lui adressa un regard confus.

« Ça me rappelle l'un de mes professeurs, à l'Académie des Tuiles. Faire en sorte que les étudiants prennent soin des instruments était sa licorne de bataille. Il a abandonné à son départ à la retraite. » ajouta Théodore avec amusement.

« Je suis sûre que tu étais l'un de ses élèves favoris. » devina Hermione avec un sourire.

« Oh non, _loin de là_. Il me détestait... Il disait que j'étais incapable de suivre des instructions. Qu'il fallait toujours que j'interprète. » admit Théodore avec un sourire contrit. « Il m'a beaucoup appris, malgré tout. »

Théodore se perdit dans ses pensées. Lors de sa dernière conversation avec son professeur, ce dernier lui avait fait un compliment.

« _Au moins, votre amour pour la musique vous a empêché de jouer pour une bande de vieux fous extrémistes._ » avait-il dit.

Que dirait-il s'il savait que Théodore était désormais de retour au Royaume-Uni, forcé de jouer pour les vieux fous extrémistes dont il parlait ?

Théodore sentit quelqu'un le bousculer brutalement et il sortit de sa torpeur. Il se retourna vivement et reconnut le petit garçon de la boutique de musique. Ce dernier s'accrocha à la cape de Théodore pour ne pas chuter.

« Désolé, j'vous avais pas vu, m'sieur. » lança le garçon avant de reprendre sa course dans l'avenue, suivi par sa sœur aînée.

Théodore remit de l'ordre à sa cape qui s'était détachée.

« Retournons au théâtre ? » suggéra-t-il en direction d'Hermione qui hocha la tête.

Rentrer au théâtre fut une autre affaire. Les Mangemorts parurent sidérés de voir Théodore se présenter devant le poste de sécurité, sans son déguisement temporaire. Les effets du sort s'étaient estompés et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas pénétrer à l'intérieur sans confirmer son identité.

« Est-ce que ça va te causer des problèmes ? » demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils entraient dans le hall du théâtre.

« Absolument pas. Si quelqu'un doit avoir des problèmes, c'est _eux_. Si j'ai réussi à m'échapper sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte, cela signifie qu'il y a des sérieuses failles dans leur dispositif de sécurité. » fit remarquer Théodore avec dédain.

Hermione ne parut pas toutefois rassurée.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. » dit-elle, une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans ses yeux.

Théodore réalisa que son expérience avec les Mangemorts n'était pas celle d'Hermione. Pour lui, les Mangemorts étaient une nuisance l'empêchant de vivre sa vie en toute discrétion. Il n'avait jamais craint les Mangemorts pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment - une armée violente et brutale, prête à tout pour faire respecter les lois liées à la pureté du sang. Pour une sorcière de rang inférieur comme Hermione, les Mangemorts étaient un danger certain.

Théodore éprouva un élan de culpabilité en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se sente en danger.

« Il n'arrivera rien, je te le promets, Hermione. » avança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête, écarquillant légèrement les yeux face à son geste. Il retira sa main immédiatement.

« Si je me souviens de notre conversation d'hier, tu voulais que je joue pour toi. » rappela-t-il pour diffuser la tension qui venait de surgir dans l'air.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement de la tête, une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux, sa crainte désormais disparue.

Théodore la conduisit dans la salle principale du théâtre, désormais silencieuse. Il était sept heures du soir et la plupart des employés semblaient être rentrés chez eux. Théodore s'installa sur le banc face à son piano et invita Hermione à l'y rejoindre.

Le bras de la jeune femme effleura le sien. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux. Théodore posa ses doigts sur le clavier et entonna l'un de ses morceaux préférés - _La Valse des Centaures_ , un classique. Le morceau était né d'une interprétation de l'un de ses poèmes préférés. Il débutait de manière paisible avant de devenir plus intense. Il joua de manière plus lente que d'habitude avant d'exécuter des mouvements plus expressifs, ses doigts passant rapidement sur les touches en ivoire.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Théodore se tourna vers Hermione

« C'était…magnifique. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je suis content que ça t'ait plu. »

« Tu as dit un jour que jouer était une manière de communiquer pour toi. » déclara Hermione, rompant finalement le silence. « A quoi pensais-tu, en jouant ? »

« Un calme paisible, de l'allégresse et l'impression d'être…libre. » énuméra Théodore après un court moment de réflexion. « C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ces dernières heures. »

Hermione tourna les yeux dans sa direction, croisant son regard.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. » admit-il. « Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange car nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais… »

Théodore s'interrompit, hésitant à continuer.

« Mais ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Revenir dans ce pays n'a pas été facile pour moi pour une multitude de raisons. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, les choses me semblent tellement plus…supportables. Quand nous sommes ensemble, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être libre. »

Il se surprit à lui admettre ses sentiments de manière si transparente. Hermione resta silencieuse mais il vit que ses joues s'étaient rosies. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches et Théodore eut le loisir d'observer tous les détails de son visage. Sa peau de pêche qu'il imaginait duveteuse, ses lèvres pleines d'une teinte rose foncé, ses yeux en amande d'un marron foncé qui arboraient un éclat étincelant.

Hermione avait une beauté discrète et simple devant laquelle beaucoup d'hommes resteraient de marbre. Théodore, lui, la trouvait exceptionnellement belle. Sa personnalité et son intelligence extraordinaire la rendaient encore plus attirante à ses yeux.

« Je ne trouve pas cela étrange. » dit finalement Hermione, d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut semblable à un murmure. « C'est la première fois que j'ai le sentiment d'être avec quelqu'un qui me comprend réellement. Et c'est étrange car je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver ça en quelqu'un comme toi. »

Théodore sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en entendant les paroles d'Hermione. Il s'était sentit attirée par la jeune femme dès leur rencontre et s'était persuadé que ce sentiment était unilatéral. Pour la première fois, toutefois, Hermione ne semblait pas sur la retenue avec lui. Cela lui procura une joie immense.

Il fixa le visage de la jeune femme d'un air rêveur, comme s'il tentait de mémoriser tous ses détails. Quelques tâches de rousseurs brunes couvraient son nez légèrement retroussé. Une cicatrice fine sur le haut de sa lèvre supérieure, le reflet de ses boucles volumineuses. Ce qui attira toutefois son regard fut la lueur dans ses yeux - un mélange d'appréhension et d'incertitude.

Théodore eut alors un geste qui le surprit lui-même. Il se pencha dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les effleurant doucement, comme s'il n'osait pas réellement les toucher. Les secondes suivantes lui parurent comme une éternité, et la crainte qu'elle le repousse s'installa en lui. Pourtant, après un court moment d'hésitation, Hermione lui rendit son baiser.

Théodore ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation des lèvres délicates d'Hermione sur les siennes. Elles étaient plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elles avaient un goût sucré lui rappelant les biscuits à l'anis qu'ils avaient dégustés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement, presque avec hésitation, avant de devenir plus assurées.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, pourtant, ils arboraient tous les deux un regard perdu. Théodore eut du mal à placer un terme sur le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Probablement un mélange d'excitation, de béatitude et d'étourdissement. Hermione, pour sa part, paraissait troublée. Elle esquissa un sourire timide et ce fut suffisant pour remplir Théodore d'effervescence.

Un bruit de porte retentit brusquement et Hermione sursauta, s'empressant de mettre de la distance entre eux, le regard coupable et affolé.

Près de la porte, un elfe de maison semblait nettoyer les poignées de l'imposante porte dorée. Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce serait une bonne chose d'être surpris par les Mangemorts. » dit-elle, semblant finalement se détendre.

Théodore n'avait que faire des Mangemorts et de leurs opinions. Il ne voulait toutefois pas qu'Hermione soit mal à l'aise.

Il refit face au piano et joua un air emporté et passionné, sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de traduire ? » interrogea-t-il

Elle secoua la tête et lâcha un rire bref.

« Non…Je crois que j'ai compris le message. » dit-elle, ses joues se rosissant à nouveau.

Elle jeta un regard bref vers l'horloge imposante placée près de la scène.

« Je devrais y aller. Ginny risque de s'inquiéter. » dit-elle. « Je comptais rentrer plus tôt. »

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense qu'il t'est arrivée quelque chose. » répondit Théodore en hochant la tête.

« Je crois qu'elle sera contente d'apprendre que j'étais avec toi. » admit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que vous avez discuté de moi ? » demanda Théodore avec surprise.

Hermione sembla embarrassée.

« Vaguement. » répondit-elle, ses joues se colorant à nouveau.

Sa réponse procura un sentiment de satisfaction à Théodore. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser à elle.

« Je te raccompagne. » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils quittèrent l'estrade du théâtre avant de s'avancer dans l'allée principale, parmi les rangées de sièges. Arrivés dans le hall et devant les doubles portes imposantes du théâtre, Théodore se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur et ils échangèrent un regard heureux avant de quitter les lieux.

Il la conduisit à sa diligence personnelle et ordonna à l'un des Mangemorts présent au poste de sécurité de la raccompagner à destination. Il observa la diligence trotter sur quelques mètres avant de s'envoler.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour la revoir. Lorsqu'il remonta les marches du Théâtre, Théodore posa sa main dans sa poche par réflexe et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que son Sonuminateur avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils avant de retourner dans la pièce principale du théâtre. Il ne trouva l'objet nulle part. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire. Quelques heures plus tôt, sur le Chemin de traverse, il avait senti ce jeune garçon s'agripper à sa cape, après l'avoir bousculé. Il jura intérieurement en réalisant qu'il en avait sans doute profité pour lui faire les poches.

Bien que son Sonuminateur soit un objet rare, avec une valeur sentimentale, il se surprit à ne pas être aussi ennuyé qu'il aurait cru. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait lui ôter sa bonne humeur. Tout ce qu'il gardait à l'esprit était le visage souriant d'Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui était assez long. J'ai adoré l'écrire, personnellement.
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> Draco et Ginny qui ont enfin une conversation polie sans se lancer des piques à tout va - quel progrès ! Et Draco qui commence à remarquer la petite rouquine...  
> On en apprend également beaucoup sur la résistance et leur monde de fonctionnement à travers Hannah.  
> Et que dire de Théo et Hermione avec cette fin en beauté ? Comment faire plus mignon que ça, sincèrement ? Franchement, je ne sais pas !
> 
> Profitez de ces doux moments d'accalmie. C'est le calme avant la tempête avec moi :p
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire - ça contribue à la motivation de l'auteure !
> 
> Je vous dis à très bientôt,
> 
> Fearless


	13. Esprits Rebelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeur et vigueur,
> 
> Un GRAND merci à Mileminia et starbunny86 <3

****

_(Draco - Ginny_

_Hermione - Theodore_

_Katrina - Hannah)_

**XIII. Esprits Rebelles**

« Oh, j'allais oublier - pas de fleurs naturelles. Mrs Warrington a _horreur_ de ça. Elles réveillent ses allergies. » expliqua Katrina Street-Porter d'un ton autoritaire.

Ginny hocha la tête, s'empressant d'annoter le commentaire sur son rouleau de parchemin déjà noir de notes.

« Que nous reste-t-il ? » interrogea Katrina en plissant sa jupe droite en cuir, s'efforçant de faire disparaître des replis invisibles.

« Quasiment rien. » lança Ginny en parcourant attentivement la liste des yeux. « Je crois que tout est confirmé. Les invitations, le traiteur, la décoration, les conférenciers et les divertissements. Il reste juste un point en suspens - la sécurité. »

« Elle sera gérée directement par le Bureau des Aurors. J'ai reçu la confirmation de Dawlish, ce matin. » informa Katrina avec satisfaction.

Elle se releva et d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers le porte manteau placé à l'entrée du cabinet. A chacun de ses pas, ses hauts escarpins en cuir de dragon résonnaient sur le paquet lustré. Elle saisit sa veste et son large sac à main verni noir.

« J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus que ma partie _préférée_. Suis-moi, Weasley. » lança-t-elle à l'attention de Ginny.

Cette dernière prit ses affaires à son tour et suivit Katrina jusqu'à la sortie du cabinet.

« Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai en rendez-vous _tout_ l'après-midi avec des fournisseurs pour l'organisation du bal. » lança Katrina à l'attention de Cormac McLaggen. « Miss Weasley m'assiste. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête poliment mais Ginny décela une once d'agacement dans ses yeux bleus.

A la requête de Cressida Warrington, Ginny avait assisté Katrina pour l'organisation du _Bal de l'Ellébore_ , un événement de grand standing organisé chaque année par la gouverneure. L'événement mondain accueillait un parterre d'invités distingués dans une ambiance festive et onirique. Il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous obligé pour les élites du régime qui se réunissaient le temps d'une soirée pompeuse au _Palais de la Chimère._

Travailler aux côtés de Katrina Street-Porter avait offert à Ginny une nouvelle perspective sur le haut de la pyramide du régime. Un monde privilégié dans lequel l'argent coulait à flot, où les apparences étaient reines et où tous les excès étaient permis.

Depuis son alliance avec Katrina, ses journées au Ministère lui semblaient bien plus supportables. A la longue, elles en étaient presque devenues _agréables_. Ginny n'éprouvait plus cette anxiété oppressante à l'idée de se rendre au travail.

Elle avait tenté de suivre les conseils de Katrina à la lettre.

« Apprends leur langage. Adopte la même attitude. C'est comme ça que tu pourras naviguer parmi eux. » avait indiqué Katrina d'une voix assurée.

Katrina savait exactement de quoi elle parlait et Ginny était heureuse d'avoir trouvé en elle un mentor. Sa collègue semblait se complaire dans les jeux politiques du Ministère. Elle était une experte en image et en communication, capable de faire apprécier au public le pire des individus véreux. Cela expliquait pourquoi Cressida l'avait recruté dans son équipe.

Elles rejoignirent le poste de cheminées réservées au personnel du Ministère, situé au premier niveau du bâtiment. Ginny attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes à la suite de Katrina.

Elles atterrirent sur le _Cours Écarlate_ , l'avenue la plus chic de Londres, où se rassemblaient des boutiques luxueuses et des commerces hors de prix, fréquentés par les sorciers fortunés. Immédiatement, un malaise parcourut Ginny tandis qu'elles marchaient sur les dalles parfaitement lissées de l'avenue. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut plusieurs écriteaux placés sur des vitrines et affichant les mots '' _Interdit aux Sang-Impurs''_ Tous les commerces étaient autorisés à refuser certaines clientèles.

« Personne ne connaît ton statut. Ne donne pas de raison à une personne de te le demander. » indiqua Katrina, semblant remarquer le malaise soudain de Ginny.

Katrina lui avait répété à maintes reprises que son attitude et son apparence définissaient le traitement qu'elle recevrait dans la communauté. Elle lui avait conseillé de porter une attention particulière à son style vestimentaire. Sur les conseils de sa collègue, Ginny avait même fait l'acquisition d'une nouvelle cape de sorcière d'un rouge sombre. L'étoffe était épaisse, les finitions de qualité et la coupe était parfaitement ajustée. Le manteau lui donnait un air sophistiqué.

Ginny avait eu un moment de panique en voyant le prix affiché sur l'étiquette - l'équivalent de deux semaines de salaire chez l'apothicairerie de Burke. Elle s'était efforcée de considérer cela comme un investissement. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au Ministère avec sa nouvelle cape, Mandy Brocklehurst avait observé sa tenue avec un ébahissement qu'elle avait rapidement dissimulé derrière son éternel air hautain. Katrina, elle, lui avait adressé un hochement de tête, l'air approbateur.

Même Hermione l'avait complimenté le soir même. Ginny n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité. Elle avait prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne cape de Fleur dont elle lui avait fait don. Hermione n'avait pas insisté et Ginny avait retenu un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu justifier un achat aussi coûteux.

Hermione l'aurait probablement sermonné pour qu'elle économise le salaire gagné en tant que Consultant sur le projet de Mrs. Warrington. Pourtant, parmi les Sang-Purs du Ministère, elle savait que l'image était primordiale. Depuis qu'elle suivait les conseils de Katrina, elle ressentait une nette différence de traitement à son égard. On présumait parfois son statut de sang à tort.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Ginny en observant avec curiosité leurs alentours. « Tu as parlé d'un fournisseur ? »

« Le _Bal de l'Ellébore_ est l'un des événements les plus importants de la saison. » informa Katrina. « C'est l'occasion pour beaucoup de marques de se faire de la publicité. »

Katrina s'arrêta soudainement devant une boutique surnommée _Le Palace Pailleté de Madame Patty._

« Nous avons un partenariat exclusif avec cette marque. Chaque année, ils nous fournissent des robes de bal gratuitement. De mon côté, je m'assure que la presse mentionne leur nom sous les photos. C'est du donnant-donnant. Et en tant qu'employés de la Gouverneure, nous pouvons aussi profiter de tous ces avantages. » expliqua Katrina en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la boutique, elles furent accueillies en trombes par une femme à la mâchoire carrée surnommée Madame Patty. Elle portait une perruque blonde dont la frange était partiellement couverte par un ruban à pois. Elle semblait bien connaître Katrina car elle posa une bise familière sur sa joue avant d'entamer une discussion pleine de banalités. Ginny adressa un sourire poli à la dénommée Patty tandis que sa collègue faisait les présentations.

« Comme prévu, nous avons mis à disposition trois tenues pour Mrs Warrington. » expliqua Madame Patty en désignant trois housses de protection pour vêtements, placées sur un portant.

« Parfait. Et j'imagine que tu as quelque chose pour le reste de son équipe, Pat' ? » lança Katrina d'un air mutin, tandis que ses boucles blondes soyeuses suivaient ses mouvements de tête.

« Absolument. Tout droit sorti de ma nouvelle collection. » annonça fièrement Madame Patty. « Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise. Verity, apporte de l'hydromel, tu veux ? »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Madame Patty leur présenta des tenues somptueuses, toutes aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu de robes aussi belles mis à part dans les magazines comme _Sorcière Hebdo_ , généralement portées par des personnalités mondaines. Verity, l'assistante de Madame Patty, assista Ginny pour les essayages, la complimentant allègrement dès qu'elle enfilait une robe, et l'aidant à faire les ajustements nécessaires. Ginny fut médusée par le service reçu. Elle n'était pas habituée à être traitée de la sorte et elle dut se pincer à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

A la fin de la séance, elle fut autorisée à choisir sa robe favorite qu'elle porterait pour le Bal. Selon Katrina, il s'agissait d'une publicité inestimable pour une maison de couture. Habiller la Gouverneure ainsi que son équipe était une promotion simple qui lui permettait d'augmenter sa propre clientèle.

« Tu verras, nous recevons beaucoup de choses gratuites de la part des sponsors, tout au long de l'année. La Gouverneure n'en a que faire, alors elle nous laisse nous servir. » indiqua Katrina à Ginny sur le ton de la confidence, lui adressant un clin d'œil appuyé.

La famille Warrington était la dynastie la plus fortunée du pays. Il n'était pas étonnant que ces _bricoles_ , comme les désignait Katrina, soient superflues pour quelqu'un comme Cressida.

A leur retour au cabinet, Ginny et Katrina riaient toujours bruyamment, encore émoussées des verres d'hydromel consommés durant leur séance shopping privée. Seule Mandy Brocklehurst se trouvait dans la pièce. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne manqua pas de jeter un regard méprisant dans leur direction. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, elle ne cessa de leur jeter des coups d'œil furieux.

« Pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton ? Certaines personnes ici essaient de _travailler_. » rugit-elle finalement, visiblement incapable de se retenir davantage.

Katrina leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora.

« Vous pouvez travailler dans la salle de réunion si vous avez besoin de calme. Il me semble qu'elle est vide. » répliqua Ginny.

Mandy se tourna dans sa direction, visiblement sidérée qu'elle ait l'audace de lui répondre. Depuis son arrivée, et par peur de représailles, Ginny avait gardé le silence face aux remarques persifleuses de Mandy. Elle ne comptait toutefois plus se laisser faire. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à se laisser marcher sur les pieds dans sa vie personnelle. Elle n'accepterait plus les attaques passives agressives de cette peste. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer Cressida Warrington, escortée par un Auror. Ginny en profita pour poursuivre :

« Et comme vous êtes visiblement en _difficulté_ Miss Brocklehurst, je peux vous apporter de l'aide si vous le souhaitez. Étant donné que j'ai terminé mon travail pour la journée, _en avance_ , ça ne me dérange _absolument_ pas. » ajouta Ginny d'une voix faussement complaisante.

« Très bon esprit d'équipe et d'initiative, Miss Weasley. » commenta Mrs Warrington avec approbation tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce en direction de son bureau, avant d'y disparaître.

Ginny se retourna vers Mandy, arborant un air faussement innocent devant son visage fulminant. Elle était sans doute enragée de s'être fait prendre pour une incapable devant la Gouverneure. D'un geste rageur, Mandy attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion pendant que Ginny la suivait des yeux, lui adressant un sourire éclatant. A ses côtés, Katrina pouffait silencieusement et semblait lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu apprends _très_ vite. » commenta-t-elle.

« Tu avais raison. » déclara Ginny en haussant les épaules. « Prendre sur moi et ne rien lui dire ne sert à rien. Si elle veut que je m'abaisse à son niveau, alors je vais le faire. »

« Il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne. _La preuve._ » lança Katrina en désignant d'un geste de la tête la salle de réunion, dans laquelle Mandy avait disparu.

Après sa journée au Ministère, Ginny se rendit à la _Chaumière aux Coquillages,_ pour assister au dîner hebdomadaire avec son frère et sa famille. Ce fut Fleur qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle arborait un air éreinté et son ventre était plus arrondi que jamais. Elle était entrée dans le huitième mois de sa grossesse quelques jours plus tôt.

« Oh Ginny, quelle _zolie_ cape. » s'extasia-t-elle tandis que Ginny pénétrait à l'intérieur du cottage.

« Merci, Fleur. » répondit Ginny avec enthousiasme en étreignant sa belle-sœur. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Exténuée. » admit Fleur en jetant un regard désespéré à Victoire qui sautillait dans le salon d'un air déchaîné.

Ginny lâcha un petit rire avant de se diriger vers sa nièce. Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira à la vue de Ginny et elle se précipita dans sa direction. Victoire était une fillette hyperactive qui avait un talent particulier pour épuiser ses parents. La jeune femme serra affectueusement sa nièce dans ses bras, pinçant sa joue.

« Tu fatigues toujours autant tes parents, dis-moi ? » demanda Ginny, d'un ton conspirateur.

Victoire esquissa un petit sourire timide qui la rendit encore plus adorable qu'à l'accoutumée. Ginny farfouilla dans son sac, qui avait fait l'objet d'un sort d'extension, et tendit un paquet soigneusement emballé à sa nièce.

« Une petite surprise pour ma nièce favorite. » annonça-t-elle.

Une lueur d'excitation apparut dans les yeux bleus de la fillette tandis qu'elle s'emparait du paquet.

« _Maman, maman !_ » s'exclama Victoire en français, à l'attention de sa mère qui venait de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils du living room, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être.

« Oui, mon hippogriffe ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant distraitement son ventre.

« Tante Ginny m'a offert un cadeau. Je peux l'ouvrir ? » questionna Victoire en montrant fièrement le paquet à sa mère.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et Victoire s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau, jetant les morceaux déchirés dans tous les sens. Les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut le contenu.

« Wow… » murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite, les yeux brillants de bonheur. « Maman, regarde ! C'est un _Nimbus X Mini_ , comme celui que nous avons vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

Du haut de ses six ans, Victoire était déjà une fanatique de Quidditch, à l'instar de son père et de sa tante.

Fleur observait avec stupéfaction le balai miniature, une version spécialement conçue pour les enfants.

« Ginny… » dit-elle, visiblement à court de mots.

Les cris surexcités de la petite fille avaient attiré l'attention de Bill qui fit irruption dans le séjour.

« Le dîner est bientôt prêt. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ce grabuge, Vicky ? » dit-il en s'approchant de Ginny pour l'étreindre rapidement, s'appliquant à ne pas la toucher avec ses mains enfarinées.

« Regarde ce que Tante Ginny m'a offert ! » s'écria Victoire. « Un Nimbus X Mini ! »

Le regard de Bill se posa sur le balai et il parut tout aussi stupéfié que sa femme. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il voulait faire un commentaire.

« Ginny, tu m'aides à terminer le dîner ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix calme.

Ginny retint un soupir et acquiesça. Elle connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts. Il prenait toujours ce ton lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la sermonner. Elle suivit Bill dans la cuisine, où une délicieuse odeur planait dans l'air, émanant du four.

« Tu n'es pas venue la semaine dernière. » rappela Bill.

« J'ai eu un contretemps de dernière minute au travail. » expliqua-t-elle en saisissant des assiettes propres pour dresser la table. « Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. »

« Ce balai que tu as acheté pour Victoire est _hors de prix_ , Ginny. Où as-tu trouvé cet argent ? » poursuivit Bill, ses sourcils froncés.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires, ces derniers temps. Il y a tellement à faire à la boutique. » mentit-elle. « Et j'ai eu une augmentation. »

Elle ne voulait pas révéler à son frère la vérité sur son nouvel emploi au Ministère. S'il apprenait qu'elle travaillait pour la Gouverneure, il ferait une crise de panique. Elle savait que Bill ferait tout son possible pour la convaincre de démissionner. Il avait une crainte profonde de tout ce qui avait un lien avec les autorités du régime.

Bill l'observa d'un air attentif, comme s'il tentait de voir si elle disait la vérité. Ginny soutint son regard, gardant son sourire tranquille, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

« Tu sais que _rien_ ne me fait plus plaisir que de gâter ma nièce chérie. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle disait vrai. Elle aurait probablement pu faire autre chose avec cet argent mais voir l'expression heureuse sur le visage de sa nièce n'avait pas de prix.

« C'est gentil de ta part, Ginny. » dit finalement Bill, ses traits s'adoucissant.

Ginny retint un soupir de soulagement. Connaissant son frère, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il insiste davantage. Même si elle aimait son frère de tout son cœur, elle avait parfois du mal à supporter ses tentatives de contrôler sa vie. Bill peinait à la considérer comme une adulte. A ses yeux, elle resterait toujours cette petite fille dont il avait la responsabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? » demanda Ginny, pour changer le sujet de la conversation. « J'ai une faim de _loup-garou._ »

/

Hermione observa Ginny d'un air amusé tandis qu'elle exécutait des bonds surexcités dans leur living room étroit, après avoir écouté le récit de son rapprochement avec Théodore. Sans surprise, Ginny n'avait eu aucune difficulté à lui tirer les vers du nez en voyant Hermione arborer un sourire benêt pendant toute la soirée. Cette dernière avait fini par lui dire la vérité sur le baiser partagé avec Théodore.

Après quelques minutes de gesticulations exagérées, Ginny prit place aux côtés d'Hermione, les yeux remplis d'excitation.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda Ginny, d'humeur jubilatoire. « Je veux _tout_ savoir. N'oublie pas un _seul_ détail. »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit Hermione, haussant les épaules avec embarras.

« Tu ne sais pas _trop_? » répéta Ginny, scandalisée. « Allez Hermione, fais-moi rêver. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » demanda Hermione avec un soupir.

« Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Il t'a pelotée ? Vous avez commencé à le faire sur son piano ? » demanda avidement Ginny.

« _Non_ , Ginny ! » s'écria Hermione, ses joues prenant une couleur cramoisie. « On s'est juste embrassés et c'était particulièrement… _agréable_. Ça te suffit ? »

Ginny ricana devant la gêne apparente d'Hermione.

« Non, ça ne me suffit pas. » attesta Ginny avec dramatisme. « J'ai besoin de détails croustillants. Je veux juste combler le vide de ma vie amoureuse en vivant la tienne par substitution. »

« Sincèrement Ginny, j'ignore si toute cette situation est une bonne idée. » admit Hermione avec incertitude. « Avec son statut… »

« _Non, non, non._ Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. Je peux voir à des kilomètres à la ronde que ce type te plaît et ça a l'air _plus_ que réciproque. » avança Ginny en secouant la tête. « Hermione, tu as le droit de te laisser aller parfois, tu le sais ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas bien que les paroles de Ginny sonnaient terriblement justes dans son esprit. Elle ressentait une attirance certaine envers Théodore, c'était un fait indéniable. Le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé avait agité ses sens de manière indescriptible.

Le statut de Théodore la rendait pourtant profondément mal à l'aise. Plus alarmant encore, lui ne semblait pas y porter la _moindre_ attention. Les choses étaient cependant différentes pour un sorcier comme lui. Dans le régime, quelqu'un de son statut avait tous les droits. Hermione, en revanche, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Agir comme bon lui semblait était un luxe dont elle ne disposait pas. Elle craignait les retombées.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas un Théodore dans _ma_ vie ? » se plaignit soudainement Ginny avec une moue fâchée.

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione entra dans le hall du _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ , sa nervosité refit surface. Elle ignorait comment agir après les évènements de la veille.

Comme chaque matin, elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque privée du théâtre. A son entrée, une odeur agréable lui parvint aux narines et un regard bref vers le bureau qu'elle occupait habituellement l'aida à en identifier l'origine. Un bouquet de fleurs blanches était soigneusement disposé dans un vase en verre.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau, intriguée par les fleurs. Elle se pencha pour en inspirer le parfum. Immédiatement un son doux et chantant se fit entendre dans la pièce, semblable à un rire cristallin. Désarçonnée, Hermione jeta des regards autour d'elle.

« J'espère qu'elles te plaisent. » dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Théodore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Elles sont pour moi ? » interrogea Hermione d'une voix lente, effarée par l'attention.

« Évidemment. » répondit Théodore avec un rire. « Ce sont des renoncules fredonnantes. Une variété très rare qui chante parfois. Lorsqu'elle en a envie, du moins. »

« Elles sont magnifiques. » répondit Hermione en observant les pétales duveteux. « Ginny va probablement s'extasier. »

Elle grimaça intérieurement devant sa réponse ridicule. Était-ce _vraimen_ t la première chose qui lui était venue en tête ? Elle qui se targuait habituellement d'avoir un sens aigu de la répartie.

Elle jeta un regard embarrassé à Théodore qui parut lui aussi décontenancé par cette remarque. Il laissa finalement échapper un rire amusé. Hermione se détendit.

« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » dit-elle avec sincérité. « Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. Je voulais te remercier pour la journée d'hier. J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il avait paru particulièrement heureux la veille, lors de leur promenade à la découverte du Chemin de Traverse. Et encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser.

« Avec plaisir. » dit Hermione.

Il la rejoignit près du bureau. Il toucha délicatement l'une des fleurs dont les pétales s'écartèrent légèrement. De nouveau, le son qu'Hermione avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt, résonna dans la pièce.

« Elles peuvent rester aussi belles pendant une semaine. Mais elles deviennent silencieuses après trois jours. » expliqua Théodore.

Il se tourna dans sa direction, lui souriant chaleureusement et Hermione sentit de nouveau ce pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient de nouveau très proches. Elle retint son souffle, se perdant de nouveau dans ses yeux clairs. Elle fut traversée par la même envie que la veille – celle de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

« Monsieur Nott ? » sollicita une voix, près de la porte.

Pour la troisième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, Hermione sursauta de nouveau. Elle esquissa un geste de recul, s'efforçant de créer une distance appropriée avec Théodore. Hermione se tourna vers la porte et reconnut la directrice du théâtre, qu'elle croisait régulièrement en compagnie de Théodore.

« L'orchestre est prêt à reprendre, ils n'attendent plus que vous. » dit la femme d'un ton empressé.

Si elle avait remarqué la tension palpable entre Hermione et Théodore, elle n'en fit rien paraître.

« J'arrive dans un instant. » répondit Théodore à l'attention de la femme qui hocha la tête avant de disparaitre de nouveau.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, arborant une expression déçue.

« Le devoir m'appelle. » annonça-t-il avec un soupir. « J'espère qu'elles égayeront ta journée. »

Il avait désigné les fleurs d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Hermione acquiesça. Puis, saisie par une once de courage soudain, elle s'approcha de Théodore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rapide, mais il fut suffisant pour faire renaître cette agitation dans l'estomac qu'elle éprouvait toujours en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, Théodore arborait un air agréablement surpris.

« Ça égaiera ma journée. Il n'y a _aucun_ doute là-dessus. » assura-t-il, l'air rêveur, avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione resta plongée sur un petit nuage pendant le reste de la matinée. Elle ne ressentit même pas son stress habituel à l'idée d'être en retard sur ses références. La mission que lui avait confiée Aelius Macmillan prenait bien plus de temps que prévu.

Théodore fut de retour en milieu d'après-midi et proposa à Hermione de faire un tour dans les jardins. Lors de la visite guidée qu'il avait donné à la jeune femme, lors de son premier jour de travail, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parcourir le jardin dans sa totalité.

La jeune femme frissonna lorsque Théodore prit sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'ils marchaient parmi les rangées de bosquets parfaitement taillés. A l'instar du théâtre, les jardins étaient eux-mêmes une œuvre d'art. Hermione fut surprise de voir l'état irréprochable de la végétation malgré la saison. Sans doute l'œuvre des elfes de maison qui entretenaient les lieux.

Comme la veille, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils conversèrent pendant des heures, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'écouter les récits de Théodore dans des contrées lointaines. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager dans sa vie. Puis, l'invasion du régime avait anéanti tous ses espoirs de visiter, un jour, d'autres pays. Malgré son jeune âge, Théodore semblait avoir réalisé un grand nombre de choses dans sa vie. Il dégageait même une certaine mélancolie qu'on trouvait généralement chez les personnes bien plus âgées. Malgré leurs différences évidentes de statut et d'éducation, lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir été confronté à des évènements qui avaient bousculé sa vie.

Pour une raison obscure, Hermione ne ressentait pas de retenue à se livrer à Théodore. Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce sentiment. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis peu et elle aurait dû se montrer méfiante face à quelqu'un de son rang. Son instinct la persuadait toutefois du contraire. Avec Théodore, tout lui semblait _évident_. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, tous ses doutes disparaissaient, faisant place à une envie irrépressible de profiter du moment présent - chose qu'elle peinait habituellement à faire. En temps normal, Hermione était constamment sur la réserve. Elle ne laissait généralement rien au hasard.

« C'était ton anniversaire, récemment ? » dit-il avec surprise, au détour de la conversation.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ginny insiste pour organiser une fête à chaque fois. » dit Hermione avec un rire. « Cette année, j'ai réussi à la dissuader. »

Trop angoissée après la réception de cette mystérieuse missive, Hermione avait refusé toutes les tentatives de son amie de quitter son appartement pour célébrer son anniversaire.

« Tu n'aimes pas célébrer ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur étonnée dans ses yeux pers.

« Je n'aime pas célébrer _quoi que ce soit_. Je déteste les fêtes » ajouta Hermione avec une grimace.

Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention, quelques soient les circonstances. Un silence s'installa. Théodore paraissait étrangement plongé dans ses pensées.

« Et le tien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est dans quelques mois. » répondit-il d'un ton vague. « Et pour dire la vérité, je n'aime pas le fêter, non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Hermione avec curiosité.

« Disons que ce jour réveille des souvenirs désagréables pour ma famille. » répondit-il, la mine soudainement assombrie.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il s'efforçait d'ôter des pensées négatives de son esprit.

« Et c'est une belle journée, je ne voudrais pas la gâcher avec ça. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il cessa de marcher, pointant du doigt quelque chose face à eux. Hermione suivit son regard et réalisa qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une fontaine. Au centre, se dressait la statue d'une femme brandissant un arc, et s'apprêtant à lancer une flèche aiguisée. Une flute traversière était accrochée à sa taille.

« Elle représente l'inspiration artistique. » révéla Théodore. « On raconte que l'un de mes ancêtres a été touché par les flèches d'une Muse des bois. Depuis, tous ses descendants naissent avec un talent particulier. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que les Muses des bois existent _réellement._ » s'empressa de rectifier Hermione d'un ton pragmatique. « Ce n'est qu'un folklore qui n'a jamais été confirmé. »

Sa remarque provoqua un rire bref chez Théodore.

« Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire que mon grand-père racontait. J'ai de sérieux doutes sur sa véracité. » admit-il.

Ils poursuivirent la balade dans un silence tranquille, seulement interrompu par les bourdonnements des créatures dissimulées parmi les bosquets.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. » dit Hermione avec fascination tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur un banc en pierre naturelle avec des bords biseautés, finement sculptés.

« Tu devrais voir les jardins de notre domaine familial. Il est encore plus impressionnant. C'est la fierté de ma mère. » indiqua Théodore.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant dans sa direction.

Immédiatement, une expression préoccupée apparut sur les traits de Théodore.

« Elle _prétend_ qu'elle va bien. Mais je la soupçonne de souffrir plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. » révela-t-il. « Ses traitements servent à supporter la douleur. Malheureusement, les Médicomages ne peuvent rien faire d'autre. »

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait impuissante devant la situation. Elle espérait que sa présence pourrait apporter un réconfort à Théodore, même minime. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il glissa une main autour d'elle, caressant lentement sa taille.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Hermione. » avoua Théodore.

Hermione se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne en guise de réponse. Elle aussi était heureuse d'être en sa présence. Lorsqu'il était à proximité, ses doutes s'envolaient. Elle en oubliait presque leurs statuts respectifs et la distance qui les séparait dans le régime.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu la rencontres. » dit finalement Théodore, après un moment de réflexion.

Hermione se redressa, lui jetant un regard stupéfait. La lueur dans ses yeux lui prouva toutefois qu'il était sérieux.

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? » commença Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Que Théodore ne partage pas les idées du régime était une chose mais rencontrer l'épouse d'un Gouverneur, membre du _Coven des Treize Sacrés_? Cette requête était d'un autre niveau. L'idée lui paraissait terrifiante. Immédiatement, elle sentit une anxiété latente refaire surface. Théodore sembla remarquer sa soudaine panique car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ma mère est différente. » lui assura-t-il avec véhémence. « Elle n'aura que faire de ton statut. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle m'a appris à juger les gens. »

Hermione n'était toutefois pas convaincue.

« Je sais que c'est rapide. » admit Théodore. « Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il nous reste. »

Il avait ajouté cela à demi-mots et Hermione se sentit à nouveau submergée par cette vague de sympathie à son égard.

« Très bien. » concéda-t-elle finalement.

L'idée la rendait nerveuse mais être constamment sur la réserve l'épuisait. Théodore était l'homme le plus ouvert d'esprit qu'elle ait rencontré depuis son arrivée dans le régime. Cette attitude était manifestement le fruit de son éducation. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de douter. Elle voulait lui faire confiance.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione se sentit perdre pied, perdue dans ses yeux clairs, dont la teinte était si particulière. Lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi, elle avait l'impression que rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Théodore plaça une main sur sa joue, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés de manière incontrôlable. Hermione s'interrogea - était-il _normal_ de ressentir un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un en _si peu de temps_? Ces sensations nouvelles la transportaient et l'effrayaient en même temps.

Hermione sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son front, suivie d'une dizaine d'autres, de manière rapprochée. Bientôt, une véritable averse s'abattit sur le jardin, et ils s'écartèrent, les cheveux et le visage trempés.

Hermione se releva, lâchant un rire nerveux tandis qu'un flot de gouttes d'eau ruisselait sur son visage. Théodore l'imita et saisit sa main, se mettant à courir en direction du théâtre. Il glissa sur l'une des dalles, manquant de chuter mais se rattrapa in-extremis sur une rampe du jardin. L'hilarité d'Hermione s'accrut et bientôt, Théodore rejoignit son fou rire. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer pour s'abriter, ne remarquant pas les deux yeux qui les fixaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes à travers la vitre, deux étages plus haut, avec une lueur de désapprobation.

/

Les journées défilaient rapidement chez les _Goules Insoumises_ , et à sa grande surprise, Hannah n'éprouva pas de difficultés à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Bien que ce mode de vie soit éloigné du sien, elle fut étonnée par sa capacité à s'adapter à son nouveau quotidien.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de courage. Elle avait toujours été une femme simple et sans histoires, parfois un peu craintive, qui n'aimait pas le conflit. Pourtant, la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue l'avait profondément changée. Hannah n'était plus cette jeune femme naïve et docile que son entourage connaissait.

Elle fut surprise de l'accueil que lui réservèrent les _Insoumis_. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une parfaite inconnue pour eux, ils la traitaient comme une amie de longue date. Une atmosphère de solidarité, d'entraide et de détermination régnait dans les lieux. En dépit des conditions de vie difficiles, personne ne se plaignait et tous s'affairaient à rendre la vie plus facile pour leurs camarades. C'était l'opposé du régime purifié de Voldemort, où l'individualisme, la méfiance et l'intolérance régnaient en maîtres.

Depuis sa visite guidée de la base, Hannah n'avait pas revu Dean. Lorsqu'elle interrogea certains membres, personne ne sembla pouvoir lui fournir de réponses claires. Elle en déduisit qu'il était en mission.

A son grand étonnement, Hannah se lia d'amitié avec Terrence Higgs, et elle se retrouva à passer une grande partie de son temps en sa compagnie. Ils partageaient le même dégoût profond pour le régime. Elle se retrouvait dans ses opinions.

« Personnellement, je pense que nous sommes trop passifs. Nous devrions faire des choses plus impactantes, pour leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables. » avança Higgs avec assurance, une lueur passionnée brillant dans ses yeux bleus. « La plupart des gens ici sont trop complaisants. Beaucoup d'entre eux viennent de zones libres et se sont cachés pour ne pas être arrêtés par les autorités. Ils n'ont pas vécu les horreurs du régime. Ils ne savent pas _réellement_ ce qu'il s'y passe. »

D'un geste précautionneux, il enroula un fil ensorcelé autour d'une pierre taillée. Il s'agissait d'un piège explosif que les Insoumis plaçaient à la surface, non loin de la base. Lorsqu'une personne extérieure s'approchait trop près de leur abri, les pierres provoquaient une légère détonation pour prévenir les membres qu'une présence inconnue était en approche.

« Les Treize doivent _payer_ pour ce qu'ils font subir aux Sang-Impurs et les gens qui s'opposent à eux. » poursuivit Higgs. « Nous ne devrions pas faire preuve de clémence. Après tout, ils n'en font pas preuve avec nous. »

Une fois terminée, il posa prudemment sa pierre explosive sur une pile non loin de lui. Hannah lui tendit une nouvelle pierre ainsi que le fil barbelé qu'elle avait soigneusement découpé.

« Je ne crois pas en la résistance passive. Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt les massacrer si nous en avons la _moindre_ occasion. » ajouta-t-il avec fureur, une haine évidente audible dans sa voix. « Ce sont _eux_ les sauvages et les brutes. Pas nous. Nous essayons simplement de survivre. »

Hannah resta silencieuse. Le discours d'Higgs était si différent de celui de Dean et pour dire la vérité, elle s'y identifiait davantage. Quelqu'un devait payer pour les souffrances continuelles vécues par les couches les plus désavantagées de la population du régime.

« Dans cette base, malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à penser ainsi. La plupart sont des pacifistes. » expliqua Higgs avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Des naïfs qui ne comprennent pas que nous devons combattre le feu par le feu. »

Higgs et Hannah se trouvaient dans le jardin artificiel du sous-sol, en compagnie de deux autres compagnons d'Higgs qui hochèrent la tête avec véhémence à ses paroles.

« Mais certains groupes de dissidents sont du même avis que nous. » ajouta-t-il avec satisfaction. « Pas vrai, Ritchie ? »

Higgs s'était tourné vers l'un de ses compagnons, un jeune homme à la peau basanée et aux cheveux bouclés qui répondait au nom de Ritchie Coote. Ce dernier acquiesça vivement.

« Mon ancienne faction s'appelle la _Révolte du Yorkshire._ » expliqua Ritchie. « On menait des _vraies_ actions, on ne passait pas notre temps à se cacher comme des goules pour fuir l'ennemi. On manquait d'effectif, mais on avait plus de courage et d'audace qu'une armée de mille personnes. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ont même refusé d'entrer dans le FLOP parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas l'approche du Phénix. »

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard qu'Hannah vit Dean. Elle le trouva assis dans le réfectoire. Elle vit que son bras était immobilisé dans un plâtre de fortune. Il lui fit signe de la rejoindre à sa table, lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Salut, Hannah. » dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il paraissait fatigué mais il n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« J'en déduis que ta mission s'est bien passée ? » fit-elle remarquer.

« Si tu le déduis par le fait que je sois revenu en un seul morceau - alors oui. » répondit Dean, avec amusement.

Il termina son plat - des pommes de terre et ses saucisses. Les repas s'étaient sensiblement améliorés ces derniers jours, après l'arrivée d'un convoi de vivres.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. » annonça—t-il, après avoir terminé une large bouchée de pommes de terre.

Perplexe, Hannah leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Tu n'es pas recherchée par les Aurors. » informa Dean.

Une vague de soulagement la parcourut. Cela signifiait que la mère de Jacob ne l'avait pas reconnue. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu remonter à sa vraie identité, réalisa-t-elle.

Même si cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle avait rejoint les Goules insoumises, son ancienne vie lui paraissait déjà si lointaine. Un mois auparavant, sa vie avait été un enchaînement de journées grisâtres et sans saveur. A l'époque, la seule chose qui lui procurait un semblant de bonheur étaient ses visites illicites chez les Rowle pour épier leurs faits et gestes avec Jacob.

« Ça signifie aussi que tu pourras partir en mission d'infiltration sur le terrain. » annonça Dean.

« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir y retourner ? » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Dean hocha la tête.

« Tu pourras nous aider de l'intérieur. » affirma-t-il.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la perspective de retourner chez elle. Une partie d'elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir Terry, afin de le rassurer. Pourtant, retourner vivre dans le régime après ce qu'elle avait vécu lui semblait insurmontable.

« Très bien. » dit-elle finalement, avec résignation.

Elle s'était engagée pour la cause et elle ferait tout son possible pour y contribuer. On ne lui avait pas donné de rôle particulier depuis son arrivée. Elle était fatiguée de rester au camp, sans missions intéressantes. Elle voulait se rendre utile, comme les autres.

Le lendemain, elle annonça la nouvelle à Higgs.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, Hannah. » dit-il. « Tu pourras faire bien _plus_ que nous autres qui sommes coincés dans ce trou. »

Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, et elle sentit qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

« Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour _nous._ » répéta Higgs, en baissant la voix, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas être entendu par les personnes qui passaient dans le couloir.

Par _nous_ , Higgs désignait le petit groupe qu'il avait formé avec Hannah, et ses deux autres compagnons. Ils étaient tous intéressés par des actes qui auraient plus d'impact.

« Maintenant que tu es sur le terrain pour nous, nous allons pouvoir faire des choses grandioses. Le _bang_ qui fera peur au régime. » assura-t-il, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Leurs discussions extensives des dernières semaines avaient été assez explicites pour faire comprendre à Hannah la teneur des mots d'Higgs.

Le régime ne serait probablement pas prêt devant ce qu'ils préparaient.

/

Draco tapota impatiemment le rebord de son miroir à double sens, jetant des regards répétitifs à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur. Il observait son interlocuteur d'un air profondément ennuyé, écoutant à peine les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Écouter le résumé des finances de l'hôtel en fin de journée était un véritable supplice. Son degré d'attention était limité lorsqu'il avait faim et le récit soporifique de cet employé rendait la chose encore plus intolérable. Finalement, ne supportant plus de voir les lèvres de son interlocuteur remuer inlassablement, Draco se redressa.

« Les fonds sont-ils conformes au budget, oui ou non ? » interrompit-il.

« Oui Monsieur. » répondit l'homme, pris au dépourvu par l'interruption peu courtoise.

« Vous auriez dû commencer par-là. » critiqua Draco avec irritation. « Bonne soirée. »

L'homme s'empressa de rassembler ses parchemins, avant de prendre congé. Draco quitta la pièce à sa suite. L'une des nouvelles assistantes, dont il avait oublié le nom, était installée à la réception du personnel.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai informé votre mère que vous ne seriez pas présent pour le dîner. Et votre invitée est arrivée. » annonça-t-elle poliment.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Draco, son intérêt de nouveau attisé.

« Dans votre salon privé, Monsieur. »

Draco hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. L'hôtel comptait plusieurs ailes dont certaines possédaient des couloirs privés, permettant aux employés de se déplacer sans être vus par les clients, afin de respecter le standing de l'établissement.

Draco les empruntait en fin de soirée, lorsqu'il n'avait pas la patience de faire la conversation aux clients qu'il croisait, tous des individus aisés, qui payaient une fortune pour résider à _l'Augurey Magistral_ et qui s'attendaient à un service impeccable. Il prit l'un des ascenseurs de service qui le conduisit au quatrième étage, dont l'aile Nord était réservée aux salles de réunions et aux salons privatisés. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'un d'eux, son regard tomba sur une jeune femme. Elle était de dos, se tenant devant un large buffet garni de mets succulents, que les employés avaient disposé dans la pièce à la demande de Draco.

« Pur soit le sang. » lança Draco d'une voix traînante.

Ginny se retourna vivement, lui faisant face.

« Victorieuse soit sa venue. » répondit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Il l'observa sans un mot tandis qu'elle avalait sa bouchée, visiblement gênée.

« L'attente se faisait longue et j'ai commencé à avoir faim. » se justifia-t-elle.

Dans son milieu, jamais une femme n'aurait fait preuve d'un manque d'étiquette aussi flagrant face à quelqu'un comme lui. Certaines auraient même préféré rester affamées plutôt que de se comporter de la sorte. Ces considérations ne semblaient toutefois pas frôler l'esprit de Ginny Weasley. Elle paraissait même trouver la situation amusante. Il pouvait voir à son expression qu'elle se retenait de rire.

« Vous attendez encore de la visite ? » demanda-t-elle, reprenant un air plus sérieux qui ne le convainquit guère.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? » interrogea Draco.

« Ce _festin._ » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, désignant d'un geste de la main le buffet. « Vous organisez une fête ? »

La table était tellement fournie qu'elle aurait probablement pu nourrir une dizaine de personnes.

« Non. » dit Draco avec dédain avant de se diriger à son tour vers la table dressée. « Il n'y a que toi et moi, Ginevra. »

Il avait désigné un siège et Ginny suivit son regard, décontenancée par l'invitation. Elle s'approcha à son tour de la table, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était pour elle que Draco avait tiré la chaise. Elle prit place, intriguée. Draco s'installa sur le siège face à elle. Immédiatement, un elfe de maison entra dans la pièce.

« Je n'ai aucune nouvelle information pour vous. » annonça Ginny, incertaine. « Vous m'aviez demandée de faire profil bas. »

« Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai demandée de venir, ici » déclara Draco en dépliant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'imagine que vous ne vouliez pas m'inviter à dîner. » rétorqua Ginny.

« Il va sincèrement falloir que tu apprennes les bonnes manières. » prévint Draco tandis qu'il saisissait le verre d'hydromel que l'elfe venait de remplir. « Et éviter de dire absolument _tout_ ce qui te passe par la tête. »

Elle parut sidérée par sa remarque et ses joues prirent même une couleur rosâtre. Ce n'était toutefois pas du fait d'un embarras quelconque - elle semblait contrariée par sa réponse.

« Oh, _excusez-moi._ J'imagine que les bonnes manières consistent à vous écouter me rabaisser sans vous interrompre ? » demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

La répartie provoqua un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de Draco. S'il devait admettre une chose, c'était que Ginny Weasley était d'une compagnie bien plus distrayante que son conseiller financier.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de te braquer autant, Ginevra. » indiqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Après tout, tu devrais être heureuse d'entendre la raison de ta venue. »

Une lueur de curiosité apparut dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme et elle ne sembla plus porter attention à l'assiette que l'elfe venait de poser devant elle.

« J'ai besoin de connaître tes antécédents familiaux. » expliqua Draco en saisissant ses couverts. « Sans ça, je ne pourrais pas obtenir la Grâce ministérielle que tu souhaites pour ta famille. »

A l'entente de sa réponse, le visage de la jeune femme sembla s'éclairer. Pendant un court instant, elle ressembla à une petite fille remplie d'espoir. Elle l'observait comme s'il était Voldemort lui-même et qu'il tenait dans sa main l'objet de tous ses désirs.

 _Elle était si transparente, si émotionnelle_ , songea-t-il. Ses réactions lui étaient totalement étrangères. Pour dire la vérité, jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu besoin d'espérer obtenir quelque chose avec tant d'ardeur. Et quand bien même cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne l'aurait montré de manière si évidente.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » questionna-t-elle avidement.

« Tout. »

Il l'écouta attentivement tandis qu'elle lui détaillait sa situation familiale. Il apprit qu'elle avait été séparée d'une grande partie de sa famille pendant l'enfance, lors d'une invasion. Son père avait été ajouté à la liste de Dissidents potentiels, ce qui expliquait son statut de traîtresse à son sang.

« Mon frère et moi n'avons plus _aucun_ contact avec eux. » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas juste que nous devions en subir les conséquences. Nous n'étions que des enfants et… »

« Les règles sont les règles. Et elles sont valables pour tout le monde. » interrompit Draco d'une voix détachée, peu intéressé par ses griefs.

« Mais vous avez le _pouvoir_ de faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, s'efforçant de dissimuler son emportement, sans succès. « Votre famille… Votre _père_ est Gouverneur. »

« Réfléchis, Weasley. Quelle image aurait-on d'une famille du Coven qui distribue des pardons à tout va, à tous les Sang-Impurs ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de faire tout ce que nous souhaitons. »

Les décrets liés à la pureté du sang étaient les principes fondateurs du Royaume-Uni purifié. Ces règles étaient au-dessus de tout - des Treize sacrés, du Coven formé par les Gouverneurs, et même du Ministre de la Magie. Elles auraient probablement été au-dessus de Voldemort lui-même s'il avait encore été en vie.

C'était grâce à l'existence de ces principes qu'il régnait un ordre dans la communauté. Toute déviation causait une menace potentielle et laissait place au chaos.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous pouviez faire quelque chose. Nous avons passé un marché. » rugit-elle, une lueur blessée dans les yeux.

« Je sais exactement ce que j'ai dit. Tu dois comprendre que ce genre d'accord est fait dans l'ombre. Ces discussions prennent du temps. » rétorqua Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire pour que ces discussions se fassent plus _rapidement_ ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix résolue, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, l'observant intensément.

Draco ne répondit pas à sa question. Et pour cause, il ne l'écoutait même plus. L'incertitude avait quitté les traits de Ginny, remplacée par une détermination nouvelle qui l'intrigua.

La seule chose qui captait désormais l'attention de Draco était cette soudaine _fougue_ dans l'attitude de la jeune femme et cette lueur ardente dans son regard. Cela fit immédiatement naître des idées peu appropriées dans son esprit.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Ginny Weasley dans son lit, ses mèches d'un rouge ardent répandues sur ses draps, formant une couronne de feu, tandis que ses yeux affichaient cette même lueur impétueuse.

« Alors ? » insista-elle, le regard toujours rivé dans sa direction.

 _Ce serait tellement simple_ , songea-t-il, tandis que son regard s'abaissait sur la blouse près du corps qu'elle portait et qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il serait tellement simple d'obtenir quelques _faveurs_ de sa part, s'il le désirait. Elle semblait prête à tout.

Draco se força à chasser ces idées de son esprit, se condamnant mentalement d'avoir des pensées de la sorte. Il était un homme mature, désormais. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon qui se laissait dicter par ses envies primitives. Il avait un _plan_ \- une stratégie savamment réfléchie et il devait s'y tenir. Il était primordial qu'il pense sur le long terme au lieu de laisser libre court à ses désirs immédiats. Il avait encore tellement à prouver pour se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents. Cela devait rester sa seule priorité.

Et Voldemort le savait, Draco était un homme avec des _standards_. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à toucher une femme de rang inférieur, aussi _attirante_ soit-elle. Il y avait bien d'autres femmes, _de bon rang_ , prêtes à se jeter sur lui s'il lançait un seul regard dans leur direction. Draco s'empara de son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, appréciant le contact froid de l'hydromel dans sa trachée soudainement devenue sèche.

« La patience est une vertu, Ginevra. » répondit-il finalement d'une voix traînante. « C'est une partie d'échecs qui est en train de se jouer ici. »

Il ne manqua pas la frustration sur les traits de la jeune femme. Elle garda toutefois le silence et pendant les minutes suivantes, seul le son des couverts et de la vaisselle se firent entendre.

« Très bien. Si je dois encore patienter de manière _indéterminée_ pour obtenir ma récompense, j'aimerais une autre faveur. » lança-t-elle soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es en mesure de négocier ? » interrogea-t-il avec une expression moqueuse.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas déphasée par sa question.

« Vous vouliez que je sois motivée, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « Et vous avez vu de quoi j'étais capable jusqu'à maintenant. Vous m'avez sous-estimée. Vous-même l'avez admis. »

Elle reposa sa fourchette aux côtés de son assiette, l'observant avec défi. Immédiatement, l'elfe de maison s'approcha de la table pour débarrasser la vaisselle du plat principal.

« Vous obtenez des informations régulières de ma part. Ca me semble _juste et logique_ que j'obtienne aussi une gratification temporaire. » déclara-t-elle.

Draco savait pertinemment que les termes actuels de leur marché le rendaient clairement gagnant. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle tente désormais de niveler les cartes. Bien que Draco ne soit pas du genre à marchander facilement, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Que lui demanderait-elle ? _De l'argent ?_ _Un accès ? Des avantages particuliers ?_ Il était curieux de découvrir les motivations profondes et les désirs intrinsèques qui animaient une femme dans son genre.

« Que veux-tu ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix égale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil bref à l'assiette de dessert que l'elfe venait de poser devant lui - un confit de framboises, accompagné d'une meringue.

« Ma nièce doit entrer à l'école cette année. Je veux qu'elle puisse entrer dans un établissement correct. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle saisit sa petite cuillère, la plongeant dans le dessert avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle garda les yeux fermés pendant un court moment, semblant savourer le met.

« Et bien évidemment, _vous_ allez payer pour ses frais de scolarité. » ajouta-t-elle.

De _tout_ ce qu'elle aurait pu lui demander, elle avait encore sollicité une requête pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. _Curieux_ , pensa-t-il. De quelle planète venait-elle ? Pourquoi ne mettait-elle pas ses propres désirs en avant ?

Si Draco avait retenu une leçon dès son plus jeune âge, c'était que tout le monde avait un prix. Le statut puissant de sa famille et leurs ressources inépuisables leur conféraient un avantage certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais manqué d'utiliser. Il ne croyait pas en l'altruisme détaché de la jeune femme. Tout le monde avait un prix, y compris Ginny Weasley. Il parviendrait à trouver le sien.

« Entendu. » déclara-t-il.

Il vit les yeux de Ginny s'écarquiller légèrement, visiblement médusée de ne pas avoir dû négocier davantage. La vérité était que sa demande était ridicule et facilement obtenable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Si cela était suffisant pour la motiver, il était disposé à accepter.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette sensation serait si agréable. » admit Ginny d'un ton satisfait.

Elle soupira de contentement tandis qu'elle savourait sa dernière bouchée. Draco l'observa avec perplexité, confus devant sa remarque.

« Quelle sensation ? »

« Celle d'avoir une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton guilleret.

Cette provocation aurait probablement dû irriter Draco mais elle eut l'effet contraire. Il esquissa un rictus.

« C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues là, Ginevra. » fit-il remarquer. « Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie ton insolence. Certaines personnes ont été punies pour moins que ça. »

Même si son ton était neutre, il était assez sérieux pour contenir une once de menace.

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle disparut rapidement.

« Vous ne me ferez rien. » argua-t-elle.

Elle avait affirmé cela d'un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui mais Draco pouvait deviner à son inflexion qu'elle feignait l'assurance. Cela ne l'amusait que davantage.

« Tu sembles bien certaine de tes dires. » dit-il d'un ton railleur.

« Vous avez besoin de moi. » rappela Ginny.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un rictus ouvertement moqueur, provoquant le regard intrigué de Ginny. Cette nouvelle confiance en elle qu'elle paradait l'amusait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Et s'il devait être totalement honnête, il la trouvait particulièrement _divertissante_. Tandis qu'il observait la jeune femme avec attention, Draco réalisa qu'il s'était trompé.

Ginny Weasley allait assurément lui apporter une distraction plus stimulante que prévue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Beaucoup de choses à débriefer....
> 
> \- Ginny qui commence à tenir tête à cette **insérer l'insulte de votre choix** de Mandy, ça fait du bien quand même, non ? (L'insulte la plus créative gagne un chocogrenouille)
> 
> \- Hermione et Théodore qui vivent dans leur petit monde. Clairement, ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde... Le début des ennuis ? Rien n'est moins sûr.
> 
> \- Hannah qui va officiellement retourner dans le régime. Que pensez-vous de son intérêt pour les idées de Higgs ? ? Et comment va réagir son mari ?
> 
> \- Le dîner aux chandelles entre Draco et Ginny (Oui, pour le romantisme des chandelles on repassera) On dirait que Draco lui aussi préfère quand notre Ginny nationale est insubordonnée... Il commence même vraiment à la regarder d'un autre œil... Quelqu'un me dit à l'oreillette que ça promet des choses très inappropriées par la suite.
> 
> J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé donc laissez une petite review !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite…
> 
> Fearless (une goule insoumise)


End file.
